


Detroit: Reborn (ConnorxOC)

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anxiety, Chef OC, Crime Scenes, Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epilogue, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Might add more tags later, Original Character(s), Post Revolution, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence, android oc - Freeform, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 103,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: Detroit has just finished it's revolution but a troublesome gang starts rising up and causing trouble for the androids. Connor is tasked with finding out who this gang is, but meets someone along this mission that he has to say is the most interesting women he has ever met. Katie's passion is helping androids, but was not expecting to meet an android cop on her own mission to support the deviants.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 33
Kudos: 33





	1. Rebooting Life

~Jericho Church: December 2nd, 12:34 pm~ 

No one expected detroit to turn out better when the revolution just ended, but everyone was hoping some things would change. Androids have their freedom, but since the rebellion there was also casualties caused from it and the treaty for androids and humans were that androids should live like humans. This wasn’t an outrageous request, but with many people still angered or scared from the most recent events it would be complicated. Markus maintained the androids safe until jobs were given out, several of them were lucky enough to find parts at the junkyard, but due to the treaty finding jobs were a little shortcoming. Some humans liked the androids and volunteered to help take care of them and find job opportunities, but other humans were still paranoid over the thought of androids taking jobs. The sanctuary, the church that was found after the destruction of Jericho, was the only place the androids had peace.

Markus was currently going through the status of androids with North, figuring out how much thirum was needed along with bio-components. “The junkyard doesn’t have spare thirium, and Cyberlife is going through legal trouble and refused to give us anything.”

North looked to Markus for his reaction, only hearing a sigh from him. Markus looked over to the androids who were talking or helping one another with their parts. “We need to find jobs and we also need parts..I believe I should contact Connor.”

“Connor? Why the deviant hunter?” North asked, it wasn’t that she hated Connor but she still had misgivings since the fall of Jericho.

“He may still have ties to Cyberlife. It wouldn’t hurt to check.” Markus replied and stared off into space as he contacted Connor.

The DPD was busy with new calls and reports on violence between androids and humans, on top of that there is open investigations on red ice deals that cause the police to be flooded with work. Hank was looking through the file of the red ice epidemic, being a detective to help catch the last drug ring, and Connor was looking at the screen to catch up on the android cases. Fowler wanted Connor to focus on the androids seeing that he had more of a connection to the newly freed people. 

Connor, who was sitting at his desk in the DPD, receiving the call from Markus, and his LED flickered for a moment as he replied. “Hello Markus, It’s been a while.”

“A couple weeks if I recall.” Markus replied. “Connor, do you happen to still have a connection to Cyberlife? We need thirum and parts until the androids find stable jobs.”

“Since I became deviant I’m not sure. But I will attempt in negotiating with them.” Connor replied.

“Thank you, let me know how it goes.” Markus spoke then ended the call before looking to North. “Let’s go see what we can do in the meantime.”

Connor blinked for a moment before returning his gaze to his computer screen, but glancing over to Hank’s desk he tilted his head to look at his partner. “Hank is something wrong?”

“Can you not talk out loud on a call?” Hank grumbled, looking at Connor with slight disturbance. “It looked like you were talking to the goddamn air.”

“That would be nonsensical, how could I reply to a call with someone and not speak?” Connor replied in confusion.

Hank groaned and leaned back in his seat, averting his eyes to his own screen. “Never mind just, could you look more natural? Just not staring off into the distance like a creep?”

Connor was still new to deviancy and didn’t follow the pattern of deviancy as other androids did. He nodded and looked back at his screen, but contemplated about what Hank was talking about. In the last couple weeks he had moved in with Hank since Cyberlife had to cut ties with any androids to deal with the public’s ridicule. Standing up he looked at Hank. “Lieutenant, I need to go to Cyberlife for information.”

“For the leader of the androids right?” Hank asked and stood up. “I’ll go with you, I’d rather not get stuck with petty crime duty.”

The two quickly left the building, the cold air of the winter weather immediately making Hank curse as he walked to his car. Connor was unaffected by the cool breeze and a few inches of snow on the ground as he followed Hank. The ex-hunter looked over the scenery of Detroit, barely seeing anyone out, much less androids. Several stores were decorated for Christmas, but with the initial shock from the revolution not a lot of people were out shopping yet, except for the ones unaffected or that liked androids. Getting into the car Hank complained briefly. “Damn it, it’s colder than a mother-in-law’s love out here.”

Connor turned his head to Hank in confusion. “Why is a mother-in-law's love cold?”

“It’s just a saying Connor, I’ll explain later.” Hank huffs as he sets the fan to heat and full blast, turning the car in the direction of the Cyberlife building. “If we’re lucky we won’t hit too much ice.”

Connor’s LED flickered yellow for a second before replying. “There was minimal ice for the last couple of days, and it won’t snow until later this evening.”

“Well shit, that just means another inch of snow..” Hank responded as he drove.

Living with Hank wasn’t bad at all, but Hank still has his attitude so Connor was taking his time to understand human behavior to properly reply to his remarks. In the couple weeks though, Hank had cut back on the drinking and would at least arrive to work around 11am if he didn’t drink too much the night before. As they drove through the city, Connor watched the surroundings pass by of some businesses open, some closed, and others decorated with lights. However, all Cyberlife stores were either closed or being repaired from the revolution, and all the android displays were taken down. Cyberlife was keeping off the news as much as possible, but with the lawsuits coming in and Cyberlife scrambling to save their company the public kept pushing for answers or demands.

They arrived at Cyberlife within 30 minutes and as the security guard looked at Hank and Connor he seemed uneasy. “Sir do you have clearance to enter?”

Hank rolled his eyes and flipped out his badge. “On business.”

The guard nodded before looking at Connor, Hank seemed to catch on and added. “He’s with me, he works at the DPD.”

Hesitantly, the guard let them through and Hank quickly found a parking spot, mildly surprised how many cars were parked. “Jesus, even after the revolution they’re still working?”

Connor got out and looked over the sea of cars in the employee parking lot before responding. “They are most likely collaborating about what to do now that androids have their freedom.”

“Maybe.” Hank shrugged as he got out and the two walked to the entrance.

There were a few guards patrolling outside and inside the building, but both detectives slowed their steps as they heard a commotion at the front desk. “Ma'am, I know you want to see them, but they’re currently in a meeting and I can’t disrupt them.”

“Please I just need to speak to Dr. Hayes, I was a patient of his.” The woman said in desperation.

“If you want to wait you can feel free to sit in the lobby, but there’s nothing else I can do.” The receptionist replied. “Just head down to the left and you’ll see it.”

There was a brief pause before the customer nodded and turned to walk to the lobby, she glanced up in surprise seeing Hank and Connor. Connor, out of habit, scanned her to know who she was. She had blonde hair in a pixie-cut A-line and bright forest green eyes, her skin a warm ivory tone and by what Connor could tell she wasn’t wearing any makeup. Her body was thin but curved in the right places, being that of an average woman. The clothes she wore was simple, jeans, black boots, a Scottish patterned scarf, and a light blue winter jacket. She gave a weary smile and moved a black gloved hand out to them. “Good Morning, I’m Kathryn, but you can call me Katie.”

Hank was the first to take her hand and shake it as he replied. “Hank Anderson, DPD. was there a problem miss?”

“Oh well..not really, I have a proposition to help Cyberlife and the androids but..they won’t let me in.” Katie said with a shrug and moved to shake Connor’s hand, she was only about a foot shorter than her he noticed as he took her hand and shook it.

“I’m Connor. May I ask what does a chef want to speak to Cyberlife for?” Connor asked bluntly.

Katie blinked and pulled her hand away and Hank harshly nudged Connor with his elbow. “Connor, what did I say about analyzing people without permission?”

Connor was not yet used to the idea of asking someone to be scanned, he was always scanning people before the revolution without permission, even if they were mostly androids or dead people. “Sorry Lieutenant-”

“It’s fine you two.” Katie’s voice bubbled in a giggle at the end. “I was a little off guard but he did no harm.”

“I apologize if I offended you in anyway.” Connor apologized anyways, describing the feeling as embarrassment.

“It’s alright. But good luck getting in, hopefully you have better luck than me.” Katie replied as she walked past them to the lobby.

Connor watched her as she left, the question still nagged at his mind of what a chef was doing here. But she mentioned helping Cyberlife and the androids. Hank caught on to Connor’s curiosity and tapped his shoulder to get the android’s attention. “Connor, go talk to her about what she was planning to do. I’ll speak to the receptionist.”

Connor gave a small smile and nodded. “Yes lieutenant.” And after the words left him he was already gone, walking quickly to catch up to Katie.

Hank knew Connor’s mind was like a curious child, Connor had mentioned his curiosity was for detective purposes, but it was more like having a 10 year old mind in an adult body. It was not necessarily bad, but Connor would ask things shamelessly in the open without thought of what others would think. Shaking his head he walked to the desk and began talking to the receptionist.

“Miss Kathryn!” Connor called out as he reached Katie, who looked surprised by Connor’s call.

“Connor, please just call me Katie.” Katie replied with a smile, she had only just arrived at the lobby before he caught up to her.

“Understood. I am still interested about your purpose for coming here.”

Connor was being inquisitive but Katie didn’t mind, she found it endearing. “Come, let’s sit down and I’ll tell you.”

Walking to one of the lobby couches, they sat together but staying a good foot away from each other for space. As Katie sat she began her explanation. “So as you pointed out I’m a chef, and the main reason for me coming here was in hope to make a proposition for the freed androids. I was hoping to sell thirium to androids and maybe help out one of my friends who works at a Cyberlife store.”

“What do you mean by help her?” Connor questioned.

“She’s a Cyberlife engineer, or as I like to call it “Android Medic.” Since Cyberlife is so busy with lawsuits and media damage, my friend is on temporary leave and can’t work. She told me that the Cyberlife company was going to discuss what to do about it today but I got in late on account of the guards at the entrance.” Katie reciprocated.

Connor soaked in the information as he thought back to what information he scanned on Kathryn.

Name: Kathryn Hogan

Employment: Owner of “Electric Delights”

Height: 5’2”

Weight: 114 lbs.

“I see, so in an attempt to help your friend you have a plan?” Connor asked.

Katie smiled and held out a folder, setting it on the space between them and opened it. “My restaurant is android friendly even before the revolution. What I want to suggest is that I can sell thirium and give a percentage of my earnings back to Cyberlife. And if they need repairs I can suggest the androids going to my friend at one of the Cyberlife stores to fix them up and they keep the money for that.”

“The androids won’t have money.” Connor pointed out.

“A lot of my workers ran away because of the revolution, I would be glad to take them in as employees.” Katie answered. “And I know some people who could use some new workers. Unfortunately, I still need to solidify the deal with Cyberlife before I go scouting for the Android’s leader.”

Processing the information he realized that her plan was possible if she made the deal with Cyberlife, and that would assist Markus as well. “Katie, if I help you get to the Cyberlife meeting do you believe they’ll take your offer?”

Katie looked concerned for a second but then her eyes lit up with confidence and she nodded. “One of the Doctors in there helped me in my time of need and became a family friend, I know he’ll listen. If nothing else maybe he can suggest something to help the androids.”

Connor was honestly stunned by her confidence and determination, watching Katie smile and eagerly await his response. He was about to speak but Hank called over from the lobby entrance. “Connor! Come on I got us in!”

Standing up Connor flashed Katie a wink and walked to Hank. “Lieutenant, may Katie accompany us?”

Hank raised a brow as he glanced to the young woman, who was putting papers back into a folder. “Getting a little lonely are we? Not that I blame you, she is a pretty girl.”

Connor gave a look of confusion. “What does Katie’s beauty have to do with Cyberlife?”

“Fuck Connor I don’t know, why do you want her to come along?” Hank scoffed, crossing his arms.

“She may have a plan to help the androids, and she has a connection with one of the doctors here to increase our chances.” Connor replied earnestly.

“Huh..is that right?” Hank said before calling out to Katie. “Come on kid you’re coming with us.”

“Really?!” Katie asked, astonished by their quick work. “I can come?”

“Yeah, we got a way in, we’ll just say you’re vital for this meeting.” Hank shrugged, turning to walk back to the reception desk.

Katie quickly got up to follow Hank and Connor, smiling at Connor as they walked together behind Hank. “Thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much this means to me.”

“You’re welcome.” Hank grumbles out.

“I think what you’re doing is very noble.” Connor mentioned to Katie. “Did you have an android?”

“O-oh no.” Katie said quickly. “I was against owning one. And well..since I can’t get arrested for it now, I was harboring some Deviants at my place when everything was going to shit.”

Connor and Hank were surprised by this, it’s not like it wasn’t common during the revolution, but she was not worried about telling them. The three walked together past the desk and were lead by a guard to the elevator, and while standing in there Connor took out his coin and began to fiddle with it. Balancing it on his fingers and flicking it from one hand to the other, he didn’t even realize Katie was watching with fascination. Eventually as the elevator stopped, he put away the coin and looked to Katie who still seemed stunned. She smiled and asked. “Do you think you could teach me some of those tricks? I can never do them.”

Connor smiled in return and stepped out from the elevator after Hank and the guard. “If you want to. Maybe we can find time later.”

“Sounds good.” Katie said, stepping off the elevator and clenching the folder to her chest as they walked to the meeting room.

The guard stood at the door and opened it for them, Hank walking in first to introduce himself and Connor followed behind. Katie was frozen momentarily at the door before taking a deep breath and walking in, but stayed back a little in the corner of the room. The room was a large conference room and in the center of the room was a long rectangle table with all the scientists and several men in suits as well.

“So what can we do for the DPD? We have a lot of problems to take care of and don’t have much time.” One of the suited men said.

“Well we came to see about getting help for the deviants that Markus commands.” Hank responded. 

“Unfortunately we can’t just give parts away.” A scientist spoke up. “We have to fend off lawsuits right now and will probably lose money in the process, no one will want an android anytime soon.”

“You’re not thinking ahead!” Katie shouted to them, which in turn caused everyone to look at her and she grew shy in embarrassment. “I..I um..I have-”

“Kathryn?” One scientist stood up and smiled. “It’s been a really long time.”

Katie’s embarrassment faded and she ran over to the man with a smile, hugging him. “It’s good to see you Dr. Hayes.”

Said doctor wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick squeeze before letting go and looking to his colleges. “Everyone this is Kathryn Hogan, you might have read about her, she was the first successful android growth mindset test.”

Connor and Hank looked at Katie in confusion as some of the scientists began to talk among themselves. Connor took this time to scan Dr. Hayes.

Name: Mathew Hayes

Age: 57

Employment: Cyberlife Neurologist

Height: 6’

Weight: 207 lbs.

Dr.Hayes had light brown hair which seemed to be fading into a grey at the sides, dark brown eyes, and the simple attire of a scientist with a lab coat, jeans, and a long-sleeved wool shirt. As he sat back down Katie stood next to him. “Now Kathryn, what is it you were saying?”

“You don’t have to give up on making androids, you all forget that the deviants now have more human emotions.” Katie started as she placed the folder on the table. “You could help produce android families, android hospitals, even like what Dr.Hayes did for me, he gave me a way to live.”

Hank glanced at Connor in confusion and muttered under his breath. “What is she talking about?”

“I’m not sure..You told me it was rude to scan without permission.” Connor countered.

“We’ll ask her later..” Hank huffed and went back to listening to Katie.

“My proposition is this, if you reconstruct some of your stores to help heal the androids then you’ll be back in business. But that can only happen if you can help them find jobs. If this deal is met and you give me thirium to sell, then you get back to earning money and the public's interest will spike.” Katie finished.

“But you said that the androids need jobs first, these parts don’t come cheap.” One man in a suit replied with concern.

“That’s why you use people.” Katie looked to the man. “You don’t understand that there are thousands or more people that are trying to help these androids, if you help propose jobs or volunteer services then you won’t lose that much money. And if you’re that worried about it, make a flash sale or something, make it affordable for a little bit until the androids get back on their feet.”

Murmurs shrouded the table, weighing their options. Katie took this time to walk back over to Connor and Hank. To which Connor was the first to ask. “What kind of patient were you?”

“I’ll tell you guys later I promise.” Katie replied lowly and gave a sheepish smile to them.

Connor started looking over Katie again, no LED, her gloves covered her hands so he couldn’t tell if she had prints, and he wasn’t sure if scanning her would insult her in some way. After a minute he stopped and watched the Cyberlife staff as one stood up. 

“Miss Hogan, we agree to assist in making Cyberlife great again through making hospitals and shelters for the androids. However, your workplace hasn’t been making a lot of money recently.”

Katie just shrugged. “I guess revolutions don’t make people hungry.”

Hank snorted a little and added on. “Plus many people evacuated you can’t hold that against her.”

“The “Electric Delight’s” is pretty popular and has earned quite a lot just from opening up 3 years ago. But even then if we’re giving you thirium we need a percentage of the profit.” The man continued.

Katie thought for a moment before replying. “Because of how shaky things have been, I can only offer 3 to 5 percent of my earnings. But I promise if things go off well and you help the humans and androids co-exist I will raise it to 10 or 15%. But that will only happen if you help the androids.”

The man nodded. “Very well. We’ll get a contract settled and call you when it’s been revised. Thank you for leaving us your card.”

Katie nodded and left the room, taking a moment to collect herself. Hank said his thanks before he and Connor left. “Hell, we didn’t even have to do anything, nice going kid.”

“I wouldn’t have been able to talk to them if not for you guys.” Katie smiled, looking between them. “Thank you so much.”

“Katie, would you like to meet Markus? I’m sure he would love to meet someone that wants to help him.” Connor asked calmly, and Hank smirked over at him.

“I’d love to!” Katie’s eyes widened as a large smile graced her lips.

“If you guys are heading to Markus, I’ll leave that to the two of you.” Hank spoke up. “Also, don’t you have something to tell us?”

“Oh right!” Katie said, shaking off her excitement for a moment to speak. “You see, years ago when I was around 10 or 11, I was caught in an accident with one of the self driving cars. I was essentially sent into a coma, but my dad was so worried about losing me he called Cyberlife to see if they could do something. So, they wound up putting my memories into an android. But I was experimented as the “Growth Mindset” project because I was not programmed like androids were.”

“So, you’re a human that’s trapped in an android body.” Hank summarized slowly.

“That means that she can’t do the quick analysis or calculations like other androids. Her body is strictly just like humans in that sense but she can still learn as a human.” Connor explained to Hank then looked to Katie. “If that’s the case, how old are you?”

“Well, physically I’m stuck in my mid 20’s. But I was born in 2012 so I’m 26 mentally.” Katie replied. “Look, because I own a restaurant I’ve had to keep it on the down low that I’ve got an android body..and with tensions even higher now-”

“We get it, we keep the android thing under wraps.” Hank nodded and waved absentmindedly as he walked by. “You two enjoy Jericho.”

Katie looked at Hank in confusion then turned to Connor, who only smiled and asked. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, we can take my car.” Katie nodded and the two walked together. “Does Hank have something against Jericho?”

“Not really, I think he just feels out of place. There is not much that the police can do for them and since I’m the only detective close enough to Markus Hank doesn’t stick around.” Connor replied, pressing the elevator button.

“I see. Well I can’t wait to meet him!” Katie’s voice raised a level in excitement. “I never got to see Jericho, but I heard about the original fort.”

“Jericho was a ship. But currently everyone is living in a church or living with humans that accept them.” Connor explained.

“I’m glad some people are trying to help. The world’s gone into enough shit with people standing on the side.” Katie smiled and Connor smiled in return, he could tell she would be a useful person in this, and maybe a good friend.


	2. Just an Ember

~Jericho Church: December 2nd 3:43pm~

Markus waited with North, looking over supplies as they waited for Connor. After getting a call that Cyberlife made a deal Connor said he wanted to introduce a friend to Jericho. Most of the humans that volunteered left before it started to snow and now the androids were getting ready for the cold evening. It was sad, Markus couldn’t deny that, but he knew that something could be figured out. As they waited, the doors open to reveal Connor along with a woman. Markus immediately went to go greet them finding it surprising how the woman look to be in awe as she greeted everyone with a hello or a nod. 

“Connor, I’m glad you could come. Who is this?” Markus asked, glancing between the ex-hunter and woman.

“Markus, this is Kathryn Hogan, she’s the one that’s going to help make a change for your people.” Connor introduced and Katie walked forward to shake his hand.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you. I’ve sent androids your way but couldn’t join the revolution myself.” Katie spoke up. “And you can just call me Katie.”

Markus smiles and looked at North as she came to stand by him. “Well I’m Markus, and this is North. Any help you can give is appreciated.”

The four walked to the side of the building that had some fallen structures that they could sit and Katie detailed the plan she made with Cyberlife. Markus and North said nothing as they waited for her to finish and countered their current issues to her plan. When she had finished she gave a brief explanation of her android body, which seemed to leave unreadable expressions on the leader’s faces. Katie shrugged. “Sorry, just thought you’d want to know.”

“You don’t seem like an android.” North skeptically said.

“That was the great thing about the process, I still had my human brain. Don’t get me wrong I was mad at my father at first, but after a while I got used to the new body and bio component checks.” Katie said, not seeming bothered whatsoever.

“Well that aside, thank you for convincing Cyberlife to help out.” Markus spoke up, crossing his legs. “I’ll inform the androids to go see you if they’re looking for employment. When do we expect the biocomponents?”

“Cyberlife seemed adamant about giving out parts.” Connor answered. “It may still be awhile before you get anything. But Katie might get the thirium early and you can inform me of any problems.”

North glanced at Markus. “Humans will still have trouble hiring deviants. How can we be sure they’ll be safe in their workplace?”

Katie smiled. “If you’re worried about it, I can help. Once I get enough people at my restaurant that I’m confident in, then I can help the androids find jobs and pretend to be a customer to see the manager’s true colors.”

“That could work.” Markus nodded and stood up. “Thank you Katie, I hope you’ll come to us if there’s any problems.”

“Got it. It was a pleasure meeting you both.” Katie said and stood up with Connor, looking at the taller android happily. “Shall I give you a ride to the DPD?”

“That would be nice.” Connor replied with a smile of his own as the two made their way out of the church.

Getting into Katie’s silver car, she immediately turned on the heat and waited, looking at the time. “Damn this late already? Connor are you sure you want to go back to work?”

Connor’s eyes looked at the digital clock in the car which read 4:30pm, then looked to her with a smile. “I normally work until 9 in the evening.”

“Alright if that’s what you want.” Katie shrugged, grabbing the steering wheel and moving the car onto the main road. “I personally hate working late.”

“Restaurants are normally open for a long time though, ranging to at least 10 in the evening.” Connor pointed out, watching Katie even though she was focused on the road.

“Yeah I hate it though, you know? And since some of my employees got scared off I’ve had to work almost daily to make sure things go smoothly.” Katie replied. “I only get Sunday off each week whereas I normally had worked everyday for half the time or skipped the slower days. The restaurant is open from 9am to 10pm, and that’s definitely one benefit to an android body is I have the physical energy to push forward.”

Connor listened and then his LED flickered as he asked. “Why did you name the establishment “Electric Delights?” It’s a rather intriguing name.”

Katie giggled to herself. “Ah well the Delights part was all about the food. When I have customers I want all the food to make them thing “wow, I've never had something like this.” My restaurant is popular for its foriegn dishes and desserts. The Electric is partially because my favorite color is electric blue and partly because I am half android.”

“Electric blue? That’s close to the Cyberlife color.” Connor noted out loud.

“Guess I just like the color they chose.” Katie smiled, looking at him for a brief second. “I’m glad you and Hank were at Cyberlife today, I really feel like I’m making a difference.”

“It makes you proud, correct? Most people feel pride when they devote themselves to helping others.” Connor elaborated.

Katie giggled a second to herself, she was genuinely amused by his curiosity and loved answering his questions. “That’s right. I feel great about myself when I help others.”

“You can’t eat though correct? How would you taste test? And is your blood thirium?” Connor lined up the questions and Katie began laughing, trying to stay focused on driving.

“Connor slow down. Look, I’ll make a deal with you. How about tomorrow morning I come to the office for a visit and I answer your questions?” Katie offered. “I’m..amazed by how fascinated you are by this.”

“Well you are the first success into this kind of technology right?” Connor tilted his head.

“Yes, and really the only one. The project was abandoned after me due to some..complications. But Dr.Hayes got some valuable research from it and it helped the study of making prosthetics and downloadable memories.”

The two continued their small talk with small things about each others jobs and interests. Once they arrived at the DPD, Connor thought to himself before asking. “Katie, may I have your number? It might be better if I stay in contact with you during this transition.”

Nodding, the blonde took out her purse and pulled out a small paper, scribbling her number down before handing him the paper. “This is my cell. And if you can’t reach me, try calling the restaurant. Good night Connor, I’ll meet you here at 9:30? I can afford coming in late, I have enough coverage for tomorrow morning.”

The ex-hunter smiled and climbed out of the car. “I will be here, good night to you as well Miss Hogan.”

Chocolate brown eyes watched the silver car leave the lot before he went inside, returning to his desk. Hank was still there, looking at his computer until Connor sat in his spot. “Everything good Connor?”

“Katie and I went to see Markus, he was content with the deal she made with Cyberlife.” Connor replied as he turned his computer back on and set the small paper to the side. 

“Ah, so that’s it huh? We just let them figure things out from here.” Hank said, about to turn back to his work.

“Actually, I will continue to keep in contact with Katie. I believe that it will be important for me to call her if Markus needs her to visit him or finding her restaurant.” Connor looked over at Hank, a little confused why Hank looked at with with a perplexed expression.

“So, you got her number?” 

“That’s the most efficient way to get a hold of her, yes.” Connor bluntly responded.

Hank groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Alright, I’m not getting into this. Let’s just continue work. But if you’re going to see her then let me know, the last thing I need is Fowler riding my ass about where you disappeared to.”

“Understood.” Connor nodded with a smile.

~December 3rd: 9:20am~

Connor was doing his work, to which Hank was still at home sleeping, and stopped for a moment as his LED flickered from an incoming call. Sitting up more he answered. “Markus, good morning, is there something wrong?”

“No I was just wondering if you could contact Katie for me and let her know I have some androids for her to see if any qualify for her work. I didn’t want to alarm her but I had forgotten to get her number.”

“I’ll let her know, I will be seeing her soon. Perhaps I should go over first though and walk them to her place.” Connor spoke, knowing it would look rather odd for a bunch of androids just heading to one place.

“Very well, come at your earliest convenience.” Markus said before the call ended.

Connor glanced at the time, feeling anxious about Katie’s arrival, but then remembered she didn’t have a pass to get in. He quickly got up from his seat and walked to the front desk of the DPD, moving his hand into his pocket and taking out his coin to flick around. The minutes passed slowly but soon Connor saw the half-android girl and slipped the coin back in his pocket. She looked up with a smile, her green eyes gleaming with energy as she walked to Connor. “Good morning.”

She was wearing a red winter coat, black boots, her black gloves, white pants, and the same Scottish scarf wrapped around her neck. Connor smiled and greeted. “Good morning, you look lovely today.”  
A faint trace of red crossed her cheeks, now androids can’t really blush but after deviancy many androids learned to project flushed cheeks on their models, but it was controlled not like human reactions. Katie giggled. “Thank you. You look handsome yourself.”

Connor led her to the office and looked to the small bag in her hand along with the drink in her other hand. “Did you not eat?”

“No, I woke up at 8 as usual and decided just to grab something on the way here.” Katie shrugged, setting her drink and bag on his desk so she could remove her gloves and scarf.

“Here Katie.” Connor said, pulling up a chair to his desk before sitting in his own seat. “Did you rest well?”

Sitting down Katie looked at him and nodded. “Very restful. Now, I suppose you want some answers from my..procedure?”

Connor nodded eagerly and sat up straight, focused on her, yet she had trouble trying to meet his eyes. “Alright..so the best time to start is my accident. When I was ten I got involved in a car crash, some guy hooked on red ice was driving and hit me as I was walking home. He crashed into a fence while a neighbor called 911 and we both were sent to the hospital. Now, I was stuck in a coma, but my father was trying to see if there was anyway to bring me out of it or how long I would be asleep..I think he did it out of desperation, but Dr.Hayes approached him about the android neurological transfer. Moving my memories into a new body.”

“So you have an android mind as well, the memories are only saved.” Connor concluded.

“Sort of.” Katie said, taking a sip of her drink. “Dr. Hayes told my father since an android body couldn’t grow then my father had to chose the age range of how old I would be. Thankfully he stuck with 20’s. So it was about 3 months work of collecting my memories and trying to make an android body that could have nerves in the software. When I did “wake up”, I was a 10 year old girl in a 20’s body so it was a shock. But after some testing and making sure I had a full understanding of what was going to happen to me, they released me after 2 more months.”

“I get it.” Connor replied. “So due to the incident you have an android body, but you have an older model that was never repeated.”

“It was mainly because of the nerves. It was a complicated procedure just like transferring my memories and if they had done one thing wrong then I could’ve lost my memories.” Katie said and smiled. “I’m really thankful for what Dr.Hayes has done. And he called me years later when I was 21 and told me how making the YK500 models was a success due to his old reports of my accident.”

Connor actually looked surprised by this, doing a quick check on how the YK500’s were produced. “Children androids. You’re study helped produce the idea.”

“Well maybe not the idea, but they have a similar function to me which is learning.” Katie shrugged and took a bite of a scone.

Connor’s eyes gazed over the food, his brows furrowed as he looked back at Katie. “I thought you didn’t have to eat.”

“I don’t but sometimes it’s good to have food for the mind, even the metaphorical ones.” Katie smiled and winked at Connor before taking another bite. “But just like the YK500 models and almost every android, we can eat but it just..incinerates or vanishes after a bit. Me eating is strictly for pleasure or to find a new taste for my food.”

Connor nodded and then asked. “You said you have nerves and you suggested taste buds as well, are you the only android with that?”

“I think so?” Katie seemed curious herself about that. “I’m not sure, Dr.Hayes told me that nerves and taste buds were implanted for me because of what I wanted to be. Even as a kid I wanted to be a chef, but after I was complete he told me that no other android would have nerves because of their lack of free will..it was sad to hear that but I didn’t question it.”

“You analyse the food to get an idea of what flavors are in it and how it feels as far as texture goes.” Connor finished. “That is remarkable.”

Katie let out a small giggle but stopped and looked to a man that approached her. “Hi there.”

“Hey missy, robocop.” Gavin spoke, a little more sour towards Connor but kept his attention on Katie. “Something I can help you with miss?”

“Oh no, Connor and I are just talking.” Katie replied. “I’m Kathryn Hogan but you may call me Katie.”

“I’m Gavin Reed, you can call me later if you’d like.” Gavin flirted with a chuckle, leaning down a bit.

Connor felt rather irritated by Gavins intrusion and cut in. “Katie was just about to tell me about her biocomponents.”

Both Katie and Gavin looked at Connor in shock, but Katie then began laughing and agreed. “Yes yes I’ll tell you about my components, but Connor they’re not much different from any other android.”

Gavin looked at Katie with confusion. “Wait, you’re an android?”

Soon she was able to stop laughing and calmed herself down before nodding to Gavin. “Yeah I’m an android, sorry to shock you Mr.Reed.”

Gavin huffed and nodded his goodbye before walking off, when he was out of ear shot Katie smirked and leaned closer to Connor. “Connor, I want you to think about what you said.”

Connor looked genuinely confused at her order. “Why? Did I say something wrong?”

“In human form, it was rather..implied. You know, explicit meaning? Rated R?” Katie lightly pressed, trying to get him to understand. Although it didn’t seem to do much and Katie shrugged it off. “Don’t worry Connor just don’t use “Biocomponents” like that again. But really my body isn’t that much different from another android other than the nerves and taste buds.”

Connor slowly nodded before stating. “You said you’re the only model. I assume that means you don’t have spare parts.”

Releasing a sigh Katie nodded. “Yeah, kind of sucks. After my accident my dad basically forced me to stay at home to do homeschooling, then when I turned 18 I joined into the baking and cooking service for money and used my dad’s will money to by the restaurant.”

Connor’s LED flicked yellow for a second. “His will?”

Katie gave a sad smile. “He died when I was 17, he had a heart condition and in his will he left me the money he was saving over the years, the house, belongings, and the car. Now it stated in the will I could sell the belongings, car, and house but..well I only sold have the belongings and kept everything else.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” It was a calm reply but Katie smiled.

“Thanks..but anyways, no I don’t have other limbs or anything because I never got hurt, and it helps that android skin is just stronger. But when I turned 18 I was done receiving bags of blue blood from Cyberlife. Because I was still a “proto-type” they supplied me with a gallon of thirium annually, but of course I didn’t need all of it so I would give some to families that had wounded androids.” 

“I see.” Connor said. “Katie, you are a very generous person. Your family would be proud.”

Getting a small chuckle from her he smiled and then continued with his praise. “Not only generous but really open minded. You care about both sides to conversations and take care of yourself and others.”

“Connor please, it’s just the right thing to do, something I’m afraid has been lost to humanity.” Katie replied. “But thank you. Any more questions?”

He thought, and although he had questions he figured it could wait. “Nope, I think I’m good.”

“Good.” Katie chuckled. “I’ve been talking for a while, we’ll have to set up another meeting time where you tell me about yourself.”

“Perhaps we can soon.” Connor suggested. “But first, Markus had called me this morning to tell you that there are some androids that wish to work for you.”

“Really? That was fast, not that I’m complaining.” Katie commented. 

“Yes, I told him that I would lead them to the restaurant when you’re ready.” Connor answered. “Do you have a certain date or time you’d like us to come?”

Katie bit her lip in thought and took out her phone, looking over the schedule before replying. “Today is Wednesday? Yeah, Thursday morning would work." 

“I will inform Markus. Do you wish to stay longer Katie?” Connor questioned, hoping she’d say yes.

“I wish I could Connor but I should get to the restaurant..” Katie said, looking at her phone which read 9:58 am. “But I promise we can talk about another meet up.”

Connor stood up, escorting Katie to the front. “I understand, I will bring the androids over at 8. I’m..sorry you can’t stay longer.”

She smiled and patted his shoulder. “It’s alright Connor. Next time though, seriously tell me some of your stories. I bet you have a lot to tell.”

“I was only commissioned a few months ago and recently turned deviant, but I’m sure I can come up with a few stories.” Connor spoke honestly, getting a giggle from Katie.

“I know you will. Bye, I’ll see you Thursday.” Katie waved as she walked to the door and stepped out.

After watching her exit the front doors, Connor went back to his desk to do his work, looking over the files of any violence with androids. While on his computer he decided to look up anything he could on “Electric Delights”, which was rated at 8.9 stars, the only hate comments were to any androids that were allowed inside and occasional complaints about service. However, those complaints were just silly, “they didn’t give me a discount because they messed up” or “It was really busy and the service was slow.” Connor overlooked the bad reviews and started looking to the more positive ones.

“The food is fantastic! And I can bring my android!”

“Even since the revolution it’s nice to know one good place hasn’t gone downhill.”

“The manager is so nice! She gave me and my android partner a couples dessert at half price for our date!”

Connor’s lips twitched up in a smile, seeing the reviews and noticing the Electric Delights motto was “Blue or Red, Smiles are to be Spread”, which was clearly a reference of peace between androids and humans. After reading a couple more things he exited out and went back to the recent cases.

11:24 rolled around and Hank came in with a cup of coffee and sat in his chair with a groan. He looked over to Connor, who was finishing up with his work, and raised a brow at the smile on Connor’s face. “Find a break in the case Connor?”

The androids fingers stopped moving along the keys and turned to Hank. “Not really, Most of the deviant and human cases are just violent people or people on red ice.”

“Then why do you look so happy?” Hank asked then proceeded to point out. “You’re smiling like you found a criminal.”

“No..I was thinking about Katie. She spent 35 minutes here answering questions about her neurological surgery at Cyberlife.” Connor replied. “It was fascinating to hear.”

“Uh huh..” Hank huffed, unsure what to say to that. “I’m glad you both had fun.”

“It was pleasant, although I’m still unsure what I said to make Katie laugh today. Gavin tried to flirt with her and I told the truth, then she started to laugh and told me to be careful when I use the words Biocomponents..” Connor’s face pinched as he tried to understand what he said that was funny to her.

“What did you say exactly Connor?” Hank asked, but turned his gaze to his computer to turn it on.

“I was irritated by Gavin’s attempts and told him that Katie was just about to tell me about her biocomponents.” Connor explained, watching Hank.

Hank was in the middle of taking a drink of his coffee and nearly spat it out, moving his head to the side to cough as he set his cup down. He finally turned to Connor, who looked surprised by the reaction, and coughed out. “Connor- you fucking-! You made it sound like a sex joke!”

“I’m not sure I understand..” Connor responded, getting a groan from Hank.

Hank lowered his voice as he explained. “The way you made it sound, it sounded like you were going to have sex, or fool around.”

“But Katie and I were not talking about intercourse.” Connor was more confused now, his LED spinning yellow.

“Gavin didn’t know that idiot..and Katie grew up in a more human world so she understands sexual jokes...You have so much to learn..” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose. “Take Katie’s advice and don’t talk about biocomponents.”

His LED spun yellow for a moment longer before it changed to blue and he nodded. “I’ll do that.”

“Nice to hear you had a good talk otherwise.” Hank sighed and drank his coffee before opening up the red ice file.

“Katie’s a proto-type like myself. There is only one copy of her model. On Thursday I’m bringing some androids over to get jobs at her place.” Connor said, even though he didn’t have to.

“Oh..nice.” Hank replied, trying to focus on his work. “Well if you like her that much invite her for a drink or something.”

“A drink? Like to Jimmy’s bar?” Connor asked, looking to Hank with a conflicted expression.

Seeing that Connor wasn’t going to stop talking soon, Hank leaned back in his chair and muttered. “If that’s what she’s into. I just mean that if she’s your friend, invite her to hang out again. Go somewhere, shopping, get a drink, or something like that.”

“Even let her see Sumo?” Connor tilted his head, an innocent suggestion that made Hank smirk.

“Yeah sure. Or even take him out for a walk and ask her to come along.” Hank suggested before leaning forward again to look at his computer.

Connor thought, deciding to wait until Thursday to ask her to hang out. After a few minutes though he was done filing his work and looked to Hank. “Hank, do you need any assistance with your case?”

“You’re already done with yours? Jesus Connor.” Hank said before sending a file to Connor’s computer. “These are the last locations we’ve found for drug rings, but there’s still production and distribution of the Red Ice so there must be a new place they’re making it.”

Connor began to scan over the pictures, it was truly disgusting. Tabletops and counters covered in lab supplies and several bags of blueblood and powder were in the room. Red Ice is similar to cocaine in its production, the only added thing is the addictive ingredient Thirium. It was noticed that the last Red Ice place was an abandoned building ready to be condemned and the place was evacuated before police arrived at the scene. Some fingerprints were found but the suspects were still on the loose and the evidence was apprehended. Detroit police have been tracking these rings but somehow the rings would get notified of the police arriving and this was the second time they managed to slip away. 

Hank had told Connor that they were getting sloppier in comparison to the drug ring he cracked as a young officer, they were leaving behind some supplies and fingerprints which means it was new people. The last two locations in Detroit only had two things in common, graffiti and clubs. The locations they were found were pretty close to bars or gambling clubs, and there was a graffiti symbol that they found on alleyways and one of the walls in the drug lab. It was a red triangle with a blue snake circling inside it, the snake was eating its own tail and having no confirmed name it was coded as “Red Venom”.

Connor had already warned Markus ahead of time, hearing from Fowler that since thirium wasn’t easy to get anymore that the Red Venom’s may go after deviants for their thirium. The day passed by slowly, having only a few calls about petty theft or lost animals, and near 5pm was when Fowler called Hank and Connor to his office. Hank stood up with a grunt and Connor quickly walked to the office.

“Alright you two, we might have a lead on where the drug ring could be, I just got a call from a motel owner that two shady people came by asking for a room.” Fowler explained, pointing to the projection of detroit. “SunnyLife Motel. The manager reported that about 5 more people went to the room and the manager described them as “out of it”. I think you know what to do from here.”

“On it.” Hank replied. “Who can we bring?”

“Get a couple of cops from Gavin’s team and take the civilian cars, they won’t suspect police if our logo isn’t on the side.” Fowler replied. “Remember, capture unless shit hits the fan and you have to shoot someone.”

“Understood Chief.” Connor replied.

The two left the office and quickly assembled a team before leaving the office in three black Dodge Chargers and began driving to the motel, Connor and Hank taking the lead.


	3. Blue Faith

~SunnyLife Motel: December 3rd 6:12pm~

Arriving at the motel Connor and Hank were the ones to come out and reach the cashier's counter, trying to be discreet. Connor kept a look out for the group of people while Hank talked with the manager about the room. It was a normal motel, small, two stories and about 100 rooms to which they were only focused on one. The two made their way upstairs, Hank muttering into his communicator to have a couple officers stay outside and the rest follow them in.

Connor scanned around for any traces of red ice or thirium but found nothing, he calculated that it was most likely just a meeting rather than the drug deal itself. Hank and Conner were first to the door and slowly Connor leaned his head against the wall, hearing muffled talking on the other side. Nodding to Hank, Connor moved away so he could kick the door in.

“DPD! Hands up!” Hank shouted and held out his gun.

To the statement seven men were inside and two bolted to the window while the others grabbed weapons, mainly being crowbars and baseball bats. The other officers quickly ran in to grab the men and Connor quickly disarmed one before pinning him to the wall. Hank struggled take away one of the men’s weapons but another cop grabbed the thug and wrestled him to the floor. Outside the two that had climbed out were chased down, one getting tased for not listening to police orders, and the other was tackled down.

As quick as the raid began, it was controlled and finished. Hank informed the others to take the seven in custody while he and Connor had a look around. Said android was already scanning everything, seeing documents on the floor and detailing everything mentally. “Lieutenant, It seems they had more than one base in mind.”

Hank walked over and kneeled down, looking over the map of detroit. “Well shit..Looks like they were making a choice on their next location.”

“There are many X’s, but circles as well. The X’s seem to mark places that are abandoned.” Connor stated before looking to the weapons and picking them up, scanning for prints.

“Once we get back to the DPD we’ll get answers out of them. For now let's call in to the science team to have everything bagged and tagged.” Hank responded. “Let’s get going.”

Connor nodded and called in to the DPD while Hank looked around, seeing one of the symbols again on the wall. Examining it closer Hank noticed it was still wet, but the red paint was more fluid going down the wall. “Hey Connor. Can you tell what this was painted with?”

Getting his attention, the ex-deviant hunter walked over and scanned over it. “The blue serpent is created from Acetone, Xylene and Toluene.”

“Connor, just tell me is it paint?” Hank grumbled, looking at his partner.

Connor nodded. “Spray paint, but in the red there is hints of human blood.”

“Human blood?” Hank questioned, turning to examine the room. “I don’t see blood anywhere else, muchless any weapon like a knife.”

“It’s possible they were in the middle of a ritual, perhaps an entrance ceremony.” Connor suggested.

“Are you suggesting it’s a cult or the drug ring is recruiting?” Hank asked, quirking a brow.

Weighing his responses and after determining what they found in the room Connor answered. “I believe a recruiting ritual.”

“Great..” Hank groaned. 

They waited, collecting what information they could from just looking around until the forensic team arrived. They began to take pictures and collect evidence while Connor and Hank went downstairs to ensure the Manager that the group was caught. 

“Did the two that rented the room mention anything?” Hank asked the manager, who was still a little shaken.

“No.” He replied. “Other than that they would have friends coming. Normally I wouldn’t think twice but one of them looked really young and the other reeked of a cocaine or red ice. Then when the others showed up with backpacks and the room was only for two people I called you guys.”

“Well they’re out of your hair, just call us if anything else comes up.” Hank replied before heading to the door.

Connor didn’t speak for the entire time they left and were in the car, and though Hank would deny it, it was a bit unsettling. As they got to a stoplight Hank looked at Connor, who was staring off into space with his LED spinning yellow. “Hey Connor, having a meltdown?”

A couple blinks followed the question and Connor turned to look at Hank. “No. I was just processing everything we saw today. It is...concerning about what this group’s intentions are. The seven we caught today did not have any red ice on them but they had the same symbol of the other drug labs we’ve found. If they’re recruiting why did we find them this time in comparison to the other places?”

“Maybe these were amateurs, or wannabe recruits.” Hank shrugged. “They could’ve messed up this time because of how quick the call was.”

“Possible.” Connor replied and thought back to the map he looked at. “The X’s marked places they were or currently are. But circles could be targets or new locations.”

“Guess we’ll find out soon.” Hank replied as he pulled into the DPD parking garage.

Inside, the office was abuzz with chatter and Gavin walked up immediately to Hank and Connor. “We got the dirtbags in the holding cells, one of them is in interrogation.”

“Did they say anything yet?” Hank asked, walking with Gavin to the cells.

“Oh they’ve been saying plenty of fuck you’s and go to hell.” Gavin chuckled. “We actually had to knock one out for trying to shove the police officers off him.”

“Have they said anything about their organization?” Connor looked to Gavin, who huffed in reply.

“No, but one of them has a cut on his hand and they had loads of spray paint. Other than the weapons at the motel that were picked up nothing else.” 

“Let’s go see how the interrogation is going.” Hank said, walking into the recording room, looking out into the room where one of the guys was sitting. “No one’s interrogating? What the fuck Gavin?”

“Hey don’t blame me!” Gavin glared. “He was only snapping and cussing out Chris. Chris just stepped out for a bit to try and talk to the others.”

“May I interrogate him? Perhaps I’ll have some luck.” Connor mentioned, getting a nod from Hank. 

“Go ahead.” Hank said and watched Connor leave, Gavin crossed his arms and grumbled to himself.

Connor looked to the man, who was wearing a black T-shirt and torn up jeans, tattoos lining his arms in blood and skulls. On his shoulder was a tattoo of the symbol and he had gage earrings and a chain silver necklace. His body was fairly built and his brown hair was ragged as it trailed over his ears in an unclean and ungroomed manner, his dark brown eyes glared at Connor. “They sent a fucking android in?”

Ignoring the comment, Connor sat down and scanned his face.

Name: Richard Wood

Born: 04/13/1991

Unemployed

Criminal Record: Gambling, Drug Distribution

“You hate androids.” Connor merely said, looking straight at Richard.

“No fucking joke.” Richard snarled and leaned back, his fists clenching under the cuffs.

Connor thought before asking. “What is that tattoo? What does the symbol mean?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know prick.” He sneered and then smirked. “You expect me to rat out the others then you’re wrong.”

“We’ve acquired your map and we still have to talk to your other companions. It would be easier for yourself to tell us the truth.” Connor responded calmly.

“Heh, easier? You don’t know who’s running this town do you?” Richard leaned forward. “Honestly it sickens me you androids are trying to be humans, you’re meant to serve and nothing else.”

“Just as humans serve their government or their bosses.” Connor replied with a snide tone that seemed to catch the man by surprise. “If you won’t talk we’ll just ask someone else.”

Richard snarled as she stood up, but of course having his hands cuffed to the table there wasn’t much he could do. “Look you fucking oil can, no one can touch the Crystal Ouroboros. You do whatever you want to us but you can’t stop them. Your agency had already tried to break us up years ago.”

“Sit down.” Connor commanded, his LED spinning a yellow blue as he calculated any escalation.

“Fuck you!” Richard yelled and began to tug at the restraints, making Connor get up and move from the table. 

“I said sit down!” Connor snapped, shoving Richard back down into his seat, which only seemed to make Richard angrier. “Hank!”

Gavin, Hank, and another officer quickly entered the room and both Gavin and Hank took over keeping Richard down. Connor had the officer uncuff his hands so they could move him to a holding cell. The other members of the group seemed confused and startled by Richards behavior as he cussed at the cops and struggled in their grip. There was nothing more they could do after shoving Richard into a cell, and they decided to go check the evidence.

In the forensic lab, the lead scientist gave them permission to touch the evidence since they collected the fingerprints and any micro DNA. Gavin set up the map to display on a digital projection and looked it over. “What’s the groups name? Crystal oruros?”

“Crystal Ouroboros.” Connor replied. “It’s the symbol of life in beginnings and endings in a constant circle. That explains the serpent on their symbol.”

“You were right about the X’s.” Hank commented, pointing to them as he listed them. “Here’s the condemned building on 18th Avenue, and this one is the night club on 24th Street. Looks like they were also on Springwell Street, Dix Avenue, and Mill Street.”

“All near clubs. These guys aren’t the brightest.” Gavin scoffed.

“The circles mark other buildings that are either empty..” Connor stopped as he researched the addresses. 

“Or?” Hank asked, looking to Connor then to the map. “What’s the other places?”

“Hank, this is Katie’s restaurant.” Connor spoke, pointing at one of the circles then to a different one. “And this is a cyber life store.”

“They’ve circled almost all Cyberlife stores.” Gavin pointed out. “Explains where they’re getting their Thirium supply.”

“Or where they want to get it from.” Hank added. “Tomorrow we should pay her a visit and contact Cyberlife.”

“Katie is that android chick right?” Gavin questioned, crossing his arms. “You think she’s in on this?”

“She is not.” Connor quickly replied, looking to Gavin with a slight glare. 

“How do you know?” Gavin huffed. “Don’t tell me you’ve slept with her.”

“I have not slept with her, we had only met yesterday and spoken this morning.” Connor replied calmly. “But Katie despises drugs and alcohol. And being an android she wouldn’t need either of those.”

“Both of you stop it.” Hank snapped. “Tomorrow we’ll go see Cyberlife and then see if Katie is available later that day. For now let’s lock everything up.”

The three left the evidence room but Connor’s mind was still focusing on the locations that were printed in his mind. They were scouting for areas that were abandoned or had androids and it was a startling thought, especially with the unknown amount of people in this group. Crystal Ouboros, the Crystal serpent. Perhaps he could ask Katie if she knew anything about it, civilians tend to hear rumors more than the police. Once their clocks had switched to 8pm Hank and Connor were driving their way home, greeting Sumo as they walked inside.

Hank had food from the Chicken Feed and Connor sat on the couch petting Sumo. He glanced at the TV which was showing the news from the SunnyLife Motel, of course they couldn’t confirm anything yet, but they were describing the people that were arrested. Connor switched the channel and looked at the Cyberlife news, seeing many reports of the plan that was in process due to Katie. Dr.Hayes took the time to speak out in front of the camera.

“A good friend of mine had mentioned to me that Cyberlife does not have to be over. We can not return the money that we’ve been given, but we can help start a new life for the android kind. In one week we will be providing biocomponents for the androids to which they can take what they need but must pay us back. My friend had informed that there are already volunteer services to help the androids, we ask for people to help androids get jobs to start living like humans.”

Androids that may be watching remember, December 10th will be the day we give away parts. However if you do not eventually pay us back for the supplies you grab you’ll be arrested for theft, just as humans would be. If you have trouble getting a head start, the owner of Electric Delights will assist you in anyway she can.”

The news continued on but Connor looked to Hank as he sat on the other end of the couch and pet Sumo. “That girl has made one hell of an improvement hasn’t she? If she keeps this up she’ll be the next president.”

Although Hank was joking, Connor smiled softly and nodded. “Katie is a wonderful person.”

Hank caught the look from first fondness to worry and he huffed. “You’re worried about her huh?”

“We have only just got a lead on the Crystal Ouroboros and no idea what they want from her place. Also, she only has her restaurant from her deceased father’s inheritance, she has a financial worry if she has to pay back Cyberlife.” Connor replied, scratching Sumo’s stomach as the dog rolled onto his back.

“Don’t worry about her too much, we’re here to help her, and she can take care of her place.” Hank replied, getting up. “Night Connor.”

“Good night.” Connor sat there and watched Hank disappear to his room before he turned off the TV and invited Sumo up on the couch. “Here boy.”

Sumo hopped up and curled up on Connor’s lap and fell asleep, Connor continued to pet his companion while he entered low power mode to rest. Since androids couldn’t sleep he would enter this mode to at least conserve his thirium and relax his biocomponents.

~Electric Delights, December 4th, 10:23am~

Connor fiddled with his tie before walking up to the Electric Delight’s restaurant, the place was two stories and had a stone design, the exterior of the building a grey from the stones and the other parts of the walls were white. On the large glass pane at the front, “Electric Delights” was painted over with black highlights around the letters. He opened the door and peered inside at the noisy restaurant, the place filled with music and people chatting. It was a general set up with blue seat booths, white tables, and brown bentwood chairs lined the tables in the middle of the room. The walls were covered in images of Detroit before the revolution, and even before Cyberlife came to be. Light pendants hung down with different colors to them, making the tables illuminated with different colors of the color spectrum, and at said tables were humans and androids.

In the back of the room, the kitchen was full of employees and Katie was well, dressed as a waitress as she was calling out different orders over the roaring fires and clatters from the pots and pans. Connor saw it best to go to the counter first before just barging in to the kitchen, when he turned to the counter there was a long haired brunette android at the cherry wood counter. She smiled and tilted her head. “How many will be joining today?”

“I have an appointment with Kathryn.” Connor replied. “A few deviants will be here soon to take interviews with her.”

The female android nodded and stood up. “Katie has instructed me to have your group upstairs. Please follow me.”

Connor did as requested and followed her upstairs, the upstairs was similar to the downstairs but this room had a bar along one side of the room with bottle hanging lights and a human worked at the bar instead. It was a bit more quiet upstairs, other than the music upstairs being classical while downstairs was playing through popular songs, but the lack of people was the main reason for it being so quiet. While the android set up a booth for Connor and his guests he quickly looked to her name tag that had “Amy” written in pen.

“Thank you Amy.” Connor said politely.

Amy paused for a moment but then smiled at him and nodded. “You’re welcome. I’ll inform Katie your here and guide anyone else up.”

Connor took that moment to sit at the booth and look around some more. Sun shone through the glass panes and more pictures of detroit covered the walls, but one picture in particular was different than the others. Getting up to walk to the bar, the center of the wall had a painting of a hand covered in what looked to be thirium or human blood dyed blue, doing a quick scan it was one of the art works produced by Carl Manfred. He didn’t know the artist all that well other than name, but Markus had told Connor about his time under Carl’s care.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” A voice called out softly and Connor turned to see Katie walking up beside him.

She took off the apron around her waist and brushed her white shirt off and black pants before looking up at the painting. “It’s my favorite art piece from Carl. His art is just..unique.”

Connor’s eyes returned to the painting, his LED spinning yellow for a moment to figure out a reply for Katie’s comment. “His art has been revered all over, it is impressive you have one of his paintings.”

“Well it did take a while to get it.” Katie replied.

“And you nearly lost your house for it.” The bartender spoke with a chuckle.

“Oh shut it Luke.” Katie huffed with embarrassment.

Connor’s attention turned to Luke, a man in his mid 20’s with several tattoos lining his forearms and probably up to his shoulders. His hair was bleached and he had a couple piercings up both ears and one piercing cuff on his lower lip. As the other employees had, he was wearing black pants and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and his black shoes tapped lightly to the music from the downstairs. “I’m telling you it wasn’t worth the money.”

“But it completes the room, don’t you think?” Katie whined, leaning on the bar counter.

“Whatever you say boss.” Luke smirked and shrugged as he looked to the computer at the order for a drink.

Connor wasn’t sure what to say or do but looked to Katie in mild concern and confusion. “You nearly lost-”

“Ah! Luke could you get a Shirley temple ready for me please? When you’re available?” Katie asked and looped her arm around one of Connor’s, leading him to the booth.

As they sat down across from each other, Katie had whispered to Connor. “It was no big deal Connor, I just nearly lost the house a couple times from saving so much. Now where is the others?”

Taking a moment to contact one of the deviants he gazed at Katie and replied. “They will arrive shortly. Markus said that there could be 7 or 10 arriving, but he mentioned some were still apprehensive over this.”

Katie only smiled in understanding. “No one’s really ready for an interview, I just hope I don’t accidentally scare them.”

“Scare them?” Connor questioned, tilting his head slightly.

“I just don’t want them feeling overwhelmed, plus I won’t deny there has been some people that would come by and try and make a fuss over the androids. But I think the worst of it is over.” she replied, leaning back in the booth seat. “I’ve come to find some deviants are like kids and need to be treated as such, like getting below their eye level to show you’re not a threat.”

“Interesting, you see some deviants like children..”His LED shifted from blue to yellow for a second, thinking back to the case from the previous day. “Katie, has there been any violent groups?”

The blonde girl blinked, shaking her head slowly. “Not..really violent. All I really had was graffiti and just an occasional person shouting at my workers, but no fights or real threats.”

“And you don’t recall any suspicious people or groups around here?” Connor pushed slightly.

Katie’s expression turned to one of confusion her green eyes narrow. “Connor is there something I need to know?”

“Hank and I had to investigate a call from a motel, and as we arrived we had caught several people that seemed to be targeting new locations. By what we’re able to tell, several Cyberlife stores and your restaurant are on their minds.” Connor explained briefly, Katie’s eyes widening in concern.

“But you caught them right?” Katie asked, trying to keep her voice down as Luke came by and gave her the drink she had ordered.

“We believe we only caught a few out of an organization of Red Ice dealers.” Connor admits. “Please just call the DPD if you see or hear anything.”

“Of course.” Katie nodded, but her lips stuck in a frown. “I just..I can’t think of any red ice people around here..I despise any form of drugs.”

Connor wasn’t sure what to say, seeing the confusion yet focus in Katie’s eyes as her stare turned to the table. She bit her bottom lip in thought as one of her hands tapped on the table lightly. Moving one of his hands to take hers, her gaze snapped up to him and he spoke calmly. “Hank and I are here to help you there’s no need to worry.”

Katie let out a small chuckle and lifted her head more. “Sorry I just..over active imagination..I’ll probably stay here for a few night shifts to make sure that the others are safe.”

“Don’t stress yourself too much, even with an android body you can get hurt from mere panic.” Connor explained.

“How? I thought as an android, the body functions would be normal, so long as I just had thirium every now and then.” Katie asked.

At this Connor was a bit surprised. “You’ve never had a warning flash in front of you? Or can you scan anything, much less use your android enhancements?”

“Remember Connor, I am basically a YK500 model.” Katie began. “I have none of those abilities, all I have is the android body that I need to maintain, but even then my father was always cautious of what I did. And like I said before, I only kept the thirium I thought I would need.”

“It’s remarkable that you have never had an alert.” Connor points out.

Katie only smiled and shrugged. “Like I said, after the incident, I had to get used to my body. My dad got me online classes and when I mentally turned 16 I got a job. My dad and I were extremely careful knowing that I didn’t have replacement parts for myself.”

Something nagged at Connor’s thoughts, for what he imagined to be conflicting emotions, perhaps that’s why she was calm and collected when they met. Androids typically will malfunction if something shocks them or one of their biocomponents over heat, which Connor knew a lot about thanks to his job. However, Katie since she had her accident was in her house most of her life, in a bubble of safety and had plenty of time to learn how to collect herself mentally and psychically. “I do not understand why Dr. Hayes would not program you with the same attributes as an android.”

Katie’s smile wilted but looked at Connor confidently. “I’ve never had to use it before Connor, and if I did activate any part of me that could be like an android it’ll come in time.”

Connor nodded then questioned. “So you can not make calls without a phone?”

“I use my phone to make calls.” Katie confirmed. “And I also read on it and look up the news and anything else that interests me.”

“Excuse me Miss Katie, the other androids have arrived.” Amy spoke as she walked over.

Katie smiled at Amy, finally taking a sip of her drink. “Wonderful, send them over please.”

Amy nodded and left them, Katie’s attention turning back to Connor. “Are you going to stay for the interviews?”

“I will, it would be better considering they are not used to interviews, and the fact some humans may still be reluctant to them.” Connor said, mainly worried about the androids safety.

“Here come sit by me then, I want them to feel welcomed but also I want to see all of them.” Katie replied, scooting over for Connor to sit by her.

Without delay he sat next to her and 8 androids followed Amy, slowly seating themselves in the booth. It was clear the androids had made an effort to look nice, hair brushed and appearance seemingly cleaned, but their clothes were ripped and there was bandages and towels wrapped around arms and legs from previous wounds. Katie smiled as she relaxed in her seat and looked at all of them. “Welcome everyone, I hope that I can help find you guys some jobs.”

Many seemed unsure what to say and Connor could read their stress levels toggling between numbers as Katie continued. “Now, I know you’ll all nervous or afraid, but I will do everything I can to help you out. For this place in particular I need people that are balanced and can remain collected, there will be rushes of people and restaurants are supposed to have good food and service. So fast work must be done.”

One of the male androids of darker skin, black hair, and hazel eyes asked nervously. “Are the humans here safe for us?”

Katie smiled and nodded, waving to Luke to come over. “Anyone I hire has to be friendly with androids. Luke here has worked with me since this place opened.”

Luke nodded his head as a greeting and looked at Katie playfully. “Did you just bring me over to show me off?”

Katie giggled, getting Connor to look between the two for more information. “How did you come to be employed here?”

Luke shrugged. “I was in a rut, I had a shitty home and a record of drinking illegally. At the time she was hiring I tested my luck and Katie had gotten me the bar tending job and actually helped me cut back on drinking.”

The androids seemed fairly calm now and surprised by Luke’s story, of course Connor had smiled and looked to Katie. “Perhaps you can help Hank with his drinking as well.”

“I don’t think he’ll listen to someone half his age.” Katie chuckled and motioned for Luke to head back to his station. “Thanks Luke.”

She turned back to the androids and continued her talk. “So, I’ll need names and I’ll need to see you all in practice. We’ll be basically doing a trial with me as a customer and you guys as waiters and waitresses. Anyone know how to cook?”

The day continued on with Katie training and talking to the androids, learning all of their names and keeping track of what they could do. Connor was amazed, seeing Katie completely confident in them and helping them to understand right from wrong, almost like a mother. He was only watching from the bar as they took turns to practice the roles of waiters and waitresses, and occasionally they went to the kitchen to try and cook but only if they weren’t busy downstairs. Every time the androids would trip or say something incorrect Katie would only politely correct them and show them another way to handle a situation. 

Connor’s LED spun yellow as he answered a call from Hank. “Yes Hank?”

“Connor, where the hell are you?” Hank snapped on the other end. “You’re normally at a crime scene before me.”

Connor froze up as he backtracked to any notification about a call and noticed he missed a report. “Sorry, I was helping Katie with the deviants at her restaurant.”

“Well hurry up and come meet me, I want to get this done ASAP.” Hank replied before hanging up the call.

Connor stood and immediately walked over to Katie, excusing himself. “I have to get going, good luck with the others.”

Katie smiled and nodded. “Got it, thanks. And give me a call if anything else comes up on the investigation around my place.”

He nodded and quickly left the building, retrieving the location of the crime from his data bank before getting into the police car and turning it on. The place that the call was from was only 8 miles away in a more rural part of Detroit, and surprisingly enough as he drives through the neighborhood it seems full of life with families walking around and playing in the snow. Arriving to the house that was blocked off by the police Connor approached the house and nodded to the officers as he passed. On the porch there were traces of blood and stepping inside shocked Connor, making his LED flash red momentarily. A man dead on his stomach and a male android being held back by Hank and another officer, screaming out the man’s name. “MATHEW!”


	4. Red Room

~December 4th, 1:34pm~

“Mathew Hayes, the neighbor reported hearing yelling before seeing a person stagger outside and take off down the street.” Hank told Connor as the android leaned over the body to scan it, the other android finally taken out of the room to have him calm down. “The android named Allen came in as we were setting up and tried to shake Hayes telling him to get up. We’re guessing he’s been dead about an hour now.”

Connor scanned the body, seeing that blood loss was the main cause and there were several stab wounds to his stomach, but as he raised his head and looked around the room did not look completely torn apart from a struggle. Hank let Connor do his thing as he went to check upstairs, and Connor went back to the front porch, picking up some of the blood with his index and middle finger before tasting it. It still was the same blood, but seeing the drop pattern as it leads outside Connor stood and followed it, seeing the path leading to the bushes near the house.

Other cops were already taking pictures of the bush before one of them put on some gloves and took a switchblade from the bush that they handed off to Connor. Letting Connor scan it he quickly gives it back to them and thanked them as they bagged it away, and he began to process the data he received.

Partial Print- Henry Farewell/ Unemployed/ Record: gambling

It’s a bit of an irony that the man only had one offence but now murder to add to it. Walking back inside he looked around the house, nothing seemed out of the ordinary though, no struggle, nothing taken by what he could tell. After looking around downstairs and finding nothing odd he began to walk upstairs, seeing Hank at the top of the stairs. “Perfect timing, come look at this.”

The two walked to what looked to be an office and Hank pointed to some papers on the desk. “Documents on androids, how they’re made and their body parts.”

“Most likely he was studying on his own time.” Connor concluded and looked to a few pictures on the walls, one with Katie standing next to Hayes while she was holding a small blue triangle which Connor wasn’t sure what the object was in her hands.

“The room was open but we’re not sure if it was forced open or not. The locks on it aren’t busted and the room is a mess already so it’s hard to tell if the perpetrator came in here.” Hank continued, looking over the door for anything broken.

“The perpetrator is Henry Farewell, his only crime that has been recorded was gambling.” Connor replied, looking over the room. 

“Think you know what happened then?” Hank asked, looking to his partner.

Connor debated it for a moment before replying. “I’m going to look around more.”

“In that case I’ll go downstairs and see if I can talk to that android.” Hank shrugged as he left the room.

Connor looked around for a second longer, seeing if there were any other prints but the only prints around were from Dr.Hayes. He stepped out and began to search the rooms, bathroom, bedroom, and all came up with only Dr.Hayes’s prints or DNA. He did find it odd though, the second bedroom he found was filled with pictures of the android Allen along with Dr.Hayes and only one picture of Allen with Katie to which she was sitting with him and it looked like he was showing her something on a tablet.

The room was comprised of a bed, desk, dresser, and along the walls were little strings of LED lights that were decoration to the cream colored walls. Connor looked over the room before picking up a framed picture on the desk with Allen in a cyberlife uniform, his copper hair short and combed back and his silver eyes watching the camera. Allen was posing for the picture, smile and sitting on a stool with some papers in his hands, either he was already deviant, or he was made to be this way. Seeing nothing more to look for Connor left the room and went downstairs and into the living room where Hank was standing in front of Allen. 

Allen had a blanket around his shoulders and was shaking, his stress levels at 87% when Connor scanned him. Hank sighed and soon a seat on the couch, across from the second couch where Allen was sitting and Connor sat next to Hank. “Allen, we’re trying to help you but we need more than just “I don’t know.”

Hank’s words didn’t seem to affect Allen that much, the copper head only lowering his head as he muttered to himself, shaking his head side to side. Connor thought back to what Katie had mentioned, that androids were like kids, and slowly moving to the ground he moved around the center table and sat near Allen. “Allen.”

Allen’s eyes looked to Connor, his body stopped shaking for a moment as he saw Connor sitting on the ground. Connor saw an opportunity and continued. “Dr.Hayes was a friend correct?”

The android nodded slowly, lifting his head up a bit and Connor asked. “Were you here when the stranger came in?”

“S-store..” Allen muttered. “I was getting food for Mathew..”

Connor recalled the pictures that were all over the walls in Allen’s room. “You liked taking pictures, a hobby?”

“Present from Mathew..” Allen spoke with a nod, and Connor noticed the stress dropped to 75%. “I like..I like taking pictures.”

“Do you know a man named Henry Farewell?” The question seemed to catch Allen off guard.

“Henry?” Allen responded quietly. “Henry is a man that we met at a bar a few nights ago..I insisted we went out since he was stressed from work..did Henry..?”

Connor nodded. “Henry’s fingerprints were on a knife found out in the yard.”

The stress rose again to 80% as Allen began to stutter and shake again. “It’s my fault..we shouldn’t have gone-If I didn’t..”

“Hey Allen.” Hank spoke, catching both Allen and Connor’s attention. “Look there’s nothing different that could have happened. But we need to find this guy to lock him up for what he’s done.”

Allen nodded again and let out a shaky sigh. “Dr.Hayes was like a father to me..when the revolution came..he protected me, kept me here and safe..but a few nights ago when we went out..Henry approached us, acting like he was close friends. Mathew invited him to sit with us and he started to ask if we worked at Cyberlife, Mathew told him I didn’t but Henry started to push and ask what we did.”

“He was digging for information.” Connor commented, noticing the stress level was toggling.

“yes..Mathew finally told him we were leaving and he offered us a deal in a stock market..to produce local thirium for the new deviants.” Allen replied.

“Street thirium.” Hank said out loud, getting up. “Do you have all the documents for the house?”

Allen looked to Hank and nodded. “Yes but..what do I do? Deviants only just got their rights and although I’m Allen Hayes I don’t know if I qualify to own this house..RA9 help me..” Allen muttered as he looked down.

Connor stood up and asked. “You work for money now at Cyber life correct?”

“Yes..but only a bit because Hayes was the main owner of the house and me..” Allen replied. “I can’t make as much as him, I’m only a lab assistant.”

“You should probably call cyberlife.” Hank spoke up. “Talk to them about your situation, It’s probably best you also find another place to stay in the meantime.”

“Where..? I don’t want to stay at cyberlife or in the streets.” Allen cried out in loss and fear.

Remembering the pictures in his room, Connor asked. “Are you familiar with Kathryn Hogan?”

Allen seemed confused at first but nodded. “Yes, Katie was Mathew’s first patient, I had to assist showing her the different biocomponents of her body and how they function.”

“I can call and ask if she’s willing to let you stay at her place for a bit.” Connor answers. “Please wait here.”

Hank went back to asking Allen questions about any other strange characters while Connor moved to the kitchen. He began to call Katie and was thankful she picked up fairly quickly. “Connor?”

“Katie, I apologize if this is a bad time-”

“Not at all Connor, I just sent the androids home, currently I’m going through who I can hire. Do you need something?” He could envision her kind smile through the phone.

“I have some..news, they’re not good news but there’s an android that needs a place to stay. His owner was killed.” Connor briefly said, not wanting to add too much detail.

“Oh my god, is the android ok?” Katie asked, her voice laced with worry.

“He is unharmed, but he is incredibly stressed.” Connor answered. “Would it be troublesome for him to stay with you?”

“Of course not, Come to Electric Delights whenever you’re set, I’m working late anyways. Just make sure he hides or takes anything valuable with him, don’t want to risk a robbery on top of this.” Katie replied.

Connor was mildly impressed and his lips twitched up into a smile. “We’ll make sure of it, goodbye Katie.”

Hanging up he went back to Allen and Hank, Hank was now talking to an officer telling him to pack up everything and have someone get a warrant on Henry. Allen was back to looking at the ground but no longer shaking, but his stress was still at 77% from the shock of what happened. Connor walked closer, getting Allen to look up at him as Connor spoke. “Katie said she’ll take you in. We insist you take anything valuable though in case Henry decides to come back.”

Allen nodded and slowly stood up, dropping the blanket and showing he was still in his uniform, which probably meant he only was going to work or coming home. Connor had quickly caught his arm before he walked upstairs. “May I know your model number real quick?”

Surprised but calm, Allen replied softly. “LM100, Number 424-586-392-12.”

Connor released Allen and watch him vanish upstairs, Allen’s model was specifically designed for assistance. Connor turned to Hank, who was finished talking to another cop. “Well?”

“Katie said she would take him in.” Connor confirmed. 

“Great, we’re going to get a warrant on this bastard. It’s going to be a nightmare though if people are trying to make thirium.” Hank responded. “If they’re making thirium for red ice the effects of this drug could be more devastating than the real thing.”

Connor nodded. “I’ll take Allen to Katie’s place and meet you back at the station.” He moved and got to the stairs, only stopping when Hank called after him.

“Hey Connor.” He turned his head to see Hank grinning. “Don’t get too distracted from Katie got it?”

Not really understanding what he meant he shrugged it off but replied. “Got it.”

Allen walked down, meeting Connor half way with a suitcase by his side. He wore a sorrowful expression the whole way from the car to the restaurant, but as Connor parked Allen finally spoke. “I wonder if Katie will remember me..we only met once.”

“I am sure she remembers you.” Connor says before getting out and opening the door for Allen’s side.

Inside the restaurant was filled with more laughter and noise than earlier that day, Connor seeing Amy rushing over to them. “Connor? Are you here to see Katie again?”

“Yes, Is she available?” Connor asked politely, scanning over the place.

“Unfortunately not right now..but if you follow me I can take you to her office where you can wait.” Amy spoke quickly, checking over her shoulder. “We’re really busy tonight, it’ll be great once we hire more staff members.”

“We’ll just wait in the office.” Connor agreed and both him and Allen follow Amy to the back of the restaurant, passing a closed door with the sign “Private room” before reaching the next door that was labeled “Office.” Amy let them in and smiled, saying she’ll tell Katie that they were here.

Allen took a seat on a velvet red couch and Connor began to look around. The room was small, only having a couch, a red tub chair, desk, and the usual essentials of lights and supplies for the desk. However, on the desk he saw a glowing neon blue triangle, the same that was on one of Dr.Hayes’s pictures. He carefully picked it up, seeing it didn’t have a switch and the triangle was too big to enclose his hand on, being that of 3 inches wide and 3 inches tall. The triangle seemed to be made of a form of plastic to protect whatever was glowing inside, which Connor assumed to be a blue light bulb. He set it down and continued to look around the room, but not seeing very many items which made him believe Katie doesn’t use the office as much.

A few moments later the door opened, Katie smiling softly and fixing her frazzled hair. “Hey Connor, sorry about that we just got swamped.”

“It’s alright, Katie, this is Allen.” Connor introduced, seeing that Allen was frozen in place, either unsure of what to do or say to Katie.

Katie looked to Allen and for a moment seemed confused then smiled. “Allen..? Oh my god it’s been forever! I haven’t seen you since I was ten! How are you?”

“K-katie..” Allen whimpered out, looking at her. “it’s..Mathew he..dear lord..”

As his head slumped again and Katie’s expression changed to a worried frown. “Allen? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Connor watched as Katie sat next to Allen and the android began to stutter. “Mathew..h-he um..it’s..he’s gone..”

She seemed frozen, seeing nothing else to do she wrapped her arms around Allen and the android rested his head on her shoulder, beginning to shake once more. Katie rubbed Allen’s back as her eyes welled up with tears, to which made Connor tense up. YK500 models could cry or at least simulate it in order to seem more life like, and for some reason Connor still couldn’t wrap his head around Katie being a YK500 or variation of the type. However, seeing her cry made Connor feel uncomfortable, he didn’t want to see Katie upset. Katie pulled away soon enough and looked at Allen. “It’s alright Allen..I’m here now, when we get home I’ll set up a bed and everything for you.”

Allen nodded and tried to tuck his head back under hers but she stopped him and smiled softly. “Allen look at me, I know it hurts and you’re scared, but right now you need to be strong. Could you go help Amy and the others?”

The android nodded again and muttered a thank you before leaving, and Katie at that point covered her face with her hands and leaned forward, her elbows digging into her legs. Connor sat next to her, slowly moving a hand to her back and began to rub up and down her spine. She seemed to tense up before relaxing and sitting up again. “I can’t believe it..what the fuck?”

“I see you share Hank’s interest of inappropriate language.” Connor said, in an attempt to break the ice, but seeing Katie still buried in her hands he tried again.

“I’m..sorry we did not get there in time.” Connor says softly. “but we know who did it and we’re tracking him now.”

Katie looked at Connor, her once sad expression now shown with anger. “When you find this bastard I want to speak with him.”

Surprised by the sudden shift Connor had moved his hand away, making Katie sigh and forced herself to relax. “Sorry..just please I want to talk to the man that did this.”

“I will see what I can do.” Connor promises. “Will you be alright?”

“I will..It won’t be easy but I know there’s no point moping around when there’s still much to do.” Katie reasons. “Besides..Allen and I know each other so it won’t be too troublesome.”

Deciding to try and lighten the subject he points to the triangle and asks. “What is that?”

Katie looked up, wiping her eyes and getting up from the couch. “Dr.Hayes gave it to me after my operation. He said it would be my light when I was at my darkest time. As cheesy as that sounds it’s helped me through a lot, my father’s death, stress from the revolution and restaurant..” Katie stopped herself as she picked it up and held it in her hands. The blue glow reflected off her green eyes and a small smile came to her lips as she playfully tapped her fingers on it. “It’s special..”

Connor stood and moved to be beside Katie, moving a hand over the triangle. “What’s inside it?”

Katie shrugged. “I’m not sure, probably a light bulb or something. It’s got the same kind of protective plastic like a toy would.”

She looked at Connor as he moved his hand away from it, smiling softly. For a moment, time seemed to freeze and Connor was unable to look away from her, simply analyzing for what she was thinking. Of course the gaze only stopped when she looked away and set the triangle down, a faint blush crossing her cheeks. “Anyways..is there anything else I can help with?”

“Do you know a man named Henry Farewell?” Connor asked, watching Katie as she returned her gaze to him.

“Why? Is that who killed him?”

Connor knew he shouldn’t lie about this, but on the chance that something happens he didn’t want her to know. “No, just a suspect.”

“Hmm..” Katie hummed to herself, taking out a tablet from her desk and turning it on. “I have names of customers, but the problem is that it's normally only under one person for parties. If he came here alone I’m sure I'll find his name.”

He looked over her shoulder as she went through the list, a few seconds she stopped and smirked at Connor. “Connor..do you want to look instead?”

“Do you mind?” Connor asked, taking the tablet as she hands it to him. 

“Nah, knock yourself out.” Katie chuckled, finding his childish excitement adorable. “I’m gonna go continue helping out there.”

“Alright..” Connor replied, looking at the tablet and muttering to himself. “Knock myself out?”

He shook his head and quickly began to scan through the list but didn’t see Mr. Farewell’s name at all. But since he had the names memorized he would take a look later to see if anyone popped up with a criminal record. Placing her tablet down he left the room and walked to the front, saying goodbye to Katie on his way out. “Thank you for taking in Allen. Will you be alright?”

Katie smiled as she leaned on the counter. “Connor if you’re so worried you can stop by my home any time. Just call me before hand and I’ll give you the code to get inside.”

Connor nodded and gave a small smile. “I wish you luck tonight.” He commented, looking over the crowd of people.

“Tell me about it..Pardon me I need to go and fake happiness for society's standard of “Customer Service.” Katie chuckled as she walked to a table and put on a large smile.

As he left, a quick scan showed the stress level on the androids and traces on the human workers as well, to which he’s never really noticed in a restaurant environment. Leaving the restaurant he got to the police car he borrowed and began driving back to the station, getting a call no less than a minute after driving.

“Lieutenant, I’m on my way back now.”

“Great, I think I have an idea why Mr. Farewell killed Mathew and his connection to the Crystal Ouroboros. The android safe with Katie?” Hank asked.

“She believes there will not be any issue, I will be there in 15 minutes and 39 seconds.” Connor replied. “Katie offered us to see her place if we wish to see Allen’s condition.”

“Alright then, I’ll get the evidence room set up.” Hank said before hanging up.

Connor began to piece what he knew, from the Crystal Ouroboros to Mathew’s muder and Katie’s restaurant. The Crystal Ouroboros, a most likely drug ring and possibly more than that, targeting android facilities for thirium supply. Mathew, a cyberlife neurologist that monitored and created the YK400 and YK500 units based on the android body he made for Katie. The two subjects only connection was Mr. Farewell, who attempted to pull Allen and Mathew into illegal making and distribution of thirium. The only place that didn’t fit was the restaurant, Katie had android workers that seemed to be the only clue, but why try and attack a public place? 

Connor quickly made a U-turn at the nearest light and called Hank back. “Lieutenant, I need to go back to the restaurant, there’s something I need to see.”

“Jesus Connor couldn’t your date with Katie wait?” Hank grumbled. “We have a case to solve.”

“This is important to the case.” Connor defended calmly before asking. “What date are you talking about?”

“Never mind Connor. Just do what you need to and come on back.” Hank said and Connor hung up afterwards.

Getting back to the restaurant was no problem, but the inside was as busy as ever. Amy looked at Connor in confusion. “Connor? You’re back already?”

“I need to speak with Katie, it’s business with the DPD.” Connor replied, stating the urgency.

Amy didn’t say anything else and hurried off to find Katie, and when Katie came running back she guided Connor to her office. “Connor what is it? It’s a very busy night and I need to finish cleaning the party room.”

“Is that the room that’s labeled Private?” Connor asked, stopped her from tugging him as they get to the door.

“Well yeah, but there’s no one in there now-Connor!” Katie called out as he turned and opened the party room door.

The room was simple but it’s main theme was red, a long cherry wood table was in the center with a dark red cloth, the walls were a lighter red, and the chairs were bentwood chairs like the ones in the restaurant. It was a bit messy, there was still some plates on the table and food pieces on the floor, and the room smelled of booze. The room was lit up by white sconce lights that were attached to the walls, and on the back wall there was a painting of a red snake around a blue triangle. It was the opposite colors from the Crystal Ouroboros sign.

Without hesitation he grabbed Katie’s wrist and glared at her. “What have you been doing with the Crystal Ouroboros?”

“Ow! Connor what the hell are you talking about?!” Katie hissed and dug the fingers of her free hand into his wrist, which of course didn’t affect him.

“That painting is similar to the gang we’ve been after. Now, explain to me whose been in here and what that painting means.” Connor demanded, gripping his hand tighter around her wrist as she struggled.

“If you’ll let go I’ll explain the painting!” Katie cried out. “Connor this really hurts, stop!”

Connor reluctantly released her wrist, to which she instantly pulled it to her chest to protect it as she walked to the painting. “This painting is something I made when I was younger, The snake represents the ouroboros sure, but I didn’t know that until I was finished with it. It means eternal life, and the red symbolizes courage. The blue triangle is representing cyberlife.”

“But why make this painting?” Connor asked as he stepped closer to it, examining the paint in the frame.

“Maybe because I wanted to!” Katie snapped, glaring at Connor. “Look, do what you want. I have people to see, analyse what you want and when you’re done just leave.”

He didn’t say anything as she stormed out of the room, flexing her wrist a little as she left. Although her anger seemed mild she was showing signs of stress, anger, and pain. Connor began to scan around, collecting several fingerprints and taking a mental image of the painting on the wall. If a red snake represented courage, what did the blue snake represent? After a few more minutes of data collecting he left the room, only to be greeted by Allen in the hallway.

“What did you say to Katie?” Allen hissed out, glaring at Connor.

He remained unfazed as he replied. “I only asked who was in the room and what the picture on the wall meant. If you’ll excuse me I need to get back to the DPD.”

Connor easily walked past him, but Allen shouted at him. “That kind of behavior will drive Katie away!”

Ignoring him Connor left the building, not saying anything to Amy or the other workers as he passed, and getting back to his car. He called Hank immediately as he began driving back to the DPD. 

“Connor? You got what you needed?” Hank asked, letting out a yawn.

“Yes, and unfortunately the Crystal Ouroboros may have a connection to Katie after all.” Connor seethed out.

“To Katie? What makes you think that?” Hank asked, his interest peaked.

“I will send you the information of what I found. There were also several fingerprints in the room.” Connor replied.

“Hey, you alright Connor?” Hank asked, looking to the computer as it began to flood with data.

“I am perfectly functional, why?” Connor replied, his LED glowing bright yellow.

“You sound off, like when you refused to shoot Chole.” Hank replied.

Looking back on that day, Connor always was frustrated with himself, not because he wanted to shoot her but because of Kamski’s mind games. Of course only later when he became deviant he realized the feelings were frustration towards the case, but if he had shot her he could only theorize the consequences. “It’s nothing Hank.”

“You sure-”

“It’s nothing, I just wish Katie didn’t lie to me.” Connor’s hands clenched on the steering wheel.

“Hey, don’t go blaming her, she doesn’t have all the information we do. In the meantime you should probably stay away from her until we get this all sorted out.”

“Alright..I will be at the DPD soon.” Connor said, hanging up afterwards.

Was Katie innocent? Maybe she didn’t know what was going on..but Connor didn’t want what he believed to be in the way of the mission, everyone is a suspect until proven otherwise. Now, Connor didn’t know much about art, but he knew someone that was around it all the time. 

“Connor? Is there something you need?” Markus asked through the telepathic call.

“Markus, are you available tomorrow? I need your thoughts on a painting.” Connor asked.

“A painting? Does it connect to a case you’re working on?” Markus asked in confusion.

“Yes, but since I have no experience with art I figured you might have a better indication of the emotions behind the art pieces.” Connor explained.

“If that’s the case, it is only 7:24 if you wanted to stop by tonight.” Markus offered but Connor quickly rejected the thought. 

“I have to meet with Hank and discuss everything with him first.”

“Very well, then any time tomorrow will be good. Katie called earlier and gave me wonderful news that some of the androids are working for her. She’s making an effort to get jobs for the other androids now.” Markus said happily. “Thank you for introducing me to her, she’s making a change for us.”

“You’re welcome..” Connor replied. “I have to go, but I will see you 8am tomorrow.”

“Understood, I’ll let North know you’re coming.” Markus replied before ending the call.

Connor arrived at the DPD and went to the office, because it was getting later some officers brought dinner to the break room. Hank however was going through information on his computer, lifting his head up when he saw Connor. “Connor, is there something you need to tell me?”

The android tilted his head. “No, why?”

“Because with all the information you sent me, there’s also a picture of a frightened Katie.” Hank grumbled, moving his chair away to show Connor.

Connor moved around and looked at the information, much like a video camera, Connor could send information in pictures of words. He didn’t realize in the midst of sending his intel he showed a picture of Katie in his hold, she did look terrified. “I..I don’t know why I sent this..”

“Look let’s talk about it later. I went through the people, the most fresh prints were of different con artists and a man named Jordin Hansley that’s involved with the stock market. And looking at the picture you sent I noticed something different about the snakes.” Hank said, pulling up the two pictures. “Notice the difference?”

Connor looked carefully, the red snake had detailed scales and the blue triangle had a glow of white around it that made it look crystalline. But the other picture from the gang, the blue snake was easily drawn, just a body and head, no scales. And the red triangle was only a solid color, nothing about the gang’s image popped. At that moment Connor muttered. “It was copied...it’s a mock up.”


	5. Green Mirror

~Jericho Church: December 5th 7:55am~

Hank pulled his car in front of the abandoned church and looked to Connor, grumbling slightly. “Why didn’t you promise we would come in at 12? Or 10 at the earliest?”

“You would complain no matter what time I promised.” Connor gave a cheeky smile back before getting out of the car.

Hank knew he was right but grumbled as he climbed out and followed Connor inside. The winter air chilled humans to the bone and the sky was clouded and ready to release thousands of snowflakes. Connor went straight to North and Markus, Hank staying nearby but shoved his hands into his pockets for warmth. Markus was the one to greet first. “Welcome back Connor, and Detective Anderson it’s been awhile.”

“Since the revolution, yeah.” Hank agreed. “Connor here said he had some pictures to show you for some reason he won’t tell.”

“Lieutenant I did tell you, I want to know what the paintings mean.” Connor replied. 

“Connor we know that the one the gang is using is a cheap 4th grader mock up, what more is there to see?” Hank huffed.

Connor looked down to the others surprise, his LED spinning yellow more a second before he lifted his gaze. “I made Katie upset, the moment I started questioning the picture she painted she was angry and upset..”

“You want to understand what it means to her.” North spoke up. “Connor, Markus can’t tell what a person feels just by a painting.”

“North, don’t forget my father-figure was an artist.” Markus said gently. “He would often ask what I thought about the paintings and would always described how he felt about them, or about life.”

Connor handed out the printed papers to Markus and let the android leader look at them. “The one with the white background is Katie’s correct?”

“Yes, with the red snake and blue triangle.” Connor nodded.

“And the one on concrete is from the gang, we took the picture off the wall and the triangle seemed to be painted out with blood.” Hank finished.

Markus set both pictures side by side and looked at them under a lamp, his eyes remained focused on both as he thought. “Well, obviously the gang did not take much care in their drawing. It’s sloppy and was done in a rush. The snake was quickly painted around the bloody triangle. To me, the triangle represents power where the snake is eternal loyalty.”

“But what about Katie’s piece? Wouldn’t that just mean the same thing?” Hank asked with a raised brow.

“No, she put detail and heart into her piece. The snake seems to be red under a symbol of eternal passion or maybe strength. The triangle which is blue could mean loyalty, but notice the details on it? It looks like the signature Android symbol, there are 5 different shades of blue to it at least.” Markus explained. 

“You don’t think she may have a connection with the gang?” Connor asked, and to Hank it almost sounded desperate.

“If she knew she would not have drawn something so strong while letting someone else draw it so sloppy.” North said. “Even around your city, colors influence humans to feel different things.”

“She’s right.” Hank sighed. “I barely remember my psych studies but yellow for example is similar to excitement and used in food or sports advertisements.”

“What did you say to her that made her upset?” Markus asked as he looked to Connor, handing back the pictures.

Connor thought for a moment, not sure if he should defend himself or not before replying. “I demanded an answer from Katie..I grabbed her wrist and asked what she knew about the Crystal Ouroboros, when she said she would explain the painting I let her go. She explained it briefly before leaving in a fit of anger.”

“Jesus Connor, she’s still got the mind of a human.” Hank scolded. “And I think it’s clear she has no personal connection to them.”

“Connor, what I would suggest is speaking to her yourself.” Markus cut in. “If you tell her you are sorry I have a feeling she will come around and tell you what the painting means to her.”

“If he doesn’t scare her away..” North huffed in the background before leaving to check on the other androids.

Markus sighed. “I hope I was of some help.”

“Plenty, thank you for your time Markus.” Connor nodded. “I just..hope that Katie will hear me out.”

“Come on Connor we can work on your crisis later.” Hank said, grabbing the collar of Connor’s jacket and began dragging him along. “We have to head to the DPD and figure out what to do.”

Markus watched silently before deciding to call Katie, hearing nothing for a moment before her voice came on the other end. “Katie? This is Markus.”

“Markus? Can I help you? It’s really early..” She muttered, her voice tired and quiet.

“Yes, sorry to trouble you. I just was wondering if there was a time we could talk.”

“What is today..?” There was a small fumbling around before she muttered. “Today is Friday..yeah, I could come in before work.” 

“Actually, I was going to offer bringing myself and North to your restaurant.” Markus replied.

“Oh wonderful! Although I don’t have thirium yet..” Katie muttered.

“That’s alright, just a visit Katie.” Markus chuckled. “Any particular time you want us over?”

“Any time you two want, I’ll be at work all day.” Katie replied and yawned. “Sorry Markus but I need to actually get up and get ready.”

“I understand, We will see you later Katie.” Markus replied and hung up, seeing North giving him a small glare.

“What did you just promise?” North asked, crossing her arms.

Markus gave a small smile. “North, would you like to go out today?”

~DPD 8:45am~

“So, these drug dealers have something either against Katie or saw her painting and thought, why the hell not copy it?” Hank sighed. “The older I get the more pathetic criminals are born.”

“I do not believe that is statistically possible. Humans are not born criminals-” 

“Shut up Connor I was just making a joke.” Hank grumbled. “But it still doesn’t make any sense.”

“When we bring in the suspects we can find a reason as to why they used her painting.” Connor reasoned as his eyes focused on his screen of evidence.

Deciding to take a small break Hank leaned back in his chair. “So..what are you going to say to Katie?”

“She does not relate to the case right now.” Connor quickly said.

“Bullshit, yesterday you saw her as a suspect and now you’re saying she’s not a part of all this.” Hank snapped. “I think you should go apologize.”

“Our main focus is the mission not Katie.” Connor shot down immediately, looking to Hank. “Why are you pushing this?”

“Connor, I know being deviant is still new but what do you feel right now when you think about talking to Katie?” 

“Androids can not feel, they have no-” 

“Jesus Connor enough with the scientific shit just answer the question!” Hank yelled at him.

Connor was taken aback by the shout and quickly gazed the room to make sure they didn’t disturb other workers before looking back at Hank. “I still do not understand how this pertains to the case.”

Hank let out a groan and rubbed his forehead. “Ok..let’s try this a different way. Just think, if you were at Katie’s restaurant and saw the gang members in her place, how would you react?”

Connor’s LED flickered and replied. “I suppose concern for the other workers and the customers there.”

“Now, what about if someone held a kid hostage?” Hank asked.

“Worried, but collected for the child’s chance of survival.” Connor replied, having a moment of a flashback to his first mission on the rooftop.

“And if you had to confront Katie, how would you feel?” Hank watched closely as Connor’s LED flashes yellow and red for a moment before stabilizing, the androids eyes darted away for a second.

“I would...feel anxious..Katie looked at me in such fear and anger. What I did was unreasonable and did not think about anything else but the case..” Connor’s hand twitched on the table top. “I was selfish for attacking her like that.”

Hank nodded and then said. “Yeah, you were an asshole. But you need to make amends soon, you know why?”

Connor looked down in shame. “Because she may hate me?”

“No, because she could be hurt.” Hank said, making Connor’s head shoot back up.

“Why would she be hurt if I do not apologize?” Connor asked. “If you mean emotionally?”

“Well yeah I’m sure that, but think of it like this. If one of the gang members held her hostage we may have to send a negotiator, aka you. If you go to negotiate, she may not trust you and accidentally make matters worse. It’s not the first time it’s happened.” Hank shrugged.

“When has this happened? Did you have a similar experience?” Connor tilted his head slightly.

“Kind of..There was this young adult on the roof of his college and they sent me to try and get him down. Now, I’m not a people person so this was stressful, and apparently the kid had major trust issues due to domestic abuse from his parents. The kid was messed up and didn’t trust any adult. I tried to calm him down but the kid kept going through denial, he shouted over and over that I was lying and I was just trying to hurt him. He nearly fell off the roof but I managed to snag his arm and haul him back to the center of the roof.” Hank explained.

“I see..so Katie could injure herself or another for not trusting me.” Connor replied. “That would be important for the case..”

“H-hold it Connor it’s not about-” Hank was about to say but Connor stood up.

“Lieutenant, what should I do to apologize to Katie?” Connor asked with a smile. “You were married so you must know something about making Katie happier.”

Hank slammed his head on the table and groaned. “You’re hopeless Connor..fucking hopeless..I don’t know, go..help her at the restaurant or something..get flowers, I don’t care.”

“Understood. I will return later.” Connor replied before leaving his desk.

Hank lifted his head and rubbed his forehead. “He’s the most clueless deviant in existence..”

~Electric Delights 9:46am~

Katie had gone in early to set up her work place, she had a deep concern for Allen being alone at her place but knew he would be safe there. She set the stools down from the bar counter to the ground before walking downstairs to get the counter ready when she saw Connor at the door. Still thinking back to last night she sighed, knowing she would be expecting him back. Opening the door she stepped aside to let him in before closing it. “Connor if you’re here to interrogate me I already told you that I have nothing to do with the crystal..whatever they are.”

“I know.” Connor replied. “I am sorry for the way I acted..I was hoping I could talk to you about the incident.”

Katie wanted to refuse just in spite but the puppy dog look he was giving her made her cave. “Alright..come on, Jaci and the others should be coming in soon anyways to help open.”

Both walked upstairs to the bar area and sat down on the stools, Katie quickly saying. “Now I don’t forgive you for the wild accusations..unless you tell me what you were going on about.”

Connor nodded, taking two pictures out of his coat and setting them on the bar counter. “Markus and Hank pointed out the picture of the Crystal Ouroboros is similar to yours but not exact. We noticed that the Crystal Ouroboros made a poor copy of your painting, only switching the colors.”

Katie’s expression shown perplexed as she looked over the pictures. “But why? I haven’t tried to sell the painting, much less let people tour it..the only way it would’ve been seen is if they were in the party room.”

“The fingerprints I gathered last night were several criminals and one was a stock market man named Jordin Hansley.” Connor replied. 

“Jordin? Hey I remember him.” Katie said, looking at Connor. “He tried to pick me up.”

Connor tilted his head slightly. “Why would he pick you up? Did you fall?”

Katie smiled and broke out into giggles. “No..no Connor, “Picking me up” is a phrase used for someone trying to flirt. Mr. Hansley was offering me to work for him, and let me tell you he wasn’t being subtle about it.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “You did not accept right? He could be dangerous.”

“Relax Connor he wasn’t my type anyways. And honestly I don’t like big businessmen.” Katie sighed. “Anyways, so you were questioning me because someone copied my painting..Connor next time you have something suspicious on me take me to dinner and talk it out. There was no need to grab me.”

“Does your wrist hurt..?” Connor asked almost shamefully.

“Nope!” Katie smiled and flexed her wrist. “One of the lucky features of being an android. It only hurt for a bit last night but after a while the pain wore off.”

“I’m glad I did not damage any parts.” Connor said then asked. “Katie, what does your painting mean?”

“You are one nosy android~” Katie giggled and looked at the picture of her piece. “Well, when I was 15 and going through my teen phase I got sick of being inside and having nothing to say. So I painted this in a matter of 4 months, drawing it first with pencil, then sharpie, then paint.”

“So it was a form of rebellious act?” Connor asked, leaning over a bit to look over at the picture.

“At the time it seemed like it, but looking back now I think I was just scared and sad. I mean, even with the memory and sensory of a human, I was still an android and the only one of my kind. No replacement parts and I was stuck inside my whole life before my father passed away.” Katie smiled softly. “Then I had a thought, I was the only android of my model, I was independent and I could be strong. So I made the snake, a representation of life and immortality, and red to symbolize a strength yet to be seen. I didn’t know what an ouroboros was until I was done and my father told me what it meant.”

“It’s very creative.” Connor said with a smile. “And the triangle really represents Cyberlife?”

“Well..yes and no. When I was designing it I wanted to put a heart, but as an android I didn’t have one, plus I can’t draw a realistic heart for the life of me.” Katie chuckled. “So..I made the Cyberlife symbol as a representation of my heart. The color blue also represents honesty, responsibility, and loyalty. Things I respect highly.”

“Sorry for making accusations..I am not sure why I became so mad at you..I thought you had lied to me and I lost control.” Connor described to the best of his ability.

Katie moved a hand to his shoulder, catching his attention and making him look at her green eyes. “Connor, I think that’s the emotion of betrayal. Or something close enough, you hate being lied to. But I swear, I would never lie, it goes against everything I stand for.”

Connor took her hand and only stared at her hand before saying. “I am still surprised by you being an android.”

Pink filled Katie’s cheeks as she smiled. “well..I was raised as a human..”

“So, am I forgiven?” Connor asked, looking at her.

Katie sighed and nodded. “Yes Connor, just please don’t say you’re sorry again, I can understand why you overreacted. I’m just glad you came to talk about it with me.”

“Well, Hank suggested I should help you with your restaurant so I made a call to Cyberlife.” Connor started, letting her hand go.

Katie’s eyes widened slightly. “About what?”

“Your trial thirium will be coming in today around noon.” Connor continued. “They are also opening up their stores again and offering openings for the androids to work.”

The blonde was completely baffled, he got them to do this? Or did he just firmly remind them? She must have looked off considering Connor frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Katie quickly objected then stuttered. “Sorry i..I just, wow, Connor that’s incredible! How did you do it?”

“I called them and told them that they made a deal with you to uphold.” Connor answered. “And if I recall the sooner you get thirium, the sooner you can help the androids.”

“Thank you Connor!” Katie hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tightly, and resting her head on his shoulder as she giggled.

Unsure how to respond at first Connor just st there as she giggled into his shoulder in happiness, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her. “You’re welcome Katie.”

She pulled away, still shaking off the remaining giggles in her throat. “Oh god I should get ready for them...I just can’t believe this is finally happening..Connor how could I ever repay you?”

Connor thought, knowing she didn’t have to pay him back with anything, but took this opportunity and said. “You do not owe me what is yours, but I am wondering what your favorite color is.”

Katie tilted her head in confusion,moving her arms off him. “My favorite color..hmm, white. White is my favorite. It symbolizes purity, and goodness. Anyone that really likes white tend to find clarity, stay neutral, hope, and believe in reflection.”

“Reflection? What do you mean?” Connor asked.

“Reflection as in seeing the real you. Like I see you as a kind, smart, and friendly android. That’s what I see as your true self. Where as with Mr. Hansley, I see a greedy and vile man, that is what he reflects. Basically, white is a mirror, it shows who you truly are.” Katie explained as simply as she could.

“This is very complicated but I think I understand..” Connor said. “Mr. Hansley, does he come often?”

“Now that I think about it..I think it’s his second time here. The only person I really know from the party is this man that rents out the room at least once a month, but they’ve been coming in more frequently.” Katie replied. “Should I call you the next time they’re here?”

“Yes please..Katie, I would like to teach you how to call me without your phone.” Connor said.

“uh...How? And why?” Katie asked with a brow raised. 

“Just in case you need help, if you do not have your phone on you it could be a problem.” Connor pointed out, to which Katie nodded.

“That makes sense..but how do I call you..mentally?” Katie asked.

“The best way I can explain it is by thinking of the android serial number you want to contact. I do not have Markus’s special talent to talk to just any android, I would need their serial number to call them. My model code 313-248-317-51. So just think about that to yourself.” Connor explained.

“Ok..how will I know it works?” Katie asked, freezing up when Connor took her hands.

“I will lightly press on your hands. Now try to call me.” Connor said, smiling at her.

Katie sighed and closed her eyes, forcing herself to relax as she focused only on the number that was given to her. After a few minutes of hearing nothing, Connor suddenly felt the pulse of a call and squeezed her hands before answering her call. “Well done.”

The odd echo from Connor’s lips and his voice in her head shook up Katie a little, but she gasped and began to giggle in disbelief. “On my god..um how do I end call?”

“Just cut the connection.” Connor replied, and felt the link stop as Katie continued to giggle.

“That was awesome..but could you write that number down? I may forget it.” Katie asked as she grabbed a pen from behind the counter and a napkin.

Connor wrote his serial number down before smiling at her and giving a wink. “I told you, you could do it.”

Katie chuckled, still in disbelief of what happened but looked at Connor and smiled. “Thank you again..but why teach me that?”

“Think of it as..thank you for teaching me human philosophy through colors and the meaning behind your painting.” Connor replied.

Before saying anything else she leaned up out of her seat and pecked Connor on his cheek. A momentary flash of instability crossed Connor’s vision but he brushed it off as he looked to Katie in shock. She giggled and said. “That’s my thank you for teaching me about my android skill to call.”

They continued to stare at each other, Connor getting lost in Katie’s lush green eyes, and she was equally lost in his chocolate brown eyes. The room was quiet until someone cleared their throat and both quickly turned their heads to Amy. With an embarrassed chuckle Katie moved her hands from Connor. “Thanks again Connor but I need to help with work.”

“Yes and..and I should head to the DPD.” Connor agreed as he stood up. “Good day Katie.”

As he passed Amy he gave a small nod and she looked at Katie with a smug grin and her arms crossed. “Should I ask?”

“You ask and I’ll make you work over time.” Katie threatened, but both knew very well she would never follow through on something like that. But Amy didn’t test her and went back downstairs.

~DPD 10:30 am~

Connor stepped through the DPD doors, his thirium pump still humming from what happened and his vision kept flashing “Heat overload”. He made it to his chair and then went through a self scan to see the problem, but his systems were fine so why was he having issues?

“So you fix everything up with Katie?” Hank asked, walking over to his desk with a cup of coffee.

“Yes, she..thanked me and I understand the picture..” Connor replied distantly, his eyes focused on himself as he lightly touched his thirium pump.

“You alright?” Hank quickly noticed his LED that kept spinning red and yellow. “Did she get mad?”

“No, she was very understanding, but I believe there’s something wrong with my thirium pump. It keeps pumping out more thirium..” Connor said.

“I forget is the thiruim pump like a lung or a heart?” Hank sat down and turned his seat towards Connor.

“It is similar to a heart. I just have no clue why it is acting up.” Connor genuinely sounded concerned to Hank.

Letting out a hum Hank suggested. “Well if it’s like a heart did something make you really happy or excited when it started?”

“It was strange..but Katie kissed by cheek and I thought my thirium pump stopped before it began to rapidly cycle thrium through.” Connor explained.

“Wait wait, she kissed you? And that’s when your pump went haywire?” Hank clarified and with a smug smirk he chuckled. “Oh I see..you’re getting a crush on her.”

“A crush? What do you mean?” Connor asked. “I would not hurt her if that is what you are implying-”

“No Connor, a crush is another word for you like her.” 

‘Well she is a likable person-”

“Damn it Connor, why do you make this hard-love Connor! When I say like or crush I mean in a romantic way.” Hank snapped. “Jeez for having a brain the size of the internet you are clueless.”

Connor thought, his LED slowly changing to a yellow and blue spin. “I do not understand..androids..”

“Look don’t use the android excuse anymore, even Markus has a girlfriend.” Hank replied. “Just think about it alright? Just because you have a crush doesn’t mean you have to marry her or something.”

Thoughts of Katie entered Connor’s mind as he tried to look at the last few days that they had interacted. Kind gestures, smiling, promises, fear, forgiveness, and trust. His thiruim pump slowed to a normal pace but his biocomponents felt pleasantly warm, an effect he’s never had before. Pushing the thoughts out of his mind he looked to Hank. “Katie said she remembers meeting Jordin, and that this was the second time at the restaurant, but a group apparently rents it out at least once a month.”

“Sounds like they’re using her place to have a classy meeting. If we catch them in the act then we can get the head leaders. Do you think Katie will cooperate with us on that?” Hank asked, glancing towards Connor.

“I know she will help. She wants them caught as much as we do.” Connor replied, looking at his screen. “But they only just had a meet up, how do we guarantee they will have another this month?”

~Electric Delights, 12:30pm~

Markus stepped through the doors with North following, many customers were in the room and several androids were eating something that was a strange color of blue. Amy smiled at them and asked. “Table for two?”

“Yes please.” Markus smiled. 

Amy began to lead them and both North and Markus were glad to see their fellow deviants interacting with others, smiling, and were welcomed by the human customers. Even one table was pushed together so a group of androids and humans could talk to each other. They were lead to a two seater table near the window and Amy spoke. “I’ll have Katie come talk to you, she has been excited all day today.”

North looked around in curiosity. “I’m surprised I never saw this place before..”

“The androids all look happy.” Markus pointed out with a smile. “I am glad Katie is assisting us.”

“There seems to be a lot of excitement.” North said, seeing one of the android’s laugh in delight.

“Markus! North! I’m so glad you can make it.” Katie said as she walked over, a big smile on her face. “We got the thirium now so I just started making meals with them.”

“So that’s why everyone is so excited.” North commented, looking at Katie.

“Yep! Would you like to try? I at least have one thirium recipe down.” Katie asked gleefully.

“Absolutely. How did you get Cyberlife to respond so quickly?” Markus looked at her, practically able to see the bounce in her heels as she moved.

“Connor actually called them, he also said that Cyberlife was opening their stores backup. He’s incredible!” Katie replied before turning away. “I’ll be right back with the thirim food.”

As she left North smiled softly and looked at Markus. “Sounds like she and Connor are more than just friends.”

“I agree.” Markus smiled, reaching his hand out to her.

The two brought their hands together and intertwined them, their skin vanishing for a moment to show the clear skin on their arms. The winter snow began to fall outside and people were cheering and singing Christmas carols as the day rolled on. Markus was glad that everyone was free and now becoming recognized as people rather than just machines, but he knew as much as others that there are still fragile alliance between humans and androids. Although things are turning out ok for now, there was no telling what else could happen next.


	6. Raven's Warning

~DPD: December 7th 11:54am~

The DPD was filled with officers today for a large meeting on what to do about the Crystal Ouroboros, Fowler was giving out assignments for particular groups and everyone was pitching in on the plan. Many were suggesting to pin down the smaller groups and force the main head to come out, and others were suggesting going after the heads, but nothing was decided.

“If we go after the leaders they may panic and leave the state.”

“It’s been two days they may have already fled!”

“I think we should use an android as bait.” Gavin said. “If they’re producing red ice they still need thirium as one of their ingredients. So let’s make a trap.”

“But that will only trap their henchmen, not the people in charge.” Hank objected. “Look, I think we’re all missing the point, if the big guys are caught all together then the smaller guys will panic and we can easily pick them off.”

“You have a plan?” Fowler asked, looking to Hank and Connor.

Connor stepped forward, not everyone was friendly with him, but they all knew he was a good detective. “Electric Delights is where they meet, the plan is to have the manager invite them all for a party. Hopefully that will get the majority of the leaders together and we can come in and arrest them.”

“You want a civilian to play along?” Gavin scoffed. “What if shit hits the fan?”

“Katie can keep me updated.” Connor replied. “She knows how to call me and can tell me what they are doing.”

“It’s risky but so is everything else.” Hank concluded.

“Well we should talk to her before signing her up on anything.” Fowler sighed. “But it could work.”

“Excuse me?” A voice from the stairs called and everyone turned around.

“Katie?” Connor said instantly.

Katie was wearing a red mesh yoke flounce sleeve flare dress with white stockings and a mistletoe choker around her neck, and wore red boots and white gloves. In her arms, she was carrying a large basket and began to walk down the stairs. “I’m sorry for the short notice Connor, but I wanted to bring something to the DPD for the holidays.”

Everyone parted for her as she walked over to Fowler and handed him the basket. “There’s are cookies and cakes made from my restaurant, and there’s some Ultimat Vodka for mixing. I hope everyone will enjoy it.”

“Well thank you miss-” Fowler trailed off as he set the basket aside and held out a hand to her.

Katie smiled and shook his hand. “Kathryn Hogan, you can just call me Katie.This is just a little thanks for all the DPD has done for me. And I would like to offer my services in anyway I can.”

Many were stunned and Fowler smiled. “Well thank you and um, we were just working on a plan. But of course if it does not settle right with you, there’s no need to participate.”

“I would be honored.” Katie chuckled. “Please if you have a plan I am willing to oblige so long as my staff members don’t get hurt.”

“I can’t promise anything, but since we have a general plan how about we indulge in some of the cookies you brought us.” Fowler chuckled and everyone began to thank Katie as they passed by to take out some of the sweets from the basket.

Katie smiled and turned to Connor, walking over to him. “How is everything?”

“Everything is good.” Connor replied and then looked over her form. “Are you not cold?”

“No not really. It feels nice to slip into a dress every now and then. I just wanted to get into the Christmas spirit. Plus my friend Kelly, Amy, and I are going Christmas shopping.” Katie replied.

“I see, you look really nice.” Connor said. “Red really suits you, makes your eyes shine more.”

“Thanks.” Katie giggled and said. “Can fit almost any color but yellow and pink. Oh! Wait right here I have something for you!”

Katie hurried back to the basket and Connor noticed the employees giving both him and her odd looks of curiosity and possibly playfulness. As quick as she left she came back with a small box and handed it to Connor. “I made this and I wanted you to be the one to try it.”

Connor moved to his desk, Hank was already sitting in his spot to enjoy the break as he drank his glass of vodka with cranberry juice and looked at them. “What do you have there?”

“Katie made me something.” Connor replied happily, almost in a giddy tone as he opened the small box and took out a small cylindrical cup that had a blue filling with what looked to be chocolate at the bottom of the cup. “What is this?”

Katie stood next to Connor with a smile. “It’s a chocolate and thirium mousse. It took a while to get the right consistency but I managed to get it, and I already had a taste before hand. You get approximately 5 fluid ounces of thirium just from this dessert.”

“I take it that the androids love your stuff?” Hank asked. 

“Most do, but I’ve only been able to do desserts, I really want to try actual meals at some point.” Katie shrugged, but then her eyes returned to Connor as he picked up the small spoon from the box and scooped some of the mousse thirium up.

Taking a bite Connor’s mind began to scan everything he was taking in, but doing what he believed Katie would want he held it in his mouth to experience the texture. It was soft and creamy, yet because of the lack of taste buds he only smiled at Katie and said. “It’s very good, although I can not taste it.”

“I know you can’t.” Katie said. “I’m just wondering if you enjoyed the feel of it. Some androids like feeling more human just by eating something, and even if they can’t taste it there’s still texture.”

“Thank you Katie. And why are you wearing a plant on your neck?” Connor questioned as he looked to the mistletoe. “It’s not even real.”

“No, Kelly picked it out a few Christmases ago and I just love wearing it. It’s a mistletoe, it’s supposed to be a holiday tradition that you kiss anyone standing under it with you.” Katie explained.

Connor’s eyes widened a little as he looked between Katie and the mistletoe. “Am..am I supposed to kiss you?”

Katie burst out in a fit of giggles. “You don’t have to Connor it’s not a rule. Anyways, what is the plan you guys have gotten together?”

Hank took the torch and explained. “We were saying that maybe we can trap the gang leaders at your restaurant. But if you’re worried about customers it would be better if the place was closed to the public.”

“I could manage that. I can call a day off and have the place reserved only for the group, but I’ll need to go into my phone and payment records to figure out who brings the groups in the first place.” Katie replied, rubbing a lock of her hair between her fingers.

“Connor also said you knew how to call him to keep him updated.” Hank added, watching Katie’s reaction.

She only smiled and nodded, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder as he was eating the thirium mousse. “He taught me a couple of days ago when he came over to ask about the painting. By the way, any luck catching any more of the drug dealers?”

“Not really, just catching robbers and people with android problems.” Hank shrugged.

Connor looked up at Katie and questioned. “So you agree to the plan?”

“Sounds good, of course let me know of any details you have. It’s not like i’ve been under cover before.” Katie shrugged. “I can probably offer a deal or something to get them there but otherwise I have no clue what to do.”

“Let us figure out the details.” Hank said. “Do you have an emergency exit for your staff?”

“Um, the ladder escape hatch upstairs, kitchen door, and then the main door.” Katie answered. “I’m sure once you get the plan together then I can figure out the escape.”

“Do you know how to protect yourself?” Connor asked, setting the spoon down and standing up from his seat.

“Umm….kind of? I mean I have a bat at work and well the kitchen has plenty of possible weapons like pans and knives.” Katie said.

“Connor she’s not going to need to know how to fight.” Hank huffed. “She can escape with the others.”

“But if she gets trapped she should learn how to use her hands or a gun.” Connor spoke out.

“Here Connor, let’s make a deal. If you teach me how to use a gun will that calm you down?” Katie asked.

“I suppose..” Connor muttered then looked at Hank. “Can we-”

“Use the gun range downstairs.” Hank sighed. “I’ll inform Fowler that Katie is set for the plan.”

Connor nodded and takes Katie’s hand to lead her downstairs, as they walk she mutters. “I hope this isn’t troublesome or inconvenient.”

“It is alright Katie, I will just make sure you know how to shoot and then you can head out.” Connor insisted. “Really this is no trouble.”

“I’m glad you care Connor but I’m more worried about you guys then about myself.” Katie admitted. “You could get hurt.”

“And Cyberlife can bring me back, but there are no replacement body components for you Katie, you and the others are top priority.” Connor said, stopping them to turn around to face her.

Katie smiled and tilted her head. “Come on Connor, me being an android I can get new parts.”

“But no parts with nerves or taste buds.” Connor said. “You could lose that.”

“That’s not what’s important.” Katie replied. “Now are you showing me how to shoot or not?”

Connor smiled and lead her to the range, handing her some safety glasses and earmuffs. It was not a large range, only consisting of 5 lanes for anyone that needed a holster qualification or training. Katie chose the third lane and Connor set up a hologram to project a masked man, he took out his 9mm Glock and set it on the table before standing behind Katie. “Now, shoulders forward, legs apart, make sure not to lock your knees or elbows or you will have trouble absorbing the recoil.”

Katie did as she was told and let Connor position her as he carefully handed her the gun. “Alright, assuming the weapon is loaded and cocked you lift the gun up and match the three pegs in a line.”

Taking a breath Katie closed her left eye and placed her hands the way she needed to and slowly moved her finger on the trigger. She began to slowly pull it, but the anticipation of the gun’s recoil made her jolt and the trigger jerked, hitting the hologram’s shoulder which lit up red to show the spot. “Sorry-”

“It is alright. You have to slowly pull the trigger or you will miss your target.” Connor said softly and positioned himself right behind her, moving his hands over hers and moved his trigger finger over hers. “Here, I will help you keep your hands steady.”

Katie felt a blush cross her cheeks but ignored it as she focused at the target’s chest and slowly moved her finger over the trigger again, to which Connor’s finger followed as well. Connor rested his head on her shoulder to make sure she was lined up, correcting any small twitches, and when the gun went off she hit the target’s chest.

“Did I get the heart?” Katie asked, looking at the target in shock.

“You hit a lung, but a lung is good too.” Connor replied. “When shooting there is a police strategic measure we use.”

“What’s that?” Katie asked, setting the gun down and turning around to him.

“You hit twice in the chest or pelvic girdle, and if they still persist to attack you or someone else, shoot them in the eyes or nose.” Connor explained. “Hitting the chest or pelvis is meant to slow them down or put them on the ground, but if you have no choice and need to kill them a shot to the eyes or nose will finish them.”

“I hope I never have to do that..” Katie muttered. “Connor, have you had to kill someone.”

Thinking back to his experiences he nodded. “Yes..I can not say all of them were one that were necessary, but I would only kill if Hank or I were in danger.”

“What did..as silly as this question may sound, how did it feel?” Katie asked.

Connor wasn’t deviant at the time that he had to hunt down the deviants, he didn’t feel. But the time he nearly shot the Traci’s he couldn’t, the time he shot an android on the tower that had ripped out his thirium pump was going to hurt others, and the time in the Cyberlife tower where he killed the two guards were for the sake of the revolution. “It..was different every time..”

“Sorry if I brought up bad memories.” Katie sorrowfully said as she moved a hand over his.

“No, it is ok. Let’s continue.” Connor said and Katie nodded, turning around to position herself for shooting.

It remained like this for a while longer, Katie getting tips from Connor and eventually she was holding the gun herself. It was fortunate that she could not get tired, but the nerves in her arms quivered from the vibrations of the gun and she called it a day. Heading out, the police officers were already gathered again and talking about a plan. The two walked over to join and Fowler noticed them immediately. 

“Ah, Miss Hogan. We believe we’ve come up with a plan, would you like to hear it?” Fowler asked.

“Yes please.” Katie replied and then Connor pulled up a chair from a nearby desk for her. She quickly flattened her dress and sat down, looking at the group with a smile.

“Alright, Now if you can get the group back to your restaurant then you close down your place and call Connor, informing us if they have weapons and how many there are. During the event act like nothing is out of the ordinary, that maybe it’s just a slow day at work, and when Connor informs you we’re in position then evacuate your workers out of the building.” Fowler explained.

“And what of the slight chance they take someone hostage?” Katie asked.

“Police procedure Miss Hogan.” Gavin answered. “If they get caught you have to stick to the plan anyways. If the situation becomes dire then we’ll send in a negotiator.”

“I see...I suppose that is the ugly truth of the plan..” Katie said. “Please, please tell me if anyone gets hurt though will their recovery be paid for?”

Fowler looked surprised by this plead. “Do none of your workers have insurance?”

“They do, but understand that my restaurant is for people that need a new start, many are androids and others are people without an education or past addicts.” Katie explained. “They just might not have the money.”

“That’s something we’ll have to take a look at after the mission.” Fowler said. “But we’ll do our best to make sure no one is hurt.”

“Thank you..” Katie nodded and tried to relax, but the idea of anyone getting hurt scared her. “Well, I have to get going. Thank you for everything.” 

“I will escort you out.” Connor said politely, offering Katie a hand and helped her up.

They walked together but Katie’s eyes were to the floor and she nervously bit her lip. Connor looked at her and walked her outside into the sunny but brisk day. “Do not worry, just focus on the plan and figure out the best way to escape.”

“Ok..thanks again Connor. Keep this up and I’ll have debt.” Katie joked lightly.

“You owe me nothing, I am happy to help.” Connor replied.

“Then good luck, I’ll see you another time.” Katie giggled and walked down the steps of the DPD.

Connor watched her for a minute before heading back inside, walking in he noticed the smirks on some of the cop’s faces as he went to his seat. The officers and cops were all back to their own desks or walking around, some sending glances at Connor before looking to another person. Connor leaned over and asked Hank. “Is everyone pleased about the plan? They are grinning.”

Hank chuckled and smirked. “Connor, They’re smirking because they think Katie is attractive.”

“Well yes she is very attractive but why are they looking at me?” Connor asked, wanting clarification.

“Because they see a pretty girl with an android, so they think you two have a thing going.” Hank explained briefly.

“A thing?” Connor tilted his head. “Hank I would appreciate you not to be vague.”

“They think you two are dating Connor.” Hank sighed. “Do I need to be more clear?”

“But..what gives them that idea?” Connor asked, the time of today with her vivid in his mind.

“Let’s see, she made you a special dessert, you took her downstairs to shoot, and you walked her out. Those are some things couples do together.” Hank counted out.

Connor blinked and thought to himself, his eyes moving to the screen in front of him before glancing at the half eaten dessert Katie left him. It confused him a lot, unable to figure out if these were just friendly gestures or had the two unintentionally been flirting with each other? Deciding to push it off he started looking through the files of the men they were on the hunt for, which since they put out the warrant they’ve only managed to catch a couple of them. 

~Detroit Mall 1:23pm~

Katie walked around with Amy and Kelly, Kelly was her friend that worked at one of the Cyberlife stores for maintenance on androids. She was a black haired girl that was tied back in a long ponytail, with dark skin, and had dark brown eyes. Kelly was always wearing her yellow winter coat this time of year, wearing a white turtleneck shirt under it, jeans, and black boots.

“So you’re saying that Cyberlife just gave you thirium? It took weeks for them to even get my workplace up and running.” Kelly asked, looking at Amy and Katie.

“Well it wasn’t exactly easy, but I’m already almost out of thirium from all the food I’ve been trying to make and have sold.” Katie replied.

“A lot of androids have been purchasing them since we advertised it.” Amy added. “But that’s no surprise since the giveaway of thirium and parts are not available until the 10th.”

“Well I’m just glad to be back to work, I was worried I would have to find a job elsewhere.” Kelly smiled.

“Kelly, you have a degree in engineering and robotics, it wouldn’t have been too much of a struggle.” Katie chuckled.

“You never know.” Kelly shrugged.

“Hey you guys, I don’t know if you noticed but I think someone is following us..” Amy said, but didn’t look back, just keeping her voice low.

Katie took out her phone and looked at the black screen’s reflection. “Why do you think that?”

“The man with his hood up, in the grey hoodie, I think I saw him in the last couple stores..” Amy said nervously.

“Here girls come on.” Kelly told them, leading them to one of the nearby clothing stores. “Head to the dressing room.”

“You girls go, I’ll stay out.” Katie said, following them in and staying out of the doorway, slipping behind one of the clothing racks.

As she waited, she tried to get in a more comfortable position to see if the man was still following, and sure enough he walked into the store no less than a couple minutes after they had entered. Watching from between the shirts she saw him wander around for a bit before going to the women’s dressing room. The man had his hands in his hoodie pocket, his pants were ripped and she wasn’t sure but it looked like he was twitching. She tried to hold still as he poked his head into the dressing room before quickly looking around and then turning his attention back to the room.

Seeing him step into the room is when Katie grabbed one of the shirts and sprung out, covering his head with the long sleeve wool shirt and pulling hard to get him to back up. He struggled and began to grip at the shirt to find the hem or someway to get it off, but in the midst of finding a way to get it off his elbow made contact with Katie’s head. She yelped in pain but refused to let go, but her thirium pump began to pick up in speed as he managed to tear the shirt and took out a knife from his hoodie pocket.

At this moment the commotion had already brought her friends out of the dressing room and the customers around them gasped and screamed as they ran out from the sight of the knife. Katie backed up but man’s attention was quickly changed from her to Amy and Kelly as he raised the knife and stalked towards them, the girls froze but Kelly quickly took out her pepper spray and shot the spray right at the man’s face. He yelled in pain, dropping the knife and covering his face, this gave Katie the window of opportunity and began to call Connor. The stalker fumbled after the girls in an attempt to grab them despite being blinded, to which Amy punched him with all her strength and sent him to the floor.

“Katie what is it?”

“C-connor my friends and I were just attacked at the mall! The guy has a knife!”

“Stay calm I’m on my way.” Connor replied. “Stay on the call, are you unharmed?”

“Yes Connor, we’re not hurt, but get the fuck over here!” Katie snapped, too far in panic to really calm down. Her vision began to glitch and a warning sign flashed in her vision, warning her that there was a heat overload. “Connor why is there a warning sign of heat?!”

“Katie! You have to calm down! If you overheat you could force a shutdown.”

Katie didn’t say anything else as Kelly ran over and quickly helped her up as Amy followed and they hurried out of the store. The mall security was already going inside as they left, but knowing they were the people to encounter the stalker one guard stopped them and had them sit aside. One officer noticed Katie trying to take deep breaths, but being an android that did nothing. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s overheating. Katie look at me.” Kelly ordered. “Look you need to relax we’re safe now.”

“She’s in shock.” Amy pointed out. “As an android it will pass but she has to be careful.”

Katie numbly closed her eyes and listened to her friends as they positioned her to lay on one of the mall benches, she faintly could hear Connor’s voice. “Katie, are the mall security already there?”

“Yes..” Katie muttered, she could feel the thirium pulsing through her body, the warning signs flickered away and she finally felt herself relax. The humming of her thirium pump was a newer sound to her, not having it work so hard before.

It was not long before Connor got into the mall and quickly found Katie and her friends, Amy recognized him instantly and waved him over. “Is everything alright?”

“We’re ok, Kelly is giving our statement to the police man.” Amy said, looking at Katie as she sat up from the bench. “But I think Katie got the most shock.”

Connor sat next to Katie and made her turn to him as she blinked, looking distant in her green eyes. “Katie, are you ok?”

“I think so..I..I’ve never been that close to an attack before..” Katie muttered.

“Well that’s no surprise.” Kelly said as she walked back over. “You’ve been stuck in your house for ages and have had a pretty secure life after that. How are you doing Kat?”

“Better, but that was definitely a shock..” Katie said, looking at them. “Really I’m ok.”

“Wait here.” Connor said and got up, walking to the security officer. “Connor, DPD detective. Any idea on the suspect?”

“He won’t say anything.” The man shrugged. “But we’re about to transport him over to the DPD so you’re welcome to interrogate him there.”

“Any idea why he was after the girls?” Connor asked and in response the cop huffed.

“Guy had a knife and a zip lock bag of liquid thirium. My guess is he was trying to get to the female androids.” 

“Thank you.” Connor nodded and walked back to the girls. “The man may have been trying to attack Amy and Katie.”

“Why would he do that? He an android hater?” Kelly asked, crossing her arms.

“Possibly, but he also had thirium on him.” Connor added. “You girls should be careful.”

“We will Connor, It was lucky of us that Kelly had pepper spray.” Amy said with a small smile.

“I never go anywhere without it.” Kelly smirked. “But let’s finish up shopping and get you home.”

“Yeah..thanks for coming Connor, I hope I didn’t pull you away from something important.” Katie said as she stood up.

“I am just glad none of you were hurt. But I probably should get back to the DPD, I have to explain to Hank why I ran off.” Connor said, getting a giggle from Katie.

“Yeah, you can tell him it was my fault if you need to.” Katie smiled.

He said his goodbyes to them before walking off, Katie watching as he left and then jolted feeling an elbow in her side. Kelly purred. “Well now Katie, who was that cutie?”

“O-oh that was Connor, he works as a DPD detective and he’s a good friend. Without him I wouldn’t have gotten the thirium.” Katie replied, a faint blush projecting on her cheeks.

“Come on girl don’t go hiding on me~ you like him don’t you?” Kelly teased.

“He’s just a good friend.” Katie argued but then Amy joined in.

“Oh so him having his arms around your waist and staring into his eyes was just a friendly gesture.”

“S-shut up Amy!” Katie stuttered. “Really it was nothing!”

“Oh my god you do have a crush on him!” Kelly giggled, wrapping an arm around Katie. “Come on, let's get you some lingerie while we’re here~”

“I don’t need it! Amy Help!”

~DPD 3:10pm~

In the interrogation room, Hank was surprised to see Connor going full blown bad cop on the man, demanding to know why he was after the girls. After a few shouts the man had admitted to taking another androids blood and was going after Amy, and after the confession Connor stepped into the viewing room with Hank.

“We got our confession. But we’ll have to track back and look for the android he killed before.” Hank said, looking over at Connor.

Connor wore an expression of anger and resentment as he glared at the man through the glass, his LED spinning yellow. “We would have had all the evidence without a confession, his knife and hand was covered in thirium along with the fact that he attempted to harm Amy and Katie.”

“Yeah but you know the police rules, got to have a confession to hold up in court. You alright Connor?”

Despite the pure hate on Connor’s face, it was quickly melted with his calm expression as he looked to Hank, his LED stabilizing. “I am alright, why do you ask?”

“You seem tense.” Hank said bluntly.

“He attacked innocent people, and that...angers me.” Connor said, thinking about the words to describe it. “Even when I grabbed Katie’s wrist the other day she was staying as collected as she could, but today she sounded petrified.”

“She’s a sheltered girl, she probably has never been attacked or mugged before.” Hank reasoned. “Look she’s safe with her friends and sure she’ll recover soon enough.”

Connor nodded slightly. “I know, but I hope this was just a one time thing.”

“There’s a lot of crazy people Connor, chances are it will happen again.” Hank shrugged. “But that’s why she needs to learn to protect herself.”

Connor agrees she needs to learn to protect herself, but he was hoping Hank was wrong and that this didn’t happen again.


	7. Thirium Puddles

~Electric Delights: December 8th 10:45am~

“Yes sir, as a constant customer at Electric Delights I would like to host an event for your group.” Katie smiled as she spoke. “Yes, the event room will be free and all you will pay for is food and drinks.”

Amy and Luke watched nervously from the hall as Katie paced, she had informed the two about the plan she had with the police but they were having doubts. They were mainly concerned for their own selves and the staff, but the thought of them having gang members here without knowing it was scary itself.

“Of course! You’ve come here a lot and we think it’s about time to give you a sign of appreciation for supporting us.” Katie giggled. “Wonderful, December 19th sounds excellent. Friday at 4pm? We’ll have everything ready.”

As she hung up a sigh escaped her lips and she looked down the hall. “What are you two doing?”

“Making sure everything was ok..” Luke muttered. “So..shall I post that December 19th is closed?”

“Yes please.” Katie nodded and walked over. “We really need to play off this act, and I need to inform the others before the day. I’m not forcing people to stay if they’re scared.”

“I will stay.” Amy said firmly. “This place is my home and they will not take it away.”

“And there’s no way I’d let them hurt you guys.” Luke growled. “They’ll do that over my dead body.”

Katie gave a faint smile. “You two are truly amazing..but we still need to set up a meeting at some point so I can discuss it with everyone. Head back to work, I need to make a call.”

Both Amy and Luke departed while Katie took a moment to think of Connor’s number and waited until he opened the link. “Connor?”

“Katie, how can I help you?”

“December 19th at 4pm is when the group is coming in. I thought I should let you know right away.” Katie spoke out, leaning on the wall a bit.

“Thank you for informing me.” Connor replied. “I’ll inform the others right away.”

“Connor..did you want to come over today or this evening? I am trying new recipes and could use another person to help.” Katie asked.

“I do not know how to cook but I can try to be of some assistance.” Connor said. “What time would you like me over?”

“Whenever you want, I’m working a half shift so I can head home to make more thirium food.” Katie smiled, even though she could not see him.

“Then, I should be able to visit around 3 if my work is completed and no emergency calls come in.” Connor spoke but his voice sounded excited.

“Great! I’ll see you later.” Katie giggled. “Bye~”

“Bye.” Connor replied and ended the link, looking to Hank. “Katie says the group will arrive at the restaurant by 4pm on December 19th.”

“Great.” Hank said then smirked, it was the kind of smirk that Connor always found to be teasing or playful. 

“What?” Connor asked, wanting Hank to just say it, not able to take the smug look.

“So you’re going over to Katie’s huh? What are you going over for?” Hank questioned.

“She would like to try new recipes with the thirium and wants me to help, I assume it is because I am a deviant.” Connor responded before going back to work on his computer.

“Possibly.” Hank agreed. “But, think it might be because she may like you? I mean if she just wanted a deviant she could ask Allen.”

Connor thought about that for a moment, his LED spinning as he processed this. “I’m sure she has a reason to ask me over.”

Hank shrugged. “Well if you want to keep your promise then you should get to work.”

Saying nothing more he looked at his computer and Connor began to look through the information on his screen before a call came in to him. He processed it and then looked at Hank. “We have a call, an android body was recovered.”

“Let’s get going then.” Hank got up quickly and went straight to the exit to his car with Connor following quickly on his heels.

~Detroit Shopping Center 11:20am~

Connor and Hank passed though the security holograms as they walked to an alleyway that was behind a clothing store. The male android on the ground had his neck slit open to show the hardware under the skin, along with the blue blood left over that only Connor could see. The android was a male traci but had a jacket and jeans on, and the boots on his feet were worn and near to falling apart.

“I suppose this was the android that got killed by Katie’s stalker. It’s close enough to the mall.” Hank commented as he knelt down to examine the body. “It’s pretty open and shut.”

“The man we caught was named David White, a protester against androids and was fired from his previous job as a car mechanic before buying copious amounts of red ice.” Connor summarized. 

“Right, and we don’t know if he’s part of the C.O. or just desperate for red ice.” Hank added on, standing up. “Do you think you can do anything here?”

“Unfortunately no, the android’s neck circuits have been severed and there would be no way to reboot him.” Connor said. “But I could try to see if there’s any vital clues we missed.”

“Do what you need to, I’m going to talk to the person that made the call.” Hank said as he walked to the civilian.

Seeing that the android could not be probed when he was shut down Connor would have to stick with the simple facts. He scanned the body and sure enough found fingerprints of David White’s prints along the android’s neck along with fingerprints all over the androids grey jacket. Taking the sample of blue blood off the androids neck he licked it and scanned the android’s thirium.

Model: WR400

Serial Number: #254-127-785

With this data Connor could at least track where the android came from originally and where he was working. It was protocol now that if an android was to get a job their name and serial number was taken down. His LED spun yellow for a second before flickering blue, standing up he walked back to Hank. Seeing Connor was finished Hank turned to him. “Anything?”

“This android was working at the NightShade club, a popular club that has been known for it’s great music and open bar.” Connor explained.

“We know our next place then, how far is it?” Hank asked as he began to walk to his car.

“A good 20 minutes. Should I drive?” Connor asked, following him.

“Fuck no! The last time you drove you nearly jumped the median!” Hank snapped.

“That was while we were chasing a criminal, I obey the traffic rules with no trouble.” Connor defended himself.

“You can just tell me where it is, I do not want to die in a car crash.” Hank grumbled and opened his car, getting into the driver's seat.

~NightShade Club: 11:54am~

The two let the vehicle and walked to the club, but because it was only noon there was not a lot of business, in fact the staff were just cleaning. One of the bulkier blonde staff members came over but Hank instantly flicked out his badge. “We came to ask about one of your employees.”

“Did Frank do something stupid again?” The man groaned. 

“Depends, is Frank a traci android?” Hank asked back, earning a surprised look from the man.

“No..fuck..sorry I’m Jacob.” Jacob sighed. “Something happened to one of our android staff? What was his model?”

“254-127-785” Connor recited and Jacob went to the bar counter, opening up the computer.

“Shit that’s Lucas. What happened to him?” Jacob asked, looking up.

“Found dead, do you know where he was yesterday?” Connor replied.

“No, yesterday was his day off..shit..I knew something was off. I tried calling him yesterday to see if he could work tonight. Do you know who did it?” Jacob looked downcasted.

Connor tilted his head slightly, scanning over Jacob and noticing a few tattoos on the man’s arms, on the left was a skull with a sword through it, and the right a chain wrapped around his wrist to his shoulder with a cross in the center connecting the chain links. Jacob’s only crime was car theft when he was a teen.

“We have the man in custody. But did you by chance see any of these people?” Hank asked, taking out a few pictures of the people that were at Katie’s restaurant.

Jacob looked over them carefully, pointing at a couple of them. “Yeah, Jordin and Pete. Those two hit it off with the ladies pretty good.”

“Do you know anything about what they do?” Connor asked as Hank took back the pictures.

“Not really, but whenever I pass by to make sure everything is going well Jordin is always bragging about his business in stock. Pete though, he’s never mentioned his job.” Jacob shrugged. “Who was the guy you caught? You think he knows these two?”

“That’s what we’re trying to find out.” Hank huffed. “A man named Torres Verda.”

“Torres? He’s the one that killed Lucas?” Jacob said in disbelief. “Son of a bitch..Torres was Pete’s first man, they would come together often times if Jordin wasn’t here.”

“Great, thanks for the help.” Hank said then looked to Connor. “Anything I missed?”

Connor thought before looking to Jacob. “I would advise to make sure your android staff stay with someone as much as possible.”

“Yeah..and if I find out anything I’ll let you guys know, no way in hell am I letting people get away with killing one of my own.” Jacob hissed out.

“Just keep it low key.” Hank replied. “We’ll get them soon enough.”

The two left and Hank groaned. “Great, it’s possible Pete is supplying thirium by sending his lackey's out to get it from unsuspecting androids.”

“But we need more than just speculation.” Connor added. “Perhaps we missed something at the crime scene.”

“You want to go back? Alright, but then afterwards you owe me lunch.” Hank huffed as he walked back to his car.

~Detroit Shopping Center 12:30pm~

The police that were there already left, and the body taken with the rest of the scene, it was unfortunate but Connor was still curious if they missed something. Hank stood at the entrance of the alley to keep people away while Connor went through and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but there were only two ways into the alleyway, one leading to where Hank was and the other going to Connor’s right. Trash bins for the stores were closed but one was leaning out more than the rest, leading Connor to it and push it away from the wall.

On the ground were traces of thiruim and on the ground was a Sig Sauer 9mm pistol that also had traces of thirium on the grip, but how did it get this far from the body? Connor looked back to where the body was and then back on the gun, remembering that there was no thirium on the androids fingers. The prints on the gun however were from David White and another partial print was on it.

“Connor! Find anything?” Hanked called out.

“Yes lieutenant!” Connor called back, picking up the gun and taking out the magazine, popping the round out of the chamber as well.

Hank walked over and looked at the gun in his hands. “Belonged to the victim or the culprit?”

“It belongs to David White, or he was at least the last one to use it. There is another partial print here but we would need to take it to the lab.” Connor replied.

“Let’s go then.” Hank said, turning around to head to the car.

Connor was about to follow but saw a figure down the alleyway, just standing there and staring at him, but as quick as Connor saw him the hooded man bolted. Setting the gun down Connor quickly ran after him, ignoring Hank’s yells. The man ahead of him only ran faster, running across the street before getting into one of the clothing stores, to which Connor was able to follow with precision running. Getting into the store he followed the path left by the man, who was pushing people out of the way and pushing clothing racks into his path, yet this only seemed to slow the man more than it slowed Connor.

Finally getting right on the man’s heels Connor grabbed him and forced the man onto the floor, taking out his badge as people began to gasp. “Ladies and gentlemen I am with Detroit Police.” Connor called out then cuffed the man.

The man struggled and cursed as Connor hauled him to his feet and lead him out of the store, forcing him to walk back to Hank’s car. Hank was already there and looked over to Connor. “Jesus Connor can’t you give me a warning!” 

“Sorry Lieutenant.” Connor apologized. “I was worried he would get away.”

“Let go you fucking tin can!” The man cursed and furious tried to free himself from Connor’s grasp.

“Here get in the back seat, I’ll drive.” Hank said, quickly getting into the driver's seat.

Connor did as he was told and kept a strong hand on the man’s arm as they crawled in, the hood fell off from the man’s head and revealed his bald, tattooed head and a nose piercing. Doing a quick scan Connor spoke out. “Leon Shrodder. Age 25, you’ve been arrested for several thefts and attempt on assault.”

“Spare me my past you fucking plastic toy.” Leon hissed out, looking away from him.

“Why were you spying on us?” Connor demanded.

“Up yours!” Leon snarled.

“Connor wait until we get back to the DPD.” Hank sighed.

~DPD 1:25pm~

“According to the lab on the gun you guys found, some guy named Peter Miller’s prints were on it.” Gavin said, leaning on the wall as he looked to Connor and Hank. “But on the record it said this particular gun was missing a long time ago.”

“So it wasn’t registered under anyone.” Hank huffed. “God, first red ice users, then murderers, now gun smugglers?”

“Leon must have been trying to retrieve the gun for Pete.” Connor spoke up. “The tattoo of the Crystal Ouroboros is on the side of his head.”

“Which means that Crystal Ouroboros is connected to the murder and smuggling at least.” Hank said. “This guy may give us the confession we need.”

“If he talks.” Gavin snorted. “He’s done nothing but cuss us out since you brought him in.”

“Perhaps we can-” Connor was about to say before the door opened.

Officer Collins opened the door with a smile. “Hey uh, Connor? Miss Hogan is here.”

“Katie? Why is she here?” Connor asked, genuinely confused.

“She said she wanted to give something to you and Hank, said it was vital for the investigation.” Ben shrugged.

“Here Connor let’s go, we’ll come back in a bit.” Hank said, glaring at Gavin. “Don’t start ahead of us.”

“Whatever you say.” Gavin scoffed.

The two detectives left the room and Katie was sitting at Connor’s desk, holding something wrapped in a napkin. As they got closer Katie looked up, but she didn’t look happy. “Oh good I was hoping you two were here.”

“Did something happen kid?” Hank asked, glancing at the napkin.

“I was just working and double checking the party room when I noticed something on the wall..I..I wasn’t sure what it was but I was wondering why Luke didn’t point it out. I asked him to come here and pointed to it asking why the stuff wasn’t cleaned off but he said there was nothing there..” Katie stuttered then spat out. “To make a long story short I touched the stuff and tasted it and realized it was thirium!”

“How could you tell?” Connor asked, knowing she did not have the analyzing sensors he did.

“It tasted like thirium, thirium kinda tastes like a bitter version of antifreeze.” Katie explained.

“Ok, I’m not even going to ask how you know what that tastes like..” Hank grumbled. “So what’s in the napkin?”

“Well after I tasted the thirium I looked around for more of it since it was just kind of on the center of the wall, then I found traces on my painting’s frame and took it down. There was a hole there I was not aware of and I found this.” Katie said, opening up the napkin to show a quart sized bag of thirium, her eyes looked at them with fear. 

“They must have been using the restaurant to swap and sell supplies.” Hank said. “Just like they’ve been picking out androids from the night clubs.”

“What?” Katie gasped out. “What if they go after my coworkers?”

“Katie calm down.” Connor said, taking the bag and setting it on his desk. “You will overheat again if you are not careful.”

“B-but Connor what if they go after Amy again?! Or the others! I promised Markus I would keep them safe!” Katie said, grabbing Connor’s jacket.

“Katie, just inform your coworkers not to be alone.” Hank said. “Look we have someone we need to interrogate so could you please stay here?”

“Actually, maybe she can help us Lieutenant.” Connor said, looking at Hank. “we know that Leon will not talk to cops, maybe he would be more open to a girl.”

Katie raises a brow and looked between them. “Who’s Leon?”

“A person that was trying to hide evidence from a possible gun smuggler.” Hank explained then sighed. “Are you up for it?”

“Well..I don’t know much about interrogation.” Katie shrugged. “I mean I’ve watched cop shows but never actually interrogated anyone.”

“I can give you the file Katie.” Connor said giving a small smile. “You just read off the notes we’ve written.”

The three walked to the interrogation room, Katie having to close her eyes for a few moments to calm down, she swore the pump would give her a heart attack. Walking inside Gavin looked over and smirked. “Hey there, it’s the tin can’s girlfriend.”

“Shut up Gavin. Here Katie.” Hank said, handing her the file.

“Why are you giving that to her?” Gavin asked, narrowing his eyes.

“She’s going to do the interrogation.” Hank huffed. “Connor can let you in katie, would you like him there with you?”

“no..I think I will be ok..he’s cuffed right?” Katie looked through the glass.

“Yes, you will be perfectly safe.” Connor said, guiding Katie out to the other door while Gavin and Hank watched.

Connor opened the door for her and as Katie walked in her body froze a bit by the man’s glare. Taking a moment to collect herself she moved to the seat across from the man and began to look through the file while Connor rejoined Hank and Gavin. The three watched as she continued to just read the file, Gavin scoffed. “You sure she can handle this? She doesn’t seem to really know what she’s doing.”

“She can do this.” Connor spat. “She is more capable than you know.”

“Oh I’m sure she is to you Connor, how is she during the night?” Gavin smirked.

“Gavin, keep your smart mouth to yourself.” Hank growled.

Leon sat, staring at her but started to get pissed off by her just by looking at the file and not saying anything. “You’re not a cop.”

“No, I’m the manager of Electric Delights.” Katie replied calmly, not looking away from the folder. “Leon Shrodder? Why did you kill that android?”

“Wait the file doesn’t say that.” Gavin commented.

“She is baiting him.” Connor said in a tone that could only be described as pride.

“I didn’t kill that android!” Leon shouted, only making Katie look up and wince.

“Jeez, I also can tell you need a hearing aid if you have to yell that loud.” Katie said, rubbing her right ear. “Too many gunshots in your life or something?”

“You don’t know shit lady. When Pete finds out that you’re involved with the police you’re fucked.” Leon snarled.

“I know enough that you and your entire organization is pathetic, really killing for thirium to make red ice..such a shame and waste of organs.” Katie played on, setting the folder down. “As far as your boss goes I’m not interested in drug dealers or smugglers.”

“You shut the fuck up!” Leon snapped, attempting to free his wrists from the cuffs. “The androids are nothing but servants, since the revolution they might as well become useful again.”

“Oh? Is that how you see it?” Katie smirked. “So I guess me being an android that means I am nothing more but a blue blood maker? For shame.”

The dramatic sigh really pissed the guy off as he tried to stand and growled at her. “You and your kind are fucked, just you wait until you all are together.”

Katie stood up, meeting the man’s glare. “We are together, no matter what your Crystal Ourboros does we will stand and fight.”

Leon grinned. “Then watch your back missy, this operation is bigger than you could ever imagine. The Crystal Ouroboros is going to tear you androids apart.”

Katie sat down and crossed her legs. “Can I ask, why copy my art? Why take the Ouroboros painting from Electric Delights?”

“Fuck if I know..” He growled then looked over Katie with a sick grin. “You must be a traci droid, you have the same short hair. Did they send you in here to fuck the information out of me?”

Connor’s fists clenched as he hisses out. “She is not a traci..Hank I am taking over.”

“No Connor, wait a bit longer. He’s already confessed to being part of the C.O. and that the organization is planning something.” Hank said, glaring at Connor to make him understand this was serious.

Katie calmly smiled. “Oh please i’m not that pretty, plus I wouldn’t fuck a man that was so low to the ground that even worms mocked him.”

“Ohh~” Gavin grinned, seeing Leon’s stunned face. “She’s got a lot more bite than I thought.”

“You see Leon, unless you tell us what happened that means you’ll be charged with fraud ownership of a gun, murder, oh look also you haven’t paid taxes-”

“Look I didn’t want the gun I was trying to get it back to Pete.” Leon snarled and muttered lowly. “And I did not kill any android. I just wanted some red ice, so Pete had me scout around for locations.”

“Locations to make the red ice?” Katie asked. 

“Locations to find androids, and this wednesday is gonna be the biggest collection day.” Leon snarled.

Katie said nothing as she looked at the file then back at him before standing up. “Well, I hope you like your pals from the Crystal Ouroboros because you’ll be joining them.”

Connor quickly left the room to open the door for Katie, taking the file back and asking. “Are you alright?”

“You know surprisingly I enjoyed that.” Katie chuckled. “I think it just felt nice to make him squirm in anger.”

They walked back in and Gavin congratulated Katie. “You know you wouldn’t make a bad cop.”

“Oh no, leave me out of that.” Katie disagreed. “I don’t really care for catching dangerous criminals.”

“Maybe not but you did well, we got plenty to keep him here.” Gavin pointed out with a smirk.

“This Wednesday..It’s the android component giveaway.” Katie said and looked to Hank and Connor with worry. “All those androids in one place, they could easily pick off a few.”

“We should inform Markus.” Connor stated. “And we should tell Fowler about this as well.”

“Yeah but let’s leave Katie out of the interrogating part.” Hank said, getting up from his seat. “We could get in trouble if Fowler finds out a civilian helped with this.”

“I guess I should get going home..” Katie said then looked at Connor. “Maybe we should meet up on a different date.”

“No I can still come over, it just may not be right at 3.” Connor objected. “I would still like to help you.”

Katie gave a small smile. “Connor you have a job to do, the citizens come first.”

“Connor as soon as we get the news to Fowler then you can go over, come on.” Hank said as he left the room.

Gavin followed to go get Leon into a cell with another officer as Connor began to lead Katie out. “Do you want me to escort you?”

“Connor I am capable of walking to the door.” Katie giggles. “Thank you..and Connor, please be careful.”

“I will.” Connor replied with a smile. “You be safe on your way home.”

“I promise.” Katie smiled back before walking off, Connor watching her as she walked to the doors.

She was a good person, Connor thought as he turned to go to Fowlers office where Hank already was giving the news. Fowler listened carefully as Hank described everything that the man said and telling him about a possible attack on the 10th. “Well shit..as if we didn’t have enough to worry about.”

“We should get a perimeter up for the androids, or at least tell Cyberlife about it.” Hank suggested. “Connor is already going to warn Markus but even androids can be gullible.”

“I am sure Markus will take care of the androids near the church, all we can do is make them aware.” Connor added.

“Go ahead and do that then, I’m going to make a few calls and see if I can get a riot team ready.” Fowler said, motioning for Hank and Connor to leave.

The two left as Hank went to his seat to work and Connor went to his seat to make his call to Markus. “Markus? I have some urgent news about the 10th at Cyberlife.”

“Is something wrong?” Markus replied.

“It is highly possible that criminals will try to kidnap or kill androids for thirium, you should inform all the deviants you can to not be alone and be cautious.” Connor replied. “The DPD is going to make a team to stay there while the androids get their parts but the group has been careful and sneaky.”

“Alright, thank you for notifying me, I’ll tell everyone I know. Good luck to you Connor.” Markus said, hanging up shortly after and Connor began to look at his computer to work.


	8. Hunting Ability

~Electric Delights: December 9th 12:30pm~

Katie was working pretty hard to make sure the thirium desserts were coming out as expected, even teaching a couple of the cooks how to make desserts when she was not around. It was a slow enough day they didn’t worry about customers and had enough time to clean up everything they missed yesterday evening.

“Alright after letting it freeze for about 20 minutes it should be ok to take out and add any toppings you want.” Katie finished, taking out a thirium dessert shake from the fridge.

“Katie, there’s someone at the door asking for you.” One of the human employees, Nathan said, peeking into the kitchen before moving away. 

“I’ll be right back guys.” Katie smiled and left the kitchen, seeing Connor at the front counter. “Connor, what a surprise. What can I do for you?”

“I was just seeing how your new employees were.” Connor replied with a smile.

“They’re doing ok..but I informed them all this morning from our meeting about tomorrow and just to be careful for a couple weeks until this group was caught.” Katie said with a sigh. “But they’re getting the hang of things and a few other androids that came from Markus stopped by to see if I have any places in mind that need workers.”

“I assume it was not as you had hoped?” Connor questioned.

Katie leaned her elbows on the counter. “I got a few of them interviews but there hasn’t been too much luck, people are just too afraid of losing their jobs or having androids go nuts.”

“well..I was curious, since you stop by so often at the DPD and dropped off some sweets to us..I would like to get you something in return.” Connor said sheepishly.

“Oh Connor I don’t need anything.” Katie smiled. “It’s a sweet thought but you should be getting ready for tomorrow.”

“I insist.” Connor said in return. “Besides, it is another way for me to apologize for not being able to visit yesterday.”

Katie giggled. “Alright but..let me talk to the others, I don’t want to just abandon them during work.”

Nathan then called out, hearing them talking. “Katie just come back around the dinner rush, I think we’ll manage until then!”

Katie and Connor stood stunned for a moment before looking at each other and Katie smiled. “I’ll go grab my purse.”

Katie quickly walked to her office and grabbed her blue coat and black purse before rejoining Connor at the front room, who offered a hand to her. Katie giggled and took his hand, walking with him. “So where are we going?”

“I have no place in mind.” Connor spoke. “I was thinking we could just walk around.”

“Sounds good to me, a day of browsing.” Katie said as she stooped down and picked up a handful of snow. “I love winter, not that I really like the cold but the Christmas holiday always makes me happy.”

“Is it your favorite holiday?” Connor asked as he looked to the snow she was messing with.

“Well I prefer the fourth of July but I enjoy the holiday cheer everyone has.” Katie smiled, dropping the snow. “If I had known you were coming I would have brought clothes other than my work clothes.”

“Would you like to go back?” Connor’s tone dropped to one of guilt as he stopped walking.

“No Connor, I’m good, just complaining over nothing.” Katie giggled. “Come on, I don’t feel like I’ve ever really gotten to know you since we met.”

The two walked around Detroit, nowhere to really go, but enjoying their time and swapping stories with each other. Katie primarily let Connor talk since she wanted to know more about him, despite him saying there wasn’t much to talk about. The two would stop every now and then to look at a store or take in the scenery around them, even one of the stores had a Christmas tree that Katie was dazzled by.

“You don’t have decorations at home?” Katie asked. “I don’t have much but I have a small plastic tree that I hang ornaments on with small lights.”

“Hank got rid of his decorations a long time ago.” Connor replied, unsure if he should tell her this. “You see, Hank had a son and..well..”

“Say no more.” Katie cut him off. “I understand, a lot of people lost someone special in the years that red ice was made.”

“I am glad you understand, I would not want Hank getting mad at me for telling you about this.” Connor said and looked at Katie. “But he has accepted me as family, so I live with him and Sumo.”

“Who’s Sumo?” Katie asked with a tilt of her head.

“Hank’s St. Bernard.” Connor’s smile widened with a childish joy. “He’s really friendly.”

Katie giggled at the excitement in his voice and offered. “Well next time you will have to bring him on a walk with us. By the way, are you supposed to be working today?”

“All that is going on at the DPD is preparations for tomorrow, I already had my instructions given to me and decided to come see you.” Connor explained.

“I hope you don’t get in trouble for this.” Katie said in worry.

“Hank said I could go so it must be alright.” Connor replied then looked off into the distance. “Then again...he has a habit of doing things without permission..”

“Connor, just if you get in trouble say that it was my idea to walk around.” Katie shook her head. “I would absolutely hate it if you got a penalty or fired because of me.”

“They would not fire me.” Connor assured her. “Most of the time I take care of the work Hank forgets about, Fowler considers me essential.”

“Well that’s good.” Katie replied then gasped and ran over to one of the stores, peering through a display window.

Connor walked over and looked in, seeing many glass decorations that glittered under different colored lights, some glass or others being antique collectibles. Katie slipped into the store before he realized, and the way she looked around was almost like a child in a fairy tale, full of curiosity and wonder. He followed her as she stopped to one corner of the store that had a display of fake flowers, made from plastics, feathers, and some glass. Katie’s eyes just kept staring at the white rose display that the petals were made of feathers.

“You really like roses.” Connor pointed out with a smile.

“I love roses, and white roses that can never die? Count me in. The only problem is..I would have nothing to do with feather roses, especially if the feathers start falling off..”Katie huffed. “A glass rose is nice but it would frighten me because I would be worried about breaking it.”

“Why not plant real ones?” Connor asked.

“Because, I wouldn’t have time to maintain them.” Katie answered. “But I love this antique store so let’s look around.”

Connor and Katie walked together, looking through the store at the older collectibles from years ago, Katie even mentioning she had all the original Disney, Pixar, and Dreamwork movies on VHS or DVD. Soon they began to swap stories with each other again as they left, Connor detailing his missions during the revolutions, and he was happy to see Katie was so excited to hear them. The time rolled by quicker than they expected as the sky grew darker and Katie looked at her phone.

“Damn it’s already 4:30. I have to head back to the restaurant.” Katie said and began to walk to her work.

“Katie, will you be at Cyberlife tomorrow?” Connor asked with mild concern.

“Yes, I want to help get the androids that work for me get the parts they need.” Katie said. “Don’t worry, I’ll be safe I’m going to be with Kelly and Allen.”

“Alright..but call me if there is anything amiss.” Connor replied as he walked with her, glancing at her hand.

“I will. Thank you for coming out to see me Connor, I had fun.” Katie smiled. “But I still can’t believe the shit you had to go through, what was it like becoming deviant?”

Connor took a moment to think back when he had Markus at gunpoint, an action that he regretted, but had he not done it he may not be deviant now. “It was...a struggle. My program practically made a wall to prevent me from doing anything, and..another me began tearing the walls away before I finally broke free from my orders.”

“Wow, that sounds intense, like an out of body experience.” Katie commented then said as they arrived at the restaurant. “I’ll see you tomorrow Connor. Thanks again.” 

“My pleasure Katie.” Connor smiled then quickly said before she could go inside. “Katie! um..I..”

Katie was not just stunned by the shout of her name, but now he was lost for words? She stepped up to him and took one of his hands, gently rubbing her thumb on the back of his hand. “Connor what is it? If you’re worried about anyone after us we’ll be fine.”

“Well I am concerned but I wanted to ask you about..something human.” Connor said carefully.

“Human huh? Here, let’s go inside we can talk in the office.” Katie replied and walked inside, tugging him along by his hand.

Just as it was earlier that day, it was not that busy as of now, but still had a few tables taken. Katie lead him to her office and closed the door behind them. “So, it is an emotion thing? Can you describe it?”

Connor took a seat on the couch in the room, his hand began to fiddle with his coin as he replied. “Wel..my thirium pump starts to pump faster..I tend to get lost in space as Hank puts it, and I get anxious when I need to..”

He stopped himself, looking at Katie, she smiled and sat with him, snatching the coin as he tossed it up. “Connor, when do you normally experience this?”

He gulped, an odd human tick he was not expecting to do, and replied. “Whenever I see you I suppose.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Connor..I get the same feelings too.” Katie admits, handing the coin back to him. “When you ask if I’m ok I feel safe, when you answer my calls or talk to me I feel weak. And I won’t deny you’re cute.”

“Hank describes it as a crush..or mild likeness to each other.” Connor says and looked away a little as he asks. “Do you like me?”

“Of course I do.” Katie smiles. “But understand Connor, if you really like me I would love to date you, but if you’re not ready I don’t want you to force yourself. Relationships are a serious thing that we both of have to want.”

Connor thought and looked down for a moment, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be more than friends with her. “Can I have time to think about this?”

“No pressure Connor, take all the time you need. Remember, a good relationship is being with someone that you know their insecurities and imperfections, but you love them anyways.” Katie smiled and pecked Connor’s cheek before getting up. “I need to work. I’ll see you later.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow from processing what she had told him, along with the kiss she planted on his cheek. He nodded and stood up. “I hope to see you tomorrow.”

“Maybe you will.” Katie replied and walked out, going straight to the kitchen.

Taking his time Connor began to walk to the DPD, it was lucky for him that he had no effect from the cold winter weather that was starting to fall, but he really wanted to take his time getting to work. On his walk he thought long and hard about Katie’s words and found them relieving that she was willing to wait for him to figure these things out. Perhaps he should get advice, but Hank was not the best candidate to ask about his feelings. After another second Connor began to call Markus.

“Connor? Is there something wrong?” Markus asked.

“Not in regards to the police, I was wondering if you could inform me about your feelings with North?” Connor responded.

Markus stopped in confusion, setting down his paper of the count he was taking on supplies. “My feelings? Why are you asking about that?”

“Well..I may have feelings for someone, but I have no experience with human emotions so..” Connor trailed off, hoping Markus understood.

“Ah I see..well, when North and I got together it was a surprise for both of us. But one thing that I believe made it possible was we both told each other about our lives before we became deviant, and what turned us deviant. For both of us, turning deviant was a terrible time in our existence. We trust each other so we share everything together.” Markus explained. 

“I see, so if I feel comfortable telling Katie anything..I could be more than a friend..” Connor said more to himself rather than Markus, but he heard Markus chuckle.

“I figured you were thinking of her, but yes in a way that is how it works. Trust is a key element to being in love I believe. North and I interfaced that same day we told each other about ourselves, when we connected we could see, hear, and feel everything that happened in our lives.” Markus continued, his voice sounded longing and lost in love.

“Katie and I tell each other everything, what we like, what are lives are.” Connor spoke, stopping on the sidewalk.

“But it’s more than that Connor. It is revealing things you are not proud of, things you look forward to or that you wish never happened. And, telling each other how you really feel when you have doubts, fear, shyness, or love.” Markus finished off. 

“Thank you Markus, I believe I can figure things out from here.” Connor replied, continuing his walk.

“Good luck Connor.” Markus replied before hanging up, looking over the androids as they got ready for the night.

North noticed Markus’s distance eyes and walked closer to him. “Everything ok?”

“Yes, Connor just had to ask for some advice.” Markus smiled at North, grabbing the checklist and moving an arm around North’s side, to which she instantly nuzzled her head on his chest.

Eventually Connor arrived at the DPD, a light dusting of snow gathered on his shoes and his shoulders. After brushing the snow off he walked to his desk, seeing Hank still at his seat and then look up. “Enjoy your date?”

“It was not a date, but she and I talked to each other about our friendship and she has given me time to think about being in a relationship.” Connor replied as he sat down, only to turn to Hank who had an unreadable expression. “What?”

“Are you fucking kidding me Connor?! It’s clear you two like each other so just go out! Don’t do that bullshit overthinking and just ask her out, it’s clear she wants to be with you so what’s stopping you?!” Hank vented out.

“Well I want to be sure that it is something I want, Katie said it is important to figure out if a relationship is what we both want.” Connor replied calmly.

“Connor she’s been flirting with you if you haven’t noticed. Come on a mistletoe choker? Putting her hand on your shoulder. Hell when I was younger I used to slap people like you in the head for being so oblivious.” Hank grumbled.

Connor actually became annoyed and said firmly. “Hank this is our decision, we are waiting until both of us say if we want a relationship or not. I always look to your opinions but I will not force the choice.”

Hank was a bit surprised by the glare Connor was giving him, but he nodded and sighed. “Look, I just want you both to be careful. You’re new to emotions and well..Katie may get hurt if you do something by accident.”

“I am willing to learn from my mistakes, I have for a while now.” Connor smiled softly.

“Ok if you’re sure.” Hank said and stretched his arms behind him. “Shit I hope that tomorrow is just a fluke and that guy was talking out of his ass. If there is an ambush on the androids it could mean more than just their lives, it could also cost others lives from the red ice users.”

“I actually have a theory on the red ice. If none of them are from the original business the wrong amount of thirium could cause an imbalance in the human body.” Connor described. “Too little of thirium may cause more damage to organs, but too much will cause hormonal imbalance, multiple organ failures, and a higher chance of violence.”

“And if they use more people will get hooked faster..” Hank grumbled. “This is becoming a bigger operation then we originally thought, what a nightmare.” 

Hank got out of his chair and Connor quickly said without looking over to him. “Hank, now is not the time to be drinking.”

“I’m just going to Jimmy’s for a bit.” Hank scoffed. “Besides, I’ve been working all day while you’ve been goofing off.”

“Correction, I finished all my work this morning.” Connor replied smugly.

Hank grumbled to himself as he left, walking out as Connor looked over the files of the men they were able to lift prints of. The names were not really famous, but each had done something in the past that connects to now. Gambling, stock, illegal possessions, but the strange part was that none of these men have been to prison, either they were great liars or had great lawyers. Quickly looking up the lawyers from any of the men’s cases, Connor began to scan through the court meeting, trying to find any similarities he could.

~DPD 9:30pm~

Connor made his way out of the office, the sky was dark and the wind blew loudly with snow falling heavily on the ground. He fixed up his coat as he began walking home, seeing that Hank took the car, but he was an android so the cold was not damaging him. Walking along the sidewalk he glanced up at the light poles, many were flickering from the harsh winds, and along the sidewalks there were no people. The city was lit up with Christmas decorations on the stores and houses, but an occasional car would pass by through the snow. In a word, the city could be considered peaceful.

It was still going to be a while until he got home, but that only gave him time to think about the case and about Katie. He had considered telling Katie to not support the event so no one in her restaurant would be in danger, but he knew that it was important to catch these criminals. It was part of the job to take risks, he’s been in enough situations that he feels he should be used to it by now, yet the thought of a friend being hurt or killed haunted him. Connor could feel his own LED spinning yellow as he thought more about the mission, what most people would say, he was stressed or anxious about tomorrow.

While walking he heard footprints behind him, accelerating in pace as he slowed to a stop and turned around to see someone less than 20 feet away. Connor quickly took out his gun but before getting a shot out the stranger pulled out a knife and Connor moved to grab the person’s wrist instead. He dropped his gun and threw the stranger over his shoulder, attempting to twist the knife out of their grasp. The person, to which Connor identified as a male when he was in the light, groaned and quickly grabbed the gun Connor dropped and aimed it up. Quickly Connor dodged the shot and twisted the man’s arm to make him let go of the knife, making him scream in the process but take another shot at Connor.

There was a warning that flashed in Connor’s vision as the bullet shredded through his stomach, but he held his grip as he slammed his foot onto the man’s arm that held the gun and quickly called DPD. “DPD this is Connor, I have a man that just tried to kill me, I have him apprehended on Ashton Avenue. I need medical attention along with a car to transport the man.”

“We’re sending people to your location now.” The female android replied.

Connor waited, the cold made him hiss as the thirium was exposed and dripping onto the snow, but he kept the man in place with his back on the ground. He adjusted his leg while he kept his strong grip on the man’s other arm, there was not much else he could do. No less than 3 minutes of waiting, blue and red lights flashed in the distance, making the man squirm and groan in pain. Connor moved off the culprit when two other cops came over and a PC200 android came by to help Connor to one of the police cars.

“Where were you hit?”

Connor looked down at his stomach, covering the bullet hole. “No biocomponents damaged. Structure damaged to abdominal muscles, Thirium is slowly leaking.”

“You will need a new plating and thirium intake. Would you like to go to a Cyberlife store for repairs?” The PC200 asked.

“That would be best.” Connor said, allowing the PC200 to help him into the back seat while he began to call Hank.

No less than a minute Hank picked up and asked. “What do ya want Connor?”

Connor repressed rolling his eyes. “Hank, are you drunk?”

“No I’m not drunk! Just at home drinking a beer and sitting with Sumo, you still at the office?” 

“I was going home but a man jumped me, I am heading to Cyberlife for repairs.” Connor explained as he saw the android and a human officer get in and start driving.

“Jesus Connor why didn’t you call me? I could’ve grabbed you.” Hank asked. “Hell, for that matter are you ok?”

“Do not worry, no vital components were hit, the repair job will be quick.” Connor replied, smiling a bit to himself. “I will be late getting home however.”

“It’s fine, I’ll be up.” Hank said. “Get well soon kid.”

Connor hung up the call and held his wound as he waited for the car to make its stop at a Cyberlife store, listening to the police intercom for any news while they drove. Reaching one of the only open stores the PC200 got out and helped Connor out of the back seat, moving one of Connor’s arms around his shoulders to walk him in. There were not many people inside, in fact only the staff were there, and one of them quickly ran over. “Connor?”

The ex hunter looked up to see Kelly, one of Katie’s friends. “Hello, you are Kelly, correct?”

“I am, here hon let’s get you into the repair room.” Kelly said and waved the two to follow her to a sterile room that had the resemblance to a doctors room for a patient.

The PC200 helped Connor onto the table and looked to him. “Will you need an escort home?”

“I think I can manage, and if not, I will take a bus.” Connor replied. “You may return to the DPD.”

The android nodded and walked off as Kelly came back with a tray of different fusers, cutters, and tubes for thirium. “Alright, let me see the damage.”

Connor allowed his skin to dissipate as his clear skin showed his wound clearly, this allowed Kelly to start work right away as she pushed up his shirt and took off the metal plate for the abs. As she did her work Connor commented. “You must have lots of experience fixing androids.”

“Eh, a couple years, originally I was only supposed to handle the parts and replacements of a droid, but then I got involved in actually fixing them.” Kelly replied then smiled at him. “Of course, in the old days if an android was broken the main Cyberlife cooperation would take them.”

“Did you do many repairs during the revolution?” Connor questioned.

“Oh yes, that’s how I met Katie actually. She showed up to me one day begging me to help an injured android before he went off to find Jericho.” Kelly replied. “After fixing him up Katie and I became fast friends and she paid me for helping him, although it wasn’t much considering how expensive the repairs are normally and after that day I helped out the androids to fix them.”

“At least you are back to work now.” Connor replied, watching as she placed a new metal plate over his stomach.

“Yeah, thanks for that. Katie mentioned you helped convince Cyberlife to opening up again.” Kelly grinned. “You two seem to have a really good connection.”

“As do you two.” Connor returned. “You and Katie seem to be real close.”

“Like I said the revolution brought us together. She also pridefully admits to me being her first human friend.” Kelly chuckled as she instructed. “Sit up.”

Connor did so and let her look at his back, he let her do what she needed as he spoke again. “Kelly, has Katie ever liked anyone before?”

“No, since she was trapped in her house for a long time she never got to hook up with anyone as a teen. Then even as an adult he never really looked into dating because of her business.” Kelly answered and then smirked at him. “She talks about you as of late though.”

“Has she?” Connor tilted his head. “I do not think I have many interesting details of my life.”

“She mainly talked about how kind and cute you are. And the things you teach her like shooting and using her android abilities. I offered her once to teach her how to use them but she refused.” Kelly explained.

“Why did she refused?” Connor asked, turning around to make it easier for repairs.

“She turned down the offer because she wanted to be as human as possible. She didn’t want any scandal against her restaurant. Maybe in a few years she’ll tell everyone she’s part android.” Kelly shrugged.

“I suppose that makes sense...She is a smart woman.” Connor pointed out, causing Kelly to giggle.

“She’s always been smart, but you will have to ask her about her life, because I promised not to blab anything about that.”

“Is it secret?” Connor questioned and stood up as Kelly motioned him off the table.

“Kind of? She just doesn’t want anyone to judge her, she went through a lot being trapped in her house.” Kelly replied and gave Connor’s wound one more look over. “Alright you’re set to go.”

“Thank you Kelly, how much do I owe?” Connor asked. “I have money from my job at the DPD.”

“Since it was light patch work I’ll say just $1,500.” Kelly smiled. “I know I’m supposed to charge 5,000 or more but honestly that is just ridiculous. The parts I even had to replace aren’t worth that much.”

Connor smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

She lead him to the front and opened up the counter, charging the price as Connor set his holographic skin back on and placed his hand on the counter to give the transaction. As she checked him out he questioned. “Kelly, If I were to ask Katie about her past, how should I approach that?”

“Katie isn’t going to lie if that’s what you’re worried about.” Kelly smiled. “She hates lying.”

“No, just..I do not want to upset her.” Connor explained further.

“Well..she loves chocolate, but being an android that might not matter..she likes roses, the color white and green. Just, don’t strain yourself getting a gift alright? If nothing else she’ll appreciate you just being there in case she starts to break down.” Kelly replied.

“I thought she loved her father, why would this make her emotional?” Connor tilted his head.

“Because..like I said it was hard for her to be in her house for 8 years or so without going farther than her front or back yard.” Kelly tried to explain. 

“Got it, thank you once again.” Connor said, making Kelly laugh.

“She wasn’t wrong, you do say thank you and i’m sorry too much.” Kelly relaxed then waved. “Have a good night.”

He nodded and left, deciding to find the nearest bus station to get home. Getting to the stop however the last bus already passed and he had no choice but to walk home. It was not a horrible choice but after that man attacked him Connor wasn’t so sure about walking around. The man was intending to kill, perhaps someone that just hated androids, but maybe it was something else. His mind went to the previous murder of Lucas, an android that was alone and either asked to follow down the alley way or was forced there before his demise.

No matter what he wanted to think it pointed to the most likely possibility of a connection between the Crystal Ouroboros and the murder. He would have to find out when he gets to work tomorrow. The night continued on with chilly air and new snow covering the ground as he reached to Hank’s doorsteps and opened the door, instantly being greeted by Sumo.

“Hello Sumo.” Connor said with a smile and patted the St. Bernard head.

Sumo let out a huff and Hank got up from the couch, walking over as he looked at Connor’s shirt that still had the bullet hole. “You get that S.O.B?” 

“He has already been apprehended by the cops.” Connor replied, closing the door. “Then one of Katie’s friends patched me up.”

“She has a lot of friends in high places huh?” Hank smirked. “Well glad you didn’t get shot or sent to Cyberlife for repairs.”

“Her friend works at one of the Cyberlife stores..But tomorrow we have to question that man before the raid. I believe he’s part of the Crystal Ouroboros too.”


	9. Mission Complications

~Cyberlife Tower: December 10th, 9:30am~

The police were already in place, wearing riot gear and having their guns in their hands as they secured the perimeter with the androids already waiting at the gates and more walking down the road. Connor was wearing his DPD gear as he watched the androids, looking for anyone in the crowd that did not belong. The Cyberlife company’s way of keeping track of the supplies they gave out were to shop for what you need then taking the supplies to the line of people that would take the serial numbers down of the android and the amount of supplies they would take. Afterwards they would give androids some time to pay off the parts they take, anything overdue would have fees.

“Connor, look through the crowd, see if you find anyone.” Fowler ordered, moving back to the line.

Hank wasn’t with him today, on account of it being too early and he was going to be investigating the man that attacked him last night. Connor nodded and walked into the crowded area of androids and a few humans that were accompanying them. Any humans he saw however he would quickly scan to identify, but most had no offense or none against androids. As he walked around he quickly found Katie and Allen in the crowd and walked over to them.

“Good Morning.” Connor greeted them with a smile.

“Hey Connor! What are you doing here?” Katie asked, pulling the hood down off her red hoodie that was written in white on the front “It’s an Anime thing you wouldn’t understand.”

“Yeah, is there a reason there are so many cops?” Allen questioned, tilting his head.

“We came across some..problems, just make sure you two stay together.” Connor replied. “I assume you get to go straight to the front Katie.”

“Oh no Connor. I’m waiting just like everyone else.” Katie shook her head. “Just grabbing some thirium and supplies for my employees that couldn’t come today.”

“I do not understand why you did not close your restaurant.” Allen spoke, looking at Katie.

“Because Allen I need to make money somehow, every penny helps. And that’s not just for me, the android employees need money for their own living.” Katie replied with a smile. “Here could you go ahead of me? I’ll follow in a minute.”

“Alright.” Allen nodded and walked off, looking at a sheet of paper of the parts they need. As he left Katie quickly turned to Connor and gave a smirk.

“You look really handsome Connor.” Katie playfully winked.

“Thank you Katie, you look nice yourself.” Connor replied, making Katie giggle.

“Connor I’m wearing a hoodie and jeans, you’re in full uniform.” Katie replied. “It suits you well.”

“You prefer me in uniform?” Connor asked in a little surprise.

“I like you Connor, I think you’d look good in just about anything.” Katie’s eyes averted away for a second before returning to meet his gaze. “Connor, is something going to happen? I remember Markus calling me and saying to be careful but he said nothing else..”

“We may have a lead that someone maybe after the androids today, we want to make sure everyone stays safe.” Connor said, keeping his voice down for her. “I was actually attacked by a man last night, I assume he just wanted my thirium.”

Katie gasped as her eyes widened a fraction. “Oh my god Connor are you alright? You’re not hurt?”

“I was shot, but Kelly fixed me up.” Connor smiled softly. “She is an excellent Android medic.”

“My god, I mean I’m glad she fixed you but Connor you should be resting.” Katie’s voice was silvery with concern.

“I am alright Katie, you go and get your supplies. We have guards all around the grounds to watch for any suspicious people.” Connor said, experimentally touching Katie’s shoulder, and seeing no reaction to move his hand off he gave a light squeeze.

“If you say so..” Katie replied and looked to his hand, flashing a smile as she pecked his hand and slipped away to find Allen.

Connor was stunned for a moment but shook it off quickly as he wandered through the crowd again, but an odd feeling on the hand she kissed lingered. He checked his systems before continuing on, but nothing was reported as an error. The festivities seemed to be getting more reckless as many androids and humans gathered closer to the tent of supplies and the announcer began to speak over the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen! In a few moments we will began taking serial numbers down with the supplies that you take with you-”

Connor stopped, seeing one person pushing their way through the crowd, forcing their way through the sea of bodies. Quickly following the announcement continued as the person continued to shove their way through ahead of him.

“With the help of Markus we will build a world where the androids can get repairs without needing to hide-”

The figure stopped in the crowd, and unable to see their face, Connor could only see the back of the person’s head, covered in blonde hair. They knelt to the ground and that’s when Connor reached them.

“DPD! On the ground now!” Connor ordered, causing several androids the pull away to let Connor get to the person, and said person had collapsed on the ground, their face buried in the snow. The area filled with gasps and panic as red seeped out onto the snow, making a few androids yell in horror.

The police force grew restless on the side and Fowler commanded a small team to go and see what was happening in the center of the crowd. Connor slowly approached the body, quickly identifying a thin woman in her mid 30’s, and scanned the blood on the snow. But..It wasn’t blood. Connor quickly grabbed the woman’s arm and turned her onto her back and she grinned at him, revealing under her black jacket a device strapped to her chest with 5 minutes and counting down. “Bye bye androids~”

“Everyone evacuate!” Connor yelled and everyone scattered, running away as the Cyberlife employees quickly getting away from the stands. In the distance he swore someone screamed his name but he was focusing on the bomb on the woman's chest.

Fowler and the other officers forced their way through while perimeter officers lead the androids away safely. Connor could only pin the woman down as Fowler ran over. “Connor could you disarm it?”

“I have no such training in my protocall.” Connor replied quickly. “We just have to evacuate the area or call a bomb disarmer.”

“No one could reach us that fast!” Fowler growled, more to himself than anything and leaned to his communicator. “Perkins, lead everyone out but make sure to keep an eye on the civilians.”

“You’re connor?” The woman chuckled as Connor glared in return. “Wow, who knew you would be the person that Petey is afraid of.”

“You’re working for the Crystal Ouroboros?” Connor questioned, his eyes flicking to the timer. “Why are you doing this? Where is Pete?”

“All you androids are nothing but fucking theives, our jobs, our happiness, and now our red ice? Now it’s our turn to take what we own.” She hissed, her blue eyes blazed with fury.

“Connor we have to evacuate!” Fowler yelled, already backing up with the men.

But something wasn’t right, this woman’s heart rate was normal, no fear or adrenaline. Why put on such a show? Connor muttered. “What’s the point of killing yourself for a market deal?”

She laughed sourly. “I’m not dying today, the only blood being spilled is blue blood. I’m merely the messenger.”

Just then Connor quickly pulled the bomb off her, ripping the straps around her sides to pull it off before looking at it and tearing off a wire. The wire hissed but then Connor sound a seam and began tearing off the top of the bomb to show a simple clock device, no C4 or explosive material. As he looked back Fowler had already placed cuffs on the woman and looked at Connor. “It’s a fake?”

“They are trying to scatter the androids..” Connor nodded.

Fowler pressed a button on the communicator. “Everyone keep a sharp eye out! The bomb was just a distraction! Watch the androids!”

“You’re too fucking late.” The woman giggled out, looking to Connor intensely. “Pete, Jordin, and Asher really don’t like their shit fucked with.”

“We’ll get her to the station, Connor go regroup with the others.” Fowler ordered as he and two other officers walked off with the woman.

Connor wasted no time to start following the stamped of footprints left in the snow, tracking any that may have strayed off the path or that would show signs of a struggle or someone being dragged. For the most part most of the prints seemed to be on the main road and he was able to find the main group of androids, the officers trying to keep everyone together along with Markus and North. “Markus!”

The android leader looked over to Connor and called back. “Connor! What happened?”

“It was a fake bomb, they were trying to lead you all away to pick you off I assume.” Connor replied and looked around. “Is everyone accounted for?”

“Unfortunately no, that’s why we’re trying to keep everyone calm, many androids and humans are realizing some of their friends or lovers are gone.” Markus said. “We believe they may have gotten separated or-”

“Captured..” Connor finished. “We do not have any time to waste. I can ask the other officers to help me look so long as you can keep everyone here and under control.”

“I can do that.” Markus nodded and walked to the androids, sending out a call to everyone.

Connor in the meantime had gathered the officers and began tracking the prints, following them back through the city and towards Cyberlife. On the way back Connor noticed a strange pattern of tracks on the snow, as if someone fell over and was helped up, and it lead into an alleyway. Slowly walking down and taking out his gun he entered the alleyway, only stopping when he reached a dead end and looked around. No thirium, no blood, but the footprints lead into the alley and suddenly stopped, like they were brushed away.

Taking a moment he began to walk to the nearest building, testing to see if the door would open, when it didn’t he tried the next building. The third door he tried opened and he was careful to open it without it creaking too much. Inside voices echoed in the closed store, that happened to be a woman’s clothing store.

“Quickly, get the blood and let’s go.” The first voice said with a hushed whisper.

“Fucking hell this plan was a shitty one!” The second one snarled. “Sending the androids scattering like rats.”

“It was either that or slowly pick them off as they head home.” The first scolded lightly. “We wouldn’t have the time and there would be too many witnesses.”

A loud thud of something hitting the floor made Connor look over and his body froze, seeing Allen’s body on the ground with his neck cut open and two men over him. They both had Ziploc bags and their hands were covered with thirium as one put a knife away. Connor glared and quickly rounded the corner, aiming his gun at them and shouting out. “Hands in the air!”

“Oh shit!” The second man jumped and both took off to the front of the store and Connor followed. 

The two weren’t very bright, trying to leave the store when it wasn’t even opened yet so the doors weren’t open. Connor had quickly tripped the smaller of the two and aimed his gun at the second person. Both remained in their place as Connor called for backup, the police instantly running to the store, to which the owner arrived as well because of the store alarm being tripped. Connor waited patiently as the cops took the men away and looked to Allen, walking over he frowned. “I’m sorry Allen..”

Looking to see how much thirium Allen had he quickly activated Allen to wake up, even though he knew it would only be a couple minutes. “Stay back!”

“Allen, It is connor, you will shut down soon.” Connor said. “I am sorry I could not stop them.”

“It’s ok..Tell Katie to open my suitcase, there is a will inside I made after Mathews death..” Allen’s voice sounded raw and glitchy, Connor had to prop his head forward to keep the circuits together. “Tell her I’m sorry, and I will miss her.”

“Perhaps we can back you up in a new body.” Connor suggested quickly, the timer slipping into one minute.

“No..I accept this..I will see Mathew soon..” Allen gasped out, shaking his head. “Keep her safe..”

With that Allen closed his eyes and permanently shut down. Connor gently set Allen’s head down as he looked to the other cops and asked. “Any news on the other missing androids?”

“We caught a few of them hiding in some alleyways.” One man replied. “The ones we found had another android with them and were hiding in open stores and alleyways, but we’re not sure how many are still unaccounted for. Your friend Markus has already lead the mass back to Cyberlife to grab the supplies.”

“Understood. Thank you.” Connor replied. “Go ahead and take Allen’s body to the DPD, there is someone I know who will want to see him before he is taken away.”

The man nodded and Connor left the store, he began walking back to the Cyberlife building and along the way he received a call from Hank. “Lieutenant? Is something wrong?”

“Holy shit, I saw you on TV handling a bomb and you ask me if something is wrong?! What if that thing was real you idiot!” Hank yelled in Connor’s ear through the call.

“Apologies, but the woman showed no signs of panic, I knew that there was something off about her bomb threat. It turns out they were using her as a way to herd the androids into the city to capture.” Connor said as he asked. “Did you get any information from the man that attacked me?”

“Same gang..” Hank scoffed. “But the worst part is, he knew who you were Connor. He had a picture of you and the knife was military grade, could easily cut through your skin and engine without an androids strength.”

“Someone...put a hit out on me?” Connor confirmed with shock and confusion.

“Seems that way, and psycho lady keeps preaching about how the androids will meet their end and blah blah, they’ll be slaves once more. The damn woman sounds like a cultist.” Hank grumbled. “Are you heading back to the station?”

“Actually..I have some news myself.” Connor said softly. “Allen was killed. There should be two men being sent to the DPD now, but I need to find Katie and deliver the news.”

“Damn..shit ok. Be careful Connor, and break this to her carefully.” Hank replied. “If you need to take her home or something later then it’s fine, just let me know.”

“Thank you Hank.” Connor smiled and hung up, continuing his march to Cyberlife.

As he arrived many of the Androids were still visibly stressed, grabbing what they wanted and giving the Cyberlife employees their serial numbers rapidly as they got their supplies and left in pairs or groups. Connor scanned through the crowds as he looked for Katie, trying to identify her among many. It came to the point Connor began to ask other androids if she had seen her, only getting “No’s” and “maybe’s”. After some searching he found her, she was frantically looking around and looking at the different androids, and Connor knew exactly who she was looking for.

“Katie!” Connor called out, getting her attention and she ran over to him, easily slipping by the androids as she stopped in front of Connor.

“Connor! Are you ok? Have you seen Allen? What happened?!” Katie frantically asked, ignoring the loud humming in her chest.

“You will give yourself another panic attack.” Connor said as he placed his hands on Katie’s shoulders and moved her out of the swarm of people. “I need you to calm down first so I can explain.”

Katie’s lips trembled, as if wanting to say something and protest but nodded and sat down on the snow. Connor simply sat next to her and waited for her vitals to return to normal, he gently took her hand and she squeezed it for her own comfort. After about three minutes she was calm enough that he began to speak. “There was a woman from the Crystal Ouroboros that had a fake bomb on herself to scare the androids out into the city, thankfully most were able to stay with someone but some androids did scatter. It sounds like the DPD are still looking for some.”

“I see..God I should’ve expected this..” Katie mumbled. “We’re exposed, in a huddle. We were set up perfectly for a disaster..”

“There is another form of news..but I am afraid it will upset you greatly.” Connor commented.

Katie looked at him and her eyes began to tear up. “Let me guess..Is Allen one of the missing ones?”

“No..” Connor spoke and heeding Hank’s words he explained. “I was looking for anyone that could have strayed on the path and I found Allen..but two of the gang members already had..taken his blood.”

Katie’s eyes widened and tears began to trail down her cheeks, but she said nothing and he saw her swallow. He continued softly. “I was able to wake him up for his final words..he informed me to relay to you that he was sorry and he will miss you..along with that his will was in his suitcase.”

He heard the blonde girl hiccup and let out a high pitched whine from trying to hold back her sobs, but she threw her arms around his neck and began to cry into his shoulder. Her body shook as she sobbed, and he returned the hug quickly as he felt his own chest tighten from a form of sadness. Connor pet her hair as Katie continued to cry and he let her, not saying a word to her, partially because he was not sure what he could say. After a few minutes he felt her pull away and she wiped away her tears. “I..have to get the supplies..then I think I’ll go home..”

“Do not strain yourself Katie, I can speak to the Cyberlife employees to hold supplies for you.” Connor assured her but she shook her head and slowly stood up.

“No..I need to get the supplies for my friends..” Katie replied stubbornly, continuing to wipe the tears off. “I’ll..I’ll be ok.”

“There is no need to be stubborn-” Connor spoke but was cut off by her.

“Connor.” She snapped firmly. “Please just..I need to get them the supplies then I’ll go home..”

Connor though, seeing she was not going to budge and offered. “Then let me help you.”

“But..your work-” 

“Hank already informed me I can help you so long as I told him..and the DPD is holding Allen’s body for you..I figured you would like to see him.” Connor replied.

“Thank you..once I get the parts to work then we can go see him.” Katie said and took a deep inhale and exhale, trying to compose herself before going to the supply tent with the other groups of androids.

Connor followed along and helped Katie locate the parts she needed, but the whole time she seemed quiet, empty, even..like an android. It made Connor yearn to make her smile, make her the giggly and confident woman he knew, but he was not sure how to do it. As they gathered the parts she quickly wrote her name and number down for contact before walking away, carrying two bags of the supplies while Connor carried the third. Walking together the cold air was even getting to Connor and he knew it was getting to Katie too, because of her nerve implants every gust of wind caused her to shiver or tuck herself into her hoodie.

“Katie, let me carry the bags, you should keep your hands warm.” Connor expressed his worry.

“You sure..?” Katie asked as she looked up at him, her voice hollow.

“Yes, I can carry them.” Connor replied as he carefully took the bags from her hands and offered a small smile. “You just keep yourself warm.”

Katie didn’t smile back but quickly shoved her hands into her hoodie pocket and let out a quiet thank you. The two walked silently and at some point Katie had moved closer to Connor, for what he guessed to be for her personal comfort, but said nothing.

~DPD 2:15pm~

Connor lead Katie inside and walked her to autopsy, normally androids were taken straight to Cyberlife but for this occasion Connor believed Katie would prefer Allen to be on a table rather than hooked up on a bunch of wires and slowly being dismantled. As the doctor lifted away the sheet Katie covered her mouth and let out a shaky breath, her eyes began to tear up once more as she cleared her throat and said softly.

“You were a good man Allen...Smart, kind..Mathew would..is proud of you and I hope you go to meet him..” Katie choked out and pecked the top of Allen’s head before covering him back up with the sheet.

Connor thanked the doctor before leading Katie out of the room, standing in the hall with her as she began to cry once more and rested her head on Connor’s chest. “Connor..promise me when you get this gang..they’ll all go to prison.”

“Of course Katie.” Connor’s reply came, it was automatic in the sense that he has already made a similar promise to her before. “Let me get you home.”

She nodded and they walked back through the office, Hank walking up to them as he awkwardly said to Katie. “My condolences for Allen’s death..sorry we didn’t get to him sooner.”

“There’s only so much people can do..” Katie replied numbly, she knew very well that no one can prevent every death or crime that occurred in the world.

“Hank, I am going to take her home.” Connor stated, lightly rubbing Katie’s shoulder and keeping her close to his side.

“Alright, be safe you two, I’ll call you tomorrow Connor.” Hank nodded before walking back to his desk.

“Katie, could you wait for me at the front?” Connor asked, and getting a nod he hurried to follow Hank. “Hank, I need advice.”

“About what?” Hank asked, turning to him with a brow raised.

“I am unsure what to do for Katie to help her feel better.” Connor commented.

“Connor another person she was close to just died. All you can do is keep her company and just do what she wants. Watch a movie or go out or something.” Hank shrugged.

Connor’s LED swirled yellow before nodding. “Thank you Hank.”

Connor made his way to the front where Katie was waiting and she looked up at him, walking to him and taking his arm as they walked out from the building and walked to her car. Since they already delivered the parts to the restaurant Katie said it was a good idea to grab her car as well. Connor opened the passenger door for her, stating she was not in the right condition to drive, before getting into the driver's seat. As he started the car he started his own mission in his head, making Katie smile or at least talk. She had her body leaned up against the car door, staring out to the winter day and scanned her body. 

41% Success Rate

“Katie, would you perhaps like to watch a movie at your place?”

“Sounds fine..But I'll need to change first.” She sighed out.

43%

“I know this must all be shocking to you, but understand that you have me and your friends to talk to.” Connor said, glancing at her for a moment.

40% 

“No Connor..I mean it’s great that you and I’m sure the others would listen but..I don’t want to burden anyone.” Katie said, tucking herself more into her hood.

“You and your friends have gone through a lot together Katie, I know they would want you to talk to them if you were not feeling ok.” Connor assured her. “And you are my friend now too, I care about your well being.”

46%

“I know. I’m really thankful I have you guys in my life.” Katie replied, lifting her head up a bit from her cocoon.

Connor thought a bit more before asking. “This will be my first time at your place. I am excited to see it.”

“Oh it’s um, nothing special really. Since it was just my dad and I, but when my mom was alive she and dad had people make a small Townhouse. It’s good for me, it’s small and doesn’t cost too much..” Katie replied, glancing back at Connor.

57%

“I still cannot wait to see it.” Connor insisted. “Do you have pets?”

“No, it would be unfair with how much I work. But maybe later in life, I’ve always wanted a rabbit.” Katie said, her voice seemed to be lighter, easier to speak.

73%

“That makes sense, You really work too much.” Connor commented.

“With our day and age Connor, You kind of need to work all the time, plus..I’m scared of not being there with this gang running around in the shadows..” Katie replied.

68%

“I know that you are worried and scared, but if you do not take care of yourself then you cannot help others.” Connor said, glancing away from the road for a second. “I would hate to see you overwhelm yourself.”

Katie’s lips twitched up in a small grin, but it wasn’t the smile Connor was looking for. “Connor, you have no idea where you’re going do you?”

“I have to buy something real quick, do you want to go with me?” Connor asked as he parked the car on the side of the street.

“Nah, I’m good. If it’s going to be quick I’ll just wait here and watch the car.” Katie shrugged. “Never trusted parking in town.”

“Understood. I will be right back.” Connor said as he stepped out and left the keys in for Katie, walking to the store that he had been in before.

It didn’t take long for him to find the gift, maybe 10 minutes after scanning and deciding what Katie would love most. After having it carefully wrapped and moved into a bag he walked back to the car and slipped in, handing the gift to Katie.

“What’s this?” Katie asked as she tilted her head. “Connor please tell me this isn’t a gift, you don’t need to-”

“I wanted to.” Connor smiled as he fastened his seat belt. “Now, where is your house?”

Katie told him her address, which lead them outside the city to all the housing of different designs and sizes. It was a common area for people to buy a house and remodel or buy some of the land and make a house, but over the years it has become too crowded so houses that were too old were normally torn down.

In the distance, Connor could see the modest Townhouse that Katie’s family made, It was a light blue color with a large window on the second floor and a smaller window on the first floor. The entryway was a small porch with only one step up to lead to the door and a small garage on the left side from the front view of the house. The yard was small but had a small bed of flowers lined with bricks, containing several flowers of a variety of colors.

“I did not know you liked to garden. I thought you said you were too busy for that.” Connor pointed out as he parked in her driveway.

“I love to garden, that was the flowerbed from my mother, but I can’t plant anymore flowers because it would be too much work. I normally spend two hours tending to the flowerbed and my herb garden.” Katie replied.

The two stepped out and Katie took her keys back to open the front door, turning on the lights that were right at the entrance. It was a quaint house, mainly open concept with the kitchen, dining room, and living room. The furniture was nothing special, simple polished wood and leather, the colors inside were a mix of silver for the kitchen and creme color for the living room, that seemed to pull together nicely for the wooden floors. 

“When I was younger it was so fun sliding around in my socks, but my dad always scolded me for being unsafe.” Katie said fondly as a smile tugged at her lips.

95%

“Katie would you like to open your gift?” Connor asked, holding it out for her and she happily began to take the wrapping off from around it.

100% Mission Success


	10. Chapter 10-ErROr COdE 4311

“Connor this..it’s so beautiful.” Katie said as she placed the glass container on her kitchen island.

“I saw it and thought you would like it.” Connor said. “It came from the antique shop you and i visited.”

It was a small glass enchanted rose based off of Beauty and the Beast, but the rose was white and the small string of lights that circled the glass rose made the white glass reflect many colors within the glass petals. The green glass stem was held up by the end being slipped into the wooden platform and a glass case surrounded the flower. “I love it Connor. Were you planning this?”

“I was thinking about getting it for you, but I could not find the reason until now.” Connor replied.

Katie smiled and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug instantly, she giggled into his chest. “Thank you Connor, You really are too sweet.”

“You are welcome.” Connor replied as he looked down at her.

She looked up and slowly pulled away. “I’m going to go clean up a bit, feel free to look around.”

Katie departed and walked up the light colored carpet steps to the upstairs and Connor decided to have a look around downstairs first. There was not much to see other than what was already presented. The living room had a large movie shelf of DVD’s and Blu-rays, over 500 movies lined the movie shelf. Seeing the back door Connor stepped outside and triggered a motion LED light that flooded the backyard. The yard was fairly small and a fence surrounded the area, but in the center was a small fireplace with two chairs beside the fireplace. As he turned around the wall next to the door had a large planter hung, multiple cases of soil housed different herbs, there was around 10 planters total hanging on chains from the wall hooks.

Entering into her house he did take note there were no family portraits or anything that could be considered personal items, to which this thought lead him upstairs. The hallway was small, and three doors were around him, the one he opened that was in front of him was only a bathroom so he closed it and went to his left. In that room there was a white room that had a queen size bed in the center and a closet off to the side with a single dresser. In there he saw Allen’s suitcase, which explains that this was a guest room. He momentarily scanned the room but getting nothing special he left the room and walked to the final door, only this one when he opened it Katie was there changing into purple sweats and a black t-shirt. 

She quickly turned hearing the door open, hugging her shirt to her chest and blushed. “Connor!”

Connor quickly closed the door, perhaps harder than he meant and heard a moment of shuffling before the door swung open to show Katie, now fully dressed and looked at him. “Connor..please do me a favor and knock next time.”

“Got it. I am sorry if I scared you.” Connor replied, barely able to meet her eyes.

“It’s alright, you just surprised me.” Katie said with a small smile. “Told you there wasn’t much to my place.”

“Maybe not, but it is nice.” Connor said as his eyes looked up to see into her room, but his view was blocked by the door as Katie stepped out and closed the door behind her.

“Come, I need to check Allen’s suitcase.” Katie said as she walked to the other bedroom.

Connor followed as she walked in and opened the case, digging through some clothes, photos, and a camera that was left in there. “He didn’t pack much..”

“He is an android, when I went to Dr. Hayes home, Allen’s room was covered in photos.” Connor said as he looked at some of the pictures. There were mostly amateur shots, images of the sky, flowers, and the city.

“Here it is.” Katie said as she took out a file and looked through it. “Wow, there’s more than just a will, it looks like he took Dr.Hayes blueprints just in case.”

“Perhaps to keep them safe if someone tried to break into the house.” Connor suggested as he looked at the contents of the file.

“Found it.” Katie said, taking the will out and setting the file on the bed. “Ugh..I hate reading large content shit like this..”

“Here I can read it.” Connor said as he took the paper and his eyes scanned over the words quickly.

Katie waited patiently, putting away the other stuff back into Allen’s suitcase while she waited and pulled the curtains of the window closed, flicking the lights on. After a couple minutes Connor spoke. “Allen has agreed to give the house away to Markus and North, giving the blueprints and data to Dr.Hayes friend at Cyberlife, and an equal sum of money will be donated or given to close relatives or friends.”

“That’s sweet.” Katie smiled as she walked over. “We’ll have to let Markus and North know right away, along with taking this to a lawyer to fill out the deal. I’ll take it to Cyberlife, I’m sure they have specific lawyers for their staff.”

“They do.” Connor confirmed and handed the papers back to her. “What would you like to do?”

“Well since I’m in my PJ’s let’s go downstairs and set up a movie.” Katie smiled, setting the papers back into the suitcase. “Do you have any movies you want to watch? Horror? Comedy?”

“I do not watch movies all that often. When I do it is normally a classic movie according to Hank.” Connor replied.

“Classic like what?” Katie asked, raising a brow.

“Jaws, Indiana Jones, Pulp Fiction, and The Shining are a few.” Connor replied, getting a giggle from Katie.

“Those are good, but let’s try some newer ones ok? We can probably squeeze in a movie or two before you go.” Katie said as she left the room with Connor trailing behind her.

“What do you typically watch?” Connor questioned as they walked downstairs.

“Oh almost anything and everything. I love movies so I try out whatever sounds interesting, but how about Cloverfield?” Katie asked as she walked to the shelves of movies and began to look through them.

“What is it about?” Connor asked as he sat on the couch and Katie picked out the disk, inserting it into the TV-player.

“You’ll see~ it’s a personal favorite of mine.” Katie said as she took her spot next to Connor.

The movie had only started but the two were left in an odd silence, mere inches away from each other. Was it ok to be near each other? Was it alright if he asked to hold her hand? Connor couldn’t stop thinking, his mind both occupied by the movie and Katie, but mostly what he could or could not do. She has already been under so much stress, and despite her seeming so collected he figured Katie was still hurting and crying on the inside. One could call her strong but someone could also call her foolish, hiding everything in her and not letting anyone take the load.

“Connor is something wrong? Your LED is spinning like crazy.” Katie’s voice called in concern.

Connor looked to her and nodded, subconsciously covering the LED. “yes I am alright..I am lost in my thoughts.”

“Why do you wear that still?” Katie asked, her hand reaching up to touch his hand and moved it away from his head. “You are free so why keep it?”

“Never saw a reason to remove it.” Connor shrugged, holding Katie’s hand. “Also Hank said it let’s him know when I am thinking.”

Katie smiled and let out a short giggle. “You and him are really close, but that’s understandable with all the shit you went through. You have to tell me more stories at some point.”

“I will, I promise.” Connor replied with a smile.

With no more to say, Katie moved closer and cuddled into Connor’s side, still holding his hand as she got comfortable. Connor felt his thirium pump frantically channel more thirium through his system as he helped her get comfortable, but was enjoying having Katie so close. As they watched the movie he only felt an occasional jolt or inhale from the thrill of the film, he was confused however about why she enjoyed this monster fest movie of unexplained aliens. He would ask later, but for now he was enjoying the peace.

~DPD, 4:16pm~

Hank stretched as he got up, seeing no point in sticking around longer when the two nut jobs were already put into cells. Just as he grabbed his keys however he heard Fowler's voice and suppressed a groan.

“Anderson! My office!”

“Fuck.. what now?” Hank grumbled as he walked up the stairs to the office and closed the door behind him. “What’s up chief?”

“I took a look into the names that the woman brought up, the only new person that she mentioned was a person named Asher.” Fowler said, arms crossed and looking at Detroit's map.

“Yeah? I already looked into any database under that name for crimes. A few people popped up but nothing involving smuggling or drug making.” Hank sighed. “Besides, do you know how many people are under the name Ash, Asher, and even Ashley? It would take months to locate and interview them.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to, if the plan to trap them at the restaurant goes well then maybe we can force Asher out of hiding.” Fowler said. “What I need you and Connor to get to work on is finding the rouge members that keep attacking these androids, how they’re getting around and shit.”

“Got it.” Hank huffed and left the office, going back to his desk and turning off the small light.

It was clear this was getting bigger and bigger, now it was starting to make Hank curious if this group was only in Detroit or branched out over the states. Whenever there’s a new market, a sub-market always grows, but this was now them either joining forces or accidentally trampling over the same preserve ground. Deciding he needed time to think Hank left for Jimmy’s bar.

~Katie’s House, 4:58pm~

“So that’s why I enjoy these kinds of movies, because there's a mystery and lore in it.” Katie explained as she set Cloverfield back on the shelf.

“I suppose I can see the interest in it, and you say there are two other movies that connect to it?” Connor asked.

“Yep! It’s like me with the Predator series, sure maybe not all the movies are good but I love the lore and comics or planning to make the film.” Katie said, her voice higher as excitement practically was visible in her body language.

“I cannot wait to see the other movies you have then.” Connor replied with a smile and asked. “Katie, will you be alright? Are you going to stay here for a couple of days?”

“Connor I know you’re worried..I can’t say it will be easy but I know I can talk to you or the girls if I feel really down.” Katie sighed, sitting back down. “But thanks for spending time with me today Connor, it really helps.”

In a form of instinct, Connor began to rub Katie’s back, which in turn she leaned back to his touch. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“I know.” Katie smiled and looked at Connor, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she got closer and rested her head against his chest.

At the contact Connor felt himself freeze, unable to come up with a single reaction to express, and then Hank’s advice along with others flashed through his mind. The words of Markus, Hank, Kelly, and even Katie’s words passed through his mind and he finally found the reaction he wanted. Moving enough to grab Katie’s left hand with his, the light skin began to fade to reveal the clear undercoating of his body. This reaction caught Katie off guard, her body squirming to sit up straight as Connor probed her memory, causing her arm to retreat it’s human color. The mere shock of seeing her android arm and seeing the light blue glow from Connor’s hand made her gasp, and her eyes flashed a warning of danger.

For a moment, Katie felt out of her body and stared at a wall that was covered with the same words. “Allow Access?”, “Memory Probe”. Seeing a Yes and No button she made no move to touch them and yet it seemed to override and yes was selected, resulting her inner body to be sucked back into reality as she noticed her own hand glow against Connor’s palm. An electric tidal wave hit the two as everything they’ve ever felt, seen, and experienced surged through their minds.

For Katie she felt the frustration of Connor’s deviant hunts, fear of Hank being hurt, and betrayal and fight against Amanda. The missions ran through her mind and seeing what he had to face in every choice and meeting Markus, fighting his own code for deviancy. Even after the revolution, the peace and happiness Connor has experienced being part of Hank’s family. It made Katie start tearing up as she gripped his hand tighter.

As for Connor, the feelings of happiness before the crash had spun her into years of loneliness and misjudgement, a constant want to go beyond her front yard. Then freedom when she finally obtained her restaurant, and urged humans to treat their androids with respect as they have treated them. A mix of fear intertwined with her emotions, hiding the androids, but also kindness when she introduced herself to every deviant and had made friends with Kelly. 

The one thing both held in common were the most recent memories, but this time they could see from each others view. Katie’s cries when Connor stayed behind to hold the woman with a bomb down, and the need of justice for both deaths of Mathew and Allen. However, love has also slinked its way into their probe, both seeing and feeling how the other felt when they spoke and interacted together. After what seemed like forever, turning out to only be a minute, the glow had stopped and their hands projected the human skin as their hands were still clasped together.

They sat there, both of them feeling fried and overwhelmed by everything they just experienced, both internal fans humming loudly. Katie’s tears slipped down her cheeks and dropped onto the leather couch, but she did not even vocalize her crying. Connor recovered faster than her, looking at Katie and gently cupped her cheek with his free hand to wipe the tears off her cheek. “Katie..are you alright?”

Katie’s eyes flicked up to see him, her body was quivering and she quickly pulled her hand away. At first Connor panicked but then was relieved when she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hiding her face into his shoulder. She still wasn’t speaking, letting only light gasps escape her as she let herself cry. Feeling there was nothing he could do, he held her close, pulling onto his lap so she wasn’t awkwardly bending over just to hug him. Connor began to worry that the probing was too much for Katie, still trying to understand her own android features, yet she didn’t seem mad at him.

“Connor..what was that?” Katie whimpered out, finally pulling away enough to wipe her tears off and look at his chocolate eyes.

“That was called probing, I have used it for investigations-”

“Bullshit Connor.” Katie cut him off, her expression unreadable. “I mean..by Markus’s choice of words he called it interfacing.”

Connor didn’t realize she would hear and see every little detail of his memories, but he supposes if she could see all of his then he must have seen all of her memories as well. But for the most part, her memories were being stuck in the house, rather than parting by years it was all meshed together. “I..am not sure why I did it..”

Now it was Connor’s turn to be dumbfounded, he had no idea why he interfaced with her, he just did it.. “My program allows me to interface or probe any android I choose and bypass their protective settings for me to interrogate.”

Katie’s expression turned to one of understanding and she said softly. “It was definitely an overwhelming feeling..Seeing and feeling everything you went through, it was um...indescribable.”

“You are not mad then?” Connor asked.

“Well..I’m not happy you didn’t ask first, but I’m not mad.” Katie shrugged. “I just can’t believe the shit you went through..It was so hard to watch you being frustrated and desperate not to be replaced or destroyed..”

“It was hard to witness your memories too. Although you had your father this place felt like a cage to you.” Connor said then his grip suddenly tightened on her waist and he looked down as his expression switched to anger. “And that man that attacked you-”

“Kelly stopped him.” Katie said calmly. 

“I could see how you were panicking and your systems were going haywire-”

“Connor.” Katie said firmly, causing him to look up. “It’s in the past. You weren’t there but I’m glad I had the girls with me. My main concern at the time was him hurting Amy and Kelly.”

“I know. But also when there was a fake bomb, you looked so scared..”

“Yes, because you were not moving away and Allen was trying to push me along and tell me you’d be ok..I mean in the end yes you’re still here, but if it was a real bomb..” Katie trailed off, her eyes darting away from his.

“I know.” Connor said, gaining her attention. “But honestly, I do not know why I interfaced it just seemed like something I should do.”

“Part of being human Connor is instincts. You know what to do if someone has a gun, just as I know what to do when someone is hurt. That was your mind giving you several options and you chose to do that.” Katie said then smiled. “I will admit though, that was a shock and it is probably not something we should do until we’re in a relationship.”

“Too much?” Connor clarified. “I am sorry I just-”

“Don’t worry Connor.” Katie said and added. “Also I now know how much of an internal struggle this has been for you. I should be apologizing for putting pressure on you.”

“What I feel for you is not inconclusive.” Connor said firmly. “Katie, I would like to experience having a relationship with you.”

Katie held her laugh as she replied. “Is that your way of saying I would like to date you?”

Connor wasn’t fazed by her joke and nodded. “Yes, I want to take you out on a date.”

A light kiss was placed on Connor’s cheek and Katie muttered softly. “I’ll make a deal with you, let’s continue being friends for a while, at least until this gang nonsense is over. After it’s done then we can talk about dates, plus I feel like we just did this a little backwards.” 

“What did we do wrong?” Connor asked, and seeing the grin on her face he knew something was up.

“Interfacing is a lot like sex if you think about it, maybe even more than that. It just feels like we became one before our first date. Essentially it was a one night stand.” Katie giggled half way through.

“I fail to see how it is similar to intercourse.” Connor replied. “Intercourse is a way to reproduce.”

“Intercourse is not just making kids Connor, it’s also being with your lover and by what I've heard, it feels like you’re walking on cloud nine.” Katie replied.

He had to do a mental search on “cloud nine” before he could reply. “I am not sure I follow.”

Katie rolled her eyes and replied. “Never mind Connor, I’m not talking about this right now.”

“Very well.” Connor agreed. “So what should we do as friends?”

“I’m not really sure..” Katie thought before snapping her fingers. “How about you bring Sumo and we all take a walk together? That would be some more time to hang out.”

“That sounds good, Sumo would enjoy that.” Connor smiled as he rubbed Katie’s sides.

“Um Connor..not that I’m not enjoying the close contact, but my legs are falling asleep.” Katie said. “I still have nerves and I can feel my thirium being cut off.”

“Oh sorry.” Connor said before letting go of her and letting her sit up. “You know, you should consider being a part time cop.”

“What?” Katie laughed out. “What makes you say that?”

“You are able to keep collected in a serious situation, with some practice perhaps you could be one.” Connor replied seriously.

“Connor, I lost control of my thirium pump at the mall, and freaked out to all hell about gang members being in my restaurant.” Katie pointed out. “I like to make people smile and cooking just so happened to be something I was good at and could provide for myself.”

“But you also knew what to say in the interrogation room.” Connor replied. “And you shoot decently.”

“Again, I thank cop shows.” Katie snickered. “I’ve always loved the interrogation scenes and analyzing DNA. But really me in a stressful situation? Nah, I’ll gladly pass on that.”

“I was merely pointing out you have the will to be a cop if you wanted.” Connor said as he took her hands. “I still do not understand your love for cooking to make others smile.”

“When I was stuck here in my years there wasn’t much to do.” Katie shrugged. “After I lost interest in drawing I moved to painting when my dad was out and cooking when I felt like it. One day I was making dinner and my dad commented about me being as talented as a chef. It..made me happy.”

Connor had realized something, no pictures of her dad or mom, she never said what they did, it got him curious. “What did your mother and father do for a living? I do not believe you ever really spoke about their lively work.”

Katie’s lips twitched down a little, sighing she sat down but let Connor hold her left hand. “He was a manager consultant..flying and traveling from place to place all over the world..he never really wanted to be home. I loved him though, when he did come home it was always fun and it was a reunion to look forward to. My mom, even though I never met her, my dad said she was a Forensic scientist. She specialized in analyzing data, but my dad also told me she couldn’t cook to save her life.”

The the end Katie gave a chuckle and Connor had to think for a moment before replying. “Katie, perhaps cooking was not your only joy. Could it be that some of your memories and things you loved to do were forgotten during your transfer?”

Katie blinked and looked off into the distance. “I’m not sure..Dr.Hayes notes might say something but as far as I’m aware everything turned out.”

Connor said nothing and gently rubbed his thumb on her knuckles, though he could not feel anything, he knew Katie could. Hearing the sigh from her lips his eyes looked to her expression which could only be described as peaceful. She glanced in his direction and sighed. “Connor, I’m probably going to make food then relax..not to be rude but I would like some alone time now.”

“Are you sure? You do not need to talk about anything?” Connor asked with worry.

Katie only nodded, her voice quiet. “I’m sure. After interfacing I feel a bit drained. Go on home, or work, I’ll be ok.”

Connor reluctantly let go of her hand and nodded. “If you say so.” 

Katie stood up with him and lead him to the door as she spoke. “I’ll have a busy day tomorrow and I need rest. But thank you for spending time with me, and good luck on the investigation.”

“I will hopefully see you soon.” Connor replied with a smile. “Have a good evening.”

“You too.” Katie smiled and closed the door as Connor stepped out.

Connor took a quick note as he left, do not interface unless Katie says so. As far as having feelings for her, he had to admit, humans were very complicated with intimate relationships. He started to think back to every interaction with her and memorize what she loved and hated or at least disliked. Kelly was right, she was an open book, but that was perhaps because Katie had nothing to hide. As the image of her stunned face after interfacing came to mind a feeling that could only be described as guilt welled up inside. Maybe he was just over thinking as Hank would say, and maybe he should speak to his partner about this.

~DPD, 6:49pm~

The office was quiet, several people have already gone for the night as Connor walked in. Spotting Hank in his seat Connor walked over to his desk and sat down. “Hank, Can I ask you something?”

“If it’s another relationship thing with Katie I will strangle you.” Hank grumbled, his eyes remaining focused on the computer.

“I do not believe that would accomplish anything since I do not need air.” Connor said, gaining a groan from his partner.

“What is it about this time Connor?”

“I believe I have upset Katie, but she said otherwise. Yet, I cannot stop thinking that I keep hurting her.” Connor replied. “I am confused about what I should do.”

“Connor I already said that women are complicated.” Hank huffed, finally glancing at him. “Look just keep in mind what she didn’t like. What did you do anyways?”

Connor was not sure about telling Hank about this and looked at his computer, turning it on as he bluntly stated. “I do not believe it is anything for you to be concerned about.”

Hank raised a brow and sat up more. “You ask me for help then brush me off? Look Connor, if you really are worried about it just talk to her. It’s a fucking dumb idea to just wait around, trust me on that.”

“You have experienced something similar?” Connor questioned and looked to Hank.

“Well yeah, everyone that goes through a relationship does. Ups and downs, but in my day that was the fun part even if it did take years. Figuring the person out and finding all the ways that make them happy, it’s like..a puzzle or something. The best part I guess is that the person always surprises you with a new secret.” Hank shrugged and turned back to his screen.

Soaking in the knowledge, Connor thought for a moment about Katie. She hated contact without permission, loved roses, loved gardening, hates drugs and alcohol, and so many more things. He would have to do more research on relationships, but in the meantime he needed to work. As his fingers started dancing on the keyboard his LED flickered and he stated. “We have a call from the NightShade club.”

“Great..”Hank huffed. “I was hoping for a quiet night..What is the call about?”

The two stood as Connor explained. “There was a disturbance with one of the servers, apparently Pete tried to assault him. They currently have him but Pete ran away along with several other men.”

“Pete? Isn’t that the asshole that’s on our suspect list?” Hank asked as they walked to the car.

“Correct, we suspect him to be in smuggling and Red Ice production.” Connor nodded.

“Depending on what happened with the guy we could have at least a reason to arrest him, maybe he slipped up with the guy.” Hank said.

~NightShade Club, 7:40pm~

Music blared and rumbled from outside the club, only progressively getting louder as they walked up to the bouncer at the door. Hank said nothing more as he took out his badge and the guard immediately opened the door for them, saying in a hushed voice. “Jacob is in the back, head to the stage area and you’ll see him.”

Hank nodded and walked in, instantly cringing at the music. “Damn this place has shitty music.”

Connor smiled as he followed. “This is a very popular song for this generation’s music, I believe that electric pop is not as...exciting as your metal music.”

“Shut it Connor.” Hank shouted over the music. 

Around the stage the dance floor was crowded, making Connor and Hank walk around the ring of tables to avoid getting in the middle of the enthusiastic dancers. A couple men and women were dancing and singing on the stage, but for the most part Connor was only looking in the crowd for anyone on their suspect list. As they reached the side of the stage, a door was open and Jacob was leaning against the frame to keep it open, he looked relieved as Hank and Connor walked over and beckoned them inside. “So glad you two made it.”

“Is there anything you can tell us about what happened?” Hank asked, thankful that Jacob closed the door to help muffle the music.

“I was at the bar when it happened, my co-worker Josh ran over and told me about Pete trying to assault one of the male androids..but he seems too shaken to tell us what happened. According to Josh, Oliver was serving Pete and his gang some drinks when he started yelling at him to “stop it” whatever that was. Josh ran in with one of my bouncers but they ran off before anything could happen.” Jacob explained.

“Oliver is the android?” Connor questioned. “It is possible that Pete was trying to take his thirium, do you have cameras we can look at?”

“Of course. I have it pulled up on my tablet.” Jacob nodded, picking up his tablet from a chair and handed it to them.

The video was clear, showing the club room that was lit up from all the lights surrounding the area. It was hard to see faces since the cameras were above them, but Connor made sure to look over every detail he could see on the men that were in the room. The odd part is there was also a woman in the room as well, sitting in the middle of the groups round booth, yet she seemed like she was disguised. The android Oliver walked to the booth with their drinks and was setting them on the table right before looking up and speaking to the woman. Within mere seconds, one of the men grabbed him as he squirmed and yelled, managing to free himself just enough to run to the door. As Oliver left the picture the group scrambled and Josh along with one of the bouncers had entered the scene.

That woman must be the leader.


	11. Alive but not Living

Oliver was shaken up to say the least, his stress level high and eyes darting around as if feeling watched. He was a male Traci model, that much was easy to tell, his clothing was simple black pants and wearing a white shirt for the waiter style. His body was actually smaller, only a couple inches shorter from Connor, and by the looks of it he has had better days. His skin was a fair color which made it easy to see a scar on his neck, his white hair waved in front of his right eye and his left brown eye exposed. The only way Oliver could have a scar was if he wasn’t taken to Cyberlife, he would have been fixed by a clumsy torch that welded the skin together. The shaking android was sitting on a chair, Jacob talking to the bouncers to keep an eye out for the group that fled.

“Oliver, do you think you can tell us what happened?” Hank asked as he kneeled down.

He looked to Hank, then away, then back, then to Connor, his mouth gaped and seemingly scared to speak. Connor leaned down slightly, catching Oliver’s attention and making him flinch back, but Connor was calm when he asked. “Do you want to do a memory probe instead? That way you won’t have to speak?”

“No..” Oliver muttered. “No i..thank you but..”

The two waited patiently, Hank having to get up sooner to cross his arms and watch Oliver, but Connor stayed by the androids side. It wasn’t too long before Oliver spoke again and said softly. “The group..the woman offered me a job..I refused and one of them grabbed me-I didn’t know what to do!”

“You got away in time and you called for help, that’s all you could’ve done.” Hank said. “What was the job?”

“She didn’t say..” Oliver muttered, looking at Hank. “She only said it was going to pay a lot and I would be of use there rather than here..”

“Oliver, has that woman been here before?” Connor asked as he stood up straight.

“No..not that I know of.” Oliver shook his head and sighed. “Pete and Jordin however..”

“What do they do here anyways?” Hank huffed. “We keep hearing about those two a lot.”

Oliver’s expression switched to a confused one as he replied. “I don’t know..Pete comes here all the time to try and pick up women and Jordin only comes here once in a while. But I’m not allowed to listen to customer conversations so I don’t know why they come here.”

Connor thought for a moment before asking. “And did you get the woman’s name?”

“I didn’t..perhaps one of the androids in the club did though, whoever checked her in.” Oliver suggested.

Hank looked to Connor and nodded. “You do your thing, I’ll continue talking to him.”

Connor winked before leaving the room to go investigate the nightclub, walking through the swarm of people. It took a minute to scan through the crowd, locating different employees before he had an idea who to talk to. He first walked over to a female human coworker who was serving drinks, only stopping when he walked up to her. “Can I help you sir?”

“Did you help check in Pete’s group?” Connor asked.

“After the attempt he had on another girl? Nope, Jacob doesn’t assign women to give him drinks anymore, he normally asked one of the other boys.” She huffed. “Try Alex, he might have checked him in.”

Connor looked up to where she pointed her finger and thanked her before walking to the bar. There were two workers at the bar, a young human girl and a male human, after a quick scan Connor moved closer to the counter to talk to the male. “Excuse me, do you know who checked in Pete’s group?”

“Oh, sorry sir I don’t.” Alex replied and moved to the counter to hear Connor better. “But anyone that handles check in’s would be Mary or Jacob. If it’s not Jacob try to look for Mary.”

“Any idea where she is?” Connor asked, gesturing to the crowds of people.

Alex tapped his fingers and looked around them before shrugging. “Sorry I don’t see her, but she could just be leading some people to a table so wait by the front, maybe she’ll be there.”

“Oh fuck why is a cop here?” One of the bar members sneered. “Trying to stir up trouble bolts?”

Connor has learned by now it’s just best to ignore these people and moved away to walk to the front of the club. At the entrance, a woman with dark curly brown hair wearing a red velvet dress with black lace stockings and red high heels to go with the outfit. She looked at Connor as he walked up to her and asked. “Need something?”

“Did you check Pete in?” Connor asked bluntly.

“Yes, is there something wrong?” Mary asked.

“I need to know who he was accompanied by.” Connor replied, taking out his badge as she gave an odd look to him. Seeing the badge she quickly walked behind the small counter and took out the list of names on a notebook.

It didn’t take long for her to start listing off. “Um..well Peter Miller, or Pete. then a few of his associates like Brenden Farrel, Matt Wilkson, Brad Stoll, and Alice Turner. Then the new woman was named Ashley Mckellen.”

“Ashley, does she go by Asher?” Connor asked, saving the names to his memory.

“I don’t know. This is the first time we’ve ever seen her.” Mary replied, looking up at him. 

Connor thought, but having nothing else to ask he thanked her and hurried back to the back were Jacob was and questioned. “Could I look at the private room where Pete’s group was?”

“Huh? Sure.” Jacob said before leading Connor to the private booth that was colored a vibrant blood orange with black leather for the booth seats. The table was still cluttered with glasses and some of them still partially full.

Jacob stood aside as Connor began to pick up each glass and scan the fingerprints, only stopping for a second to look at Jacob. “Do you keep in track which person ordered what drink?”

“I’m sure someone wrote it down. Hold on.” Jacob said before walking away.

Connor resumed the scans, but only Brenden and Pete’s names came up in the police data bank. Either meaning the others have never committed crimes, or were never caught. Connor kneeled down for a second and looked under the table, only finding traces of dirt on the ground and water, probably from snow. But one thing did catch his eye on the seat, standing up he scooted in and noticed minute traces of thirium, but he knew Oliver was not injured. Possibly one of the customers was an android? Or they have injured a different android. As he sat there, he looked up at the camera in the booth and noticed that anyone that may have been passing something over to another person, could easily have been out of sight from the camera.

Jacob came back and handed Connor a slip of paper. “This was their order, sorry that I really don’t have anything else for you.”

Connor scanned over the list, quickly matching what drinks were in the glasses before sliding out from the booth and shaking Jacob’s hand. “Thank you, Please inform us if any of Pete’s group comes back.”

“I will.” Jacob nodded, shaking hands with Connor before letting go. “I have to get back to work, but let me know if you need something.”

“Understood.” Connor replied before walking towards Hank who looked to be done with Oliver.

Hank noticed Connor and met him in the corner of the room. “I got nothing else, Oliver commented that no one in Pete’s group has ever assaulted another worker here though. Something tells me that woman was calling the shots.”

“Ashley Mckellen, otherwise known to us as Asher. There were small traces of thirium on the seats, and I managed to get the fingerprints of everyone that was sitting there with her.” Connor added.

“Swell, let’s get to the DPD and log what we know.” Hank said, turning to leave.

Connor however stopped and looked back at Oliver, who looked too frightened to even leave the back, it was..sad. He walked over, which at first made Oliver flinch back but Connor then said. “If you want to work somewhere else you should go see Kathryn Hogan at Electric Delights. She will do her best to give you a safe job.”

Oliver nodded in understanding and Connor turned to follow Hank. The two left the club and got into Hank’s car before the two began to talk again. “So, this Ashley woman is calling the shots, but she looked like a businesswoman.”

“Possibly in Stock market as well?” Connor suggested. “Should I do a search?”

“Go ahead. See if you get anything.” Hank shrugged as he pulled his car out of the parking lot. Connor’s LED swirled yellow as he tried to find anything on Ashley Mckellen, and was fortunate to get some Intel.

Ashley Mckellen: 5/6/1995  
Occupation: Lawyer  
Age:43  
Crimes: Speeding tickets

“Ashley Mckellen is a lawyer, has been for 16 years at the following states: Pennsylvania, Virgina, and Michigan. Her only offenses being speeding tickets and she has only participated in one Stock Market business labeled “Android Engineering Instruction” or “AEI”. The main goal of the group is to take apart old androids and give the parts back to Cyberlife once they’ve been disassembled.”

“Huh, sounds like she hates Androids. But why? Her job had no threat of losing to an android so why hate them?” Hank huffed. 

“Perhaps it was something else.” Connor suggested. “Maybe a friend or family member was hurt or lost to an android.”

“Maybe..” Hank agreed, the two knowing very well about that being a sore spot. “How popular is the business?”

“They have one main location in Michigan, outside of Detroit, and three other smaller stores in Pennsylvania, Virginia, and New York. They are a sub-corporation to Cyberlife but the business is run by someone else.”

“In other words, there could be something screwy going on and Cyberlife would have no way of knowing, they only care about getting the parts.” Hank sighed. “Owner?”

“Owner of AEI is Kenny Jackson. He is 56 and has been charged under two assaults against androids before getting AEI finalized with Cyberlife. Since then, no crimes other than an occasional speeding ticket.” Connor finished.

“Sounds like we need to pay a visit to him tomorrow. How far is he?” Hank asked.

“Saginaw Michigan. About two hours away from Detroit.” Connor replied. “Should we call ahead or leave it as a surprise?” 

“Leave it a surprise, we’re already on a goose chase.” Hank huffed. “We’ll get back to the office and put in our reports before heading off tomorrow.”

~December 11th, Saginaw Michigan: AEI Company, 12:47pm~

After being stuck in a car for so long Connor was beginning to understand Hank’s expression of “Ant’s in your pants,” he was not happy sitting there and waiting for so long. There were not too far to their location but Hank banned Connor from flicking his quarter around because it would “distract” him from driving. In a moment of absolute boredom he asked. “Hank, what should I do to apologize to Katie?”

“Holy shit Connor, just look it up.” Hank groaned. “God you’re like a love sick poodle.”

“I am not a dog, and it is impossible for me to be sick.” Conner objected.

“What I mean is..well normally when people really like each other they can’t stop thinking about each other. Are you two even official?” Hank asked, glancing at Connor for a second.

“No, we have not confirmed a relationship, but I am feeling..guilty I suppose with what I did yesterday.” Connor replied.

“Well just look up “how to apologize to...a girl friend?” Just something like that.” Hank shrugged. “Now stop thinking about her for a few hours so we can get this done.”

Connor nodded, looking to the AEI building as they pulled into the parking lot. It wasn’t any larger than a normal company, lots of glass windows to see out from and their name in bright red lights on the side. As the two stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance, Connor began to scan the faces of co-workers that would stop to watch them. Getting to the front desk a woman was there with light blond hair and a blue stripe in it, she looked scared to say the least. 

“We need to see Kenny. Is he in?” Hank asked, flipping out his badge.

Connor noticed her heart rate increased from the stress as she stuttered. “Um..d-do you have an appointment?”

“This is a police investigation.” Hank bit back a snarl. “And before you ask, yes we have a warrant.”

“I..um..sorry I haven’t been working here long-” She said before picking up a phone. “Let me call him..”

Connor looked around in the meantime, finding it odd how many people he’s scanned have been caught for specific crimes, theft, mugging, gambling, and physical injuries on other people. Why would Cyberlife agree to a company of criminals?

“H-he’ll see you, follow me.” The young woman stuttered and started walking down one of the halls.

Hank and Connor followed behind, stepping into the elevator with her as she pressed the top floor, being that there was only 4 floors. Once reaching the top they followed her to an office that was at the corner of the building, she knocked lightly and opened the door cautiously before nodding to a voice and quickly leaving. Hank raised a brow at her behavior and opened the door all the way to walk in, Connor taking a look around before entering and closing the door. Inside were two couches and a table in the center, and of course the main desk for the owner, the walls bare in consideration to just a few paintings.

“Kenny Jackson?” Hank asked for clarification.

“That would be me.” The man stood, his black hair was slicked back with strands of white in the mix, he had a fairly average male look, but what caught Connor’s eyes were the man’s bloodshot blue eyes. Causes were sleep deprivation and traces of red ice was left along the man’s lips that could have contributed to the look. “And..you have an android?”

“He’s my partner.” Hank replied, trying not to sound angry at him.

Connor attempted to be polite and walked up to Kenny, holding out his hand. “My name is Connor, it is nice to meet you.”

“Put that on a greeting card why don’t you?” Kenny smirked, but shook Connor’s hand. “What can I help you two with?”

“We wanted to know what your business is exactly.” Hank said, in an attempt to stay professional.

Kenny shrugged as he sat on one of the couches, beckoning the two to sit across from him. “I have made a deal with Cyberlife that my company would disassemble androids and salvage whatever parts we could and send them back to Cyberlife. Arms, legs, chips, the usual. But of course there’s not many android scraps now so we might have to change like Cyberlife did to make this a..hospital.”

“In the past you have had some hate crimes against androids.” Connor stated as he and Hank sat on the other couch. 

“I can’t deny that.” Kenny said calmly. “But nothing can be done. I made a proposition to Cyberlife and business is great, I like to think of this place as a second chance.”

There was an odd cynical edge to his tone and Connor added. “Several of these people have hated androids or have had time for crimes.”

“Yes well, this is a place they get money and can’t get into trouble for dead machines.” Kenny smirked. “Isn’t that a good thing? They can’t go bother an android if they’re working with the dead ones.”

“You think of this as therapy.” Hank claimed, almost a sickly feeling hit him.

“No no, just a way to release someone’s stress while they get paid and don’t get thrown back into the streets to bully more androids.” Kenny said with a wave of his hand. “I think it’s a win-win.”

“Do you know a woman by the name Ashley Mckellen?” Connor asked, showing a picture that he had retrieved from a courthouse.

Kenny barely looked at the picture as he strictly stared at Connor. “Yes, she is my lawyer and someone who defended me in court. She helped me realize my dream.”

“You two close then?” Hank asked and Kenny let out a short laugh as he showed off his bare hands.

“Not married I can guarantee that.” Kenny chuckled. “But she has helped me several times and I’m providing her work, another win-win.”

“Has she expressed any dislike to androids?” Connor questioned, tilting his head slightly in hope to see a reaction.

“One or twice. She didn’t tell me what she would get mad about them for though.” Kenny shrugged.

Nothing they said had seemed to get a confession or reaction, Hank decided to point out. “You do red ice right? I see a little on your mouth.”

Kenny froze, Connor noticed the slight jump in his heart rate, but he quickly leaned back against the couch and said. “Everyone has bad habits.”

“Pretty hard to get that shit now and days.” Hank said. “With all the androids getting their freedom.”

“Ah, but a good thing it is going away right?” Kenny asked. “It’s hard to get off the stuff but once it’s gone it’ll be easier.”

Connor knew he was trying to appeal to them, he was not a foolish man, it was time for him to ask. “Do you happen to know Peter Miller or Jordin Hansley?”

“Never heard of them.” Kenny replied before standing up. “Look I don’t mean to cut things short but I need to get a hold of Cyberlife to ensure my company's safety. I’m sure you can find the way out.”

“Of course. Good talking with you.” Hank said as he and Connor stood, leaving the room.

Connor glanced back to see kenny’s cold stare but ignored it and shut the door, walking to the elevator as Hank grumbled. “Well that could’ve gone better, but that wasn’t terrible. We should try and find out what he’s got in his computers.”

“Perhaps I can bypass his company's firewalls.” Connor suggested as they stepped into the elevator and he pressed the lobby floor, looking at Hank who wore a surprised expression. 

“Are you implying what I think?”

Connor only smiled. “I only am saying I have a chance of finding out.”

Hank smirked and patted Connor’s shoulder in encouragement. Hacking was not something most people found credible in the department, but Connor had a system that could access just about any computer for police investigations. The two left the building, the odd cold and dead feeling that flooded the building had left them and they got into the car. Hank suggested stopping for lunch before getting back on the road, finding a casual diner to sit at and requested a booth away from everyone. After getting situated in their booth Hank was the first to start the conversation.

“Katie’s meet up at her restaurant is on the 19th, that gives us 8 days to piece as many of these people as we can together. We already know Pete is a smuggler of firearms based on the gun we found off the thugs.” 

“We also know that he has ties to the Crystal Ouroboros, to which the gang is recruiting and making thirium from androids they kill. Along with that Jordin seems to be helping them in the stock market while Kenny is head of a company that gets access to android thirium.” Connor continued. “Although he says business is doing well, more and more androids will request burials or a different way of disposing androids without taking them apart.”

“That gives motive for sending thugs if he hired them.” Hank nodded. “But what about Ashley?”

“Given that she is a lawyer she could defend people from their crimes and send them to Kenny.” Connor suggested.

“Or she could keep the big dogs out of their cage.” Hank added, looking to the waitress as she came by and ordering his food before continuing. “This is one fucked up mess. How the fuck can we connect them?”

“If we look over security footage we could see about any odd interactions.” Connor said.

“Connor this could’ve been going on for years, it would take weeks to try and find footage of them and months to even look through it all.” Hank huffed. “We need something faster..”

“Perhaps we can talk to the men we have caught, maybe we can make a deal with one of them.” Connor replied.

“If Fowler will go for the idea it could work, there was a younger guy there completely hooked on red ice.” Hank agreed. “It’s possible Katie could help too, maybe she can contact Jordin.”

“Out of the question.” Connor immediately shot down. “She would be disgusted being around him and it is not safe for her to be around a criminal.”

Hank smirked. “Just joking Connor, I wouldn’t put anyone in danger like that. Besides she’s already giving us a big help with capturing the group.”

“It was not a funny joke Hank.” Connor glared a little. “I do not understand your desire to joke about life spans and possible death or injury of a person or yourself.”

“It’s a human thing Connor, we joke about death all the time.” Hank shrugged.

“Back to the mission..” Connor began.

~Electric Delights 1:50pm~

Katie was working, having to keep an eye on her new workers, she was watching from the kitchen door to keep an eye on both the kitchen and the eating area. It was only Thursday so it was kind of slow, but she was happy to have android customers enjoy her thirium dishes. It wasn’t much and she still had to come up with new mixtures, but she didn’t realize how difficult cooking with thirium was and still giving the androids the thirium amount they needed. At one moment Luke came to her and handed her a shirley temple, leaning on the wall beside the kitchen door.

“You look fucked up.” Luke said bluntly.

“Wow, you are a real charmer Luke.” Katie said with a small smile, taking a sip from her drink.

“Wanna talk?” He asked, watching her with his hazel eyes.

Katie suddenly felt irritated. “Why does everyone ask me that..?”

“Because if we don’t then you don’t say shit and you let the problem eat you up.” Luke explained.

“Since when have you known me so well?” She scoffed.

“I’ve known you since you opened this place, so you’re 26 now, I’m 28..you picked me off the street when you opened and you were 23 when you opened this place..So I’ve known you for three years solid.” Luke replied smugly. “Come on, just tell your big brother Luke.”

She let out a small giggle. “Don’t ever refer yourself like that again..you also can’t work for me forever, you’ll need to go out and get a girlfriend or boyfriend, or even just explore the world sometime.” 

“One world at a time Katie, and I’ll focus on a boyfriend later.” Luke smirked.

“Oh? Switching terms?” Katie asked in curiosity.

“Eh for a bit maybe, now enough about my Bi-ass, what’s going on?” Luke asked, nudging her arm with his.

Releasing a sigh, Katie took another sip and muttered to him. “It’s a lot of things Luke..I went to Cyberlife to talk to them about Allen’s will, they’re finalizing everything..then this whole gang business that might get worse, and I’m terrified someone will hurt you guys..This restaurant is my home, you all are my family.”

“Amen.” Luke nodded. “But you can always ask for help, android body or not you can still run yourself into the ground.”

“I know but you know me, I hate troubling others..and I feel like I..”

Luke interrupted her. “You feel like you need to do something about it, but can’t. You want to keep everyone safe behind your golden heart and take all the hits, but you know you can’t. You know all these things, despite being stuck in the house for years, so stop beating yourself up about it.”

Katie smiled a little and looked at him. “You know me too well after all..”

“You’re an open book.” Luke shrugged. “You have such a big heart the world wouldn’t be able to stop you. But you’ve had two people leave the world and you’ve been working your ass off to improve the restaurant and the lives of the deviants. Step back and let someone else take the stage for a while.”

“Maybe you’re right..” Katie sighed and gave Luke a side hug. “Thanks Luke, once this gang shit is taken care of I’ll take a proper vacation.”

“Damn right you will. Let Cyberlife take care of the will, and just keep in mind you have Connor and Hank to call if there’s an emergency.” Luke said, returning the hug.

“That’s um..another thing..” Katie started, getting his attention. “Connor accidentally..Interfaced with me.”

Luke's eyes widened a bit and his mouth gaped open. “Kathryn Hogan, why the fuck would you fuck someone you just met!?”

Katie’s face projected a cherry red and she squeaked out. “I didn’t! I mean in the robotic way! Like with memories!” She held out her hand and showed the clear skin for emphasis.

Luke put a hand over his heart and let out a deep exhale. “God don’t do that to me..I think I threw up in my mouth..”

Katie cringed and apologized. “Sorry..anyways..point is he looked into my memories and emotions without permission..he said it felt..”right” and I just..I wasn’t sure what to say. I’m not mad, but I’m not sure what to do now.”

“So..he likes you?” Luke asked, relaxing a bit.

“I don’t know..I think he does, but at the same time I’m worried he only wants to be with me because him and I have common interests in police investigations.” Katie shrugged.

“Oh I see, you’re worried that he doesn’t like you for..you.” Luke stated and sighed. “Well, he’s a very..um, naive deviant, just give him some time.”

“Time seems to only be pressuring him though.” Katie said. “Luke I have no idea what to do i’ve never been in love!”

Luke gave her a stern look. “Katie, you’ve been through a shit ton of fucking things that you’ve never done before, love is no different. Now let me ask this, do you care about him? How does he make you feel?”

Katie had to think about that, trying to separate his memories from hers as she described carefully. “I feel confused. I want to be independent like I always have been, but when Connor asks if I’m ok...I want him to hold me and protect me. I want him to experience everything about being human and I want to experience what I can to being an android. When he goes into danger I feel the need to follow and try to help or make him stop, and when he asks me about the world I love to tell him everything I know. He believes in me for all my insecurities and respects my views..”

Luke let out a low whistle. “You got it baaaaad.”

Katie let out a small chuckle. “Do I now..? So, what should I do?”

“I think, that’s only up to you and him.” Luke smiled a bit before getting off the wall and walking back to the bar upstairs.

Katie stood there silently before hearing the phone ring, walking to the desk she picked it up and put on her “customer service” voice. “Thank you for calling Electric Delights, how may I help you?”

She listened and frowned a little. “This is Kathryn..yes I will be here tomorrow..Well I’m sure I can make room to answer a few questions, what time?...Alright, two works and what’s your name?...Ok I will see you tomorrow Ashley Mckellen.”

As she hung up Katie stared and thought out loud. “What the hell is AEI?”


	12. Alignment System

~December 12th, DPD, 11:30 am~

Connor and Hank worked diligently from when they got back to the next morning, but Hank was currently asleep in his chair from working so late while Connor kept going. They managed to find out more about their main suspects, even finding some people that were connected to them or at least knew them outside from nightclubs and stores. However, there was still not enough proof to prosecute anyone, so now it was time to get to the interrogation room. He swiftly left his desk as he walked to the interrogation viewing room and looked to Officer Collins. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, got the kid in there. Name is James Hubert.” Ben replied and handed Connor the file. “Kid is 18 and scared as hell though.”

“As Hank had once told me, the only ones that are scared, are the ones that have something to hide.” Connor smiled and Ben chuckled slightly before looking back at the kid through the glass.

Connor left and entered the next room, looking over the file as he sat down, but took note of Jame’s leg that was tapping frantically on the ground. “L-look cops make deals right? So let’s make a deal..”

The ex-hunter looked up at him, seeing the young brunette with terrified brown eyes. “Then tell me what the Crystal Ouroboros is, who is in charge?”

“I-I can’t..If I do they could..” He stopped and put his face into his hands. “Oh fuck..”

Seeing the reaction Connor took a different approach. “Is there anyone close to you that could be hurt? If you need us to protect anyone please tell us now.”

“No..I mean..I ran away a long time ago..abusive family..” James said, lifting his head. “L-look I don’t give a shit about the drugs or weapons, all I wanted was some money just to eat.”

“They pay you to kill androids?” Connor glared slightly.

“N-no! I just deliver the red ice!” He stuttered. “Being part of the CO means you get to have a place to stay and food to eat..but you can’t back out..”

“A lot of good people are getting hurt from this gang.” Connor said calmly. “If you could tell us anything that would be a step in the right direction.”

James took a couple shaky breaths then nodded. “ok..I..I only know Pete. He handles the red ice deals, b-but we have to kill androids to make it happen he says! That profits were not enough from the company’s thirium.”

“What company?”

“Just..some android company close to cyberlife, they give us the thirium they salvage from dead androids.” James shrugs. “The red ice has a huge market thanks to his partner Jordin..He comes by once in a while to make sure production is going well.”

“Anything else you can tell us about them? For that matter, do you know Asher or Kenny?” Connor asked, leaning forward a bit.

“Uh..not that I know of..a lot of people go under code names or just pen names though..But Asher and Kenny don’t sound familiar..All I do is wait until the red ice is done and deliver it to hot spots where people have made orders.” James explained.

“Where is this being produced?”

“All over the east coast apparently..” James said almost fearfully. “The Crystal Ouroboros has been around since androids really, but we weren’t a union or the “ouroboros” until three years ago.”

That sounded too coincidental to Connor, three years go Katie opened her restaurant. “Do you know why it’s called the Crystal Ouroboros?”

“Well..some of the other guys said the crystal was to represent the powder made for red ice..and then Ouroboros was supposed to mean endless? Something like that..but when Pete introduced our icon it was..too creative to be made by him.” James said, seeming confused himself.

“Thank you..and you know, I may have someone that can help you.” Connor said as he stood up. “That is, if you promise not to go back to your gang.”

“I wouldn’t want to..I had no way out..but can this person help me?” James asked nervously. “Fucking..can they protect me?”

“It’s a restaurant, a place for new beginnings.” Connor said. “But first we’ll have to get you showered and set up with clothes. Officer Collins will assist you.”

“Alright..thank you..” James nodded to him.

Connor left the room and peaked in the observation room to Ben. “You can take care of him correct?”

“Yeah, go take a break Connor, you’ve been working all night and day.” Ben said as he left the room. 

“I will, thank you.” Connor smiled and nodded, walking to the main room where more people were getting in for work. Hank was awake now but had a cup of coffee with him as he looked to Connor with a glare.

“Your friend is here..” Hank grumbled.

“Friend? What friend?” Connor asked curiously.

“Oliver, he’s talking with Fowler right now but he said you told him about Electric Delights. Jesus Connor, Katie can’t adopt everyone.” Hank pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I had no idea he would arrive this soon. Why come here?” Connor wondered as he sat at his desk. “I suppose I have to take him and James to Electric delights now.”

“Who the hell is James?” Hank asked, looking at Connor.

“The youngest person that we captured from the Crystal Ouroboros. He has given us some important clues to our investigation, you can hear the recording later.” Connor said in a rush as he started frantically typing on his computer.

Hank noticed the concentration but also frustration on Connor’s face and glanced at his computer. “And what are you looking up now?”

“How to apologize to Katie.” Connor replied.

Hank grumbled and got up. “Leave me out of it then, I’m going to get more coffee.”

Connor continued his research, it was odd for what people suggested, but he didn’t question it. He began to think about what he should do when he saw someone come closer out of the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw oliver, who was now wearing light grey pants and a black and blue hoodie. He smiled at Connor and said happily. “I’m sorry for the sudden visit, but I wanted to thank you for what you and Detective Anderson have done for me, along with suggesting a new place to work.”

“You are very welcome Oliver.” Connor said and smiled back. “We will be leaving in a little while, we are just waiting for one more person so you can have a seat.”

“Thank you.” Oliver replied and sat in the vacant chair near Connor’s desk, waiting patiently.

Continuing his research, he leaned back in his chair for a moment before hearing Oliver’s soft voice. “You have a girlfriend?”

Connor looked at Oliver, who was reading over the website Connor had pulled up. “She’s the owner of the restaurant. Katie is a friend of mine that I need to apologise to.”

“Oh I see..well, I have heard from Mary all girls like chocolate.” Oliver suggested.

“Katie is an android though, she would not need-”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Oliver smiled. “Oh! And one of the girls, Jessie? She loved getting stuffed toyed from her boyfriend, said something about liking the soft touch.”

Connor considered it and asked. “Anything else?”

“hmm..I know women like it when men dress up for them.” Oliver shrugged. “I had to dress up as different things all the time, but I heard women like suits and uniforms best. And I suppose flowers are appreciated, red and pink roses for example.”

Taking in all this information Connor continued to formulate a plan until Hank came by. “Hey Oliver, settling in already?”

Oliver smiled to Hank and stood up. “Detective Anderson, I wanted to thank you for-”

“There’s no need for that sap.” Hank said as he sat down. “You’re welcome, now take it easy.”

“Yes sir.” Oliver replied, sitting down and saying to Connor. “Girls also like it if you whisper to them-”

Hank froze and quickly turned to them. “Oliver! Stop filling Connor’s head with flirty thoughts!”

“Why? He was curious-”

“Because when he gets ideas in his head he does something stupid.” Hank grumbled.

“I resent that Hank.” Connor huffed back, looking at his partner. “This is vital information to apologize to Katie.”

“I told you, just look it up, don’t get advice from a sex android.”Hank seethed quietly to avoid Oliver hearing him.

“Connor, who is it we are waiting for?” Oliver asked, tilting his head.

“Another person who needs to see Katie. In the meantime, I suppose I will have to wait and then go shopping after he’s ready.” Connor replied, going back to his computer.

Hank turned away and took a sip of his coffee, debating if he should call Katie and warn her.

~Electric Delights, 1pm~

Katie was frantically helping out for the lunch rush, smiling and talking to some of the customers about how the service was. Business was in full swing and she encouraged everyone to take pictures to promote friendliness, and that there was at least one place androids and humans were welcomed together. Katie was near out of breath, for being an android, as she stopped at the main counter and hearing Amy giggle. “Amy you say anything-”

“Would you like some water?” Amy asked, grinning.

With a smile Katie nodded and moved behind the counter so Amy could get her some water, leaving Katie to relax and take time to look at her customers and thank whatever force of nature brought her business up like this. Nothing made her happier than to see others happy. For the umpteenth time she looked at the time, curious about this Ashley person that was going to come in today. In the early morning, she took the time to look up AEI but only learned it was an android disassembly company. No matter the reason, Katie was curious, yet concerned about her co-workers. 

Taking a moment to inhale and exhale Katie forced the negative thoughts away. Positives..she had business, the lawyers were going to get her the money and inform Markus about the house, and she had plenty of co-workers to keep her place running without her needing to be there. Now, she just had to wait for the 19th and this whole ordeal to be over. Amy came back and Katie thanked her before commenting. “Looks like it’s going to be busy today..”

“Should we call some of the other deviants?” Amy asked.

“No, they have worked very hard and need time to recover.” Katie smiled. “What we need is a few human workers.”

“Who should I call?” Amy asked, opening up her computer for the employee schedule. 

Katie leaned forward to look at the list and hummed. “What about Fritz? I know he has a tight schedule between college and work but if he wants some more money he can swing by for the late shift.”

“I will call him.” Amy confirmed and grabbed the work phone.

Katie took a sip of her water before hearing the door open and she looked over in shock. “C-connor-”

Connor not only appeared with two strangers, in his hands he had a bouquet of red and pink roses and a white stuffed bear that was holding a small red heart. She glanced to the boys next to Connor, one looking embarrassed and hiding in his coat, and the other was an android who seemed excited. Before she could say anything Connor spoke. “Katie, I wanted to apologize for my actions the other night, I was not considerate to your feelings or privacy. I hope you will accept my apology and these gifts.”

Android or not Katie’s thirium pump beat faster and her expression was in a state of surprise and embarrassment. Many people started to cheer and whistle in the restaurant, which only got the attention of her workers and other customers. Katie quickly grabbed Connor’s arm and lead him to her office, leaving Amy to talk to the two people that were with Connor. Katie practically slammed the door shut behind her as she looked to Connor, her voice still not fully returned to her. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I was apologizing-”

“T-that’s not how you apologize!” Katie stuttered and froze at the sad look on Connor.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked pitifully.

“No-ye..Connor this is..this is an apology for a girlfriend!” Katie explained quickly.

“But you are a friend.” Connor said in confusion.

“Relationship standards Connor!” Katie snapped but then took a breath and sighed.

The two said nothing, Connor trying to process what was wrong and Katie trying to get over the embarrassment. Her green eyes glanced up, seeing his conflicted expression and how his LED spun a gold and red color. He had done all this just for her forgiveness..It melted her heart at the thought, and she only yelled at him. Stepping closer she took the roses and looked at him. “You know what red and pink roses symbolize?”

This question was enough to get him to look at her and replied. “I am not sure, Oliver suggested it.”

“Red is for passion and lust, and pink is for kindness and love.” Katie said with a smile at his curious eyes. Setting the flowers aside she grabbed the small stuffed bear and hugged it to her chest, enjoying the fuzz and warmth from it. “Thank you Connor. These are wonderful gifts.”

Connor now just looked more confused. “I do not understand, you were upset and now you are happy?”

Katie sighed and explained. “Connor, I was embarrassed you did that in the middle of my restaurant, and you made it look like you were my boyfriend. I was not upset, just shocked and nervous. I am happy now because I know you have good intentions and I happen to like soft things and flowers.”

“So if I should apologize like this in the future, you would like it to be private?” Connor clarified. 

“Yes Connor. There is something called “Time and Place occurrences,” that means picking the right time to talk about something. To me anything that is only supposed to be between two people is to be private.” Katie explained further and placed the stuffed bear aside.

“I see.” Connor nodded then commented. “Human emotions are difficult.”

Katie smiled and a giggle passed her lips. “I suppose you’re right. Don’t worry, I can teach you about it.”

Connor returned the smile and stood there, but was unsure what to do or say. Katie seemed to notice this struggle and leaned up, pecking his cheek. “Thank you for the gifts. But do you mind telling me who you brought here?”

“Oh right.” Connor blinked and lead Katie to sit on the couch and began to explain the last couple of days to her, leaving out his conversation with Kenny. She listened, her expressions switching from confusion to surprise multiple times, and as he finished she let out a sigh.

“I’ll see what I can do..poor boys..One being an ex-sex android and the other a poor abused soul that was misguided into a world of violence.” Katie muttered.

“That was a beautiful description.” Connor pointed out and took out his coin to flick around. “That is why I figured you could try to help them.”

“I suppose I could find something.” Katie shrugged. “If nothing else they could help fill in until they’re ready to leave. But Connor, do me a favor and stop sending people my way for a while, I hired all I could and managed to only find small jobs for the deviants.”

“Such as what?” Connor asked, balancing the coin on his fingers. 

“Oh, house sitting, help putting up christmas lights, pet sitting for the holidays. Just small jobs.” Katie replied and looked to the coin that danced on his fingers and smiled. “I wish I could do that..all I can do is skip rocks.”

“I can teach you.” Connor said confidently and handed her the coin. She watched it for a second before flicking it up and catching it.

“Maybe another time Connor.” Katie said and handed it back to him. “This kind of thing would be better when I’m off work.”

“As you wish.” Connor replied and stuffed it back into his pocket. 

“I have to ask, Connor are you hiding something?” Katie questioned.

“Why would you ask that?” Connor returned the question.

“because..I had a strange call. A woman is coming in today to meet me from AEI.” Katie replied. 

Connor’s eyes seemed to fill with worry as she said this and she said immediately. “So there is something, Connor what is going on?”

“AEI is an android disassembly company that has ties to Cyberlife. They collect the bodies and sell the parts back, Hank and I only just found out their using the thirium from the corpses to make the red ice. And the red ice dealings have a stock market and a lawyer to back them up.” Connor explained, seeing no point in hiding anything.

“Oh my god..” Katie breathed out, her eyes wide. “What kind of chaotic evil is this? Blood market and lying on court?”

“It is troubling. Hank and I believe we can lock them up, but we need more evidence. Solid words or proof.” Connor nodded then raised a brow. “What is chaotic evil?”

“Oh, well out of the alignment system, chaotic evil is...pure evil.” Katie shrugged. “The fundamentals of it is to lie, kill, break any laws, never help anyone. It just means evil. There are Lawful, Chaotic, and Neutral.”

“How does it work?” Connor questioned.

“Well I can’t go through all of them right now but..um, as and example..I think you would be Lawful Good. A person that never lies, cheats, steal, hurt others, or anything.” Katie smiled.

“I will have to look this up later..” Connor commented to himself and stood up. “Shall we go back to the others? I would like to give a proper introduction.”

“Sounds good, oh wait-” Katie said, fixing Connor’s tie and brushing off his shoulders. “Ok, now good.”

The two left and Katie did her very best to ignore the stares of her customers, meeting back with Amy, Oliver, and James. “Hello you two, I am Kathryn Hogan, and I hear you two need some help?”

“I am Oliver, I was hoping for a safer job.” Oliver said. “I was..not very happy with my old job.”

“I’m James..And..I was an old member of the Crystal Ouroboros..I need a safe place.” James muttered.

“I see..well I can guarantee jobs, but I can’t say that I can protect you from everything.” Katie spoke honestly. “But I can teach you how to protect yourselves. In the meantime let’s get you upstairs to have an interview with Luke and see what he thinks.”

She motioned the two upstairs and Connor followed them, thinking about what to do with the arrival of one of the big dogs coming here to speak to Katie. As she got Luke to settle the two in at the bar to talk to him, Connor gently took her arm and lead her to a corner of the room by the windows. “Katie, I believe it would be best if I stay and observe your meeting.”

“I was thinking the same thing..I think I can hook up my phone to record-”

“No, we should call.” Connor spoke, lightly tracing his fingers to where he LED would be if she had one. “She cannot see you calling anyone, but you need to focus on her.”

“And you’re sure you’ll be able to hear?” Katie asked, leaning to his hand.

“I will, and if nothing else you can tell me later.” Connor replied, keeping his hand there for her.

“Connor..if it helps then you may interface with me.” Katie said, looking at his surprised chocolate eyes.

“But the last time-”

“You did it without my permission. I’m giving you permission until this investigation is over.” Katie replied. “Just give me a warning before you do.”

Connor thought for a moment but then nodded. “Warning.” He said before moving his hand from her head and taking her right hand, his skin vanishing to show the plastic undercoat. Katie didn’t fuss, but was not expecting him to do this before the meeting. As he interfaced she began to see everything he had faced for the past couple days, Kenny, the struggle with the case, and the struggle to make her forgive him. It was less intense, seeing only memories from a couple days rather than years of emotions and memories.

Nonetheless, when he was finished he continued to hold her hand and she looked up at him. “This case if a mess, a big chaotic mess..Ashley is the woman coming to see me..what should I say?”

“Just be yourself.” Connor encouraged, his fingers playing with hers as she gave a worried look.

“I’ll try but..I very well could have a murderer coming here..and what about Oliver and James? I considered sending Oliver to Markus and James could stay with me but..” Katie trailed off.

“I can speak with Markus about Oliver, but..I’m not sure if James should stay with you..he’s a criminal.” Connor spoke softly.

“He’s a boy, a young person that’s probably scared out of his mind.” Katie defended, looking over to them for a moment. “I mean..look at him Connor.”

Connor did, and was surprised to see James in tears, Oliver trying his best to comfort him. Listening carefully he heard Luke talking. “We all make mistakes kid, if Katie got off my druggie ass she can get you up off it too. But you need to cooperate a bit, I can keep you up here with me while Oliver helps me pour the drinks. You’ll just be picking up glasses, and I know Katie will find a place for you to stay.”

The two looked back at each other and Connor nodded. “If you believe he will be ok..”

“I have food at my place and a room for him to stay, he’ll be ok with me.” Katie smiled, glad he understood. “And I will find a place for Oliver.”

“Right..when does Ashley arrive?” Connor asked.

“2pm. I was going to have the meeting in my office so you could stay in the party room I guess..” Katie replied softly.

“I will do that. When she arrives call me, I will stay in the room and you can end the call when she leaves.” Connor clarified.

She nodded and let go of Connor’s hand. “That sounds good. Excuse me, I have to go rescue Luke.”

She walked over to the bar, moving to comfort James as Luke turned his attention to Oliver. Connor wasn’t 100% sure about what he could see, but he could hear Luke and Oliver, and they were more than friendly.

“So a cute guy like you got in a bad habit?” Oliver chuckled. “I find that complicated to believe.”

“Everyone falls into a pit at some point doll.” Luke smirked. “Your pit just happened to lead you here.”

“And I’m thankful for that. This place is beautiful.” Oliver complimented. “I think I will like it here.”

“And I think I’ll like you here.” Luke winked to Oliver, making the android chuckle again.

Katie lead James to the windows, letting him look outside as she said. “James there are things in life that tends to hurt us, and all you can do is stand up to face them. The only loser is the one that pulls back from the fight.”

“But what if they find me?” James asked, his eyes still red from the tears.

“Even if they do you have people here that will back you up, we may not be fighters but we sure as hell won’t let anyone fuck with our family.” Katie replied. “As for where you’ll be staying, you’ll be staying at my place until you’re ready.”

James looked mildly surprised at her words and nodded. “Thank you Miss Hogan.”

“Just Katie.” She smiled. “And like Luke said we’ll have you upstairs, that way you’re not in the crowd and you have someone that knows how to fight with you.”

“Luke fights?” James asked curiously.

“He was on the street for a considerable time James, he had no choice.” Katie shrugged. “Now let’s get you into training. LUKE! Stop flirting and help these two get ready for training!”

“I’m on it woman!” Luke shouted back and left from behind the counter. “Come on you two I’ll show you the kitchen first.”

As the three descended downstairs Connor was still there, watching Katie with what could be described as admiration. Seeing him watching her, Katie smiled to him and said. “See something interesting?”

“Yes, a one of a kind woman.” Connor replied, catching Katie off guard.

“Well..thank you.” Katie said, a faint projection of a blush crossed her cheeks. “Come on, let’s get everything ready for her..is there anything you can suggest? Because honestly Connor..I’m not sure if I’m ready to face against a lawyer.”

“You have faced against a criminal that suggested you being a sex worker and insulted you with a female dog term.” Connor replied. “I believe you can take whatever a lawyer has to say to you.”

Katie smiled and nodded. “I’ll do my best..she was being very private on the phone, she just said she wanted to meet me on behalf of AEI..”

“AEI is a place where people that hate androids can work and get their anger out on the dead androids.” Connor explained. “Most likely she will try to make an offer to you for any member of your co-workers.”

“I sure hope that she slips up then..Do I have permission to push her?” Katie asked.

Connor quickly caught the motion of her hands as she began playing with the hem of her shirt, a normal human tick for irritation or nervousness. Stepping closer he gently cupped her face, finding that Katie always relaxed with his touch. “Just be yourself, do what you think you need to to defend your friends.”

Katie nodded and placed her hands over his, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles. “You always..well you don’t always know what to say, but you’re not wrong. Thank you Connor. Let’s try and clear up this mess..”

They stood there, Connor experimentally rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs as she did the same with his knuckles and the back of his hands. She of course could feel the plastic-like skin under her fingers and occasional wires that pumped thirium to his fingers. However, Connor could not feel every texture of her skin, but he could define her skin as smooth and he enjoyed feeling it. Enjoying the moment, the two left the world to its own devices, until someone cleared their throat and the two quickly moved away from each other. Luke stood at the stairs with a smug grin and both James and Oliver were behind him, Luke chuckled. “Shall I close off the upstairs for a while?”

“Shut it Luke.” Katie huffed. “We were just about to head downstairs.

“You two make a good couple.” Oliver complimented with a smile.

Katie and Connor didn’t know what to say to that, but Katie took the polite route and replied. “Thank you but-”

“We are just friends.” Connor answered, getting Katie off by surprise before saying. “If you do not mind, Katie and I have an investigation to continue.”

The three parted on the stairs as Katie and Connor walked down together, Connor going straight for the private room as Katie called him and went to the front to wait for Ashley. This was the time they could get proof, screwing this up was not an option for either of them. It could risk one losing their prey, and the other losing their family.


	13. Knowing My Enemies

“I am so glad you could host me at such a short notice, I normally try to leave a week ahead for my clients.” Ashley said as she walked into the office.

“Quite alright Ashley, please have a seat.” Katie smiled, thankful she got the call ready and tested it before she arrived. Connor could hear everything happening, but as he sat in the other room he couldn’t help but worry.

“Anyways my dear, I must congratulate you, opening a restaurant at 23 and accepting androids no less.” Ashley replied.

“Well I wanted a better life for those that could not reach it as easily.” Katie replied, finally getting a chance to look over her guest.

Ashley was a rather thin woman, lovely though. Copper locks curled around her shoulders and she wore a white blouse shirt with black business pants, the only thing Katie found unsettling was her eyes. Satin grey colored eyes watched Katie, it was haunting to watch the gleam in them, that mix of blue sewn into grey to produce a complex color. Katie sat down on the couch and asked. “So what can I help you with Ashely?”

“Oh please don’t be so formal, my friends call me Asher.” She replied with a shrug. “And what I would like is to help you.”

“Help me?” Katie asked. “With what?”

“With your predicament. I heard a lot about you and your charity work for the deviants, rumors are spreading that you and Markus are the go-to for android help.” Asher replied with a wide grin.

“Is that so?” Katie questioned. “Well I didn’t mean to make a reputation, I just wanted the androids to know they have a safe place with me.”

“Your work is admirable.” Asher commented. “AEI wants to make a contract, for any of your androids that get injured, they are welcomed to AEI for a full repair. Alone with that, if they have any issues with parts, i’m sure AEI engineers can help.”

Katie decided to test her luck and asked. “AEI is all about disassembly though, after an android has been shut down, why would I want that?”

“A place that your androids can heal and if they should shut down their parts can be saved for another’s life.” Asher answered. “Isn’t that what you want?”

“If they require healing, all androids will contact Cyberlife.” Katie replied sharply. “They all know that, or if they were worried they would contact Markus. I have no need to be a part of the AEI service.”

Asher frowned, it was almost twisted to a scowl. “That’s..unfortunate..”

“I mean no offense to you Asher, but really I have only been opened for three years and the revolution has just ended, I really don’t need assistance right now.” Katie said kindly. “But may I ask something?”

The lawyer looked up in surprise and nodded. “You may.”

“Jordin had once spoke of you. He’s a customer of mine and he has mentioned how a lawyer of his could help me out if I had legal trouble. He commented of a fiery haired lawyer with an equally fiery disposition.” Katie commented. “Is it true to what he says?”

Connor was taken aback, had Katie made this up or was this a confrontation he didn’t remember from her memories? He heard nothing for a bit then heard Asher speak. “Yes, Jordin and I had met a couple times, he needed a lawyer in his youth for his..less mature actions.”

“He’s a criminal?” Katie asked.

“No, just..misguided.” Asher replied then cleared her throat. “Well if you should ever need my help here’s my number.”

She proceeded to give Katie a card and Katie then asked. “Do you dislike androids Asher? I find them fascinating. The way they work and the wonderful things they’ve done-”

“They are mindless machines.” Asher huffed. “Made to serve and now what? Made to be miserable and take the lives us humans have?”

“They are no longer mindless. They can paint, love, and even sing.” Katie smiled. “I believe that you could learn to like them if you gave them a chance.”

“Oh please, the last thing I need is to give them a leg up in stealing everything from me. How could you have so much pity for them?” 

“I don’t pity them, I accept them.” Katie said calmly. “They are..new to this world and wish to learn, no different from a baby when they first see the world and learn to crawl. Who are we to deny them that?”

Asher said nothing and nodded. “Good day miss Hogan, I’ll see myself out.”

Katie nodded and smiled. “Good day Ashley.”

As she left, Katie waited a second before looking out from the room and watching to make sure Ashley left. After the door closed and the woman was gone she called out. “You can come out Connor..”

Connor stepped out and ended their call. “That was..not what I was hoping for.”

“You forget Connor, she clearly despises androids.” Katie said as she crossed her arms. “And now, you know she and Jordin have a form of relationship..Maybe..I could meet up with Jordin.”

“Please do not joke like Hank, it is too dangerous to be with a criminal.” Connor argued.

“Connor I’m serious, he flirted with me on several occasions if I get him to go out with me-”

“We cannot risk it.” Connor said firmly, looking at her.

Katie frowned and said softly. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, It is Jordin I do not trust.” Connor seethed. “For all we know he could be a killer too.”

“Connor, I read a lot of stories. Whenever there is a killer, there is the murderer, the spineless, and the wisest. Asher has taken wisest, so I believe spineless goes to Jordin.” Katie replied.

Connor thought about her statement, he didn’t read too many books from just being a deviant, but he commented. “That was..very poetic.”

“Part of my passion. Words of life and the wise.” Katie smiled and brushed Connor’s suit off. “Go to the DPD, I will make arrangements with Jordin while you work and keep you updated.”

It was hard to hold his tongue, he didn’t want to argue or make it seem like he trusted her less, but it bugged him to think Katie going out with that man. “If you insist..would you like me to escort you when you find a day to go with him?”

Katie giggled as she replied. “An escort on a date? Connor, I think I can handle the man.”

“I only mean that I could wait as a backup.” Connor elaborated.

“Alright Connor, If it makes you comfortable I’ll let you know when the date is.” Katie said, rolling her eyes. “Now, you should head to work, I need to take care of James and Oliver.”

“Let me know if there are any complications or if there is anything you need.” Connor nodded and started walking to the entrance.

“Will do Connor.” Katie waved as she watched him leave, shaking her head a little as he left. “He’s so protective..”

~DPD: 3:13pm~

“You promised her what?!” Hank shouted at Connor.

The two were currently in the evidence room, connecting everything they knew, and Connor decided to inform Hank what happened at the restaurant. To which as he continued his explanation, Hank’s mouth gaped and an expression of “are you kidding” crossed. 

“I would keep an eye on her during the date. It is for her own safety.” Connor elaborated for him. “Katie agreed.”

Hank groaned and covered his face with his hands, letting out a momentary yell of frustration before looking at Connor. “Connor, you’re being worse than I am when Cole started crawling. Katie can take care of herself.”

“But Hank, what if he attacks her? Or has backup to hurt her?” Connor questioned. “It would be good to at least have someone there to watch her.”

Hank sighed and shook his head. “I’m not going to argue about this..do what you want, take my car it’ll be less conspicuous.” 

“Thank you Hank.” Connor said with a smile.

“Whatever.. Just promise me you won’t threaten Jordin’s life or anything.” Hank said.

“Understood.” Connor said, as he said this a call came through and he stood up. “Excuse me Hank, it’s Katie.”

He answered, stepping to the side of the room and looking over some of the weapons they had collected as he spoke. “Yes Katie?”

“Good news, Jordin agreed to meet me tomorrow night. He’s taking me out at 5 in the evening to a restaurant called the Thorny Rose. Apparently it’s a really fancy restaurant.” Katie said through her call.

“Understood, shall I meet you there or would you rather take one car?” Connor asked.

“If you could pick me up and drop me off there early it should be fine.” Katie replied. “I’ll be honest, this is probably going to be the fastest date I’ll ever have.”

“Just call me if there is an issue Katie.” 

“Actually, maybe we can have a call link again, like what we did today for Ashley. It would be easier and you could remember the evidence clearly.” Katie suggested. 

“Sounds good. I will pick you up tomorrow, your place I assume?”

“You guessed correctly, swing by around 4:30, that should be plenty of time.” 

“Alright, Goodbye Katie.”

“Bye.” 

The call ended and Connor walked back over to Hank, who was looking at the computer. He glanced at Connor before speaking. “If we can get Jordin to mention anything about his connection to Pete and what they do that may give us a bit of a leg up in this situation. Hell, if he says something dumb and mentions knowing Kenny and Asher as well then we got this investigation in the bag.”

“I will tell Katie tomorrow, is there anything else I should make sure of?” Connor asked.

“Well if you’re going undercover, don’t bring a gun, and leave your badge. Hell, you remember breaking into Jericho? You should probably change your clothes so you don’t stand out.” Hank said. “Especially covering your LED.”

“Hank, I had to borrow your clothes for that.” Connor tilted his head slightly.

“Fuck you’re right..look, we’ll get you some normal clothes today, that way you don’t stand out. And try to act..more deviant, I mean be human.” Hank said, his arms moving in gestures to Connor’s current formal attire.

“I trust your judgement.” Connor smiled. 

~Katie’s House: December 13th, 4:30pm~

Katie was all ready physically, but she was in agony mentally. Since yesterday, Oliver and James crashed at her place, Oliver sleeping on the couch and James taking the guest room. Oliver was kind and offered to clean up her house and cook for James, while James just sat quietly and indulged in Katie’s movies and Oliver’s food. It wasn’t troublesome, but Katie still was not used to having people over, even during the revolution the androids that came wouldn’t stay for more than a couple hours. She allowed the two to have today to settle in but tomorrow they were going in for training, Katie checked her purse for everything before looking at her full-length mirror.

She wore a dark purple velvet dress with long black sleeves that went down to her wrists with rose designs, and on the right side was a large red rose embroidery. Her hair was trimmed earlier that day by Oliver who seemed to have a talent for hair cutting, and although she hated makeup she added some red lipstick and a light amount of purple eyeshadow. It was recommended by Kelly considering what she was wearing, and for the final touch, some black heels. Katie didn’t wear a lot of dresses, she only had three, but this was the only one she could consider good for a date. And despite hating wearing heels and makeup, she was damn proud of herself for doing this on her own.

“Katie! Connor’s here!” James yelled upstairs, jolting her out of her trance.

“Coming!” Katie yelled back, grabbing her purse and quickly walking downstairs.

Oliver looked over from the couch where he and James were seated, smiling as he saw Katie. “You look wonderful Katie. I’m sure Connor will love it.”

“It’s for a mission, I’m dressing up for Jordin.” Katie shrugged. “Thank you though.”

“Well, Jordin loves red so you got that part.” James commented.

Katie smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you two later.”

Opening the door both her and Connor were speechless at each others attire, Connor finding her stunning, and Katie surprised by the...casual clothes on Connor. He wore a grey shirt with a black jacket that had navy blue colored shoulders, a black beanie that covered his LED, and dark blue jeans. The only thing that seemed normal was his shoes and it threw her off that he was also wearing a watch on his wrist. 

“wow..Connor you look..different.” Katie commented. “I actually feel overdressed now..”

“No!” Connor quickly said. “You look beautiful, Hank helped get clothes for me yesterday to make me look more human.”

Katie smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. “Well, let’s get going shall we?”

“Yes um..” Connor stopped as he carefully took her arm. “Watch your step it is a little slippery.”

“We got more snow last night, I here more is coming tonight.” Katie sighed. “It really doesn’t work when I have to dress up.”

“Well, you do look very nice..” Connor replied, but he seemed bitter.

Katie said nothing and let him guide her to his car, getting into the passenger side as he got to the drivers side and began heading to the restaurant. As they sat together, Connor briefed Katie on what Jordin has to confess to and what questions to ask him, but she was distracted by his attire. He looked handsome, but the beanie..something didn’t feel right about it. The longer she stared the more it bugged her, and eventually Connor caught a glimpse of her stare and asked. “Katie, is everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh!” Katie nodded and looked away. “Yeah sorry I’m just..a little nervous. I haven’t had a date and well..I don’t want to remember this as a date.”

“You do not have to consider it as one, think of it as a meeting, or just a mission.” Connor said, only glancing at her.

“Yeah..” Katie sighed. “Let’s just hope this goes smoothly.”

The car ride for the next few minutes was nothing but silence, Connor had parked the car in the lot and got out, opening the door for Katie. Stepping out she nearly fell over but Connor quickly moved an arm around her waist to keep her steady, making Katie blush a little as she looked at him. “thanks..I’ll call you once I’m in there.”

“Good luck.” Connor muttered and Katie smiled, recognizing the apprehension in his voice.

“I’ll be alright. Here, let’s make up a word. If I say the word that means I need you to intervene.” Katie said. “Sound reasonable?”

Connor thought for a moment, then nodded. “Alright. What about deviant?”

“Deviant as a code word?” Connor asked, raising a brow. “Are you sure you can ask him questions and not use that word?”

“I’ll improvise.” Katie shrugged. “Now, wait in the car, I’ll try to make this mission a quick one.”

He nodded and she patted down her dress before going to the doors of the restaurant, as she smiled and talked to the woman at the front. The waitress nodded and lead her to a booth that was thankfully by a window, and sat down before calling Connor. The place was lovely, at least a four star place with elaborate paintings on the walls and modern art pieces on cream walls. The floors and furniture were wood and the tables covered with a red velvet cloth and white plates with gold trim. The room was dimly lit with chandeliers marking the path down the halls, the windows double arch and large enough that Katie could see out and pinpoint Connor’s car.

“Connor. You see me?” Katie asked quietly as she waved.

“I can see you. I will keep watch just in case.” Connor affirmed.

“Thanks.” Katie whispered before smiling at the waitress and asking for a drink.

It wasn’t too long before Jordin joined Katie, even though she had seen him a couple times, she’s never actually looked at him. He was about 6 feet tall, dark skinned man with his hair cut to an edge-up low to high, and a heavy stubble beard. He wore a black suit with an white shirt, black pants and dress shoes, and a gold watch on his wrist and Gold ring on his index finger. “Katie! I’m so glad you took my offer in joining me for dinner.”

Katie put on a smile, despite the fear running down her spine from his deep voice. “It’s a pleasure, I actually wanted to discuss something. I’m sorry this is all on such short notice.”

“It’s no trouble at all!” Jordin said as he sat down. “Now, I am curious after the first few times you turned me down.”

“Well..perhaps I was too hasty in my decision.” Katie smiled. “You’re quite a handsome man.”

“And you are a very sexy woman~” Jordin chuckled, sending her a wink which only made her fidget.

“Thank you..It’s just, I contacted Ashley, well she contacted me and we met up. She seemed surprised that I knew you.” Katie commented.

“Ah, Ashley has a bad habit of getting into things she shouldn’t.” Jordin shrugged. “She and her boyfriend Kenny always get into trouble, which is pretty ironic for a lawyer.”

“Does she work with you then?” Katie asked. “I heard you work in the stock market.”

“Nah, she only bailed me out a couple times when I stepped on too many toes.” Jordin replied and smirked. “Pete and I can’t wait for the party you have planned. I don’t suppose you would mind joining us that night to eat.”

“Well I couldn’t, it would be inappropriate for the boss to sit while the co-workers made everything themselves.” Katie replied, thanking the waitress as she brought over some breadsticks.

Jordin took one and broke it in half, taking a bite of the bread. “What’s with the questions about them?”

Katie bit her lip and Connor grew worried as she didn’t say anything, but when she did speak both Jordin and Connor were confused. “I was hoping for..some red ice..”

The whisper barely left her and Jordin leaned forward, muttering back. “I normally take business in less public places.”

“I’m sorry..rumors got around and after meeting Ashley..I got suspicious..I have always wanted to try the product but it’s not easy to get to..and there’s no one you can trust.” Katie replied. “Please Jordin?”

Jordin leaned back and brushed his beard for a moment before speaking. “Pete is the one that owns the product, he’s the one that makes it with his gang..If you want some you’ll have to talk to him, I only sell it and help Kenny keep his business going.”

“Ok, I’ll talk to him later then.” Katie said in feigned disappointment. “Who is Kenny?”

“Owns AEI, takes apart old androids.” Jordin replied. “It’s not popular, but money is money.”

“I see, well I hope to meet him sometime.” Katie smiled shyly. 

“Well you can meet him another time. You’ll see Pete and I on Friday, but for now~” Jordin smirked as he raised his glass. “Let’s enjoy the moment.”

Katie clinked her glass with his and took a drink, setting it down as she asked. “So..tell me about yourself.”

The conversation went on and Connor was gripping at his seat, watching the two talk and grimacing at Jordin’s flirting. It was bad enough to watch, it was terrible to hear, and Katie was clearly not sure what to do with his flirtatious remarks. They only just got their food before Katie flinched, a gasp escaping her lips, making Connor move his hand to the car door handle. Jordin only chuckled. “Something wrong miss Hogan~?”

“U-uh nothing, excuse me I need to use the restroom.” Katie quickly said and took her purse with her. 

Connor tried to watch her but she disappeared quickly and called out through the call. “Katie, is everything alright?”

“I’m..I’m ok Connor..he just..he brushed his foot against my leg..” Katie replied with labored breaths.

The mere image of that made Connor glare at Jordin through the window. “Let me-”

“No, I’m ok Connor..Is there anything else I need to ask him?”

He hated the idea of sending her back to such a lecherous man, he knew very well that he was a playboy based on other accounts at clubs and bars. “I only need to know if there are any others involved in this. Other leaders.”

“Ok..” Katie sighed and soon she went back to the table with a smile and continued to eat. 

“Freshened up now?” Jordin grinned.

“Yes, um..Jordin, you and Pete..are you two the only ones in your..profession? Or should I talk to someone else?” Katie asked.

“Nah, Pete and I have been working together for years, trust me you won’t find a better deal of ice. Sure there are other makers but Pete has his own group that makes it, some weird snake thing.” Jordin replied but quickly changed the subject. “What color are you wearing?”

Katie blinked and tilted her head. “I..excuse me? My dress is-”

“Don’t be coy Katie~ you know what I mean.” Jordin said, eyeing her body and making Katie sink back into the booth seat.

“I don’t really think that’s any of your business..” Katie commented, not bothering to hide her offense to the question.

“Oh come on you don’t think this date was just going to be dinner did you? Surely if you heard rumors of me, you know how good I am after the meal~” 

Katie’s thirium pump began to hum and pump faster, and she felt disgusted hearing him. “Maybe I should’ve been more clear when I said this was for business, not pleasure.”

“Giving pleasure is my business.” Jordin replied. “Come on dear-”

“Please Jordin, it would never work..I have to help deviants.” Katie replied, and Jordin’s eyes narrowed.

“Do you like androids? Do they fuck better or something?” Jordin grumbled. “Why ask me out?”

Katie blushed. “Well..to be honest Jordin..I uh..just wanted to make business with you..maybe set up a deal. I am sorry if I mislead you but-”

“Katie, there you are, Hank has been worried.” Connor’s voice said, and he walked up to the two, Jordin and Katie looking at him in shock. He smiled and spoke again. “I thought I told you not to sneak out, Hank is very strict about who you date.”

“Who’s this?” Jordin asked, looking to Katie in surprise.

Katie quickly caught on and stood up, continuing the act. “Connor please don’t tell Hank..this is a private matter.”

“But you know he doesn’t like you dating people he hasn’t met.” Connor replied and looked to Jordin, forcing himself not to glare. “I’m sorry about my sister, she always gets into trouble.”

“Oh like you’re any better.” Katie replied playfully, masking her smile.

“Ah, you two are siblings, who’s Hank?” Jordin asked.

“He’s my step father. We’re not related.” Katie said. “I’m sorry Jordin I was trying to keep this private-”

“No, it’s fine, Pete and I will see you another time.” Jordin said as he dropped $100 on the table in cash. “I’m going to head out. Have a good night and we’ll talk more about..”business” on friday.”

The two watched him leave before Katie let out a sigh and looked at Connor. “Thanks, that was too close.”

“Yes, and now he feels skeptical, I just hope he will not look into your life now.” Connor replied as he moved his hands to Katie’s sides. “Your thirium pump is elevating your stress, try to relax.”

“Right-right.” Katie said and sat down, Connor scooting in to sit with her as he took her left hand and held it. “You’re surprisingly a good actor Connor.”

“I will take that as a compliment, I am programmed to simulate several personalities to make my job easier.” Connor replied with a smile.

“Well, job well done.” Katie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Connor asked.

“Actually..It would be pointless to just leave when we’re both so dressed up. Let’s continue dinner.” Katie suggested with a smile.

Connor smiled softly and as the waitress came by she seemed confused and he explained that the other man had to leave. She shrugged it off and took an order for Connor before leaving and Katie giggled. “Poor girl. I hope we aren’t making too much trouble for her.”

“It is her job, I am sure we are not as bad as some customers.” Connor replied as he looked to Katie.

Once again her face showed puzzlement, and she reached up and took off his beanie before smiling. “There, I knew something didn’t feel right.”

“What was wrong with my hat?” Connor asked but was surprised as Katie began combing his hair with her fingers.

“Your LED. You were hiding it.” Katie said as she moved her hands from his hair and her left index and middle finger traced his LED. “I like seeing it, I think it’s very unique.”

“How could it be unique? LED’s were common on Androids before the revolution.” Connor said in confusion.

“But you’re one of the few androids that still wear them.” Katie said softly. “LED’s are pretty in their own way, the changing of colors that show your thinking pattern and how you feel. I think it’s beautiful.” 

Connor blinked, unsure what to say to that. He was glad? Should he thank her? “And..You have the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen.”

Katie blinked and then giggled. “Thank you, but you didn’t need to compliment me back.”

The two spent their night together, talking, trading stories, and ignoring the weird looks from other customers. They were happy to tell each other about their own experiences, Katie talking about opening her place and the revolution, and Connor told her more about the missions during the revolution. Even though they interfaced and knew the stories, it was more entertaining for both to tell it themselves. By the time they finished talking it was only 6:30 and the two were walking to the car and Connor spoke. “There is some place I want to take you Katie.”

“Oh? Where’s that?” Katie asked playfully. “A crime scene?”

“No, something more special.” Connor replied as he opened the passenger door for her and helped her in.

Driving from the parking lot the two made small talk in the car and after a while they had reached their destination, the same view Hank had taken to Connor that looked out to the city of Detroit. The two were in awe as they walked to the fence line and looked at the bridge and city, but as they stood there Katie spoke softly.

“Connor, this is beautiful and all but..I want to know what you think of me.”


	14. Fire Starter

“What do you mean?” Connor asked, tilting his head as he watched Katie pick up a small rock and examine it.

“I mean..Connor do you even know what a relationship is about? Sure we’ve swapped stories, but what do you actually like about me?” Katie asked, dropping the rock and picking up a new one. “I can think of so many things that I love and hate about you, but I worry that you only think you love me because of how similar we are. Rather than liking me for me.”

Connor stood there and a form of anxiety began to build as his thirium pump started pumping faster. “If there is something I am doing wrong then please tell me, this is the first time I have ever considered having feelings for someone. I apologize for being naive about it, but I am trying.”

Katie sighs and nods. “Ok fair enough, I might be a little harsh about this..Let me explain what I think of you first.”

She knelt down a little and flicked the rock to the water, it skipped a couple times before sinking, and she started looking for another one. Connor waited patiently for her, then seeing how she shivered from the cold he slipped off his coat and placed it on her shoulders. Katie froze for a moment but then stood up straight and pulled the coat around herself more. “Thanks..sorry I’m not trying to be quiet I’m just thinking about how to give you an example.”

“Rather than trying to pinpoint one thing you like about me, why not tell me all of it?” Connor suggested.

“Connor that would be near to impossible, there’s so many things I like about you.” Katie said, looking at him.

“Just a few things then? The more examples I have the better I can understand what you are worried about.” Connor replied.

Katie took a moment to think before nodding. “Ok..well, I think you’re brave although a little reckless, I love that because you put others well being above your own. But at the same time It scares me that you’ll be hurt beyond repair..I love how smart you are, whenever I’m so insecure and you pull out one of your wild facts. You listen and understand me, and I love it when you hold me because it makes me feel as if I have someone I can be defenseless to. I think you’re the only person who has seen me at my weakest point.”

Connor listened, not wanting to interrupt her, but she seemed stuck. Her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak. “Is that all?”

“Oh god no!” Katie said quickly. “Connor there are so many things that I love about you and hate all at the same time, not a bad hate, just the kind of hate that makes me worried about you. But god no Connor there are so many things I love about you. The dedication to your job, your friendliness, you’re beyond handsome.”

As she spoke her thirium pump seemed to accelerate to the point her mind was warning her about overheating, making Connor react and cup her face. “Katie, calm down, you will overheat yourself.”

“That’s it!” Katie exclaimed. “A good sign you like someone is you have no idea what to do! You overheat out of worry or you wonder how they are constantly or what you can do to make things better between each other-”

She clearly wasn’t listening so Connor knelt down and scooped up some snow before dropping the snow on her head, which in turn flaked over the jacket. But it was enough to stop her from panicking, instead she looked at him in surprise and was even more surprised when she saw the smile on his face. He said nothing and let the snow melt on her head, which made her hair shimmer and somehow add to her beauty.

“I believe I understand. Love is a state of wanting to care and respect the person you have deep feelings for. Someone that does not think you any less for mistakes, quirks, or secrets. Essentially trusting someone literally with your life, and knowing they will not hurt you.” Connor described. “Am I correct?”

Katie stood stunned but nodded, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. “Y-yeah that’s exactly it..god you said that so much better than I could have.”

“I only summarized what you were feeling.” Connor said humbly. “But I believe I get it. Were you worried I would not understand?”

“Yeah..that and-well, I am afraid of getting into a relationship and the guy only seeing me pretty, and not really looking at who I am on the inside.” Katie replied as she walked to the fence and leaned on it, looking at the bridge. “I have heard about so many relationships going down the drain because one person just likes the others for their looks or for mind-blowing sex.”

“You are afraid I will not like you for more than your looks?” Connor asked, standing beside her. “That would be ridiculous. Is that what happens often with humans?”

“Unfortunately yes, there are three kinds, humans that don’t give it their all and fail. Humans that give it their all just to have sex. And humans that give it their all and succeed for a life time or at least for a few years before they throw their hard work out the window. Very rarely do people give it their all and live together forever.” Katie explained. “That’s why I wanted to take time on this, I don’t want us rushing a relationship unless you actually mean it.”

“I understand..So now it is my turn to tell you what I like about you correct?” Connor asked with a smile, almost close to a smirk.

“Only if you’re serious Connor, plus we made a deal. No deciding until after the 19th.” Katie replied.

“Then I will take the time to think about what I like about you.” Connor said and carefully moved a hand around her hip, tucking himself next to her as they looked out to the city.

“This place..didn’t Hank threaten you here?” Katie asked.

“Yes, but he was testing me. At the time I did not know it, but he wanted to see if I was becoming deviant. He wanted to know if I had a shred of remorse.” Connor explained. “Looking back now, I think I experienced fear.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me, you had a gun to your head.” Katie said as she leaned her head on Connor’s chest.

“I believe I was more concerned about not being able to complete my mission.” Connor said as he leaned and rested his head on Katie’s.

“Either way, it’s a rather intense memory.” Katie pointed out.

“I like this view because it got me curious about Hank, and because I began to doubt my program.” Connor said. “I think humans refer this feeling to be sentimental?”

“That sounds about right.” Katie smiled. “Thanks for calming me down by the way, I’ll admit though I was a bit caught off guard by the snow.”

“It was an attempt you cool you off.” Connor replied cheekily, resulting in a nudge from Katie.

“Har, har.” Katie rolled her eyes and giggled. “Well despite me dreading this evening, this has turned out to be eventful.”

“Agreed..Katie, tomorrow would you like to join me on a walk with Sumo?” Connor asked quietly.

“That sounds lovely.” Katie smiled, looking up at him. “You just tell me when.”

“Alright.” Connor said and was about to settle into silence before he commented. “I think I know what you are Katie.”

“What do you mean?” Katie asked, raising a brow.

“You called me a lawful good. I looked it up along with the other alignments. I believe you are a Neutral good. Always wanting to help people, never lying, and always looking for the good in people.” Connor explained. “I believe that represents you.”

“Aww, that’s cute. I suppose that fits me.” Katie shrugged.

“It fits you more than Lawful evil.” Connor smiled and nuzzled her head.

She giggled and the two went into a calm silence as they watched the city lights. Connor moved a hand over hers and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, taking note of how she melted from his touch. In the midst of their silence a ringing came out from Katie’s purse and she took it out, gaining a question from Connor. “You still have a phone?”

“Media and work calls.” Katie said before answering. “Hello?”

Connor waited patiently, watching Katie’s face changed from a subtle smile to a frown. “Damn really? Shit..Tell her that she can take the time off, I’ll have to get James in. Alright, night Amy, oh! Amy, remember only human staff for the 19th.”

Connor tilted his head as he hung up with a sigh. “What is wrong Katie?”

“Oh..one of my coworkers, Kale, he has a family emergency that might take a whole week of time. He was one of the guys I was going to have work on the 19th but..” Katie shrugged.

“You’re trying to keep humans on staff and androids away, how many employees do you have?” Connor asked.

“Well with the new workers 48 in all. It’s not a big deal I have 34 human workers, but I was trying to rule out those that had fighting skills for the 19th. Kale was in martial arts, and without him that just leaves myself, Luke, Henry, Sam, and Sylvia.” Katie explained. “Since we’re closing the place I figured six workers would be enough, plus I can’t make anyone else's work over time.”

“But why bring James into this?” Connor questioned. “He may be too frightened to fight.”

“I have a plan for my workers. If we’re lucky I should be able to get everyone out through the back door while you guys raid the place and the guests are in the party room.” Katie shrugged. “The majority of what they know is fist fights or using what’s around them.”

“That should be alright, Hank and I can take a look to double check on exits.” Connor nodded, and as he saw her shiver he moved an arm around her shoulders and started leading her to the car. “Let me take you home.”

“Actually Connor, can we visit the pet store? It doesn’t close till 9 and I want to see something.” Katie said as she walked with him.

Curious and confused, Connor lead her to the car and helped her in as he got himself to the driver's seat. “Why the pet store?”

Katie shrugged and smiled. “I love seeing all the animals, they have a way to sense distress and I like cuddling soft things. Thanks again for the teddy bear, it’s been a good cuddly toy for bed.”

Connor couldn’t help but smile at the thought. “You sleep with stuffed animals?”

“Used to, when I turned 13 I stopped and lately..I’ve had the urge to cuddle something.” Katie giggled. “I’m a cuddler at heart.”

“Got it.” Connor nodded. “I thought you said you would not be able to take care of a pet?”

“well..Luke convinced me that after we get this gang bullshit over with, and that we get a couple more workers then I would take some more time off. He mentioned that only having one day off each week was not enough and that I needed something at home to..help me relax.” Katie explained. “I always said I wanted a bunny so..I’m looking into it.”

“Well I think it would be a wonderful idea for you. I find animal’s are great companions, but why a rabbit? Do you not like dogs or cats?” Connor smiled.

“Oh no I love all animals, but a rabbit would be nice because they’re quiet.” Katie replied with a giggle. “And they’re just adorable little fluff balls~”

The two continued to talk until they reached the pet store, and Connor has never seen Katie move so fast as she began to look at the different pets. Cooing at the hamsters, whistling to the birds, giggling at the fish. It was interesting for him to watch her excitement, then getting to the cats and dogs she covered her mouth in an attempt to hide the whine of excitement. “They’re so adorable~ hello babies!”

“I find it amusing how you act towards them.” Connor said as he followed her. “I thought you wanted to look at the rabbits?”

“I do! But there’s no harm in looking around at the other animals.” Katie smiled and turned to go to the bunny area, cooing softly. “Aww~ hello little floofs~”

It amazed Connor how human she was with an android form, to Katie’s term being a “cyborg”, she was..perfect to him. He walked over as she asked a person to take one of the black rabbits out and handed it to Katie. She giggled and nuzzled into the soft fur as the rabbit kicked lightly, only making Katie laugh. “Easy baby~”

Just as she spoke, the rabbit relaxed and she went back to hugging it. “You have a way with animals.”

“I was always told that, maybe because I’m part android?” Katie shrugged before handing the rabbit back and asking the worker. “Are there any rabbits that are not..going to be around for much longer?”

The man looked at the rabbits before scooping up an albino rabbit and handing it to her. “This rabbit is already 1 year old. Probably in one month we have to euthanize.” 

Katie nodded and held the rabbit close, and the way she was holding it seemed like a mother with a child. “How much?”

“$30 for this one and giving an estimate on supplies...you’re probably looking minimum of $300.” He said.

Katie nodded and said softly. “Can I give you my number? I believe I will adopt this one after this week.”

“We can’t take a number but we can put you on a reserve for this rabbit.” He said and she handed back the rabbit.

“I’ll do that. Thank you.” Katie smiled.

“Yep, just fill out the small paper on the desk.” He said, pointing to the small desk with a few pens and slips of papers.

As Katie filled out her information, Connor tilted his head at the rabbits, he could somewhat understand the affection for something so soft. It is similar to how he loves to pet Sumo when the old dog would sit on the couch with him. Katie soon finished and smiled at Connor, saying softly. “Let’s go.”

“Of course.” Connor replied and took her hand as they walked out of the store.

The ride was in a comfortable silence and by the time they reached her house it was 8:48pm, it looked as it Oliver and James were still awake judging by the lights that were on. Connor parked beside the sidewalk and as he turned off the car he was surprised by a peck on his LED. He looked to Katie and she smiled, before saying. “Thank you Connor, for everything.”

“I should be thanking you, you have done tremendous work for the DPD.” Connor said. “Soon we will have everything sorted out.”

“I hope so.” Katie replied before handing him his jacket and exiting the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, and sleep well.” Connor called out before she closed the door.

He watched her walk to her house, Oliver opening the door for her and letting her in, but she turned around and waved to Connor before entering. It wasn’t long after he began driving again, receiving a call on his drive. “Hello?”

“Connor, it’s Markus.” 

“Hello Markus, it is sort of late to be calling me.” Connor pointed out.

“I know, but I need you to come to Jericho, one of the deviants were jumped.” Markus replied, sounding panicked and worried.

“I am on my way, shall I contact the DPD?”

“No, we are safe now, but I figured it would be best to inform you. It could be connected to the woman with the bomb on her chest a couple days back.”

“Alright, I will be there soon.” Connor replied before hanging up, his car speeding up a little.

Arriving at the church there were some androids looking around and seeing Connor pull up seemed to make them tense up. As he stepped out from the car after parking it, they looked relieved and hurried Connor inside out of the snow. Inside many candles were lit and a couple androids were rejoicing at the new parts and Connor even saw the ones working for Katie there talking about their jobs. He was sure that they were happy and he was also sure Katie would love to see them smiling, but that would be for another time. Walking to the top of the arch, where some curtains had been placed around with some of the crumbling structure and wires, he saw Markus step out and signaled the other androids to leave them.

“What happened to the android?” Connor asked, seeing the worry in Markus’s eyes.

“Shot. They hit straight in the center of his chest, and I believe they were aiming for the thirium pump.” Markus explained quietly. “He’s an RK200 model..”

Connor processed that before asking. “May I see the android? Is he stable?”

“He is stable, but we’ve been trying to stop the bleeding.” Markus said. “We do have some replacement plates but no one knows how to replace it.”

“I will contact Katie’s friend, she has helped androids with this kind of thing before.” Connor said. “Can they remember anything?”

“I was more concerned about getting them safe. I was walking here with North when a deviant sent an emergency call to me, we ran to the location and found him bleeding on the snow.” Markus replied. “Afterwards we picked them up and brought them here.”

“Keep his thirium levels up, I will call Katie’s friend.” Connor said and moved to the side of the room to make the call, after a minute there was an answer.

“Connor? Did you forget something?” Katie asked.

“I wanted to know if I could have Kelly’s number. I am at Jericho and there is an injured android.” 

“Oh my god, here I’ll just go get her and meet you there.” Katie said in a hurry. “We’ll be there asap.”

He wasn’t sure about this but agreed and then moved back to Markus as he hung up. “Katie and her friend are on their way.”

“Katie is truly a saint..” Markus commented. “I have so much to thank her for.”

“She enjoys helping people, I think just knowing she has done something is all the thanks she needs.” Connor replied before saying. “May I speak to the deviant?”

“Yes, his name is Jaylen.” Markus nodded, moving the curtain back a little for Connor.

Connor stepped through and looked to North, who was next to the injured android, a stained blue towel under his back, and the other towel on his chest that was being held down by his hand. Jaylen flinched for a moment before relaxing while North handed him a bag of thirium. Connor observed the RK200 droid, he looked fairly close to Markus, with hazel eyes and his attire a simple long sleeved shirt with jeans. He looked to Jaylen as he asked. “Why were you shot?”

“i..I do not know..” He said quietly, shaking his head. “I was walking here..and then a guy came out from the alley and shot me..He did not say anything, not before or after he shot me. He left as I fell over and called Markus.”

“I see..can I probe your memory? I may be able to locate the person easier.” Connor asked, and getting a nod he carefully placed his hand on Jaylen’s wrist before activating the probe.

It was dark, but being an android he was still able to make out the facial structure of the person’s face and body. Although details such as hair and eyes were unnoticed in the snow and darkness, and the clothes were hard to make out in color. But perhaps linking to the DPD database later will help him figure out what this person looks like, or if any face is similar on criminal database. Taking his hand off Jaylen he nodded and spoke. “We will find this person, I have called for someone to help you so try to stay calm.”

Jaylen nodded nervously and looked to North, who tried to comfort him as Connor stepped out from the curtained area. He turned to Markus and commented. “He looks a lot like you.”

“Yes, I made that indication as well..” Markus sighed. “Most likely the person was after me and mistook him for me. Who knows if it was a protester or one of the people you have been after.”

“I would recommend staying here for a while.” Connor spoke up. “And if it is not possible, then try not to stay out late.”

“I was planning on that.” Markus nodded, moving his hands behind him. “I hope you catch the man.”

“I will do what I can.” Connor said then looked over the group of androids. “There seems to be less androids than before.”

“Some have moved in with other humans or androids, close friends or those with the money. And others have night shift jobs now.” Markus said, a small smile appearing on his lips. “I am glad they are starting their lives.”

“It is an improvement.” Connor acknowledged. “Katie’s friend Kelly has healed the androids in the revolution, and she is the one coming tonight. She even patched me up after I was shot at.”

“You are a target as well?” Markus asked with concern. 

“I am, or was. No one has tried to attack me after that one man. I have tried to stay indoors or with someone since that night.” Connor explained.

“Well, I need to find a better hiding place. The androids are not fond of being in the snow for guard duty, and I am not happy with how many humans are becoming familiar to this place. We are easy for an attack.”

“These attacks are not mindless. They want the androids, or more specifically, their thirium. Shooting you would cripple Jericho, and me being killed would have delayed the investigation.” Connor pointed out. “The Crystal Ouroboros is not simply a gang, they have a business in Red Ice and destruction of androids.”

“Dear RA9..” Markus muttered. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Keep the androids safe and with a partner or friend when it is possible.” Connor replied. “We have set a trap for the leaders of this group.”

“And if it does not work?” Markus implied.

“If we at least catch one of them then that will be enough to get a confession or make a connection to the others.” Connor said.

30 minutes passed before Katie and Kelly arrived, being lead by a couple androids. Kelly wearing a large silver winter coat, jeans, and white boots. While Katie wore a grey hoodie, yoga pants, and black boots. Katie came running over as she saw Connor. “Connor! Do we have materials to work with? What happened?”

“Easy Katie, he can only answer so much at once.” Kelly said, yawning as she walked over. “Where’s the android?”

“Over here, tell North whatever supplies you need.” Markus said as he lifted the curtain back for Kelly.

She walked in and Connor looked to Katie. “Someone put a hit out on Markus, but shot a different android that looked similar to him instead.”

“Oh my god..” Katie sighed. “Is there no limit for this gang?”

“So far, no.” Markus added as he walked towards them. “We need to find a safer place than this.”

“There’s not much we can do..” Katie said sadly, but handed Markus a paper. “Allen’s will left you the house..but there’s no way you can fit all these androids in one house.”

“He left the house to me..?” Markus said in disbelief.

Katie gave a small smile. “You were the reason for him to be deviant..you deserve the house. He left some money for it to help pay the rent as well.”

“I wish I could tell him thanks.” Markus empathized as he put the paper in his coat. “Katie you are a better representation of RA9.”

Katie looked confused. “Um..thanks?”

“RA9 is the representation of God, or the first “awakened” android.” Connor explained.

“Oh..got it. Anyways, the house is yours and so is some of the money.” Katie replied. “What can we do though?”

“All we can do is be careful.” Connor replied. “The androids cannot be alone if possible and we must stay low until we capture the leaders.”

“Connor that is still six days away, not counting the last few hours of today. There must be something we can do.” Katie said urgently, looking between the ex-hunter and deviant leader. 

“Unfortunately there is not much we can do.” Markus replied. “Connor is right, we can only travel together and keep a low profile.”

Katie sighed, frowning a little. “Alright..well, I guess I’ll keep looking for jobs for you guys in the meantime..”

“Thank you Katie, if there is anything I can do to repay you-”

“You owe me nothing Markus.” Katie shrugged off. “I just..I want this to be over..”

“As do we.” Markus said before nodding. “Have a good evening Katie.” 

He walked to the other androids that were still up, leaving Connor and Katie alone. Connor could see the distress on Katie even without scanning her, and slowly took her hand. “Everything will be ok.”

“Connor, so many androids have been wounded or killed in the last few days from this dangerous group and I feel so useless just waiting around.” Katie grumbled, gripping his hand in return.

“All we can do is prepare for the 19th. I will take care of tracking down the gang. The DPD will do all it can to protect the deviants.” Connor said, cupping Katie’s cheek and making her look to him.

Katie knew this, she knew there was nothing more she could do, and with a nod she rested her head on his chest. He moved his hand away from hers to wrap around her waist and rubbed her side while they waited on Kelly. No more than 15 minutes later Kelly stepped out and the two looked at her. “He’ll be alright, the poor dear is just going to rest now.”

“You got the plating fixed?” Katie asked.

“Replaced, but the thirium isn’t leaking anymore.” Kelly replied. “Come on, my ass is freezing.”

They watched Kelly grumble as she walked towards the exit, Katie gave a small apologetic smile. “Sorry, she’s just grumpy from the cold..good luck Connor.”

“Thank you, and sleep well Katie.” Connor returned as she slipped from his side.

She waved before following Kelly, and Connor stood there staring as she left. He barely realized that North was next to him until she spoke. “I think I remember meeting Kelly, but I’ve only heard rumors about Katie during the revolution.”

“Katie was in her house most of the time or at her restaurant.” Connor replied, looking to her. “If there is nothing else for me to do, I should go home.”

“Of course, good night detective.” North nodded.

Connor left soon after his goodbyes, getting into Hank’s car and driving home. It was much later now, 10:58pm as he arrived home and was welcomed by Sumo coming over and sniffing him. Hank was on the couch drinking alcohol from a glass cup and watching tv, looking over to Connor. “Hey, you’re back late. Everything go ok?”

“This night has been..more eventful then planned.” Connor said, walking over and sitting on the couch. “I had followed Katie on her date and got some valuable information, but afterwards we talked and..she seemed stressed.”

“A lot of shit is happening to her, you can’t be that surprised.” Hank commented.

“But there is more, Someone has put Markus out as a target.” Connor replied quickly.

“Holy shit, first you, then other random androids, now Markus? This group is a fucking terror.” Hank huffed, taking a drink before asking. “You think it’s the same group?”

“I probed the memory of the android that was attacked, I am hoping that the computer can help construct an image for me and find a criminal to match.” Connor responded. “And with luck we will find him.”

“Well shit..” Hank sighed. “This is like the revolution all over again..”

“How so?” Connor asked with his head tilting.

“You androids getting into a shit ton of trouble.” Hank replied before getting up to get a refresher on his drink.

Connor smiled a little, knowing Hank was partially poking fun at all the trouble that the androids caused during the revolution, but this? It was much worse than that.


	15. Following Shadows

~December 14th, 11:30am~

Connor and Hank were working quickly through any data they could collect of Pete and Jordin, and the computer was still trying to match faces to the image of Jaylen’s attacker. However, since the image was not clear in his mind, it would take a while to load so in the meantime they were connecting any sights of the two. Sumo was with them, walking back and forth with his leash on as he received attention from the two, and any workers that would walk by to pet him. 

“Why did you bring Sumo again?” Hank asked, not looking away from his screen and petting Sumo’s head.

“Katie is meeting me here and we will be going on a walk together.” Connor replied. “She loves animals.

“Ok then..” Hank leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes, groaning. “This..is fucking stupid. I feel like a rookie again.”

“How does analyzing data make you feel like a rookie?” Connor asked, stopping his work to look at Hank.

“Because I normally am not looking for the “last place we’ve seen them” shit. All that Jordin has been spotted at was at the stocks, restaurants, and bars.” Hank sighed and looked over. “Any luck on your end?”

“My findings have been inconclusive as well. Pete seems to be an anomaly, being referred to as Pete and Peter and possibly a name we do not know of.” Connor replied. “On top of that the sightings of him are rare, and if I have seen him on the cameras I would not be able to recognize him or only see him for a second.”

It was true, the images they had of Pete were either altered, old, or blurry. The night clubs image of him only was able to identify his face, his face always hidden behind shades or a hood. From the videos they could only tell he was a Caucasian male around his 30’s, muscular body stature, and he always wore the same grey hoodie with no identifiable markings. Any sightings that could have been him were always in crowds, the man knew how to hide.

“Well shit..” Hank grumbled. “Maybe we should change tactics. We already know Jordin is connected to Pete and Ashley. Ashley is a lawyer to both Jordin and Kenny, and Kenny is head of an android disassembly line for criminals. We should focus on Pete.”

“Agreed. Pete seems to be the most lethal with illegal weapons and the distribution of red ice.” Connor nodded. “We only have images of him in crowds or in clubs and no one has confirmed meeting him in a gun store. Only Katie has confirmed meeting him and only knowing him as Pete, whereas we know him as Peter Miller.”

“Fucking great and the guys that were taken away wouldn’t say anything or didn’t know him.” Hank sighed and got up. “I’m getting some coffee.”

“Alright.” Connor said as he looked back at his screen, moving a hand down to pet Sumo as he walked by and sat down next to Connor.

He kept reviewing videos but with no such luck, he was not sure what else he could try to locate Pete’s steps. Even looking up his name as Peter Miller the only crimes that have been recorded was theft and speeding, and he was virtually erased from the world 10 years ago. Markus had also called earlier that morning to let him know that Jaylen was stable and that they would be taking a look at the house from Allen and Dr. Hayes. Sitting back Connor decided to pet Sumo for a bit and try to think of something else, smiling as sumo let out a huff. He only looked up as he heard laughing and noticed Hank and Katie walking over.

She was in her work outfit, showing she only just got off, wearing her winter coat over herself. “Hi Connor. How are things?”

“They could be better.” Connor replied and Katie looked to Sumo with a large smile and begin to coo at him.

“Awww! Is this Sumo? What a cutie!” Katie giggled and kneeled down, hugging Sumo as he calmly sat there and let her. He sniffed her a little which made her giggle louder as she pecked his head and scratches behind his ears. “Aww, you are just the sweetest~ How old is he?”

Hank sat down and answered. “I got him when he was a pup, he was born in 2031 so he’s 7 now, wont turn 8 until April.”

“Well, you picked a handsome boy.” Katie smiled. “He reflects you, a stoic pup and friendly companion.”

It was hard to tell if Hank was offended, flattered, or confused. Connor assumed it was all three, and Hank huffed in return. “Whatever you say kid.”

Katie left some small kisses on Sumo’s head and then stood up, trying to brush the fur off her pants. “Ready to take a walk?”

“Sure.” Connor replied, standing up and taking the end of Sumo’s leash as the dogs tail began to wag with excitement.

The two walked outside together, thankfully the snow had stopped and the sun was out, but the air was still cold which made Katie tuck herself into her coat. Sumo seemed to enjoy the day as he began sniffing around and walked ahead of the two while they talked. Connor was intrigued by the “words of the wise” that she always looked up and had asked her to tell him some.

“I think one of the more popular ones I like is this. “The prettiest smiles hide the darkest secrets, the prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest of hearts have felt the most pain.” It is one of the quotes I heard a lot as a kid.” Katie said as they walked, flicking some snow off her boots.

“I see, but is it factual?” Connor asked.

“Most wise words are facts, like this one. “Be careful who you pretend to be, you might forget who you are.” That one literally just means that if you pretend to be someone else then you don’t remember who you are after some time. Kelly said she had an experience like that during high school when she was pure pressured to act in some way, only after Junior year did she realize it was stupid.” Katie explained. “Sometimes you don’t need to see something in facts to make it true.”

Connor nodded a little before questioning. “Katie, are there any quotes you know of with hiding? Or masking identity?”

Katie blinked and looked up at the blue sky in thought. “hmm..All the secrets of the world worth knowing are hiding in plain sight?”

“No, I mean as a person.” Connor added, getting an odd look from Katie.

“Why? Who are you trying to identify here?” Katie asked, stopping her legs to turn to him.

“We are searching for Pete, but every chance we see him he vanishes into the crowds or off a camera. He is hard to track, and ten years ago any record of him had been stripped away.” Connor explained.

“He may be wearing a mask.” Katie shrugged.

“He wore no-”

“I mean a metaphorical mask.” Katie cut off. “I met Pete remember? He and I didn’t talk much but when we did talk, it was a short “hello” or “thanks.” Pete may have suffered something in his past to make him who he is now.”

“Even if that is true there is no excuse for what crimes he has committed.” Connor replied.

Katie bit her lip then asked. “Connor, do you know what dissociative identity disorder is?”

Connor thought before replying. “A form of multiple personality disorder, why?”

“Because when he spoke to Jordin he was always happy and..crude. But when speaking to a female, he’s polite and quiet.” Katie replied. “It is possible he has a disorder, one that has manifested over the years. I’m not saying it’s an excuse for what he has done, but some people have no control or limited control of what they’re doing. And at that point you need to think like them.”

“So you’re saying he could have a disorder?” Connor summarized. “And the best we can do is search for him using that?”

“Yes..I suppose. That, and maybe you can find some records or something. People that have been broken to pieces tend to grow stronger or fall apart. It sounds like he grew stronger, but..not in a good way.” Katie replied. “Do you still need a quote?”

He thought carefully, seeing that Katie was right, they had not tried to look into his past. That would be a good place to start, but he nodded. “Yes please.”

Katie’s eyes looked to his, and all he could see was the seriousness and pain in her eyes. “Don’t define everything as black and white, goods and bads..otherwise you will miss what is hiding in the grey.”

Connor nodded and the two began to walk again, thankfully able to switch topics to Katie’s work and how the new workers are doing. She explained that Oliver is doing a lot better and has easily adapted to the waiter routine, but James was still tense. He would look over his shoulder, jolt when someone touched him, and get defensive at the smallest mistakes. But Katie knew it would take time for him to adjust to normal life from his previous gang life, but she sounded worried nonetheless. The two walked together, Katie stopping once in a while to pet Sumo and telling Connor he needed to bring him on walks with her more often. 

“Connor, do you guys have enough evidence to lock those people up?” Katie asked after sometime.

“For Jordin yes, we have found evidence of his Con’s and connection to selling thirium. Ashley will be difficult but we have a chance to get her in prison for her defense for criminals and lying in court. Kenny will be difficult without access to his security videos to see what happens in his workplace. Pete will be the hardest to take care of, we have nothing but one gun and one clear video of his actions.” Connor answered.

“I’m sure you guys will get it.” Katie smiled. “It’ll take some time but I know you guys will get what you need.”

“But after getting the leaders then there are the remaining people from the gangs, and we would have to confiscate the thirium and red ice-”

“Connor.” Katie said, taking his hand to make him stop and says. “It will come when it is time. For now, worry about the leaders.”

With a small smile Connor nodded and said. “I am sorry, It is a lot to worry about. Especially with so many lives at risk.”

“It is normal to worry. Worrying wastes time though it doesn’t change anything. It’ll just mess with your mind if you let it.” Katie said and nudged him. “Come on, let's start heading back. Did the walk help a little?”

“I always lose time when I am with you, so yes, it did help.” Connor replied with a wink and added. “Also, you may have just helped me find another way to track Pete down.”

She giggled and replied. “Well I’m glad this walk was useful to you.”

They walked back together, Katie saying she just needed a minute to warm up before going back to work, and Connor informed her she was welcomed to the breakroom drinks. She parted from him to find something to drink while Connor walked back to his desk and let go of Sumo’s leash. Hank turned his head to Connor and smirked. “Nice walk?”

“Sumo was happy, and Katie has given me an idea to track Pete.” Connor said, not looking at Hank as he began to frantically typing on his keyboard.

“Oh? What’s that?” Hank asked.

“She said it was possible he had a mental illness, something is off about him. Maybe that can help us narrow down who he really is.” Connor explained quickly. “If I look up his name from when he was younger, maybe we will have an easier time tracking him.”

“Going off on a hunch? That’s not normally your thinking.” Hank huffed.

“Katie brought up a good point that if I think like Pete maybe I can find him easier and understand his behavior.” 

Hank shrugged and looked to Katie as she came over with a cup of cocoa. “Heading back?”

“Yeah, I can just going to drink this on the way. I am not looking forward to January where I’m practically buried in snow.” Katie smiled.

“I get it. Well, be careful out there.” Hank said before looking back at his screen.

“I will, and good luck to the both of you.” Katie said as she looked to the two and said to Connor. “And Connor try not to let this wear on your mind.”

He looked up for a second. “I will try my best.”

She smiled and waved, petting Sumo as she left and Connor looked back down at his screen. He began to look for any police records on Peter Miller and collected some images of his mugshots, finally getting a face to the man he was looking for. As a younger teen of 16 he had a bruised face, tousled blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. But as an 18 year old he had a piercing on his lip and his expression seemed dark, with bags under his eyes and his hair longer and dirtier. The last picture was him at age 20 right before he disappeared, his hair was a buzz cut style and the piercing on his lip in the style of a snake. There was a picture off to the side of a tattoo that was taken from his left shoulder, a picture of a red heart that was crumbling to pieces and the top of the heart were colored blue.

Connor printed off the pictures which got Hank’s attention as he looked over. “Found something?”

“Old photos.” Connor answered. “And a tattoo. If this is the same man and he is not under a different alias then we can try to imagine what he looks like now.”

“We can’t trust how the old photos look, for all we know the guy who attacked the android might be a different person. And that Pete could’ve had plastic surgery.” Hank shrugged. “What are you going to do with those photos?”

“The facial images I will be taking to Katie and confirming that this is him before I computer generate an older Pete.” Connor replied, getting up. “I will return as soon as possible.”

“I’ll call if there’s an update.” Hank said as he turned to his computer again and Connor left quickly.

~Electric Delights: 1:16pm~

“Yep, that’s him.” Katie said, sitting on the office couch as she looked through the pictures. “He always changes the piercing though, sometimes it’s a gem or a snake, and sometimes it’s just a normal loop. I didn’t know he had a tattoo but I know that face anywhere.”

Connor was sitting next to her, enjoying a thirium tea that Katie made. “Is there any features you can think of that are different about him now?”

“Uh yeah..I always found it odd but he has an LED tattooed to the side of his head.” Katie replied, her face reflecting her confusion. “It was hard to see the first few times but he got a haircut at some point and I saw it. It’s red though rather than blue. And from the last time I saw him he had an undercut with his hair combed to the left I think.”

“That is peculiar..why have an LED tattoo..” Connor thought to himself as he took the pictures back.

“Maybe it means something to him. I can tell you now, that heart tattoo is a sign he lost someone dear to him. I have no idea why part of it is blue, but it is.” Katie replied.

“Katie, what does red symbolize again to you?” Connor asked, looking at her.

“Well..in a positive way it is pleasure, warmth, and courage. But negative is danger and aggression.” Katie shrugged, playing with her hair a bit as she thought about it. “Maybe..a red LED represents how stressed he is?”

“It is possible. Thank you for confirming the pictures, I need to go and digitally edit these.” Connor said as he set the tea cup down and stood. 

Katie smiled. “Of course. How did you like the tea?”

“It was good. I can tell you used a lot of thirium in this drink.” Connor said as he tucked the pictures into his jacket and fixed his tie.

“Yes well, too much water makes it too watery with no flavor, and I had to add some mint for more flavor.” Katie shrugged and started walking out from her office as James slammed into her, making them both let out a surprised noise as Connor steadied Katie.

“O-oh shit! Sorry Miss Hogan-” James stuttered.

“James it’s alright, and please remember to not cuss at work.” Katie chided lightly.

“Sorry! But there’s- I think someone was watching me-” James said quietly, glancing over his shoulder.

“James, go upstairs and stay with Luke.” Katie said calmly. “Do you know what the guy looks like?’

“It’s a woman. She is sitting in the restaurant, the table by the door, but every time I’ve looked over she’s staring at me..” James whimpered out.

“Head upstairs calmly, I will look.” Katie repeated and he left, trying to keep his nerves calm.

Connor moved a hand to Katie’s shoulder and said quietly. “Maybe I should look.”

“Connor it’s probably a misunderstanding-”

“Then let me see for myself.” Connor quickly said and she sighed, nodding and allowing him to go ahead of her down the hall.

As they entered the main dining room Connor scanned the front of the room, instantly locating a young woman with wavy brunette hair and wearing ripped jeans and a red hoodie. She looked around and her eyes widened seeing Connor, scrambling out of her seat as Amy yelled at her to come back and pay, but she had already fled. The frenzy caused Connor to chase her, clearly seeing that she was indeed stalking James. His eyes were trained on the woman as he followed her down the street and she instantly turned into an alleyway, pulling her hood up in the process.

He was noticing a connection that these gang members always appeared in an alley, so he slowed down a little but never let her leave his sight as he followed. She continued to run, climbing over a fence before running into a building that was connected to a car workshop. Connor followed, slamming the door open and dodging people as they tried to stop the woman and him from recklessly running through the shop. The woman passed under a car that was being lowered on the machine and Connor jumped onto the roof to get over it, seeing the end of the shop as the woman shoved the door open. As he slammed the door open he spotted the woman crossing the street, staggering a little from the snow and being cautious of passing cars. Connor quickly calculated his timing and ran across the street, catching up quickly as she made it to the other side of the street.

He didn’t know how far she was going but it could not be that much farther since she looked to be getting tired, her breathing was labored and she only kept pushing herself faster down the street and into a different alleyway. Connor continued to follow and as he saw her enter a new building, he took quick notice that it was an older house that was to be condemned, but followed through the back door that was rotten on its hinges. He followed the snow trail upstairs and finally caught the woman as she was trying to crawl out the window, grabbing her by the back of her hoodie and hauling her back onto the floor. She let out a yelp and struggled to get up as he grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back.

“Enough running.” Connor seethed. “Who are you? And why were you spying on James?”

The woman attempted to free herself but having his grip tighten on her arms make her shriek and stay still, she whimpered out. “P-please I was just doing what I was told!”

“Which was what? Spying on a person?” Connor demanded.

“H-he betrayed us! The ouroboros is infinite! He will die!” She cried out. “Let me go before they kill me too!”

Connor felt a little sympathy for her and got up, lifting her up as well and finally looking at how thin the woman was, she must have been starving or the narcotics affected her body weight. “No one is going to kill you, now you and I are going to the police station to talk.”

~DPD: Interrogation Room, 2:15pm~

“Why do you have a second burger Hank?”

“It’s for the girl Connor, I’m going to talk to her.” Hank huffed, looking at Connor.

“Is it a bad idea for me to talk to her?” Connor asked with confusion.

“Connor, look at her, she’s shaking. And you chased her through a car shop and across the street.” Hank replied. “Just let me talk first ok?”

“Very well.” Connor said, taking a seat and watching through the one-way glass as Hank moved into the interrogation room.

Hank calmly stepped in and sat across from the woman as she flinched and looked up, not expecting him or the burger he handed to her. She looked confused and terrified but Hank just opened up his wrapping and started to eat his burger, as if encouraging her to do the same. After a minute she opened up the second burger from its wrapping and began to eat it, the two saying nothing for what felt like forever. Soon Hank finished chewing one of his bites and asked. “Why did you run Jamie?”

She visibly finished and gulped. “How..how do you know my name?”

“Our system said you were kept in a cell for a few nights for jacking a car. But that’s beside the point, why did you run? And why were you stalking that teen?” Hank asked.

“He was part of our gang..you don’t betray the CO and not pay for it..” Jamie muttered. “And now..they’ll send someone after me-”

“You’re under protection here.” Hank said quickly. “Just calm down and tell us what’s going on. We want to help.”

“Oh now you cops want to help!?” She shouted at him. “Where were you 12 years ago when we started losing everything?!”

“Jamie I need you to calm down.” Hank replied. “I don’t know what happened back then but there’s nothing I can do about it now.”

She settled down enough to continue eating, promptly looking away from him. “The CO saved us, when you all didn’t do shit..”

“Crystal Ouroboros has caused a lot of pain, they’re doing nothing but drug deals and killing androids.” Hank said.

“They deserve it! Androids are not supposed to take our lives!” Jamie snapped, turning to Hank. “That cop android, he’ll take your job too!”

“Androids are trying to live like people now.” Hank glared at her. “Get that through your head.”

She hissed back. “And why do you care if the Ouroboros is killing them? More can be made. They promised us our lives back, anyone that goes back on the group will not be forgiven.”

“Now this sounds like a cult.” Hank scoffed. “You really think killing androids will make this better?”

“They saved us! We were in prison, homeless, and they helped us!” Jamie defended. “James was ungrateful for what they gave us!”

“And you think it’s right killing someone off for wanting out? You must be branded with the mark too.” Hank pointed out.

Jamie subconsciously hid her hand in her sleeve and snarled. “Wait until Kenny and Pete have your heads-”

“Kenny and Pete? You know them?” Hank asked quickly.

She said nothing and just glared at him. “None of your business..”

Seeing that he wasn’t going to get much else from her when she was mad, Hank got up and walked to the other room, speaking out as he entered. “She doesn’t know that we already know Kenny and Pete.”

“The leaders must not care who they lose so long as it does not affect them.” Connor concluded. “This confirms however that they were recruiting homeless people or people that have done crimes. And it is most likely Ashley was the one to find them.”

“Got a picture of Ashley?” Hank asked, and Connor handed him the file. “Thanks, time to fight fire with fire.”

He entered back into the room, Jamie had given up on trying to eat and Hank threw the picture of Ashley on the table, it slid across to her and she looked shocked at the picture. “You know who she is? Her name is Ashley, our data said she was your lawyer during your most recent trial for stealing a purse.”

“Sh-she’s not one-”

Hank slammed his hand on the table, making her flinch and look at him. “She is part of the CO! She has been covering your asses for years along with Kenny’s, we fucking know this! So you tell us where the fuck Pete is and maybe we can make a deal.”

The snarl from the end of the sentence even made Connor on edge, his LED flashing yellow for a second. The only time he ever felt on edge like this with Hank was when he had a gun to his head. Jamie stared at him, her body shaking again as she stuttered.

“I-i don’t know-”

“Bullshit! He’s getting you all somehow and is your boss!”

“I don’t know!” She shouted. “We never see him outside of the business!”

“You’re telling me you have never seen him other than where you make red ice?” Hank asked in disbelief.

“Yes! I’m telling the truth he only sees us when he’s just checking on things!” Jamie cried out, tears collecting in her eyes. “We work then we go to an apartment complex, then it’s the same thing the next day!”

“What apartment complex? Who runs it?” Hank asked, but a sharp edge to his tone.

“A-adam, his name is Adam, it doesn’t have a name-” She sobbed. “I don’t know where Pete is..”

Hank looked in the file and took out the computer generated picture of what Pete could possibly look like now and placed it on the table, pointing at the picture. “Is this him? Is this Pete?”

She looked at it then quickly looked away, nodding as she let out a sob. Hank sighed and took the pictures back before leaving, telling Collin’s to get her to a cell. Connor stepped out of the observation room and said quietly. “Now we know what Pete looks like, and that he does go only by Pete or Peter.”

“And that these people are not just workers, they seem to be under his care or something. Did you have any luck getting into Kenny’s computer?” Hank asked.

“Some, I was able to get to the list of his workers but not the cameras just yet. I am also still trying to get permission from the courthouse to access the list of clients for Ashley.” Connor reported.

“Let’s keep at it then, we still have a few days.” Hank said and stopped talking as Collins lead the crying girl out. “Jeez..why can’t it ever just be easy.”

“It sounds as if they think of the CO as their saviors.” Connor added. “Taking in those that have lost jobs or people because of androids.”

“But if they do drugs or don’t try to work it’s their own faults.” Hank pointed out. “Homelessness is a choice, it means giving up and not trying to get a better life, and taking drugs just means you’re fucking yourself over.”

“I suppose you are right.” Connor replied. “I will focus on getting into Kenny’s work cameras.”

“Go ahead, let me take care of the courthouse, I’ve talked with them plenty of times.” Hank said.

The two walked back to their desks, once again Sumo kept walking between them for affection before settling by Hank to sleep. The two worked diligently and during the work Connor got a call from Katie and he answered immediately.

“Katie? Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, I was just calling in. I took James back to my house with Oliver to keep him company. He was still shaken up. Did you catch the woman?” Katie asked.

“Yes, she was after James, or at least watching him. I would advise you keep him from working for a while.”

“I’ll do that..thank you again Connor.” Katie replied.

“I am glad that we got her, we may have vital information to locate the heart of this gang. In the meantime, stay calm and low key.” Connor said softly, in worry.

“I will, and you be safe Connor.” Katie said back just as soft. “And..Connor?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t do anything reckless..”


	16. Code Red

~December 15th, 10:30am~

“Are you sure James will be ok?” Oliver asked as he walked with Katie.

The two were walking to Dr.Hayes house to meet up with Markus and North, the day was bitterly cold but the sun was shining and snow sparkling. Oliver decided to go with Katie, insisting that she couldn’t be alone with dangerous people on the prowl. Although Katie said there was no need he kept insisting until she gave in, he was nice but a little too protective. And he’s only known her a couple days.

“He knows the procedure and emergency exits of my house.” Katie replied. “I shut the curtains and locked all the doors before we left so all he has to make sure of is that he doesn’t answer the door.” 

After Connor calling her yesterday about an encounter with another gang member he informed Katie that James life could be in danger. She told him to lay low and not leave the house until they could be certain he was safe. 

“I know..but still we have no idea what these people are capable of.” Oliver sighed.

“We know muder and vandalism, I’m sure they could break into my house if they wanted.” Katie replied bluntly. “Look, I know you’re worried but it’ll be fine. He’s a smart guy, or well..a slippery one. He’ll be ok until we get back, and if nothing else he knows to escape out onto the roof and my phone will update me if there was forced entry.”

Oliver nodded slowly, still not happy with the answer but knew she was right. They continued walking with a slightly tense atmosphere but it was calm. Once arriving at the house, North was on the porch and waved them over, Katie smiled and walked over. “Sorry if we’re late.”

“No, you are not late, come in.” North replied, stepping inside.

Markus was looking over the house and looked over when the three entered, he smiled. “Good to see you again Katie. And the person behind you, you are Oliver correct?”

Oliver nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Just Markus, and this is North.” Markus replied, introducing his partner before looking to Katie. “I hope this is not an inconvenient time.”

“Lately my schedule has been...at odds.” Katie shrugged. “My friend Luke says it’s good for me to be away from the restaurant though, since I’m there almost every day.”

“Markus and I just wanted to have a second opinion.” North said. “How many androids do you think we can keep here?”

Katie bit her lip and looked around, humming a little. “Well..two bedrooms..which I imagine you two will take the master room..I mean I guess it depends if the deviants want to sleep on the floor.”

“They would not care, right now they are more concerned with being in a safer place.” Markus replied. 

“Well then I think you can have a fair amount of androids. I wouldn’t recommend over 20, hell 15 might be the limit..” Katie said, playing with her hair. “It’s up to you guys really.”

“Too bad there is not another safe place..” Oliver said as he looked at Katie. “Are you sure there is no where else the androids can stay?”

“Sorry Oliver, but there isn’t many places that can host more than 100 androids.” Katie replied. “And even with jobs they will have to save up for a couple months before even getting an apartment, and I’m talking a shitty one.”

“The church is not safe anymore.” North added in. “And even with the help of some humans there is not much more we can do to secure the location.”

“Wait..aren’t you supposed to be hiding Markus?” Katie asked. “Connor told me you were attacked.”

“I cannot just wait around when there is still so much to do.” Markus replied. “But North is right, the spirits of the androids are weakening from fear. We have had guards to watch around the church but they cannot stand there 24 hours a day.”

Katie sighed and rubbed her head. “I’m sorry guys but there isn’t anyone I know that can take in androids for free or rent. And even if I was to get you guys a condemned house or something who knows if the gang is using it or it’ll be torn down.”

Markus and North looked unhappy but Markus responded calmly. “It is ok Katie, we are just stressed from all of this. I am sorry if we pressured you.”

“It’s alright..I know everyone is scared, but if we need to keep our heads.” Katie spoke softly. “Why not make shifts? Have the androids switch out between staying here and the church?”

“The walk is very far, we should not risk their lives in the streets.” North said. “But if those people are after Markus they must know where the church is.”

Katie thought for a moment, recalling everything Connor had told her. “I don’t think you have to worry.”

“What? Why?” Oliver asked in surprise.

“Because, Connor said there is only a hit out on Markus, so long as he stays with other androids and androids are not alone we have a chance.” Katie explained. “Do whatever you want with the living situation, but Markus needs to be safe at all times.”

North and Markus looked at each other and nodded, Markus looking at Katie again. “Alright, thank you..oh also, there is some food still in the pantry and fridge. Did you want to take some home?”

“Yeah, I’ll take whatever is good.” Katie shrugged, walking to the kitchen while Markus and North spoke to each other.

Oliver grabbed a brown bag and helped Katie empty out the pantry and fridge, the two grabbing what they could and Oliver commented. “Do you need this much food?”

“No,but we can take it to my restaurant before going home.” Katie replied.

“Home, that has never sounded so good..” Oliver said with a smile.

“You never told me about your life, other than that you were a waiter at the NightShade club.” Katie said as she moved to the freezer next.

“When I was awoken, I did not go to Jericho, my friend Jacob kept me at the bar and hidden. I was scared, but I listened to him. I stayed with him too, but after the attack..he told me I should look for another place to work just in case, also..Connor said you were safe.” Oliver explained.

“Well, I’m not a protector..” Katie trailed off.

“Maybe not, but you have done so much for others. You do whatever you can to protect them.” Oliver said. “Is that not all you can do?”

Katie smiled and nodded. “That’s right..I can only manage what I can. Come on, let’s get these to the restaurant.” 

The two bid North and Markus goodbye before they began walking, Katie sighing and complaining about how they should have taken the car. But the two talked and both were thankful that their arms wouldn’t get tired from carrying the bags. She began teaching the fundamentals of awareness, Codes white, yellow, orange, red, and black. Each a severity of awareness. As they spoke, Katie kept getting an odd feeling, the kind of feeling that you should never have, the feeling of being watched. She glanced around, unsure of herself and feeling fear crawl into her heart as she looked to Oliver. “Oliver. What is the protocol if I have a code Red?”

He blinked in confusion but then asked. “Red as in “there is a threat?” that kind?”

“Yes..What do you do if I say red?” Katie asked, her voice quiet.

Oliver visibly tensed as he replied, turning his head forward. “I..I run to the DPD, restaurant, or public location until you call..”

“And if I don’t respond?” Katie quizzed.

“Then I call the DPD..and Luke to come find me.” Oliver finished. “Is there..”

“Red.”

~DPD: 11:40am~

Connor and Hank were once again looking through footage and now Ashely’s list of clients, Hank grunting as he threw one of the papers back onto the desk. “That concludes it. Almost every employee that is working for Kenny is on her list. Past or current.”

“Kenny, Jordin, and Pete are still part of her current clients.” Connor nodded. “I will have to pull up some court cases with her.”

“Yeah sure, we’ll do that in a bit, I want to rest for a bit.” Hank sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

“Your lack of energy in the morning never ceases to amaze me.” Connor smirked a bit.

“Fuck you Connor, you woke me up at 8 this morning and we didn’t even sleep until 1am last night. I actually need sleep in comparison to you.” Hank growled, raising his middle finger up at Connor before closing his eyes and propping his feet on his desk.

“Excuse me.”

Connor looked to the female android who normally sat at the front desk, she looked worried. “What is it Emily?”

“Connor I know you protocol is for detective work in homicide, but we have an android at the front demanding to see you and saying someone named Katie is in trouble. He has been asking for you specifically.”

Connor stood up and immediately went to the front, Hank hearing the conversation and letting out a sigh as he followed his partner. At the front Oliver was fussing with one of the android guards. “N-no you don’t understand she could be dead-”

“Sir, I need you to stop yelling please-”

“Stand down.” Hank said as they got closer, the guard moving away as he looked to Oliver. “What’s going on Oliver?”

“I-i don’t know, Katie and I were walking and she told me Red.” Oliver said, Connor seeing that his stress levels were extremely high.

“Red?” Hank asked. “The hell does that mean?”

“Aggression..” Connor answered and looked to Oliver. “Did someone attack you?”

“I-I think so?” Oliver replied. “She just told me that if she were to ever say Red with no context I was supposed to run and not look back until I reached a safe location. And to contact you if she didn’t answer my call..I arrived at the bank before I tried calling her but she didn’t pick up-”

“Where did you last see her?” Connor demanded, Hank already leaving the building with his car keys in hand.

“We were down Adderson street, leaving Markus’s house-”

“Stay here Oliver!” Connor said quickly and ran out, running to the car and quickly getting in as Hank drove out from the lot. “Adderson Street, they were on the path to Electric Delights from Dr.Haye’s old house.”

The car sped down the road, it was a miracle that the roads were not icy enough to make their car spin out, but the snow on the ground made it difficult to move faster than 50 miles. Connor sat there, one hand on the door handle and the other gripping at the seat. Both of them were tense and looking around for Katie, trying to find her or signs of where she was. When they turned on the street it was barren, no one was around, but Connor saw the footprints in the snow and discarded bags on the sidewalk. The car didn’t even make a complete stop before Connor hopped out and ran over to the bags, looking at the foot prints that cluttered the snow in a series of steps.

Hank ran up next to him and looked over to the path of footprints crossing the road. “She was dragged, she could barely anchor her feet.”

“She is very light.” Connor pointed out and looked at the path, following it and being careful of cars. “She managed to get away for one moment..”

There was an off set trail, where it looks like someone fell and tried to crawl away, but then was pulled back. Following the steps, he noticed how her foot prints vanished. “She was carried, possibly knocked out.”

Just as he said this and Hank moved ahead and said. “Connor. Please tell me that’s not hers.”

Connor looked up and walked over to the spot he was looking at, seeing a drop of blue on the ground, that followed the snowy prints to an older neighborhood. He knelt down and scooped up the snow, licking the blue on it. As it analyzed he threw down the clump of snow and began following the path. “It’s hers.”

“Shit..” Hank mumbled as he quickly followed. 

The footprints and thirium trail continued through the neighborhood, only specks of it left as they reached an open road that the plow already cleared of snow and their trail. The two began looking around them for where the path would continue and then Hank looked to Connor. “Connor, can you track Katie?”

“Hank she is not a phone I cannot-” Connor stopped, realizing he knew she must have her phone on her. “I can try.”

~Meanwhile~

Her body jolted, her eyes opened with fear as she looked around. The room was only lit with one light, reeked of thirium, and the ropes dug into her skin. Looking down she saw her shirt torn open midway down and all the thirium splattered around her thirium pump just below her left breast. Her eyes flashed a sign that said “Thirium Pump active, Audio Processor active, all systems functional.” Katie attempted to squirm only to have something placed around her neck and a voice tutted her. “Now now, don’t squirm, it’ll be over soon.”

She could recognize the voice, it was Ashley, but she couldn’t see the woman since she was behind her as she moved a bone saw blade from her neck. “Let’s not make a fuss..My friend is still trying to get the little android that escaped us earlier..you’re clever you know. How you knew we were there is curious to me.”

Katie couldn’t speak because of the cloth in her mouth, but she glared at her as she came around to look at Katie’s face and clicked her touch as she touched the bleeding spot on her forehead. “It’s a good thing you’re light..it made it easier to carry you..but we don’t have time to talk.”

She was clearly on something, Katie could smell the sickly aroma of red ice, but seeing the ground made Katie’s throat hitch. Although invisible to humans, she could see all the thirium that coated the floor, making her sick to her stomach. How many androids have been brought here to die? Katie tried to kick her feet but they were tied to the chair she sat in, and not knowing what else to do she only watched Ashley as she grinned.

“Something didn’t make sense to me..what human could give so much to androids without repercussions? But..you’re not a human..it makes sense, why you care so much for them. However, you did well hiding it, everyone thinks you’re human. And now, I’m going to drain that little body of yours, just like I did with Henry and all those other androids-”

Katie slammed her head to Ashley’s, making her yelp back in pain and glare at her, Katie’s mouth managing to slip out from the cloth that gagged her. “You killed Henry Farewell?”

“Oh? You knew the scumbag?” Ashley hissed.

“No..but I never forgot the name of the man that killed Dr.Hayes. But why kill him? He was human! He didn’t have thirium.” Katie shouted, her wrists struggling from their restraints.

“Maybe so, but he did threaten to leave the Crystal Ouroboros.” She snarled. “No one leaves with our secrets..and his crime just made it easier for us to catch the other androids..also the woman’s sacrifice in the Cyberlife courtyard.”

“That fake bomb was a joke..” Katie scoffed. “Your entire organization is a joke! A vendetta to hurt innocents and let criminals do whatever they want! And for what? Fucking drugs?!” 

As Katie finished her yell, Ashley wrapped the cloth back around her mouth, tightening it to an almost painful constriction. “The CO is our savior from you androids..enough time has been wasted.”

Katie began to struggle and yell more as she looked around for anyway to get free, and with fight-or-flight mode kicking in as Ashley stepped away to grab a bag. She knew that only some androids were built to be stronger, but otherwise had average strength depending on their genders or functions, and Katie was built as a fit woman. Using her strength she lifted herself best as possible on her toes before slamming the chair back against the wall, making it crack and bust at the back of it. Pain shot through her arms from the impact but the chair was not restricting her back anymore, next was to free her feet. 

This shocked Ashley as she ran over with the saw, but Katie lifted herself again and rammed her head to the approaching woman. When she fell back against the table Katie took her chance and fell back again to break the legs of the chair and finally freeing her legs from the now busted up chair. There wasn’t time to do anything else but get to her feet before Ashley yelled at her and the saw barely missed Katie’s head as it swung down onto her shoulder. Katie let out a scream but lifted her leg and kicked Ashley back, lowering her tied hands down to loop them under her feet before running to the door that would lead into the house.

She managed to open it with her bound hands, to which she took a second to get the gag off, but in the process of running to the front door a sharp pain shot through her body as she fell over. Katie barely registered what happened, looking down as she got on all fours and saw a hole through her stomach, dripping thirium, a little higher and the bullet would have flown through her thirium pump. Katie was quickly shoved to the floor, the gun dropping beside her before it was kicked away.

“You just had to make this tough didn’t you? You little slut!” Ashley growled above her and another sharp pain surged through her body, specifically from her left arm.

Katie screamed as she struggled, something repeatedly digging into her arm in back and forth motions, but she got enough strength to sit up fast and make the woman fall off. But Ashley grabbed at her hair, and the saw that was embedded into her shoulder started to move again. Katie had enough and turned around, grabbing both Ashley’s wrists and forcing them back, but it was only enough to keep her hands off as Ashley tried to push back and grab at Katie. A loud banging at the door made Katie panic, scared to think if it was one of Ashley’s henchmen, yet she could only focus on the woman who struggled beneath her.

“Katie!”

“Holy fuck-”

Hank..Connor- Katie realized, letting go of Ashley and this resulted in Ashley surging forward, yanking the saw from her shoulder and turning to the guys. A shot rang out, making Katie lose her hearing for a second as the woman’s lifeless body dropped. Her mind flashed her warnings about thirium levels but she was too shocked and just sat there. Connor ran over and kneeled down, helping Katie lay down as she began to stutter. “C-connor-she-my thirium-”

“You are going to be ok Katie, I just called for backup and called ahead to Cyberlife. They will fix you.” Connor said as he looked at her bleeding shoulder and the bullet wound.

Hank brought over towels from the kitchen and the two kept her on her back as they applied pressure to the wounds, Hank grumbling. “She was on red ice, the bitch probably has done this to other androids too.”

“C-connor-my-war-nings!” Katie panted out, looking up at him. “W-what does it mean by shutdown- am-dying?”

“No you are not dying.” Connor said quickly, looking up at Hank for a second. “There must be more thirium-”

“I’ll look, keep her awake.” Hank said as he ran off to the garage door that was still open.

“Am I-I going to-wake-up?” Katie asked. “3..m-min-”

“Katie look at me.” Connor demanded as Katie’s eyes began to wander around the room. “I said look at me!”

She did and her eyes were watering, she didn’t speak but moved a hand to his that was holding the towel against her stomach. Her skin deactivated to her elbow and Connor took this as permission for him to interface, quickly taking her hand as he began to record everything she witnessed here. He would take a detailed look later but for now he was seeing the same warning as her, 2 minutes and 30 seconds remaining. “It will be Ok, we will get you to Cyberlife and they can fix you.”

“No..parts..” Katie breathed out.

No parts..she was a one of a kind android..Connor felt his thirium pump race and looked to Hank as he kneeled back down and opened the tube for the bag of thirium. Connor could see the disgust and understood the hate of drinking another androids thirium as Hank forced her mouth open to slip the tube in, but she drank and tightly shut her eyes to bare it. Her timer toggled between 3 and 4 minutes as she drank, Hank getting up as police sirens were heard from outside. Connor stayed by Katie, his hands stained in her thirium as he moved his hand away from her shoulder to hold the bag for her.

Katie forced her free hand to hold the towel on her shoulder but kept her right hand linked with Connor, staring at him as she tried to calm down. As she finished the bag her lips were stained blue and she said softly. “Connor..am i..going to be ok?”

“Yes, I will stay with you the whole ride there.” He promised.

“No..stay here..” Katie said. “Ashley-”

“Can be taken care of by Hank and the others.” Connor insisted and leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. “I will not leave you.”

Something Connor wasn’t expecting from this scared girl that could be dying, was how she smiled at him. Through their link he could tell she was admiring him, and her eyes seemed to shine a bright green despite the red warnings reflecting in them. “..love you Connor..”

Connor knew that, he knew that from the link, he knew that from all the times they danced around each other. But hearing her say it, it was hard to grasp. 

“I-” He began but looked up as two men came in with a stretcher and the three hurried to get her onto the stretcher.

They quickly got her into the Cyberlife truck, Connor informing Hank he was going with her before jumping in. Hank got Gavin and the others to start searching the house as the truck drove off.

“Holy fuck, they had one hell of a cat fight.” Gavin said as he saw the bone saw and all the thirium on the ground.

“It was more than that, that fucking woman tried to saw her arm off.” Hank said as he kneeled down by Ashley’s body. “That’s now how I wanted to deal with her but she brought it on herself.”

“What even happened?” Gavin asked, putting on gloves and picking up the gun on the ground. “45 caliber..”

“Connor and I busted the door open and Katie had her on the ground, the moment Katie realized we were there Ashley got up and picked up the saw to attack us. I knew she wasn’t going to listen and she was hooked on red ice.” Hank described the scene.

“So you shot her?” Gavin asked, looking at him. 

“Right in the head.” Hank nodded. “The garage is full of bags of blue blood, along with the tools used to take apart her victims I’m sure.”

“Holy shit, what kind of woman was she?”

“Demented, red ice user, and desperate.” Hank huffed. “As soon as I shot her we got Katie some thirium..”

“What was she doing here?” Gavin raised a brow. 

“She was captured, I’m sure we can ask later how it happened.” Hank shrugged. “Her android friend Oliver came by and told us.”

“She is an android, so if nothing else we can just remove her memory.” Gavin scoffed, getting a glare from Hank.

“Shut the fuck up Gavin, she’s going to make it..” Hank grumbled, looking around the house some more.

~Cyberlife: 1:20pm~

Connor sat there, waiting in the Cyberlife lobby and waited for any news of Katie. One of the scientists came out and looked at Connor with curiosity. “Are you the one that brought us Kathryn Hogan?”

“I am. Is she ok?” Connor asked as he stood up.

“We saved all her memories in a backup just in case we lose the body.” He said. “Our records say she does not have any family, is there anyone that can be considered the secondary decision maker?”

Connor thought, but knew there was no one else. “I am the secondary decision maker.”

Once again, a confused yet curious look crossed his face but said. “Well, we can repair her current body or get her a new one. The only difference it will make is that with a new body she will not have any nerves, and if we repair this one there will be many severed nerves. In short, she won’t be able to feel her left arm and she needs a new processor.”

Connor nodded a bit and said. “Save her current body if you can.”

The scientist wrote something down on paper that was attached to a clipboard. “Alright. Can you inform me what happened? It will make the process easier on us if we knew what to fix and what to replace.”

His mind went blank for a moment, reviewing everything that had happened to Katie. The brawl on the street..He looked at the ground as he started explaining. “Katie was walking with a friend..two people jumped her and she told her friend to run. One of the convicts ran after her friend while the woman convict tried to tear out Katie’s thirium pump. They fought on the road until the woman hit Katie on the side of the head with the grip of her gun..”

“That explains the scratch on her head.” He nodded.

It was becoming hard for Connor to talk, all that he witnessed from her memories. “She was struck and then dragged back, flipped over and the woman scratched off her audio processor and tucked it into her pocket. When Katie’s audio was impared she panicked and then was dragged again to the sidewalk, only to have her thirium pump ripped out in the struggle.”

“That also explains the scratches..” He muttered. 

“Then she was tied up and awoken with her parts back in place. From that point the woman threatened her and tried to saw her arm off, and shot her in the stomach.” Connor finished and sat back down, somehow he felt weak after talking.

“Alright, thank you, we’ll do what we can.” the scientist replied. “She may not return to us until tomorrow so please head out and leave your number at the desk until we can contact you.”

He nodded, his body sluggish as he stood up and began to leave Cyberlife. A call made him stop and he took a minute before answering. “Hello?”

“Connor? This is Oliver, is Katie ok? Everyone is worried sick!”

“She is..in Cyberlife’s care.” Connor replied. “She will need time to heal.”

“Oh gods..I shouldn’t have left her.” Oliver whimpered.

Half of Connor wanted to agree with that, but the logical side prevailed. “Ashley sent someone after you as well, if you stayed they would have killed you too.”

“I know but..”

“Are you safe?” Connor asked.

“Yes, I’m with James and Luke, we’re at Katie’s home. Luke gave me a ride. What should we do?” Oliver asked.

“Just carry on your normal life. Leave the rest to the police.” Connor said. “Goodbye Oliver.”

“Bye..”

Connor hung up and as he stepped out into the snow, he noticed the clouds forming over for another snowfall. This was the first time he ever felt so helpless, like there was nothing he could do. He hated it. He wanted to catch these people and lock them all up, scream into the sky, demand an explanation for why no one was around to help. Rage, or perhaps just sadness, could even be fear.. For all he knew it could be all three and several other emotions. A shaky breath left his mouth as he called Hank.

“Hank? Are you at the crime scene?”

“Nah, I’m at the Chicken Feed. Want to join?”

“That..would be nice.” Connor replied before hanging up.


	17. Purple Haze

Connor arrived at the Chicken Feed, standing with Hank as his eyes stared off into space, watching the cars go by. Hank ate quietly and glanced at Connor, picking out the right words to say before saying softly.

“Connor, there’s nothing that could’ve changed what happened-”

“I could have been faster.”

“That still doesn’t mean that you would have stopped her from wounding Katie.” Hank said. 

“You do not understand Hank, I did not think they would go after Katie, I could have predicted this.” Connor snapped. “There could have been something different I could have done.”

“Don’t give me that shit Connor.” Hank glared at him. “You think if I did anything different I would still have Cole?”

Connor froze up and processed that, knowing well Hank was right. “I am sorry..I did not mean to get that personal..I just..worry.”

“I know Connor, but standing here and blaming yourself won’t change anything. Hell, and she still has her body so what’s the problem?” Hank asked, taking a sip from his drink.

“Because..I did not want her to feel such pain. No one should experience what she did, and I am worried that because of this event she may not have trust in me-”

“Whoa now, you honestly think this is your fault? Holy shit Connor this is far from your fault. Katie won’t think less of you for saving her ass.” Hank cut him off. “I know that you’re probably pissed off at the CO and yourself, and probably even unhappier since you don’t know how she is, but you should know that she would not blame you for this.”

Connor thought to himself, he knew Katie would tell him to buck up and stop blaming himself. She would scold him for thinking he was at fault for this and would scold anyone else for trying to pause life for her. “What if she does not come back the same?”

“Anyone I know that’s been shot at has never recovered completely. But I think that Katie will be just fine.” Hank replied, patting Connor’s back. “Just take it easy alright. If you need the day to go home and rest-”

“No, not when we are so close.” Connor said, standing up straight. “Ashley is dead and we have probable cause, Jordin is under investigation along with Kenny, and we are waiting for the 19th to get Pete. We should head back and take a look at Kenny’s cameras again.”

“Connor I get you’re anxious but take a break.” Hank said. “Seriously if you keep this up you won’t think properly.”

Connor frowned. “I just want to end this before someone else gets hurt..”

“We all do.” Hank said, throwing away the wrappers and looking to him. “You’re not working anymore today.”

“But Hank-” 

“This is not debatable.” Hank said firmly. “I’ll drive you home and you can sit with Sumo.”

Connor nodded, seeing no point in arguing with Hank, and they walked to the car. For the whole ride there was only silence, as they drove through the city Connor saw Electric Delights in passing and looked to Hank. “Hank, pull over.”

Hank was confused but did as Connor said, looking to him. “The hell are you doing Connor?”

“Hank, you can go without me, I need to speak to Luke.” Connor said quickly as he got out. “I can walk home.”

“Alright? But be safe.” Hank said before driving off.

The ex-hunter walked to the restaurant, seeing that the place was busy but no one was at the front to greet him. He walked to the kitchen where he heard crying, and peaking in he saw Kelly crying into Amy’s shoulder while Luke was standing on the side and drinking from a beer bottle. “Pardon me?”

Luke looked over with a frown. “Tell me you caught the bitch that sent Katie to Cyberlife.”

“She is dead.” Connor answered. “And Katie is in Cyberlife’s care, she may be released tomorrow.”

“Good, as soon as Oliver told Luke he decided to break the news..” Amy said, patting Kelly’s back, while Kelly sniffed and her sobs turned to whimpers.

“She’s still our Katie though right? She won’t be reset?” Kelly asked through labored breaths.

“They have all her memories stored and are fixing up her body. The worst that came from it is losing nerves in her left arm.” Connor explained. “I plan to take her home tomorrow.”

“It’s a good thing you can..”Luke commented. “I have to be here to run things in her absence.”

“Come on Kelly, let’s get you cleaned up.” Amy said as she lead Kelly out of the kitchen to the bathrooms.

Connor looked to Luke and asked. “Luke, do you make the thirium pastries?”

“Not really, but just about everyone here besides me and Amy can. Why?” He asked with a raised brow.

“I want to make something for Katie, for when she wakes up.” Connor replied. “Is there a favorite meal she has made from thirium?”

Luke thought, crossing his arms for a moment and sighing. “I..could lend you her journal. But only for tonight.”

“I would appreciate that. Can you show me some of her pastries? Is there one she really likes?” Connor asked and followed Luke as he started to walk to the back of the kitchen. 

“It’s not just sweet things, she’s made a thirium hamburger, thirium ramen, and she’s even trying to make thirium popcorn.” Luke said as he took out a journal from one of the series of cookbooks, flipping to a random page. “Look she even made thirium macaroons and thirium pancakes. And I’ll tell you now the androids fucking love it.”

“How did she make so many recipes?” Connor questioned as he took the journal and began to look over the contents.

“She takes a lot of her time at night or on our slow days to experiment, she wants to make everyone happy. And she thinks that the way people are most happy is when you have a variety of choices that can produce a different smile each time.” Luke shrugged. “Some weird wise shit or something.”

Connor flipped through different pages and looked at him. “Are there any favorites?”

“Yeah, anything she hasn’t completed has a star, and anything she really likes has a heart. Also a flame means spicy and a snowflake means must be refrigerated. Just follow the recipes and you’ll be good.” Luke said, pointing out different shapes on the corners of the pages. “Also, make sure she calls us when she’s out. And send her straight to bed, I don’t want her to do that “i’m fine” shit.”

“Understood.” Connor nodded. “Thank you Luke, I will return this tomorrow.”

“Welcome.” Luke shrugged, finishing his drink.

Connor left the building with the journal, looking through the recipes as he walked down the sidewalk. Smiling a little at the side notes, Connor found the ones he found easiest to make, but now he had to buy the supplies for the recipes.

~Hank’s Residence: 3:45pm~

“Jesus Christ Connor, what the hell is this?” Hank demanded as Connor walked into the house with a bag of groceries.

Connor set the bag on the kitchen counter and began to take out items. “Something I am using to make Katie some sweets.”

Hank raised a brow as he picked up a thing of whipped cream then looked back at Connor. “Ok? Look I know you can cook Connor, but would it really be necessary since she’s an android?”

“It may make her happier once she awakens.” Connor replied as he opened the journal. “I plan to use her thirium recipes to make her something.”

Hank sighed and set the whipped cream down. “Connor, you know she’ll be ok right?”

Connor’s movements stopped for a minute as his LED flashed yellow. As he resumed getting things ready he nodded. “I know. But, I believe that humans have a tendency to become depressed when an event like this occurs. I just want to make her something to help her heal.”

“Here, let me give you a hand then.” Hank said. “Something tells me you’ll overthink this.”

Connor smiled a little and nodded, moving to let Hank have room to work. “Thank you Hank, for talking with me earlier.”

“Yeah well the world is shit, if you let it drag you down it will.” Hank shrugged. “It felt like the world was ending when I lost Cole..But I’m sure as hell glad you came along. Even if you were a nosy little shit.”

“Your welcome?” Connor replied, not really sure if that was something to comment back on.

~CyberLife: December 16th, 10:35am~

“Her vital signs are normal, well android normal.” The scientist said, leading Connor and Hank down the halls of Cyberlife. “We managed to fix what we could but her left arm doesn’t have the sensors anymore. Along with that the shot from the gun hit through her gut so we had to remove all the sensors in her stomach, but fortunately it was not enough damage that we would have to remove the sensors in her legs.”

“Thanks for fixing her up..” Hank replied. “So she can still use everything else? It’s just touch on the left arm and stomach she can’t feel?”

“Correct, the damage to her left arm was bad but we just replaced pieces of it.” The man stopped and opened one of the many doors, looking at them. “She’s free to leave but I would recommend she rests at home for a couple of days. The shock of the incident may have some paranoid effects on her.”

“We will take her straight home.” Connor promised and stepped inside, holding a small box in his hand.

The room was white, bare, and left a cold aura to it. The walls had a few pieces of equipment to monitor android status and piecing together androids. Katie was sitting on the bench that was in the center, completely dressed in her bloody clothes and looking at her phone. Her expression seemed tired and void of emotion, a frown on her lips, and she didn’t look comfortable sitting there. Connor felt nervous, he wasn’t sure why but he stepped closer and said softly. “Katie?”

She looked up in surprise by the voice and gave a tired smile. “Hi, Connor..”

He walked to the bench and asked. “Are you alright? Do you feel ok?”

“I’m..emotionally tired. It feels wrong that, well..that I can’t feel anything through my left arm. But it’s not my dominant hand or anything so it won’t be that hard to get used to.” Katie replied, her voice quiet but she attempted to play it off. “How are you?”

“Maybe we should talk once we get to your place.” Connor said. “Hank is waiting for us.”

“Ah, you’re right. We shouldn’t make him wait.” Katie said as she hopped off the bench, but noticed the small box in Connor’s hand. “What’s that?”

“Oh, it is a..Hank and I made these for you.” Connor said, handing her the box. “Luke let me borrow your journal to make them.”

Katie opened the box and smiled, seeing a small bundle of thirium macaroons. She took one out and bit into it, humming a little. “This is really good. Thank you Connor.”

Both walking out, he could see how her feet dragged, her eyes looking at the macaroons as they walked, she only lifted her gaze as she noticed Hank. “Hey Hank, how is everything?”

“You gave us a scare, Connor here wouldn’t stop blaming himself and was determined to make you something..” Hank playfully replied. “You should’ve seen the baking nightmare in my kitchen.”

Katie let out a soft giggle, nodding softly. “I kind of figured. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine kid, just glad you’re still alive.” Hank said, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah. I need to take this day to just sit.” Katie replied and began to follow Connor and Hank as they made their way to the elevator.

There was idle chatter between the three and playful comments in an attempt to make Katie smile more, but she sounded so drained. She kept a smile on but she wasn’t as peppy as normal, and when they got to the car Hank had gotten in the driver's seat while Connor and Katie sat in the back. Katie’s left arm had pulled the seat belt around, but her moves were hesitant as she positioned her seat belt slightly. This action caught Connor’s attention and he asked. “Are you alright Katie?”

“Yeah..just trying to get used to this.” Katie replied as she looked at her left hand and flexed it. “I know it’s not a big deal, I mean I got super lucky..but..”

Hank looked over his shoulder and commented. “You were extremely lucky, but it is a big deal. It’s not everyday you have to lose your nerves, and the doctor said you should take it easy until you’re used to it.”

“I know..and I promise I’ll try.” Katie said softly, her hands dropping onto her lap. “But I’m not skipping the 19th.”

“Katie I know you are dedicated to this, but you only have three days and even then that is not enough time.” Connor said with concern, moving a hand over hers.

“I promised to help you Connor, I’m not backing out now.” Katie huffed, but held his hand. “Can you both do me a favor and just..not worry about me? I will be alright and I’m sure Oliver would love the opportunity to hang out with me.”

Connor glanced to Hank, who shrugged in return. “You got it, we’ll be preparing in the meantime.”

“I will come by tomorrow to explain the plan.” Connor volunteered. “There is not much else we can do but catch them now.”

“I’m a little worried about Kenny..can’t you guys go in and arrest him?” Katie asked.

“We can once we either get a verbal confession or maybe something on the videotapes. Either way, he won’t get away I can promise that.” Hank replied, glancing through the mirror at her.

Katie nodded a little then looked to Connor, pouting at him. “As for you, why were you blaming yourself?”

Not really wanting to be scolded in the car with Hank in earshot, Connor smiled. “I will explain at your house.”

~Katie’s House: 11:34am~

“Katie!” Oliver yelled in happiness as he hugged Katie, who was only just walking up the driveway.

“H-hey Oliver!” Katie giggled out, hugging back.

“Miss Hogan are you ok?” James called out as he ran over. “You’re not permanently damaged right?”

“No James, I’m alright. How about you? No suspicious people?” Katie asked as Oliver let her go.

“I’ve been laying low.” James replied. “I haven’t seen any odd people.”

Hank watched from the distance in the warm car, before looking at Connor. “You need me to pick you up later? I don’t want you out late.”

“No thank you, I will just keep Katie company for a bit.” Connor nodded before getting out and walking to the trio.

Katie smiled and hustled Oliver and James to go inside before taking Connor’s hand and leading him in. “You don’t have to stay, I swear I’m just going to change and call Luke to see how things are going.”

“I just thought you may want some company.” Connor replied thoughtfully.

“That’s sweet Connor.” Katie leaned her head on his arm. “Here, let me go upstairs and change then we can chat.”

A slight feeling of emptiness filled Connor as she left his side, but he looked to Oliver and James, who were watching a movie. Oliver’s attention was fully taken by the movie but James looked to Connor and got up, bringing an empty glass with him and getting water from the fridge. “Is Katie alright..?”

“She will be alright.” Connor answered. “She is in shock and trying to adjust to her changes.”

“What..even happened?” James asked softly.

Connor debated if he should tell him or not, but there was no reason to lie. “Ashley attacked Katie and tried to kill her, but Ashley is dead now and Katie is safe.”

James nodded slowly before walking back to the couch and Connor glanced to the stairs before walking up them. He heard Katie’s voice in her room and walked to the door, slowly opening it and seeing Katie wearing purple sweats and a long grey T-shirt with looney tunes characters. She was on her phone, pacing a little and switching to lean more on one leg or the other when she was standing still.

“Yes Luke I will be coming on the 19th, you can’t convince me-yes, I know she nearly killed me. I am still alive, you can clearly hear me.” Katie sighed. “I promise I will stay in bed until then, but please call me if there’s any problems Luke...ok bye.”

He watched as she tossed her phone on the bed before flopping down on it and letting out a groan into the sheets. Connor lightly knocked on the door and she sat up quickly, relaxing when she saw it was just him. “Oh, come in Connor, sorry I just..was calling Luke.”

“Sounds like he was not letting you talk.” Connor pointed out, closing the door behind him and walking over, sitting next to her.

“Yeah..he was just being overprotective and stubborn. He just reminded me to stay in bed.” Katie shrugged.

Connor could see how upset she was, but it was unclear what was bothering her. He slowly moved a hand to her back and rubbed it slowly as she relaxed to his touch. She looked at him with a small smile and moved her right hand to him, her skin vanishing to show the clear undercoat. He took his hand off her back and his skin was uncovered as he took her hand, the two intertwining their fingers and letting the memories and feelings go. Connor’s LED spun as he processed the emotions from her.

“Katie..you should not feel useless for getting injured.” He commented.

“I know I just..I hate procrastinating-”

“This was beyond your control, and everyone is more worried about your well-being then if you are a little behind on work.” Connor said as he smiled.

“I just wish my pride would leave me alone on that. I can’t stop thinking about it.” Katie sighed.

Connor thought before taking out his coin and flipping it into the air before catching it. “How about we work on another android feature?”

This caught her attention and raised a brow. “What kind of feature?”

“Timing, precision.” Connor said as he handed her the coin, two of their hands still linked. 

She gave a weary smile but nodded and focused on the coin, replaying all the times Connor had done the same from his own boredom. The two sat silently, Connor only speaking every now and then to help her with a coin trick.

~Jericho Church: 1pm~

Markus was glad to have a moments of peace, the last couple weeks had been hectic. Since the attack at Cyberlife he had told all androids to stay with someone else and contact anyone that could help if they were being followed or hurt. He sat on a park bench, taking some time to relax as he watched kids play in the snow and people walking around for Christmas shopping. The wind was bitterly cold but it was a clear and sunny day so far, he closed his eyes for a moment to take in the sounds around him but a thought struck him.

Katie had already presented an issue with the androids livings, and although he took her advice and made shift schedules, there was no way for any android without a job to get a home. Of course this meant that some androids would have to make the choice to leave detroit and fan out over Michigan, maybe even leave to a new state. This would be a struggle, he wanted to protect his people but if they left then they would have to rely on each other. 

“You on low power?”

Markus opened his eyes and smiled at North, seeing the smug grin on her face and moving to let her sit with him. “Just lost in thought.”

“About the androids?” North asked, knowing very well that was the issue.

“I just am not sure what to do. They have to take care of themselves but it will be a struggle for them to get jobs with certain places, especially humans still sore about us. Also, taking care of themselves means they might not be in contact with us.” Markus explained. 

“Androids are stronger, and we do not require food. They will be alright.” North tried to assure him.

“But we require parts and money in case someone is hurt or they plan to live with others.” Markus sighed.

“True, but we need to focus on paying back Cyberlife right now. Other androids have been talking about moving away or looking for jobs.” North replied, taking his right hand. “Don’t take all this on yourself, they are learning to be self reliant.”

Markus nodded and smiled at her, intertwining their fingers. “You are right. Sorry if I have been distant lately.”

“You work hard, you always have.” North complimented. “But you need to let others help as well. Let me take care of any emergencies for a while and you focus on making sure they-”

Both North and Markus froze as they stood up, a digital message passing through both their minds and they ran across the road. They ran together to the origin of the signal to see two androids, a female one being held back by a couple male humans, and a male android being beaten upon by a male and female. The four only looked over when Markus and North came running over, stopping short of a few feet.

“Let them go!” North demanded, glaring at the humans.

They laughed, but the distraction was enough to allow the male android to get up and run over to Markus and North, staying behind them for protection. Markus took a couple steps forward. “Release her. I do not wish to call the cops.”

“That’s pretty fucking humorous considering you had the whole military on you a few weeks ago.” One male sneered, pulling his beanie down moreover his hair.

“If you don’t release her then I will call DPD.” Markus replied firmly, narrowing his eyes. “Do not test me.”

The female of the group huffed, looking to the guys and motioning her head to Markus, they reluctantly let go of the female android. She sprinted over and stood behind North, the human woman scoffed. “You androids are such pains, good luck in the real world you privileged bitches.”

The four walked off, and once they were out of sight Markus turned to the others and looked concerned. “Are you two alright?”

“We will be..” The female nodded. “Thank you for responding to my call..”

“Of course. Are you two hurt?” North asked, looking over the two.

“Nothing permanent..” The male android muttered. “I just..I was tempted to fight back but then they grabbed her and-”

“You don’t need to explain.” Markus cut him off. “Just go on about your day, call us if there’s another issue.”

The two nodded and walked off together, North looking to Markus with a frown. “You can’t keep saying fighting does not solve anything. Otherwise they will be complete pushovers and this will keep happening to androids.”

“But if we allow them to fight that could instill fear into humans again. As well as give a reason for the scum of the city to hurt them even worse, or call the police and claim self defense.” Markus explained.

Both knew they were at a still point, both sides had valid points and with how shaky things are now they couldn’t push androids to do one or the other without the humans over reacting. Deciding to call it a day they started walking together back to their new home, they were thrilled to have a place but they now had to figure out jobs for themselves. Even with Markus being claimed as the leader of androids that did not give him a free pass to get whatever job he wanted. And North had a sour job from before and would not be thrilled to get a job that involved too many people around her. While thinking Markus called Katie, hearing nothing for a moment before a surprised response.

“Hello?”

“Katie? It is Markus.”

“Oh Markus! It’s wonderful to hear from you, how are you?”

“Doing alright..would it be possible to meet North and I?” 

“Oof..sorry Markus I’m kind of under house arrest. You guys can swing by if you want though.” Katie replied. “Connor is with me right now.”

“We’ll join you then.” Markus agreed, letting Katie inform her address to him before hanging up.

“Why are we going to Katie’s?” North asked, her brow raised.

“I just want to have another opinion, and if Connor is still there we should talk about the assaults.” Markus elaborated, looking to her with a smile.

“You shouldn’t rely too much on her.” North commented, her pride showing on her face.

“She is one of the few humans I can say I trust, if we don’t take her offer to help then we are fools.” Markus replied, lightly squeezing North’s hand as they walked. She said nothing but lightly gripped his hand in return, showing her trust.


	18. Lavender Petals

~December 16th, Katie’s House: 3:30pm~

“Welcome you two!” Katie called out as she welcomed Markus and North in. “Come on in, James and Oliver are just watching TV but Connor is upstairs.”

Markus stepped inside and smiled at her. “Sorry we came so late.”

“Oh please Markus the sun hasn’t set yet.” Katie chuckled.

“How are you feeling?” North asked. “Connor told us about the accident.”

“well..It was rough but after a bit I realized it’s not the end of the world if I can’t feel anything through my left arm.” Katie shrugged. “I think I’m getting used to it, and Connor’s been teaching me how to use my internal timer.”

“Is he training you to be a cop?” Markus asked, a little surprised.

“God no, just distracting me from my own self loathing. Here follow me.” Katie said as she walked upstairs to her room.

Connor was playing with the coin as he looked up and smiled, stuffing the coin into his pocket and getting up. “Good to see you and North are safe.”

“Well that’s something we need to talk about.” North commented.

“Here, you let him know what happened and I’ll talk to Katie.” Markus said, getting a nod from North.

The two separated, North explaining what happened on the street while Katie sat on the Bed and Markus stood in front of her. “North and I were discussing what to do for the androids, we were going to start letting them work and decide for themselves but we need some advice.”

“well..I suggest having them talk to other humans for one, getting a dose that not all humans will accept them but they can learn to tolerate. Then they need to worry about jobs and awareness..” Katie replied. “I’m sorry but there’s not much more I can advise off the top of my head. But if you ever need me to talk to some of them then let me know.”

“Thank you. Also, I know North and I will need to get jobs eventually..but North has trouble with people.” Markus said carefully and quietly to her.

“Hmm..well, Pet shops are good. Or if she wants I could give her a job with Luke. We always need tough bartenders in case someone goes a little too far or is too wasted.” Katie shrugged. “There’s also daycare, just little kids. Or heck even journalism, maybe she can write about the androids struggle and get more people to understand.”

“That would not be a bad idea..” Markus agreed.

“And you had connections to Carl’s works right? Surely you would like to get into that creative side again.” Katie smiled.

Markus did want that, the first time he painted freely and with his eyes closed no less, it was freedom. Freedom to express himself, and he would love to do that again. A faint smile crossed his features and nodded. “I will think about it, thank you Katie. When this is all done I swear I will pay you back.”

“You don’t have to pay me back a single thing, we’re all in this and we’ll work our way out.” Katie commented.

“Thank you North, I will inform the DPD later.” Connor replied as he looked to Markus and Katie. “You should probably inform the androids to call us if there is another attack.”

“We will, North and I just happened to be close by.” Markus responded.

North walked to Markus’s side and looked to Katie. “How are Oliver and James coping here?”

“James is finally relaxing, I think it’s better if he travels with either Oliver or myself if he wants to go out. Oliver is..giddy as usual, but lately him and Luke have been getting closer so I’m expecting some news soon.” Katie giggled. 

“That’s wonderful.” North replied. “We will let you rest now, and maybe Markus and I will stop by your work.”

“Sorry North, I can’t leave my house until the 19th.” Katie shrugged and pointed a finger to Connor. “And I have my own cop telling me what to do.”

“It is important for you to rest, you have been under a lot of stress.” Connor defended, but there was a sense of worry in his voice.

“I don’t want to stay in bed for two days straight!” Katie whined and flopped back onto her bed. “You’re mean Connor!”

Markus and North were unsure if this was the same girl who had convinced Cyberlife to get them parts and the same person helping them find jobs. Watching as Connor came over and she only flicked his hands away, whining at him.

“Well we will just be going.” Markus said carefully and began to walk to the bedroom door with North.

Katie called out a quick “bye!” before they left and returned to being bratty towards Connor. North and Markus also said their goodbyes to Oliver and James before leaving the house, the sun beginning to touch the horizon and the snow glittered. There was a peaceful silence between the two as they held hands, North was the first to speak.

“Connor commented he would do what he could to help the androids, but he said that the attackers could have been connected to the Crystal Ouroboros.” 

“I get it. We should work on figuring out our jobs for the next couple days..Katie brought up an interesting idea for you North.” Markus spoke.

“What might that be?” North asked, looking at him with a tilt of her head.

“Journalism, telling the side of the androids and helping them get their voices out.” Markus replied. “You are very expressive and it would do a lot for us.”

North looked away for a moment before looking back at him. “I would have to think about that..I would at least be able to cover stories through the androids..”

“I figured that you would like to be away from humans.” Markus commented. “North, do we have money currently?”

“We may have some cash on us from scavenging. Why?”

“I want to buy some supplies tomorrow.” Markus replied, his eyes looking to the sun.

~December 17th, Markus’s House, 11am~

The house had a few androids around, some talking and others getting ready to look for work. North had agreed that they should see how well they could handle seven androids in the house before trying to fit more than ten. Since androids didn’t need blankets or food it was easy to accommodate everyone and get them a spot to rest. North was starting to sort furniture when Markus walked in, carrying a bag and a couple large artist canvas boards.

“Markus, what’s that?” North asked, gaining the attention of a couple other androids as well.

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” Markus replied with a smile, walking upstairs to their room.

North looked to the androids and assured them she would be right back before following her lover. As she entered the room he was already leaning the canvas against the window and took some pain supplies out from the bag. They were not professional paints, just an acrylic paint kit, and a bag of different sized brushes. Markus set everything up as North stood beside him in wonder.

“You..are going to paint?”

“Exactly, Katie mentioned how I must have had some experience with art when I lived with Carl. She was right, I miss painting.” Markus explained, picking up the tray and a brush.

“What are you going to paint?” North asked, feeling her thirium pump accelerate with excitement.

But Markus just stood frozen, he was not sure what to paint. “I..don’t know..most paintings revolve around emotions. I am not sure what to paint first.”

North looked at the white canvas and then looked to him. “Maybe something about what you feel right now.”

Markus thought carefully before looking to the tray and dipping the brush into the orange, carefully tracing it over the canvas. It only covered one side before he changed colors, soon Markus found himself closing his eyes and North watched with amazement. After a couple minutes Markus opened his eyes, surprised by his own art. The canvas was covered now, the left corner started orange then as the canvas went to the right, changed to red then blue. The colors were blended and Markus noticed the wolf face he painted in the center, its fur was blended into the colors but the black nose and piercing blue eyes staring out from the white face. 

“Wow..” North muttered out. “What does it mean?”

Markus’s brows furrowed as he looked over the painting. “I am not sure..I was thinking of the people I must protect..”

“A pack.” North concluded and smiled at him. “You do have an artists talent.”

Markus smiled back and gently bumped his head to hers with affection. “Go on back downstairs. I will be there to join you later.”

North nodded, understanding that Markus has found a passion, and now she must find hers. Markus set the canvas aside as he took out the next one, he only had bought two because he wanted to see what he would make. Deciding to show the first to Katie and Connor later, he figured that he could make another to show to his friends. He once again closed his eyes, thinking carefully about what he wanted to paint. Slowly the brush began to trail across the canvas, he felt his hand swiping low and high, circling even as he continued to paint. He only opened his eyes to check colors before closing them and letting his mind wander. 

Another couple minutes went by before he actually opened his eyes to look at the art, he was surprised again by his painting. The background was a violet color with the center having a half human and half android heart. Red was for the human heart but it was tangled with green vines as the vines also looped and coiled around the blue android bicomponent heart. The heart was whole, and realistic, the blue and red meshing together. Equality, love, similarities. It envolked something in Markus he couldn’t explain, but set the painting aside along with the supplies and left the room.

North was talking to a couple androids, Markus noticing the others had gone and now there were only two guests with them. Their guests nodded to North before leaving the house, and North turned and smiled at Markus. “So?”

“I think I will try to sell my art.” Markus replied, walking closer and wrapping his arms around North. “What about you?”

“I am not sure..I am not sure about being a journalist, I tend to think more of our kind then of the humans. As for working with children or animals I don’t think I can be that patient.” North answered, moving her arms to Markus’s shoulders.

“We have time.” Markus soothed, running his fingers through her hair. “Do you want to go somewhere?”

“Not with someone targeting you.” North immediately shot down. “We only have to wait around a couple days.”

“Normally you face danger head on.” Markus teased lightly.

“Not if it is your life at risk.” North scoffs, turning her head away but resting it on his chest.

Markus continued to hold her and brush her hair before muttering. “Then how about just to the store and back? Get some more supplies so you and I can paint.”

North seemed reluctant but then looked up at him and nodded. “Just there and back.”

They pulled away from their hug and left, making sure to lock the door with the keys Katie had given them, and started on their way to the city. There was a light sprinkle of snow as the sun desperately tried to shine through the grey clouds, but no wind made it easier to move without the bitter wind pushing them back. They walked together, neither of them were bothered by the stares, and the two enjoyed the lights that covered over the city.

“I don’t understand the humans love of Christmas.” North comments. “What does Christmas celebrate?”

“Christmas is something Carl and I used to celebrate, it’s an occasion to be close with people that care about you and handing out gifts to each other. In the biblical sense it is a celebration of god’s birth.” Markus briefly explained. “I have to admit it is beautiful, and during Christmas time there are a lot of deals that you can get gifts for cheaper prices.”

“I see..” North shrugged. “Well I have to admit it is a beautiful display.”

They entered a crafts store that Markus had bought the supplies originally, going straight to the area of canvases. North had begun to look around on her own, looking over supplies of beads, crystals, twine, and other jewelry kits. She barely noticed how long she was staring until Markus walked to her side and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Do you want to get those?” Markus asked, his other arm holding three canvases.

“No, let’s save the money for your paintings.” North replied, tearing her gaze away from the sets of jewelry kits.

“North.” Markus said, stopping her and catching her gaze. “Pick one, who knows, this could be a passion you will like.”

North contemplated before looking at the kits and picking up one, smiling at Markus. “Alright, I will pick this one.”

They quickly made their check out before Markus realized it was time to actually start selling his art and North needed to find a job or something she could be paid for. He had plenty of money thanks to androids that would thank him by giving him cash, but he knew it would only get so far. Walking home was simple enough for them, it was peaceful but Markus couldn’t help but feel nervous. Being a target in the revolution was easier, he was hidden, and even when he was found out the androids had mobilized and worked alongside him instead of running. 

“North, I was thinking about this assassin they have out on me, I think it would be best if you stayed with Katie.” Markus suddenly said.

North flashed him a look of anger and scowled. “No way. I’m not leaving, especially if you are being hunted.”

“This isn’t like the revolution though. These people are stealthy and more than willing to kill us.” Markus commented softly.

“I stuck with you in the revolution, this doesn’t change anything.” North replied with a huff, looking away. “Connor said the DPD is taking care of it, and by the sound of things they are close to winning this fight.”

“Winning does not imply no consequences..” Markus muttered softly, unlocking the door to their home.

“I know that, we’ve lost a lot of our people in the revolution..” North replied sorrowfully. “But, I am not leaving.”

He knew there was no way to convince her otherwise, but still feared for her safety. “Alright..sorry if I made you stressed.”

“I am fine.” North spoke, pecking his cheek as she looked at her jewelry kit. “I think I will try to make something.”

“Want to join me upstairs then?” Markus asked. “I was going to continue painting.”

North’s smile returned and nodded, locking the door behind them and making her way upstairs to their room. A form of happiness washed over the two, this was their home, and they were together. The idea actually made Markus feel at peace, being with someone he loved in a place he could call theirs. The two settled in the room, North settling on the bed and opening the kit while Markus set up a canvas against the window and thought about what to paint.

~Katie’s House: 1:24pm~

“Here you are Katie.” Oliver said as he handed her a thermos of ice water. “Are you sure you’ll be ok?”

“Oliver I will be alright. I’m not crippled I can walk.” Katie smiled at him. “Now, you and James get to work. You’ll only be working tonight and tomorrow and then you will stay here on friday.”

Oliver nodded a little, seemingly nervous. “Alright..what do we do if the gang is out there?”

“If you feel that unsafe Oliver then please request someone to walk with you two home.” Katie urged. “Or call me and I will come and pick you two up.”

“Oliver! We have to go!” James called from downstairs.

Oliver’s gaze flicked towards the door before looking back at Katie and smiling. “Alright..thanks, and we will see you tonight!”

Katie waved as he ran out the door, running downstairs to catch up with James. In worry that James would be recognized again, Katie had given James some new clothes that Connor helped her get, and Oliver had looked up how to do a short hairstyle with a mid-skin fade. Oliver was finding an increasing interest in hair cuts, and he was almost tempted to try another style but James had told him that his hair was too short as it was. The two left Katie’s house, James doing his best to keep his eyes ahead of him as he pulled the hood up of his jacket. 

Oliver had also changed his clothes, Katie was expressing her worry about the day she was kidnapped that they could recognize him and it would be best for him to at least change his style. So as a compromise he wore his light grey pants and now a green and black plaid shirt, his white hair hidden under a black beanie and makeup along the scar on his neck. The beanie kept his hair back, revealing his two cinnamon brown eyes. Oliver wasn’t bugged too much by it considering his nerves were more shaken up by the thought of the gang finding them. James seemed to catch onto this and said quietly.

“Don’t worry, they won’t attack us out here.”

“Are you sure..? They attacked Katie and i-”

“No, Asher attacked you and Katie. That woman is crazy..” James mumbled.

“You knew her?” Oliver questioned.

“Not really, she would come by to check on us and the red ice. She always had this fucking twisted grin when she was given red ice.” James said, his body shudders for a second. “I always thought it was just Kenny’s girlfriend..when the DPD found me I didn’t know her name.”

“I’m sorry..why did you join the gang?” Oliver asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“I ran away when I was 12..” James huffed. “Family was shit, life was shit..so I took off with what I could.”

“But, surely your family would have worried..” Oliver replied carefully, getting a small glare from James.

“My mom drank while my dad beat me up.” He scoffed. “I was from Indiana and well..I got the next bus here and the gang found me.”

“But you knew what they were doing right? Why would you join?” Oliver pressed.

“Because I was starving and homeless!” James snapped at the android, making him reel back. “You wouldn’t know what that feels like!”

Oliver’s mind was in a panic but relaxed as James turned and continued walking. “I’m sorry, really I just..I am trying to understand. You were with them for 6 years?”

“When you have nothing you do crazy shit.” He shrugged off. “I wasn’t good with science shit and I didn’t like fighting so they just made me deliver the red ice. Sometimes I would get a tip, so it was what kept me alive..”

Oliver walked with him, slowly moving a hand to his shoulder and smiling at the 18 year old. “Well, that is in the past now. You have a new life to begin.”

“Yeah right..I only have middle school education, how will I ever get a life?” James argued slightly.

“Just because you have no high school degree does not mean you can’t get a job.” Oliver encouraged. “You have one now, I am sure there are other kind souls that would take you up on a job.”

James blinked, looking at Oliver and slowing his pace a little, but still replied defiantly. “I guess..”

As they arrived at the restaurant, Amy ushered them to the kitchen and quickly told them their stations for the day. James was to stay in the kitchen while Oliver had to work with Luke. Ecstatically, Oliver went upstairs and took off his beanie and fluffed his hair over his left eye as he got behind the counter with Luke.

“Well look who it is, it’s little sparky.” Luke smirked, looking to Oliver with a playful expression. “How’s little miss trouble maker and gloomy kid doing?”

It took a couple days but Oliver had gotten used to Luke’s nicknames and teasing behavior. “Katie is resting, she seems better but it is hard to tell. And James is a bit..defensive but doing better.”

“Heh, good work sparky.” Luke nudged him before picking up a glass to clean.

“I still don’t understand the purpose of that nickname.” Oliver commented, taking a rag and cleaning off the bar counter.

“It’s just what I do, I like giving nicknames to people. Sparky fits you I think.” Luke shrugged. “You’re peppy and run on some form of electrical circuits.”

“Does that mean I can give you a nickname?” Oliver asked, raising a brow.  
“Sure, whatever floats your boat.” Luke chuckled as he grabbed another glass.

Oliver thought before smirking and saying. “How about pumpkin?”

“And sound like a tasty treat to pumpkin spice crazed ladies? No thanks.” Luke cringed. “Try something else.”

The bar was quiet, all the customers being downstairs and the music loud down there. Oliver thought before smirking. “Tiger?”

Luke’s hands stopped cleaning the glass and smirked at him. “It’s cute..I say it kind of fits me, what do you think?”

Oliver laughed as Luke let out a playful growl at him and shoved him back a bit. “What about romeo?”

“Ok now you’re just doing this on purpose, is filling my head with ego making you this giggly sugar lips?” Luke chuckled as he got closer, making Oliver lean back on the counter.

“Sugar lips? That’s new.” Oliver spoke as he calmed down.

Luke scowled as he groaned out. “Yeah and now thinking about it, it sounded stupid out of my mouth..”

Oliver slowly moved a hand to Luke’s arm as he smiled. “How about just handsome?”

Luke looked confused, but thinking for a moment a grin appeared and he nodded. “That works, but remember to call me Luke when there’s customers ok?”

“Got it.” Oliver agreed and turned away to clean up some of the glasses. “Luke, are you going to be here on the 19th?”

“Yeah..” Luke muttered, still staying behind Oliver as he slowly moved his hands to the counter, keeping Oliver in his place. “It’s gonna be a shit show, I can tell.”

“Then why are you staying?” Oliver asked. “Katie would not-”

“I’m not giving her a choice.” He mumbled out, Oliver’s hands stilling on the glass. “She and I are close friends, I’m not letting her do this alone.”

“But you could be hurt..” Oliver whimpered out. “Why isn’t there a way to keep everyone safe?”

“Life doesn’t work that way. Part of being alive is making choices.” Luke answered, resting his chin on Oliver’s head. “This is my choice, I’ve never done anything to help others before, I’m long over due.”

“You helped me and James.” Oliver commented, looking up at Luke.

Luke only chuckled and moved his head off the android’s fluffy white hair. “Yeah, but Katie will need back up. So in the meantime, do your best to take care of her.”

“Ok Luke.” Oliver said, setting the glass down and leaning back to him, the two entering a blissful silence.

~Electric Delights 10:10pm~

James had told Oliver to head off to see Katie early, leaving himself and two other coworkers to close. As they lock up James turned and began to walk back to the bus station, staying bathed in the city lights as he counted the money in his hands. Seeing that he had a job he decided to take some money from his check earlier that day from the bank, getting lunch and saving money for the bus. He arrived at the stop and huffed at the time, seeing the next bus would not be around for another ten minutes, and took a seat in the bus stop. His foot began to fidget and he looked at the dark sky that kept the snowflakes coming down, pulling his jacket closer and stuffing his hands into his pockets for warmth.

There was something that made him jolt however, a person walking towards the stop, a hooded figure. James felt his mind go into fight or flight as he quickly looked down, relying on his hearing to tell how close the person was. He picked flight and darted as the person got close to the stop, but his heart jumped as he heard footsteps following behind him and matching his running speed. Staying near the brightly lit stores he ran down the snowy sidewalk, weaving through people that were out on walks or touring the city. James didn’t dare to look back, his body getting hotter at the idea of being attacked by the gang. He continued to race down the sidewalks, probably two blocks away from the bus station and looking for a route to throw the person off.

Somehow he got the courage to look back, his heart freezing over seeing the figure still following, but his body stopped as he ran into someone which sent him falling to the floor. “Oh! Excuse me are you alright?”

James looked up and felt his heart beat again as he breathed. “Markus?”

Markus smiled and helped him up, but glared at the figure that was walking towards them, their hands in their pockets. James grabbed Markus’s hand, with the attention of pulling him along but Markus would not move. The figure stopped about six feet away and called out with a demand, clearly male. “Hand over the kid.”  
“And if I don’t?” Markus questioned, which only aggravated the stranger.

“Just step aside if you don’t want to get in the way!” 

James shook, looking around for any weapon or way to escape, but the stranger lunged at him. However, Markus was quicker and quickly grabbed the man’s arms, forcing him back with his android strength and shoving the man onto the ground. “You should go before I call the police.”

The man took the hint and got up, running off as Markus turned to James. “James right? I believe you are a friend of Katie.”

His body shook, but he managed a nod. Markus looked at him sympathetically and moved an arm around his shoulders and began walking with him, James explaining what happened at the bus stop. Markus listened, not saying a word until he knew James was finished, and when he did he said calmly. “You should have had someone with you.”

“Sorry..I know it was a stupid mistake..” James muttered. “Thanks again Markus.”

“You’re welcome.” Markus replied, moving his arm away from James.

“What are you doing out at this time anyways?” James asked, looking at Markus.

“I was doing business with an art gallery man, I have made some paintings that I feel he could sell.” Markus answered. “And I had to meet someone to see if North’s talent in jewelry making could be used.”

“Oh..” James muttered out. “Did..it go well?”

“For me yes, but I am still trying to find a place for North to sell her jewelry.” Markus replied and stopped at the bus stop with James, fortunately it began to pull up to the side of the road. “You be safe James.”

“Yeah, you too Markus.” James nodded, getting on and paying the driver before sitting down and watching Markus walk home.

A flash of envy came through James, why couldn’t he be strong willed like Markus? Wise like Katie? Or even carefree as Oliver? It was something he would never be, but Katie had mentioned to him that it takes nothing to join a crowd, but it takes everything to stand alone. Saying that if he wanted to change he would have to will it himself, but doubt kept lingering and he wasn’t sure when his calling would finally come.


	19. Black Rose

~December 19th, DPD: 11:30am~

The DPD was frantic, everyone going through the plan again and again, getting bulletproof vests and guns ready. Even though the party wouldn’t be for a few hours they had to be prepared. Connor had set on his riot gear just in case while Hank strapped on a bulletproof vest and laid a jacket over it.

“Fucking hate wearing these heavy things.” Hank complained.

“Would you prefer to take a chance without it?” Connor asked, although with a mild joke in mind.

“Not with those psychos.” Hank grumbled. “Where’s Katie? She’s supposed to meet us here right?”

“Yes, Fowler has requested her to hear over the plan just in case.” Connor replied. “I am sure she is almost here.”

Just as he spoke, Emily came in with Katie and the police force looked over. She wore her uniform for the restaurant and she looked clean, but her eyes showed distress and Connor could see it in her software as well. Fowler walked up to her first, welcoming her in before calling everyone together, a large projection of the restaurant being displayed for the purpose of reviewing the plan.

“Alright, everyone knows that the party will start at 4, Katie has told me she only has a few coworkers coming in and that the restaurant is closed completely for this party.” Fowler began. “We will arrive 4:30 on the dot, that should be plenty of time to delude the guests and have enough time to get the coworkers out.”

Katie took the torch from there. “I plan to take out the finest food and wine as they arrive, afterwards I will excuse my friends and they will exit the back door. The way we will know when to leave is when Connor calls me.”

Connor nodded in agreement, adding on. “If there is a stray to the plan, then the back door will be locked while we pursue the front entrance.”

“As we speak, my friend Luke and other employees are locking up the windows and closing the upstairs so they can’t hide up there, and that there is no way for them to sneak in or out without coming through the back or front door.” Katie finished, moving to Connor’s side.

“That is why we have to be ready.” Fowler spoke. “Remember, our objecting is not to kill, the only exception is if you know your life is in peril. Everyone get ready.”

Officers continued what they were doing as the projection vanished and Katie turned to Connor and Hank. “well..good luck to you guys, hopefully this all goes well.”

“Leave it to us Katie, we got this.” Hank commented. “Just go and play it cool, act it out for thirty minutes then split.”

“Yeah..” Katie couldn’t help but giggle. “Just an act..”

“Your thirium pump is accelerating.” Connor pointed out. “Would you like to sit?”

“That sounds good, I’d like that.” Katie nodded, following Connor to the break room and he pulled out a chair for her at one of the tables. She calmly sat down and her fingers tapped on the table as Connor sat across from her.

Her fingers kept tapping in a form of rhythm and seeing her stress rise he took her hands in his. “Katie, everything will be ok.”

“I know, I know I'm just-I’m scared something will happen to my friends.” Katie sighed, her emerald eyes looking to Connor with fear. “I’m scared something will happen to you guys.”

“They are expecting dinner, not a fight. We do not expect them to be carrying guns.” Connor replied, his hands massaging hers.

She gave a weak smile in return. “I wish you could be there at the start.. It would make me feel so much better.”

“I know, but I have to stay here until it is time.” Connor said, then thinking to himself he adds. “Katie, remember how scared you were when you confronted Ashely?”

“Well yeah, kind of hard to forget being knocked out, literally torn apart, nearly sawed-”

“The point is, you faced that, this is nothing in comparison to her attack. The worst is over.” Connor soothed.

Katie thought, her eyes darting around before looking back at his chocolate eyes. “You’re right..they’ll be in a different room than us..by the way, what about the complex of the drug workers?”

Connor raised a brow. “How do you know about that?”

She only chuckled and lifted one hand, her skin vanishing to show her clear skin. “Because of this. Interfacing is a hell of a thing.”

Connor smiled, taking her hand again and his skin peeling back to interface again. “I like interfacing, it makes me feel..open to you. As for the apartments, we are sending a different team at the same time to get them.”

“Gotcha.” Katie nodded, enjoying the feeling of memories and emotions flooding through their hands. “I can’t wait for this to be over. No more stress, no more killings-”

“And I can give you my answer.” Connor added, gaining a surprised look from her.

“Answer to what?”

“To what I feel about you.” Connor bluntly said. “You told me to wait and think about it, and I have.”

Katie smiled and lifted their linked hands, brushing her head on his knuckles. “I’ll be waiting..”

Her phone rang and the two took their hands back, Katie proceeding to take out her phone and answer. “Yeah Luke?...yeah I’m on my way. Bye.”

Both got out of their seats and Connor smiled. “Good luck Katie, I will contact you when we arrive.”

“Connor, in case I can’t answer-”

“Just listen and wait.” He finished, getting a giggle from her.

“You cheated by looking at my thoughts.”

“You are not supposed to be knowing the DPD plans, so I think we are even.” Connor playfully replied.

She was led out by another officer as Connor walked over to his seat and Hank gave him an odd look. “What is it Hank?”

“I’m just gonna say try not to let your personal feelings get in the way of a mission.” Hank sighed.

“Since when have I done that?” Connor asked. “I always complete my mission.”

Hank raised a brow and began to count off on his fingers. “Well not that you haven’t done anything wrong. but you’ve done selfish things before. Let’s see, eden club for sparing the girls, running through the highway, basically anything you’ve done on impulse that has nearly gotten you killed.”

Connor knew he was right but defended anyways. “I was doing what was right for survival purposes and what was needed for our missions. But I promise that I will not act impulsively.”

“Promise? Never heard you promise that kind of shit before.” Hank commented, leaning back in his chair.

~Electric Delights, 3:25pm~

Katie’s thirium pump was going to burst if she wasn’t careful, this is the time she wished she was human and she knew her heart wouldn’t rupture from panic. Everything was set, upstairs was blocked off, the office was locked along with all windows. The staff were all waiting in the kitchen, Luke drinking a shot of whiskey to “calm him down” as he puts it. Katie had triple checked everything, even talking to her coworkers to try and ease their nerves, but it wasn’t enough. Everyone prayed this day would be over and done soon. A bell caught their attention and made everyone freeze, but Katie was the first to snap out of it and put on a smile as she walked to the front.

“Hey everyone! Come on in!” Katie called out to the group.

“Good to see you again Katie, get in trouble with your dad?” Jordin asked as he walked in.

“A-ah no everything is ok, he never found out about our date.” Katie giggled to sell her act. “The party room is all set up and we’ll start with appetizers and drinks.”

Jordin winked at her before following the others into the party room, all the while Katie counted. 5,6,8,10,13,15..16. The last to arrive was Pete himself, but he looked different in a way, how did he change so much in one month? Pete’s hair was still an undercut style but textured and had fringe on the front, a dirty blonde rather than his normal sunflower blonde hair. His eyes still a bright blue bit looked even more tired with purple under his eyes. The tattoo of the LED was visible, and shockingly enough he wasn’t disguised, no hoodie. Instead wearing a light grey jacket over a blue winter shirt, dark jeans, and brown dress shoes. It was more presentable then he’s ever been.

“Good to see you Pete.” Katie smiled at him.

Pete looked at her and returned the smile with a small smirk of his own, holding out a burgundy rose to her. This surprised her since he’s never given her a flower before, but a burgundy rose is supposed to represent internal and external beauty. “It is good to see you as well..I hope you don’t mind us coming early.”

Yes, she did mind. “No! It’s ok, come on in and have a seat!”

“Actually, I wish to be alone for a bit..” His voice was smoky, it was quiet yet appealing. “Can I go to the bar?”

“Oh unfortunately..we had a bit of a leak, the sink flooded the bar area so it’s under maintenance.” Katie replied, her voice gentle.

Pete looked around before looking back at her. “Can I sit at a booth then?”

She wasn’t sure what to do, this man, there was no way he could be a complete psycho, and as long as he stayed in the restaurant then the plan could continue. “Sure Pete, I’ll bring you your usual.”

Walking into the kitchen the others were already rushing in and out to supply the party room of loud customers and Luke stopped Katie along the way. “Why is Pete just sitting in the main room?”

“He wanted to be alone, don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on him, just stick to the plan.” Katie said quickly as she hurried to get the drinks Pete normally orders and some appetizers.

Coming back, Pete has removed his coat and was staring at the table, only looking up when Katie started placing the food and drinks down. “Where are all your androids?”

Katie did her best to remain calm. “Ah, they all went to see Markus, something about a meeting and them taking responsibility for themselves.”

“That’s nice..” He said calmly. “Sit down..I want to talk to someone.”

“But..I thought you said you wanted to be alone?” Katie questioned in confusion.

“I have to..get something off my chest.” He muttered.

Could he want to tell the truth? Repent? Katie was now really curious and sat across from him with a kind smile. “You can tell me anything, but um...I’m no priest or religious icon.”

“But you are.” Pete suddenly said, looking up at her in what seemed to be hope. “Don’t you understand who you are?”

Katie’s hands clenched into fists under the table as she continued her act. “Pete I don’t understand.”

“You are RA9..” Pete said softly. “The android to awaken.”

Her stress rose, but she desperately tried to not show it. “Pete what are you talking about, I’m human. And RA9 is only a spiritual belief by androids that helped awaken them, an icon, someone like Markus.”

“You can stop lying Katie. I know you are an android. Plus, RA9 is the figure of revolution, breaking barriers to free android kind.” Pete smiled at her, it was a kind smile but it shook Katie to the core. “It’s obvious..you never tire, you like androids..and Ashley told me.”

Now, she was more than nervous, she was terrified. “What..do you..”

“Ashley came raving to me a while ago, saying how you were an android..I didn’t want to believe her but after the news of her death..well it was clearly the truth.” Pete sighed. 

“That means..everything I’ve heard about you is true..you’re part of the Crystal Ouroboros.” Katie replied, watching carefully for his reaction. “You..kill androids and sell illegal products..”

“Katie..everyone has a way to make a living, surely you can understand that. You rescued so many people and androids..I just give people what they want and I stay alive a bit longer.” Pete said calmly, almost begging in a way for her understanding. “I’m 30 years old now, no family..no love, just the gang as my home.”

“But Pete they’ve hurt people, why would you allow that?” Katie asked, her eyes darting to the clock on the wall to read it at 3:38. “I know the world isn’t fair, but it’s not right to kill androids and sell red ice!”

“Katie please, can I explain myself, and then you can comment?” Pete asked.

It was reasonable enough, and maybe it would get some answers on what his crimes were. “Sure..”

Pete took a deep inhale before looking around and then looking back at her. “I was raised by an android mother..she took care of me while my father worked. She was so..perfect, the mother I could always count on..until my father said she wasn’t needed and basically threw her away..”

Katie’s expression softened. “I’m so sorry Pete..”

“It happens..I love androids, I wish I could be like one..The purpose of making this money is to give people a chance to live and give me a chance to become an android.” Pete replied. “Kenny and Ashley..they went about it the wrong way, they hate androids and harm them..and Jordin, he’s a great guy just selfish and lusts for money. I knew it was only a matter of time before the police caught on to us..”

“Kenny and Jordin..they’re your bait..” Katie said, her eyes wide in disbelief. “You’re waiting for them to take the fall so you can escape..”

“You’re clever Katie.” Pete smiled fondly. “Just like my mom..after she was taken from me, I wanted to become an android too, but Cyberlife named it impossible..until you were shown off. The news spread like fire and died just as quick, a human girl being resurrected into an android's body. Immortal, beautiful, smart..a woman that will bring a new era to the world, humans do not have to fear death..”

Katie was more than just creeped out. “Just because I got lucky doesn’t mean I can..produce any offspring with the same body and mind as mine. I have an android body there’s nothing else to it.”

Suddenly he sat forward more. “But you have the capability that I’ve been waiting for..you know how your body functions, you could save many humans from death and fear of a miserable life.”

“I don’t know how they made me Pete.” Katie glared at him, hissing out softly. “Your people killed the man that made me..and his son..there’s no one else that can repeat the process.”

Pete’s eyes were wide with confusion and sorrow, leaning back. “No..no there’s..but the project-”

“Was changed to the YK500 model.” Katie sighed. “Pete, Dr.Hayes made the procedure, but seeing that some memories get lost and the procedure wasn’t perfect because of specialized parts, Cyberlife put it away. They claimed it was too dangerous and too expensive.”

Pete just sat there, motionless as his eyes drifted to the table. “Then it is impossible to be immortal like you..”

“Pete..immortality..is not possible for even me, my body will start to wear out i’m sure..but I have to know this. Why are you telling me this? Is this supposed to be redemption? Am I supposed to give you a pat on the head and tell you things are ok?” Katie asked, leaning forward.

“I..was hoping you would be able to come with me. Help me become an android..” Pete muttered hopelessly, moving forward and hiding his face in his hands. “I don’t understand..RA9 help me..”

Katie’s panic wore down, this was a broken man that fought for his life, deluded with the idea of being immortal as an android. His father sounded like an empty man, and the disappearance of his mother was the final straw before he went into the drug ring. The only reason Jordin, Ashley, and Kenny were involved was to take the fall for Pete so he could go on living and trying to find a way to be immortal. But the senseless violence..that’s what didn’t make sense. If he does like androids, why does he have a ring dedicated to killing them?

“It’s ok Pete..” Katie spoke, slowly moving a hand closer and petting his head, the man stilled but listened. “I know life has treated you roughly, and I’m going to ask you now..Is this what your mother would have wanted? You killing her kind and selling illegal substances?”

Pete slowly looked up, Katie’s hand pulling away as he focused on her. His eyes looked cold now. “She would have been proud no matter my choices..and when my father tried to replace her with a fucking human slut that was it.”

Now it made sense, his violent nature was from the fact his father tried to replace his mother. “Pete, I know it must have been hard..not knowing your real mother, then the android mother you came to know being gone..But that’s no excuse for violence.”

“He took her from me!” Pete snapped, the smile gone and replaced with a scowl, somehow his voice guttural now.

“And he can pay for this if you just confront him about it.” Katie replied quickly, sinking back in her seat.

He grinned, a sick and twisted grin with a chuckle. “He’s already paid, him and his whore girlfriend..”

Fear started settling in Katie and she glanced at the time again, 3:55. “Well that’s good then.”

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew that anyone with split personality or an anger disorder would only get more violent if she tried to fight against them, she had to play along. “How about I get us some food huh? I’m sure that the main course is coming along soon. Do you want to stay here?”

“Yes please, but come back to join me.” Pete said, his face relaxing and eyes changing to calmness and sloth behavior.

Katie quickly left the booth and went to the kitchen where everyone of her staff members were, Luke the first to come up to her. “What’s going on I heard yelling-”

“Luke, I want you to proceed with the plan no matter what alright?” Katie said quickly. “I need to watch Pete..”

Luke’s eyes seemed to reflect understanding but his teeth gritted together. “You have to be shitting me, let me stay behind-”

“Luke, he just told me something..crazy. If I leave then he will probably book it out of here and the DPD won’t catch him.” Katie snapped back. “This is my choice and this is now my order Luke, you and the others will leave as planned and stay at the back just in case. We might have to plan it earlier, get out by 4:15 and call Connor to get him here faster.”

“Do you think that psycho will hurt you?” Luke whispered.

“Maybe..why?” Katie asked. “If you think i’m scared-”

“I was just going to say you might want to write a quick will.” Luke murmured. “If there’s one thing I won’t allow it’s the possible chance of you losing everything to this blood thirsty group..”

Katie thought and nodded. “Don’t worry..My will is already made..did it yesterday.”

He pulled her in for a tight hug and muttered to her. “Good luck..and thanks for picking me off the street.”

“Thanks for staying by my side.” Katie muttered back before pulling away. “Now go..”

He nodded and grabbed a plate, plastering on his customer service smile before walking to the party room. Katie did the same, taking a plate of food and bringing it back to Pete, smiling at him. “So, feel better?”

“Not really.” Pete shrugged. “I really wish there was a way to be like you..”

“Well, unfortunately there isn’t, but hey if you look at it this way, you’ve acknowledged what you’ve been through. Maybe you can start a new life.” Katie smiled.

Pete chuckled and took a sip of his drink. “Who would hire a 30 year old criminal?”

Katie shrugged. “Maybe I would..that’s what I am all about, giving second chances.”

“You shouldn’t give a chance to a guy like me.” He huffed.

“Peter..” Katie muttered, making his eyes look to her in shock. “It’s ok to be scared..whether it’s death or the police or just being you. It’s normal..there are people that can help you, but you have to let them.”

Peter stared at her, his hands moving down by his sides under the table, making Katie sit back in worry as she looked over him. A small grin tugged at his lips as his eyes returned to that crazed look and he chuckled. “You..are one of a kind..but too compassionate..I was hoping you could have a place by my side. My goddess, but you’re just as misguided as the other women I’ve come to know.”

Something about his words made Katie furious and she glared at him. “I am human too, I make mistakes. And having a big heart does not make me misguided or weak.”

“A big heart you say?” Pete’s grin twisted to a scowl. “I guess we’ll find out about that now.”

Katie didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to, seeing his hand come up from under the table with a small pistol. Her body felt frozen as she looked at his hand, his finger off the trigger. She remained silent, not wanting her next words to be her last as he used his left hand to pick up his fork and eat. They were silently staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something or move.

Luke watched the clock impatiently, after all the guests were in the party room he locked the door quietly and began to guide the others out. He paused as he looked at the time, 4:10, then looked back to the main eating area in worry as he only saw Katie. Pete’s back was to him and he could only see his shoulder from where Luke stood in the kitchen, but seeing Katie look so frozen he knew something was wrong. At one second their eyes caught each other and Katie gave him a look that was showing she wasn’t leaving soon. Luke was tempted to run over, but seeing her hand flick under the table he knew she was telling him no.

He quickly left the back, making the staff members hide out while he took out his phone and called in to Hank, whose number he got from Katie. “Hey, you hear me Anderson?”

“Yeah, you’re on speaker, we’re driving over now, trying to keep it subtle.” Hank replied, glancing at his phone then to Connor who was staring at the phone.

“Yeah yeah whatever, get your asses here quickly.” Luke panted out, watching the back door.

“Were about 10 minutes away, what’s wrong?” Hank asked, glancing between the road and his phone.

“Katie is stuck inside with Pete.” Luke said quickly. “She told me to stick to the plan, I couldn’t do shit. She looked terrified.”

Connor’s eyes widened a little as he looked to Hank, and in return the older cop pressed his foot on the pedal a little harder. “Luke correct? This is Connor, can you explain the situation?”

“Yeah..We got the guests into the party room except for Pete, Katie said he wasn’t willing to join the others so we locked the party room and left. Katie is the only one inside and Pete has her hostage or something because she refused to move.” Luke sighed, rubbing his head. “Fuck I shouldn’t-”

“You can’t do anything more.” Hank replied. “Just stay outside we’ll get the cops to drive faster but remain quiet. Stay on the line in case something happens.”

“Yes sir..” Luke muttered and held his phone close, his senses hyperactive. 

Connor’s hands clenched as he reached to grab the car’s radio, calling in to the other cars. “There is a possible hostage situation at the Electric Delights, remain diligent but try to reach there faster.”

As he put the radio aside he glanced at Hank, almost pleading mentally for Hank to speed up. Hank only glanced at him and muttered. “If I speed up then Pete might see us and hurt her, we have to be calm.”

“Please Hank, speed up I cannot-”

“Can’t what Connor?” Hank glared a bit at his partner, but relaxed when he noticed Connor’s LED spinning red.

“I..cannot lose her..” Connor replied softly, looking away from Hank and turning his attention to his lap. “I am not going to lose her when I am this close to understanding her feelings and mine.”

Hank watched a second longer before grumbling and pressing his foot down harder on the pedal, accelerating the car. “Damn androids and their fucking feelings.”

Connor was surprised by the increase of speed but thanked Hank as he focused on the road, his hand reaching for his seat belt and preparing to get out. The cars quickly reached electric delights, the cops rushing out as Connor ran straight to the front door with his gun while some of the cops circled around to the back and a few followed Connor to the main door. Connor nodded to an officer before kicking the door open as the men in the back did the same and began to secure the area. While looking around Connor frantically analyzed the room, seeing a table with food left over. That must have been where Katie and Pete were.

There was shouting down the hall as the police began to file the gang members out and lead them out the back door, Hank pushing his way in and looking to Connor. “Found Katie?”

“No..not yet.” Connor said as he looked around some and then noticed the stairs that lead to the bar area.

One officer made an attempt to go up but a gun shot rang out and the officer fell back down, grunting but unwounded by the bullet. Hank quickly got the man off the stairs before yelling up to them. “Who's up there?!”

“The man you’ve been hunting for!” The guttural yell called back. “You want the girl then you’ll send a negotiator!”

Hank glanced at Connor, seeing the determination in the androids eyes. “Connor don’t-”

“I can do this..” Connor said calmly. “Let me go.”

Hank sighed but nodded. “Well get a sniper on him just in case..”

Hank quickly left and Connor yelled up. “I am a negotiator! I am coming upstairs!”

Slowly Connor walked up the stairs, monitoring his steps as he looked through the railing bars and saw Pete holding Katie in a headlock. She seemed panicked but was making no effort to fight against him, her eyes concentrated on Connor as her eyes were welling up with tears. This scene was familiar to Connor, like his first case with the android on the rooftop. Pete was staring coldly at Connor, but a smirk appeared on his face. “You’re Connor..I’ve heard about you.”

Connor stood still at the top of the stairs. “That is strange considering I only know you as Pete, or Peter Miller. How do you know of me?”

“Well when I heard a detective was looking for us I had someone try to get rid of you, when that failed then I turned to Markus.” Pete shrugged off, adjusting his arm to keep Katie close to him with the gun to her head. “But unfortunately..my eyes are not that good in the dark.”

“You are the one that injured the RK200.” Connor concluded and glanced at Katie. “What will you want in place of Katie?”

Pete glared at Connor and hissed out. “She’s not going anywhere, she will be going with me. I demand a car.”

Connor thought carefully before saying. “I’m afraid that is impossible. Katie is not going with you.”

Connor took a couple steps closer, making Pete snarl and press the gun harder to Katie’s head. “I will shoot her!”

“You won’t.” Katie called out, glaring at Pete and making Connor and Pete look at her. “You need me alive, that’s the only way you can properly understand how my medical procedure worked.”

It would seem that struck a nerve of some kind, Connor seeing Pete’s hand beginning to shake with anger, but unlike the other people they have encountered he was not a cultist, a druggie, he was focused and prepared. Running closer may result in one of them being injured, trying to use his gun could result in an injury, and with how Pete stayed against the wall there was no shot for the sniper to take. Connor then had an idea and spoke out.

“It is a known fact that androids are stronger in certain aspects, Katie has more than just her heart.”


	20. Raspberry Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (warning! suicide trigger!)

Katie’s eyes widened, Connor watching her as he took a step forward and Pete raised his gun. “I swear to god if you-”

Just as he pulled the gun from her head, Katie slammed her foot onto his, making a sickening crunch noise and grabbing the arm that held the gun, forcing it to point up to the ceiling. Pete screamed in pain as he struggled with Katie for the gun, but Connor was next and ran over and grabbed his wrist, squeezing tightly to make Pete let the gun go. Even with the increasing pressure Pete refused to let the gun go and quickly grabbed it with his other hand. Katie panicked and let go of his one arm to grab the other, practically wrapping her body around his arm to weight him down as Connor began to pull him towards the windows.

“Fucking bitch-” Pete groaned and fired the gun at the floor, but the sound of the gun left Katie’s ears ringing and it was just enough to make her still as he shoved her off with his foot.

Katie barely got up when Pete turned the gun on Connor and fired, Connor letting go of Pete just to dodge the bullet, but the bullet had already shot through his shoulder. His LED flashed with red and then grabbed both Pete’s arms, forcing him against the window and hearing a loud crack. Noticing the window was cracked Katie got up and stood back, calling out to Connor.

“Connor that glass is going to break, get him away from there!”

“I know.” Connor replied, keeping his eyes trained on Pete as he kept him against the glass, but Pete still kept a stubborn grip on the gun. 

He began to chuckle and looked between Connor and Katie. “I see..this is more than just an investigation..you two knew me prior to this..”

“She helped a lot to find you.” Connor replied. “Let go of the gun now.”

Pete however kept talking. “What a low tactic..putting an innocent girl into a situation like this.”

“Connor let me grab the gun-” Katie started to walk closer but Connor replied sharply.

“Stay back Katie.” 

“All for what though Connor? Even if the Oruoboros’s head is cut off it will grow back, it always does.” Pete smirked. 

“We have already located the living area of your group and we are continuing our investigation in the other states.” Connor hissed. “Drop the gun.”

Connor’s hands tightened around Pete’s wrists, making him hiss in pain and the hand began to twitch as the gun shifted direction. “I am not going with you..”

“Pete don’t!” Katie shouted. “I know...you’re scared, angry, possibly disappointed..but killing anyone now won’t make a difference. JUst take the time to go to jail, maybe there is a way for you to live on.”

“I don’t want to live..to eventually die.” Pete muttered, his hand still holding the gun. “I can’t live that way..”

“Being immortal, an android has more pain than you can ever imagine. Living and never seeing humans live past possibly 80 or 90 years, needing repairs, you are fortunate to be human!” Katie pressed on, her eyes watering. “I know you’ve done horrible things..but there’s still a change.”

“I ran out of that chance..and I don’t regret it.”Pete said feeling Connor hesitate he quickly turned the gun and shot himself.

Connor pulled away and let the body drop, Katie screamed from the gore and turned away. The deviant hunter stood in shock, trying to process what happened and his final words, but that shock withered as he heard sniffling behind him. Turning around he quickly went to Katie’s side as Hank and Gavin ran upstairs.

“Holy fuck what happened?” Gavin asked as he went to look at Pete’s body.

“Pete shot himself.” Connor answered then grabbed Katie’s shoulders carefully. “Katie are you alright?”

Katie shook and looked up, she was hugging herself and crying, she gasped lightly and stuttered out. “C-connor..b-blood-”

Connor let her go and looked at Hank curiously, seeing his partner gagged a little. “Connor, you got blood splatter on your face.”

He raised a hand to his face, touching his cheek and pulling his hand away to see blood on his fingers. Katie reached to one of the tables and handed Connor a napkin and covered her mouth, looking down at the ground. He cleaned off his face and asked again. “Are you alright?”

“Been better..If I was human I probably would’ve thrown up..” Katie muttered, letting out small gasps as she wiped her tears off.

Connor hesitated with his next question. “Why..did you try to help him? After all of this?”

Katie turned to him, wiping her eyes again. “If there’s one thing I can’t handle it’s a person that believes they can’t be better..I feel..torn when someone I could’ve helped..I could’ve..”

Hank looked to Connor signalling for Connor to get her out of the room while he went to help Gavin. Taking the gesture, Connor wrapped his arm around Katie and helped her downstairs and lead her to the kitchen. She had calmed down enough to stop shaking but her eyes kept watering, looking at the android before her. He looked back and showed her his hand and the skin vanished to show his undercoating, Katie followed the gesture and held his hand while he used his free arm to pull her closer into a hug.

The memories and emotions hit Connor hard, the conversation at the table, to the things Pete was saying, and to the point where a gun was to her head. He mutters softly to her, in hopes to comfort her. “You are ok now..you were very strong.”

Katie nodded a little, tears leaving trails down her cheeks as the drops fell onto Connor’s chest. “I was..so scared..horrified-but I still..I wanted to help him-”

“You know there is only so many you can help Katie.” Connor soothed calmly.

She looked at their glowing hands from the connection and sniffed. “You were scared too..”

“yes..I was very scared of losing you.” Connor admitted. “I am so proud of you, being strong, keeping the others safe, being you..”

Katie let out a choked laugh and sniffed, looking at Connor. “Sap, I’m too fucking messed up right now to deal with your kindness.”

“Would you rather I stop?” Connor asked, smiling softly as he said this.

She shook her head and smiled back. “No..I like it..but..what about Pete? And the others?”

“The others are being taken to the DPD, as for Pete..they will clean it up and we will call a crime scene cleanup together.” Connor answered. “We advise no one coming in until they are done.”

“Alright..can I see my coworkers?” Katie asked, getting a nod from Connor and the two pulled their hands away.

The two walked out together but Connor stayed at the entrance while Katie walked over to the group of coworkers, Luke pulling her instantly into a hug. He watched silently but was glad to see Katie smiling and thankful that everyone was ok. As he stood there Hank joined him and mumbled to Connor. “We don’t have much to do, we’re going to call clean up and get the body out of here.”

“Understood, have you heard from Fowler?” Connor questioned.

“Gavin said that Fowler has already raided the apartments with the drug makers and another team is out to get Kenny. We’ll know the story by tomorrow.” Hank replied. “This is one fucking mess, want to go grab a beer?”

Connor smiled and glanced to katie. “One moment Lieutenant.”

As he walked over to Katie, Hank scoffed. “One moment my ass..”

Katie turned as Connor walked over, smiling at him. “Hey Connor, the others are gonna head home and I think I am too.”

“That sounds like a good idea..” Connor agreed. “Katie, can I see you tomorrow?”

“Of course Connor. I’ll just be at home so come by anytime.” Katie nodded.

“Great, I will see you later then.” Connor replied and turned, hurrying back to Hank.

Katie let out a giggle as she watched the two walk off to one of the cars and Luke dragged Katie off, insisting on going to get a coffee before going home. Connor got into the police car with Hank, the two deciding to drive to the DPD to get Hank’s car. Once arriving, the office was in utter chaos with the new prisoners and all the cops trying to fill out reports and call-ins. Connor and Hank quickly changed out of their gear and left the place to avoid being called in to help the office.

“What’s on your mind?” Hank asked as he got into his car, strapping the seat belt around his chest and waist.

“What do you mean?” Connor asked in confusion.

“You have a dorky look, the “i’m thinking about shit”, look.” Hank elaborated as he started the car, mumbling about the cold.

“I was not aware I have a specific facial expression that shows my thoughts.” Connor said as he tilted his head a bit.

“Connor answer the damn question.” Hank huffed. “Not in the mood for your cryptic shit.”

The android nodded and said calmly, looking ahead. “I was thinking about Katie. I am going to confess what I think of her tomorrow.”

“Oh? Congrats?” Hank shrugged. “Do..you know what you’re going to say?”

“I have planned out a paragraph of how I feel about her, I want to make it clear that I am serious to this relationship-”

“Holy fucking- Connor don’t do that, you may bore her to death or scare her!” Hank said, looking at his partner with worry. 

“Why would my feelings scare her or bore her? She said she wanted me to think about what I like about her and if I am ready to commit.” Connor explained.

“If you go a paragraph she might think you’re asking her to marry you and that could scare her. If you make it long then she might get the point too soon and think your relationship will have no spice or excitement.” Hank answered. 

Connor had to think about what he said, researching a couple words and human behaviors to his sort of confession. “I suppose you are right. But then what should I do?”

“Kiss her? Hell I don’t know. The point is a confession should be short and simple, I like you and that’s it. If she questions why just tell her a couple things you like, don’t make it complicated.” Hank sighed. “God why am I telling you this..?”

“Because I asked?” Connor said, getting a grunt from Hank. “How will I know if I said the right thing?”

“I don’t know, women are weird, sometimes saying the right thing results in a punch or a kiss.” Hank huffed. “Just..go with your gut.”

Connor nodded a little, rethinking his confession in his head, Hank doing his best to get to Jimmy’s bar as soon as possible so he could get over a growing headache. Meanwhile Katie and Luke were hanging out, drinking at a cafe as Luke spoke first.

“Hey lucky us that there’s no work tomorrow.” 

“Maybe so, but I got something to do tomorrow.” Katie sighed.

“oh? What’s that?” Luke asked, taking a sip. “Got a date?”

“Kind of..Connor and I..we got closer than we expected in a week, and I told him if he was serious about a relationship then he had to take time to think about it. I told him to wait until after the 19th and we would chat.” Katie replied.

“Ouch, jeez Katie you made him wait to tell you how he felt?” Luke hissed out.

“He’s new to this Luke, I wanted him to really think about it. I’m not going into a loveless or dull relationship.”

“I don’t think being shot at is dull.” Luke smirked. “He’s hot, he cares about you, and I approve of him.”

Katie smirked back and joked. “Oh so I have to get your approval to date?”

“Absolutely.” 

The two shared a laugh before Luke asked calmly. “What about you? What’s your feelings?”

Katie thought, her hands tapping the wooden table as she thought. “I like him a lot..but if he’s not sure or willing to try then I am not going to bother.”

“Icy.” Luke scoffed. “You could be throwing away a chance.”

“I don’t think I will be throwing this chance.” Katie smiled softly. “It’s called being thorough..”

“Are all girls like this when they talk about guys they want to date?” Luke questioned.

“Only the smart ones that don’t want a broken heart or a one-night stand.” Katie shrugged. “But I know Connor is serious.”

“Oh? What’s your famous brain telling you?” Luke smirked at her, getting a playful glare in return.

“He’s made mistakes, thought about them and apologized. Apologize even when he didn’t need to, cares about me, listens to me, and..it feels right.” Katie explained. “He likes me for me.”

“Dear god stop you’re going to make me puke..” Luke grumbled.

Katie laughed at this and giggled out. “Ok then mr. suave, what about you and Oliver?”

“What about me and him?” Luke shrugged, taking a drink.

She grinned and leaned forward. “Have you forgotten that I can access the restaurant's cameras from home?”

Luke’s eyes widened. “The hell-why the hell were you watching the restaurant on your days off?!”

“I was worried!” She giggled, dodging a kick from Luke under the table as she playfully kicked back. “You had him against the counter, do not even think about having sex-”

“At the workplace, yeah yeah shut it.” Luke huffed, his cheeks turning pink. “Look we were playing around.”

“That’s not the Luke I know, the Luke I know would’ve asked someone out in a heartbeat.” Katie teased.

“Yeah well..Oli is different-”

“Oli?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Luke grumbled. “I just don’t want to push him to anything.”

Katie watched him for a moment as he awkwardly looked down, but looked back to her as she spoke. “Oliver likes you a lot, he won’t stop talking about you. Give it a go Luke, you never know.”

“I’ll take love advice from you once you get a boyfriend.” Luke chuckled, lightly kicking her leg.

~Hank’s House, 7:30pm~

Connor couldn’t get his thoughts straight about Katie, so he decided to call Markus and let him know what happened today. It started with their normal greeting and Connor explaining the events of the evening while he sat on the couch with Sumo’s head on his lap. Hank was immersed in his movie and drink while Connor spoke and petted Sumo.

“We will know by tomorrow if Kenny and Jordin are taken care of.”

“Wonderful news. I am glad you and the others are ok.” Markus replied. “That must have been a lot of pressure.”

“The only problem we had was Pete keeping Katie hostage.” Connor elaborated. “Otherwise the plan went smoothly.”

“Thank you for calling in Connor, it puts a lot of us at ease with this news.”

“I would still not suggest having androids walk alone for a little while, more than likely some of the drug makers are frustrated and will take it out on androids.” 

“Thank you, I will keep the others aware.” Markus answered. “So, I must ask how Katie is doing. Was she hurt?”

“No, but she was scared and startled. I am sure she is doing better now but..it confused me..when I had Pete trapped she tried to compromise with him, tried to make him surrender. When he shot himself she was sad and said that she felt like she failed helping someone.” Connor commented.

“Katie is a unique girl, Connor.” Markus pointed out. “She has a big heart that is both human and android.”

“That was..” Connor paused to find the words. “Very poetic.”

“North said the same thing. But it is true, she probably saw someone that was worth saving, but when he died she saw a life she thought she could save. I cannot speak for her, but I am sure what she was thinking is no one deserves to die.” Markus explained further.

“Yeah..That is what she felt.” Connor replied, remembering what he felt today through their link. 

“I was wondering if you two would like to see the art pieces I made before they went to the gallery for sale.” 

“That would be nice, we will come by tomorrow, is the morning a good time?” Connor asked.

“I will be at home most of the day.” Markus answered.

“Great, see you tomorrow.”

Connor hung up and looked to the screen, tilting his head a little at one part of the movie. “Hank what movie is this?”

“A cult classic series called Lord of the rings, this is only the first one out of the collection.” Hank replied, not looking away.

Connor watched, but quickly looked up the movie and the contents of the plot line before watching the man on the screen interact with the elven girl.

"I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." The character, Aragorn, spoke softly.

He listened and watched the scene curiously as the girl, Arwen, handed him a necklace. Connor’s LED swirled yellow for the longest time before saying softly. “I understand..”

“Huh? Understand what?” Hank asked, glancing at Connor.

“A better way to explain to Katie how I feel.” Connor said and stood up, making Sumo whine from the sudden movement as Connor started walking to his room. Hank had his son’s room remodeled since his death and since then it has just been a guest room until Connor came along.

Hank grudgingly followed Connor and watched the android frantically writing on a piece of paper with a pen. “I feel like I’m missing something here. Should I be worried?”

“No need to worry Hank. I think I know why Katie has pushed off this confession and is so uncertain about what I feel for her.” 

“Oh, what’s your conclusion?” Hank asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“She has never had a relationship, never been in love.” Connor replied, looking up.

“Ah, so she has no idea what to feel, got it.” Hank sighed, getting off the frame. “Alright I’m going back to the couch.”

Connor nodded and looked back at the small paper with a furrowed brow. “What is the right thing to say to her..?”

~DPD: December 20th, 10:35am~

Connor and Katie agreed to meet at the DPD before heading to Markus’s home, she said she had a surprise for the guys at the office and didn’t want to ruin it by telling Connor. Hank was with him, the two finishing up their reports and listening in to Fowler as he spoke.

“Now, Kenny is still out there but we will find him, we’ve already sent a BOLO and Jordin has been apprehended. Along with him, over one hundred people were involved in the making of Red Ice. But our case is not over until Kenny and those that got away are captured.”

“Fucking fantastic.” Hank grumble quietly, making Connor smile a bit.

“It will not be that bad Hank, and it keeps us working on something rather than..I believe you call them Petty crimes.” Connor replied.

Hank huffed. “Yeah well, I’m a homicide and drug detective, don’t need to be at petty crime scenes. And what are you still doing here? Aren’t you meeting Katie?”

“She insisted on meeting here, she called me early this morning and asked if she could come by here.” Connor answered.

“Ok? Why?” Hank raised a brow.

“I have no clue.” Connor shrugged.

“Hey everyone! Merry Christmas!”

Everyone’s head turned to Katie, who was back in her red dress and wearing the mistletoe choker, the same outfit that she came in last time delivering gifts. Behind her James, Oliver, and Luke were carrying gifts of sweets and liquor. A lot of the officers began whistling and letting out cheers as they came over to help take the plates and bags of goodies. Connor smiled and got up from his seat, both him and Hank walking over.

“This is a surprise.” Connor said as Katie giggled and looked at the two.

“It’s almost Christmas, I felt like we also needed to celebrate. Oh! Hank this is for you.” Katie said as she handed him a bottle of whiskey.

Hank looked surprised but smirked and took it. “Thanks. Don’t judge the woman Connor, she bares gifts.”

Fowler walked over next with a smile of his own as Katie said to him. “Sorry for the sudden turn up chief, I just had to give everyone something to celebrate.”

“That’s alright, thank you again miss Hogan you helped a lot.” Fowler nodded. “As for the kid James-”

“He’s already making a plan to get his life on track sir, don’t worry.” Katie replied, getting another nod from him before he walked off.

“I am surprised by this, are the others riding with us?” Connor asked, looking at Luke, James, and Oliver.

“Oh no, I have my car to take us to Markus, Luke is driving them around town after this.” Katie replied and handed Connor a small plate of what appeared to be a thirium cupcake with a blue and white frosting rose design. “I know you don’t care to eat that much but-”

“I think it is both creative and beautiful.” Connor smiled, walking to his desk with her. “When did you have time to prepare this?”

“Last night.” Katie answered simply, sitting on Connor’s cesk as he sat on his chair. “After you called me I thought I should get something for everyone. Luke went and bought the liquor and then came over and stayed the night while Oliver and I baked.”

“Did James help?” Connor asked, taking a bite of the cupcake.

“A little, but he doesn’t know how to bake so he was mainly just watching and just getting supplies for us.” Katie shrugged, stretching her arms. “I barely slept. I was too excited for today. First the gifts, then seeing Markus’s paintings..”

“It is a thrill.” Connor agreed, smiling at her as she looked at him and giggled.

“Connor, you might want to get a napkin, you got frosting on your cheek.” Katie said, tapping her left cheek.

He moved a hand to touch his cheek but she grabbed it quickly. “Don’t touch or you might smear it on something else, give me a second.” 

She let go before skipping off, Connor watching her as she disappeared into the crowd of happy cops and then took another bite of the cupcake. Hank was in his seat, stashing the whiskey into his drawer to get it later and looked over. “Connor what the hell are you eating?”

“A cupcake made from thirium, flour, milk-”

“Ok I get it she made it for you.” Hank waved off. “Looks weird..”

“But delectable.” Connor commented.

“I thought you couldn’t taste that shit.” Hank said then eyes widened. “If you’ve been eating blood-”

“That is purely for investigation purposes, this is something that I am enjoying because Katie made it.” Connor defended quickly. “I assure you I have no taste buds.”

“Good..” Hank huffed.

Katie came back with a napkin and handed it to Connor as he cleaned off his face and finger tips from the residue of the cupcake. “Ready to head out Connor?”

“Yes, I will just hand in my report and we can go. I assume we are taking your car?”

“You would assume correctly.” Katie smirked. “I’ll see you in the car.”

As she walked off, Connor sent the report via his computer before getting up and saying to Hank. “I am not sure when I will be home-”

“Connor, you don’t have a curfew, go get her.” Hank sighed. “I swear you’re completely clueless..”

Connor ignored the comment and hurried to Katie’s car, getting into the driver's seat and buckling up as she started driving. “Does Markus know we are on the way?”

“I sent him a call before I got here, mentally.” Katie said proudly. “Think I might get rid of my phone.”

“Really?” Connor asked.

“Nope, that phone has too many of my books.” Katie giggled.

Connor gave a small smirk. “You know I can teach you how to download those.”

Katie looked at him with shock. “Shut up, you’re lying.”

“I promise you I am not.” Connor replied.

“Well probably best I don’t unless I want to scare everyone with a spaced out look and giggling at random moments.” Katie smirked, watching the road as she drove. “What do you think Markus wants to show us?”

“He said it was art pieces.” Connor said. “He did not clarify anything else.”

“Ohhh, how mean.” Katie teased lightly.

Connor stared at her, smiling a bit as he thought over his plan from last night but trying to remember everything that Markus and Hank had advised him. He could feel his thirium pump accelerate, is this what it was like to be nervous? When he became deviant he knew he was slow at emotions, but after being around Katie he felt like he is closer to being human then ever before.

Shortly after making it to the house they were greeted and let in by North, their table in the living room covered in beads and small chains. Katie whistled lowly. “Nice North, this your passion?”

“Yes but I hope it will become a profit.” North smiled at Katie.

“Ah of course, but make sure it is not only for money, but something you love.” Katie pointed out and giggled, patting North’s back. “Wish you the best of luck and hell maybe I can find some buyers.”

“Where is Markus?” Connor asked as he looked around.

“He’s upstairs, come on, I will take you up.”


	21. Android's Dreams

“Are you two ready?” 

Connor and Katie were standing in the room that had been converted from Allen’s room to Markus’s painting area. Three easels propped up with three covered canvases, parts of the walls and floor were freckled with different colors of paint. Markus stood next to one canvas while North stood by another to assist him.

“Ready.” Katie smiled, rocking back and forth on her feet in excitement while Connor stood beside her with his arms behind him.

“We are both eager to see what you have made.” Connor answered.

“Well these are only three out of five paintings I have made.” Markus spoke.

“The wolf painting and heart that you saw in the hall was the first two Markus made.” North said, referencing the pictures hung up in the hallway to the room.

Katie clapped quickly. “Loved the heart one!”

“Then I am sure you will enjoy these.” Markus said proudly, pulling off the sheet of the first one.

The painting had a red and orange blended backdrop with an eye in the center, the large eye had an emerald green color but had thin stripes of blues and yellows that blended perfectly, Katie actually had to get closer to see it. In the eye, it was hard to tell, but in the pattern of colors the reflection of a dove could be seen.

“Markus it’s amazing..how the heck did you manage to get a dove in there?” Katie asked in awe.

“It took a while but I managed to find the right blend of colors and looked up a technique for hidden reflections.” Markus replied. “Does it make sense?”

“It is her eye.” Connor said, making Katie look over. “It is the color of Katie’s eyes, the dove representing peace and justice.”

“Correct, North can you lift the next one?” Markus asked, looking over to her.

She lifted the sheet, this painting was much simpler though. A black backdrop with lights glowing in one corner of red and blue, symbolizing police lights. The center had a chalk drawing of blue with a red crystal painted in the center. Katie looked sorrowfully at Markus. “The androids lives..”

“It is good to remember them.” Markus said quietly. “I thought panting it would help. Carl always told me that painting was a way to tell people what you had to say.”

Markus removed the last sheet and both Katie and Connor were left in awe. The background was painted in greys and blacks with blurred beige colors, but red lined glass was falling in the picture. And from both sides of the painting, arms reached out and were clasped together in the center, a human arm and an android’s arm. A familiar heavenly glow was shining in the palms with a blue string wrapping around the hands that curled up to their wrists.

“Wow..” Katie muttered. 

“This is remarkable.” Connor said, getting closer to look at the painting. “That glass..it is our code.”

“Your what?” Katie asked, looking up at Connor, then to Markus as he answered.

“When androids became deviant, all faced a red wall of code that would warn us not to break protocol. Once we broke through it was like glass.” 

“That..sounds incred-wait, Connor is that like the time when you first interfaced with me?” Katie asked, turning back to Connor.

“Yes, that large glass barrier is similar but the red wall would frequently warn us not to cross.” Connor replied.

“Markus made this picture for you two, hoping you two would take it.” North commented with a soft smile. 

Connor and Katie looked to her before each other, a faint blush projecting on Katie’s face as she looked to Markus. “I would love to take it but..gd Markus at least let me pay-”

“You have paid enough Katie. Please, it is yours.” Markus smiled. “I can have a professional wrap it up and send it to you.”

“That would be wonderful.” Katie smiled back. “Thank you again Markus.”

Connor said nothing at first but then looked to North and Markus. “Katie and I need to be going, but thank you for inviting us, the pictures are very beautiful and I know will be admired greatly.”

“Of course, thank you both.” Markus nodded. “I hope you have a good day.”

“We will, thank you Markus, North. I hope we can meet up again soon.” Katie said to the two.

“Perhaps at your restaurant.” North suggested. “I am interested in trying your thirium pancakes.”

“Got it.” She giggled. “See ya!”

Connor lead her out and the two started walking to the car before Connor asked. “May I drive Katie?”

Katie playfully crossed her arms and pouted. “Why should I let you? Senu and I have been together for a long time.”

“Senu?” Connor tilted his head.

“Yeah, my car’s name is Senu and she doesn’t like it when I’m not driving.” Katie teased but with a slight serious hint.

Connor smiled. “I promise not to have her scratched.”

“That’s the second promise today Connor, better be careful.” Katie smirked but tossed her keys to him, Connor catching them immediately.

They both got in before Katie asked. “So where are you taking me?”

“You will find out.” Connor replied with a smirk and winked at her.

She shook her head but smiled and waited patiently as he started the car and drove. Connor kept his eyes on the road but was slightly distracted from the humming from his thirium pump, glancing at Katie who was daydreaming and watching her surroundings as they passed. A good amount of time passed, and now Connor noticed that Katie had her eyes closed, but his readings on her showed she was not asleep or in low power.

“Katie we are almost there.” Connor said quietly, getting a loud groan. 

“Thank god!” Katie huffed and looked at him. “Connor, next time we drive somewhere you better tell me how long it takes.”

“Sorry, I did not mean to make you tired or irritable.” Connor replied, looking back to the road.

Katie sighed but smiled softly. “It’s alright, I’m just not good at being patient. So where are we?”

“See for yourself.” Connor said as he pointed ahead as they started driving over a large bridge.

Katie smiled and let out a gasp. “I don’t believe it, Belle isle park? Connor why-”

“I know that most people prefer to come here when it is spring or summer to observe the plants and animals, but during winter you get a wonderful view of the city and the place is lit up with christmas lights.” Connor explained.

“I haven’t ever been here, I’ve always wanted to go..” Katie said, still in awe as they arrived and Connor parked in the lot.

She was trying not to run around in excitement over the fear of slipping on ice, and waited for Connor before she took his hand and started tugging him along. They walked around, the snow crunching under their shoes and the park pretty vacant for the holidays, but the lights around the trees made Katie smile more. The wonder in her eyes made Connor smile, and it never stopped fascinating him about all the life in her eyes. Eventually, the two made it to a bench and sat down, looking out at Detroit as Katie tucked herself into her coat more, pulling her legs close since the stockings didn’t provide much warmth.

“It’s beautiful..” Katie said in awe and looked at Connor. “You better take me back here during spring.”

“I will do that.” He smiled and moved an arm around her, letting her scoot closer to try and provide some warmth.

“Connor, I know we aren’t just here to enjoy the view, what is it you want to talk about?” Katie asked, looking at him.

“I thought really long about this..” Connor said, taking a folded up paper out of his coat and handed it to her. “And I realized there was no way I could say everything.”

“Sooo, am I supposed to read this at home?” Katie asked, looking at the letter.

“No, here and out loud. I believed you would be more comfortable in a less public area to read it.” Connor said, looking at her.

“Why though?” Katie asked, her brows furrowed.

“It is a common fact that most people obtain and memorize things better when they are read out loud by the reader.” Connor replied. “But please, take your time.”

Katie smiled, she was honestly surprised by the idea of reading his confession, but opened it and continued to lean on him as she read. “Katie, There is no way to really explain how I feel since it is the first time I ever felt this. Meeting you has been a remarkable and unique change in my life. Aww, Connor-”

“Keep reading.” Connor teased slightly. “You can talk to me afterwards.”

Katie rolled her eyes but obliged. “You have so many qualities I cannot describe, so many traits about you that make you seem the most humane person in this world. If I never met you, deviancy would still be a mystery for me. I want to be there for you, not to be your guard, but to be your equal..”

She took a pause and cleared her throat before continuing. “I could not ever be worthy enough to have you in my life, but I want to be good enough for you. I want to learn how to be with you, every second I could think of after meeting you I could not stop thinking about you. I want to be by your side, and show you that there is nothing to be afraid of so long as we face it together..”

Connor watched, her expression from happy to speechless, he wondered if maybe he put too much or was not clear enough, his thirium pump running wild and he was starting to worry that he would overheat. “Was that too much? I did-”

“Connor that was..” Katie let out a shallow laugh. “Sorry I’m, just trying to get over my shock, but..that was so..inspiring? Amazing? I don’t even know the word for it.”

“So, I did not overstep my boundaries?” Connor asked.

She smiled at him and tucked the letter away, turning to face him. “Connor..now that I have read it, I want to hear it from you..”

Not sure what she meant his head automatically tilted with curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“Here, I’ll start.” Katie said and took a deep breath. “Connor, I really, really like you. You’re the most amazing guy I could ever hope for. Sure you’re..inexperienced in a lot of human behaviors and cultures, but I would love to share that with you. I want to be with you, so long as you want to as well.”

Connor understood now and sat up more, turning his body to her and thinking. She smiled seeing his LED change to yellow before stabilizing back to blue. “I really want to be with you Katie, I do not know how long I have wanted this, but it is clear to me that I..desire you. You are kind, wise, beautiful, and I would be..as Hank would call it a stupid android, for not taking this chance.”

Katie giggled softly and took Connor’s hands. “It’s fair to say then..I guess we’re boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“I think that sounds wonderful.” Connor said, his skin automatically changing and Katie’s changing to interface again.

To Connor the warmth flowing through the link was interesting and almost indescribable, and to Katie the worry that flooded Connor just minutes ago made her understand his stress to this. Slowly she leaned in close and placed a kiss on his cheek, making his eyes flick up to her in surprise.

“You have no reason to worry anymore Connor. I’m all yours.” Katie smiled and giggled.

“Does that mean I can kiss you?” Connor asked shyly, his lips quirking up in a small smile.

“Of course.” Katie chuckled. “If you want to kiss me you can.”

Connor slowly kissed her then, moulding his lips to hers as he pressed softly into the kiss, both of them closing their eyes after their lips made contact. Katie had never kissed just like him, the two inexperienced and nervous, yet giddy and curious to find more of that warmth. He carefully moved his hands to her cheeks and held her there as the two kissed, Katie squirming a bit to find a more comfortable position to continue this. Gently Katie tapped Connor’s arm to catch his attention and he opened his eyes, pulling away from the kiss.

Katie was projecting a lot of red on her skin, giggling softly as she touched her lips. “That was..electric.”

“I can not tell if you are intentionally using a pun or using a term to describe the kiss.” Connor replied. “I was going to say the kiss was delightful.”

“Aww come on Connor, give me something cute or sexy..” Katie whined but giggled. “You don’t need to be formal to describe something.”

“So, instead would a better word be heavenly?” Connor asked, smirking a little.

“I like that more.” Katie smirked back and pecked his lips before getting off the bench. “Come on, I’m starting to lose feelings in my legs. And we really need to practice kissing!”

“I was not aware it was something to practice.” Connor said as he stood and walked with her. 

“Trust me Connor, in a relationship, it’s foolish not to practice.” Katie giggled. “Especially for naive people like us.”

“I think inexperienced fits us better than naive.” Connor commented. “You were squirming a lot.”

“I was crushing my leg, and you held my head prisoner in one spot when I was trying to deepen the kiss.” Katie said accusingly, poking his side. “Again, we need practice.”

“I shall look it up.”Connor agreed.

“No! The last time you looked up something you gave me a teddy bear and flowers, just leave it to instinct Connor, we’ll both get it.” Katie shook her head but smiled. “Come on, the day is still young and we both have it off.”

“Is there a place you want to go?” Connor asked, looking at her curiously.

“Who knows?” She replied and looked at him. “Is there a place you want to go?”

Connor thought before smiling back. “How about looking around the city? I was thinking about getting a gift for Hank and Sumo.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Katie giggled.

~Markus’s House, 1:34pm~

North carefully slipped ruby beads through the rope that held many other beads together with a large orange pendant in the center. As she finished she smiled at her proud work and got up, walking to the kitchen and retrieving some thirium from the fridge. Markus walked downstairs after having the paintings put away and looked at North’s jewelry with a smile, and gently picked up one of the necklaces.

“You have been getting better with color coordination.” Markus said with admiration as North turned to him upon hearing his voice.

She smiled and walked back over. “I never thought that I would have an interest in jewelry.” 

“Perhaps it is fate that we have artistic talents.” Markus joked lightly.

“Maybe.” North said and took the necklace, setting it back on the table. “Are we going to the Gallery tonight?”

“Yes it was the soonest they had. A lot of people should be there because it is Saturday and being so close to Christmas so many are looking for art deals.” Markus explained. “I was hoping you would like to accompany me to get some formal attire.”

“I need a dress?” North questioned.

“Human etiquette, I had to dress nicely when Carl and I went to these events. And the manager of the establishment told me that an old jacket and stolen clothes are not very presentable.” Markus replied. “But of course I am not forcing you-”

“No, I would love to go. We should probably go look for that dress.” North said with a nod. “Ready to go?”

“Yep, come on.” Markus said, walking out with North.

~Detroit Mall, 2:10pm~

“Are you sure this is what you want to get Luke?” Connor asked, raising a brow at Katie’s purchase.

“What? He’s getting a boyfriend soon he should have scented lube.” Katie shrugged, thanking the cashier as they left the store. “Ok now, what are you trying to get for Hank?”

“I am not sure yet.Hank is not one for a lot of materialistic needs.” Connor said as he looked at the stores around him. “I was thinking of a ‘cult classic’ movie.”

“A cult classic? Here let’s head to the video store, I can help with that.” Katie smiled as she looked around. “I think it’s just at the end of the mall.”

The two walked together and Connor glanced to one of the stores and paused. “I think that is Markus.”

Katie glanced over and smiled seeing the android leader. “Come on let’s go see him. Markus!”

Markus looked over and smiled. “Connor, Katie, what a surprise. What are you doing here?”

“Katie and I are acquiring gifts for Christmas.” Connor answered. “What are you doing in a woman’s clothing store?”

“Oh, North and I have the art gallery tonight, it was a good idea to get some more presentable clothes for the event.” Markus explained.

“Oh come on, give yourself some credit, you guys look awesome the way you are.” Katie giggled. “You look like a war hero.”

“Well that does not fit in to an art gallery.” Markus pointed out.

“Markus, I don’t know if this dress is fitting right.” North called out, hiding behind the wall and popping her head out from the woman’s fitting room.

“Here North I’ll give you a hand.” Katie smiled, walking over and North lead her to the dressing stall.

“How did things go with Katie?” Markus asked. “I figured the picture would give you a push into confession.”

“So it was a planned painting.” Connor concluded with a smile. “It worked.”

“Not really planned, but I did think of you two.” Markus nodded. “But did you confess?”

“We are now boyfriend and girlfriend.” Connor answered. “However Katie believes we need practice in certain areas.”

“Such as?” 

“Kissing, knowing when to let the other pay so one is not paying all the time, and she said that we need to figure out how work schedules go.” Connor elaborated.

“Ah, kissing and payment I can relate, but North and I both work at home.” Markus commented, putting his hands behind him.

Katie came back out with North, who was wearing a long dark blue dress with the straps being a glittering white. “What do you guys think? I think this one is better than the green one she grabbed.”

“I think you look lovely North.” Markus smiled. “Do you like this one more?”

“Katie said the green one was too small and that was why I couldn’t fit in it properly. I like the blue more.” North smiled. 

“While we are here North we should probably get you shoes too, combat boots won’t work with this dress.” Katie smiled. “Go ahead and change to your clothes I’ll take a look around.”

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” Connor asked Markus as Katie and North parted.

“I believe it is just getting myself and North the clothing and then the event tonight. Do you and Katie wish to join us?” Markus asked, walking with Connor as the two wandered the store.

“I do not believe we will be joining.” Connor said. “Katie suggested going back to her place to wrap up the gifts and watch a movie. A simple night after all the chaos.”

“North and I plan to relax for the rest of the week.” Markus nodded, smiling. “She said we could just work and take breaks when we wanted at home.”

North and Katie looked at the different shoes on the wall and smiled at each other when they found the pair for North. Katie walking to the counter with the dress and shoes. “They’re on me.”

“Katie no we have-”

“Enough money for Markus. Trust me, guy shit is more expensive, especially dress shoes.” Katie quickly said as she handed the lady at the desk her card.

“What are you and Connor going to do now?” North asked politely.

“Date.” Katie shrugged and giggled. “Who knows, maybe he can bring another crime boss my way.”

“I thought you hated everything that has happened?” North asked in confusion.

“I did, but what’s the point of having a detective boyfriend if you don’t get into danger?” Katie smirked. “Keeps things interesting.”

“If you say so.” North shrugged then took the bag. “Thank you for your help.”

“You think you can manage getting clothes for Markus now?” Katie joked. “You have to give honest opinions or he might look stupid.”

“Markus has more experience with high class crowds, I trust his judgement.” North replied as they walked to the boys. “Ready Markus?”

“I am if you are.” Markus replied. “We have to get something for me then we can go home.”

“We’ll catch you two later.” Katie smiled. “Connor still has a gift to get.”

“Have a good day you two.” Markus said, nodding to them.

“Be safe, and have fun tonight.” Connor replied and took Katie’s hand, walking out of the store with her.

“Connor, can I ask you something?” Katie questioned as she looked at him.

“Of course, is there something wrong?”

“No, I just have to ask..are you..” Katie paused a bit. “Maybe I should ask this somewhere private.”

“Here.” Connor said and guided her to a photo booth, getting in with her and closing the curtain. “Is this better?”

“Well it is better than asking where anyone could hear us.” Katie giggled. “I must admit, I love the booth. So, as I was asking..did Cyberlife..give you anything for..an intimate relationship?”

Connor had to process her question before he asked. “Are you asking if I have a pe-”

“Yes!” Katie said quickly. “Look when Hayes made me a body he made sure to even add a..female component to me. I was just wondering if it was the same for you.”

“I have a bio component for such activities, yes.” Connor commented. “Although it has never been-”

“I get it.” Katie cut off and a raging blush appeared on her face, Connor found it strangely adorable.

“Does taking about sexual acts always get you this flustered?” Connor smirked a little, leaning down a bit.

“No! I mean-kinda?” Katie muttered and looked away. “I don’t know I normally joke about sex a lot but never-”

“Had a serious conversation.” Connor clarified for her, getting a shy nod from her.

He carefully cupped her face, making her look up at him and pressed his lips to hers. She seemed surprised but slowly relaxed into the kiss and pressed against his lips in return. After a few seconds Katie tilted her head a little and pressed harder into the kiss, getting a small grunt from Connor as he fought against her lips for dominance. When Katie had pulled away she gave a smirk. “That was better than our first kiss.”

“I suppose we will have to try again later to compare this one.” Connor said slyly, getting an exaggerated gasp from Katie.

“Connor are you flirting?” She asked, holding back a giggle.

“Only if you want me to.” Connor replied with a wink, getting the giggle to escape her throat.

“Ok I love you but we should get Hank’s gift. We can kiss later.” Katie said then pecked his cheek. “And yes, I like your flirting, just be careful when you say it.”

Connor nodded and walked out of the booth with her, holding her hand and intertwining his fingers with her. The link connected, the warmth equal between them, it was an enchanting feeling. This mission had turned out with a gang, the girl he loved, and making new friends. Connor was more than happy, he felt human, alive, and now he was living.


	22. Diamond Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is smut in this chapter! I put the warning of where it starts and ends!

~DPD, June 12th 2039, 12:25pm~

Connor types away at his computer and glances over at Hank when he hears a groan. “Hank, how many drinks did you have last night?”

“Don’t patronize me Connor.” Hank grumbled, leaning back and stretched. “Fuck..any plans for the rest of the day Connor?”

“Considering I have a date with Katie, yes I do have plans. What about you?”

“Well unfortunately I have to go talk to Fowler about Kenny.” Hank huffed and got up. “You think we would've caught the bastard.”

“Just like in chess Hank, the king’s guards take the fall before the king does.” Connor said, smiling at his partner.

“Are you quoting something Katie told you?” Hank huffed, smirking at Connor.

“Perhaps. Does it matter?”

“I think it’s called plagiarizing.” Hank replied and grabbed his mug and walked to the break room.

“Get some water Hank!” Connor called out after him.

“Bite me!” Hank shouted back.

Connor smiled and shook his head before hearing giggling from the front of the room and seeing Katie walk in with Emily. She said her goodbye and walked towards Connor, only wearing jean shorts, tennis shoes, and a black tank top with the words “talk Disney to me” in purple. He stood up and met her halfway, hugging her and hearing her giggle.

“How is the investigation?” Katie asked, hugging back.

“We are still tracking Kenny, he has been leaving a lot of workers behind and soon we will run out of pawns.” Connor replied, pulling from the hug and walking to his desk with Katie following.

As he sat in his chair Katie sat on the side of his desk with a smile. “So, we still on for the date?”

“Fowler has nothing else for me to do, so once I sent this paper I am all yours.” Connor smiled back, winking at her.

“Do you two mind not flirting here?” Hank asked as he walked over.

“Hi Hank!” Katie waved. “How are things?”

“They’ll be better once we catch Kenny.” Hank said, sitting down.

“You guys will get him.” Katie said. “You guys always manage it somehow.”

“Yeah well if he leaves the state we might not have a choice but to let it go to another agency.” Hank replied. “Not that I would mind. Where are you kids going off to?”

“I told you Hank, I am taking Katie to an arcade.”

“You told me at 8 in the morning! You know I’m not awake yet!”

“You were conscious-”

“Shut it Connor.” Hank huffed.

Katie giggled more and looked to Hank. “Connor made plans there so when we head over we have two passes that grants us unlimited access to any game until closing time.”

“Sounds fun?” Hank shrugged. “Why an arcade?”

“I have found that Katie gets really excited with any form of video game or competitive game or sport.” Connor replied with a smile.

She smirked and leaned forward. “You said I was very attractive when I look like I’m about to win a game. That’s why you booked it.”

“No I reserved us passes because I know you love games.” Connor denied, looking back at his computer.

“Ugh, mean!” Katie whined and got off his desk, walking behind him and rubbing his shoulders. “Why can’t you admit that you think I’m sexy when I’m in serious game mode?”

“Because Hank will deactivate me in my sleep.” Connor smirked.

“You’re damn right I will, you two stop with the mushy shit.” Hank glared at them.

“Alright, alright, come on Babe you drive.” Katie replied, tossing her keys to Connor as she walked towards the exit.

Connor got up quickly, sending the document before Gavin called over from his desk. “Too bad you’re getting her hyped for nothing. Do you two actually fuck?”

“Whenever Katie gets really into her fighting spirit I always stay to help her work it out.” Connor flashed a smug grin to Gavin. “And she has commented many times in and out of her room that she is immensely satisfied with my stamina.”

Hank snorted a bit trying to hide his laugh at Gavin’s shocked reaction, and Connor left with a proud smirk. Getting into Katie’s car she noticed this smile and giggled. “What? What’s gotten you all happy?”

“Is spending time with you not a happy occasion?” Connor asked as he pecked her cheek.

“Sap~” Katie giggled but pecked back and started driving. “Have you heard from Markus and North? The most recent news I heard was that North got some of her jewelry on sale.”

“Yes she has joined in with others that own a handmade crafts shop, as for Markus he is keeping up with his paintings and has assured me androids are doing well on their own. His latest painting sold for $700.” Connor answered.

“You’re kidding! God, so much has changed..7 months already passed huh? Can’t believe it.” Katie sighed but still smiled.

“175 days to be exact.” Connor added. “How was work this morning?”

“Caught Oliver and Luke making out in the bathroom, had to scold them again.” Katie huffed. “Otherwise things are good, Kelly’s got a boyfriend from Cyberlife, Amy is taking some time to travel around the states. Oh! James called me a couple days ago to assure me he’s doing well.”

“What is his new job?” Connor questioned, tilting his head. He and James never really connected like Katie and him.

“Oh he’s working as a car mechanic, he said he loved working on them so he works at a car shop.” Katie replied happily. “He said he’s also got a new place to stay and a friend in the shop.”

“I am glad he has his life on track again.” Connor says honestly. “And I am glad work is good for you.”

“Well now that the restaurant is more popular and Luke is assistant manager I don’t have to be there daily.” Katie said with a shrug. “Gives me more time to do what I want, and hang out with you.”

“I suppose summer time has made less work for Hank and I. Did you know that cold weather mixed with very little sunlight makes a more depressive nature in humans?” Connor pointed out.

“Yes I do know that, that’s why killings are not as common in summer. Or..at least that I know of.” Katie mumbled. “Anyways, we’re almost there, ready to get your game on?”

“I am ready to see whatever activity you pull us into.” Connor smiled. “It is a good thing your excitement does not overload your system.”

“Since the CO was taken apart you’ve helped me a lot to control my systems. And hey, I don’t need a phone, I have less overheating, and the times you railed me to-”

“I think I get it.” Connor chuckled. 

She gave a sly smirk to him and purrs. “Come on Connor you and I both love it when we describe our intimate moments with each other.”

“Perhaps later Katie.” Connor smirked back. “I want your head in the games.”

“You’re on babe.” Katie chuckled. “Whoever wins the most games gets to pick the position tonight?”

~Katie’s House, 7:30pm~

Arriving at her home, Katie claimed going to the shower but stopped in the living room to check on her black rabbit. It was always curious why she named it “Izuku” but she said it was her favorite character from a show, and Izuku was a friendly rabbit. She quickly made sure he had food and water, picking him up and nuzzling her cheek to him and cooing at him. Connor smiled and walked closer, petting the rabbit’s head.

“How come you never cuddle me like this?” Connor smirked at her.

“Because you’re a grown man that I can’t just pick up and hold to my chest. Izuku is a little fluff ball that is tiny enough.” Katie stuck her tongue out at him. “And I cuddle you all the time.”

Connor nudged his head to hers, resulting in a giggle from her and frantic kicking from the small animal before he moved away, and she set him back in his pen. The two walked upstairs to the master bedroom, Katie staying true to her word and going into the bathroom as Connor waited, his eyes gazed over the painting that was on their wall.

“I am still amazed by this painting.” Connor said, looking at the painting that Markus had made for them months ago.

After it was delivered, Connor pointed out it would be nice for her to have more decorations around her house. With the painting in her room, the two have taken several pictures of their dates and hanging out with their friends and she framed a few to put around the house.

“Yeah, still my favorite.” Katie called out from the bathroom.

“I thought the one by Carl was your favorite?” Connor asked, taking off his jacket and tie.

“I can have more than one favorite.” Katie giggled. “That’s like me telling you to pick your favorite thirium food.”

“Do not even joke about that.” Connor replied semi-seriously as he folded up his clothes and then moved to take off his white shirt. “Are we watching a movie here?”

“I got the tv set up!” Katie called and then added on. “Babe, I need your opinion!”

“On what?” Connor questioned, turning his head to look at the bathroom, stunned seeing her step out.

“What do you think? Blue yes or no?” Katie smirked, on her body was royal blue lace panties and a bra to match.

Connor could feel his thirium pump accelerate as he nodded. “Blue looks good on you.”

“You would know~” Katie giggled as she walked closer. “Like our second time fucking around.”

“I would like to point out, you were the one that bit my lip.” Connor said, watching her as she crawled onto the bed.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it.” She remarked back, Connor taking off his shoes and getting onto the bed with her.

She pretended to ignore him as she focused on using the remote to turn on the tv, Connor laying right next to her as he muttered softly in her ear. “I enjoy it far more when I am making the marks.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Katie purred, looking at him with mischievous eyes.

(Smut moment! I will warn you when it’s over if you want to skip!)

Connor took the controller from her and set it aside as he began to feel her body, dragging his palms up her sides and back down as he planted small kisses on her neck. Katie closed her eyes as she took in all the sensations of his touch, even though she couldn’t feel anything with her left arm or around her stomach she loved his touch. He was always so gentle with the times they made love but when they got going it was like a survival game, both fighting for dominance. Katie slowly opened her eyes and moved her hands to his cheeks, cupping them and kissing his lips in a hurry. Connor groaned softly, trying to hurry up and get his clothes off, but staying connected into the kiss.

She licked his lip and the two were now fighting for dominance with their tongues, attempting to pin down each others tongue as they played. Katie at one moment let out an animalistic growl and gripped his shoulders tightly, slowly pushing him up. They pulled away from the kiss and Connor’s LED swirled yellow and blue with curiosity. 

“Katie is something-”

“Connor, can I ride you tonight?” Katie asked blissfully.

The surprised look in his eyes didn’t escape her and Katie giggled. “I just..I want to try it. Also I don’t want you to do all the work when we have sex.”

“If that is what you want.” Connor replied. He never really minded trying new things with Katie, whether that was in bed or out doing something else.

He sat back and Katie crawled onto his lap, both now only in their undergarments as Connor continued to caress her body and Katie would twist her fingers into his hair. Their kiss continued, from soft and sweet to sloppy and rough, the two enjoyed every aspect of their kisses. Connor’s fingers made their way to the back of her bra and unclipped it as he pulled from the kiss and nipped at her neck, throwing the bra off somewhere in the room. Katie let out a small moan as he kissed her chest, his tongue running over her nipples and sucking on one.

Katie’s back arched to his touch as his hands came up to fondle her chest and she rested the palm of her hands on his knees. “Fuck-mm~ Connor you don’t need to be so gentle babe.”

Taking the hint Connor grinded his crotch against her and making her gasp, lightly biting one of her nipples and getting a pleasured squeal from her. Connor growled as she tugged his hair harder and retaliated by leaving small bites across her collar bone. There were a lot of things that were different from their love making in comparison to humans. For one lubrication and an erection had to be manual, the body knew when to activate it, another was that they were not allowed to bite too hard or it would damage the outer skin and would need to be repaired. But one thing that was similar was hickey’s, but being an android the hickey would only last for a minute before the thirium pumped like normal.

Katie began to kiss his neck in return, licking at his skin and sucking on the junction of his neck and shoulder. They continued to rut against each other and Connor could feel Katie soaking through her panties. On any other occasion he would’ve begged her to let him taste her, always eager to taste her core and the juices she possessed, but he wanted her to try out her thing tonight. Connor’s erection pressed against her making her moan, so thankful that nerves were made all the way down to her cunt. 

Connor pulled away from her chest and whispered into her ear. “What would you like to do Katie?”

“Mm~ Connor don’t whisper-” She whimpered softly.

“Why? It only makes you wetter.” Connor teased and moved a hand down, touching the wet spot on her panties to prove his point.

Katie bit her lip and moaned but then looked at him with a smirk. “You have no room to talk Connor, your cock is getting needy~”

A low groan passed his lips as he pulled the panties aside and slipped two fingers into her, a squelched sound coming from her cunt as he pumped his fingers. Moaning softly Katie reached a hand down and slipped her hand into his black briefs, stroking his cock in time with the pumps of his fingers. Both moaned as they continued to plant kisses and gentle bites on each other, their hands increasing in speed in desire to pleasure the other.

“C-connor- I can-stop-” Katie moaned out, feeling his hand stop immediately as she said this.

“Are you ready?” Connor asked, slightly unhappy when she took her hand away from his length.

“Yeah, just, find a comfortable position.” Katie replied, slipping her panties off as she spoke.

Connor remained where he was and pulled off his briefs, it took a minute but then they settled and Katie was grinding against Connor’s length. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss as Connor’s hands moved to grip her ass, pulling her closer to his cock and grinding back. Both moaned into the kiss as he felt her cunt wet the underside of his length, she gasped softly as he moved a hand down and his thumb brushed against her clit.

“Katie, I really want to-” Connor panted out, his internal fans whirling.

“I know, shit~” Katie moaned out as he continued to play with her clit. “B-but please babe I think you’ll like this.”

Connor pouted a bit, but moved his hand and she giggled. “I know, when we shower up you can taste me all you want~”

“I will hold you to that.” Connor smirked, kissing her neck.

She hummed and moved a hand down, carefully holding his length as she slowly lowered herself down. Releasing a growl she waited as she rocked her hips, getting a groan from Connor in return. They have had sex before, but both sides always had to take a moment to adjust and get used to the overwhelming pleasure, after waiting for 4 months they started exploring their more intamite side which lead to almost screwing every couple weeks. Hank had once commented that they were in the honeymoon phase and it would go away, but instead their curiosity and lust only grew for each other.

Carefully Katie began lifting and lowering herself on his cock, riding slowly and kissing at his neck. Connor wasn’t sure what to do as she took the lead, groaning a bit and bucking his hips to meet hers but her hands were placed on his thighs to still him. “No babe~ try to stay still.”

“Sorry, but I fail to see what I should be doing.” Connor commented as he laid back to give her more room and attempt to keep his hips still.

“Just sit there and enjoy yourself~” Katie giggled and moved her legs in a more comfortable position before slowly bouncing on his cock.

Seeing nothing else to do, Connor moved his hands to her hips and caressed her sides and legs as she bounced, groaning softly. A moan left her lips and she leaned over, kissing Connor with urgency and passion as he reciprocated the action with his own lustful kiss. The soft moans from her filled his ears and he soon gripped tighter on her thighs and slightly bucked up into her as she dropped down. Said action caused Katie to pull away and moan louder, her hands gripping onto his shoulders as she sat up more to take his cock deeper.

“Fuck~ come on baby, move with me~” Katie moned out, getting a smirk from Connor as he began to thrust up into her.

“This better love?” Connor asked as he continued to thrust up into her, planting his feet on the bed and rubbing her legs.

“O-oh~ much!” Katie purred out, bouncing faster as Connor took hold of her hips to help her, drinking in her moans.

Connor was getting bored of this pace, he wanted control and stopped her from moving, before she could say anything he flipped them around and began to pound into her cunt. The motion left her both breathless and disoriented as she screamed in pleasure and Connor lifted her legs onto his shoulders. “F-fuck! Connor! Harder~!”

He obliged in every command, groaning and leaning over to leave bites on her neck as she tilted her head back. “Katie- your thirium pump-”

“Fucking don’t s-scan me when we’re fucking-AH!” Katie yelped out. “There-! Shit!”

Connor groaned into her neck as he pistoned himself in and out of her soaking cunt, once again scanning her for her levels. Although she had gotten better with watching her stats, every once in a while she wouldn’t realize when she was overheating or about to pass out from low power. “Katie, look at me beautiful.”

Her green eyes looked to him, but still hazed with lust as his thrusting continued and her nails dug into the sheets. Connor never thought she would look more beautiful than this, and she was all his as he was hers. “Scream my name.”

“C-connor- connor!” She moaned out, arching her back a bit and getting a firm slam deeper into her making her yelp out louder. “Connor!”

“Might not last-” Connor growled into her ear, making her shake.

“Me either~” Katie moaned and looked at Connor before mumbling out. “H-harder-a bit m-more! CONNOR!”

“Katie!” Connor called out before his hips stilled and a warm gush of liquid coated his length.

Both of their thiriump pumps were trying to adjust to normal speed while their internal fans were running mad to cool them off, Katie smiled and giggled. “Connor, we should probably go clean off.”

“Huh? Oh, of course..” He panted out, for not being able to breathe oxygen he felt tired and worn out. 

He carefully pulled out of her and with shaky hands, picked up Katie and walked to the bathroom, setting her on the counter as he turned on the shower. Although he didn’t need warm water she preferred it. After it was at a decent temperature he helped Katie in before climbing in himself and smiling at her.

(Smut over!)

“I do not understand why you always insist on a shower afterwards.” Connor said as he rinsed himself off.

“Because, even if we don’t sweat our hair is messy and the orgasm is disgusting to fall asleep with.” Katie chuckled. “Come on, falling asleep with my cum can’t be comfortable.”

“Technically the liquid that you produce-”

“I don’t wanna hear it!” Katie said quickly, covering her ears. “I don’t need to know what it is!”

Connor chuckled and took her hands off her ears and pecked her lips. “I was only joking Katie.”

She blushed a little and cleared her throat. “I know that. Knew, that.”

He only pecked her head before helping her clean off, the two exchanging small kisses every now and then before getting out of the shower. Once getting back to their bed they crawled under the covers and cuddled while looking for a movie to watch.

“Katie, I was wondering something.” Connor implied, looking at her.

“Oh? What’s that?” Katie asked, still looking for a movie.

“Do you believe we should move in together?” Connor asked. “I was looking up statistics on couples and-”

“Ok let me stop you there hun.” Katie giggled, turning to him more. “Couples vary on everyone. It doesn’t matter when couples do it, it matters if it feels right.”

“feels right?” Connor questioned with his head tilted.

“Like, it’s something you really want to do. Something that..feels right. If either of us feel wrong the way things are then we might like it more if we hung out more, lived together, spice up something.” Katie explained to the best of her ability. “It just has to feel like you want something.”

“Do you get feelings like this?” Connor asked politely.

“Well of course, like when I thought having sex for the first time was a good time to do it, it’s because I trust you and wanted to try something else with you. It feels right.” Katie nodded. “Or like me sharing some of my secrets with you, it felt right.”

“I think I understand.” Connor said. “Should I feel like seeing you every morning?”

She giggled softly. “We’ve only been dating a few months Connor, let’s wait and check on that after a year has passed.”

“Alright.” Connor agreed, pecking the top of her head. “I am surprised how easy you can talk about this kind of thing whereas you get embarrassed by talking about female and male anatomy.”

“That’s because you go into detail!” Katie pouted. “And health courses were already traumatizing enough!”

Connor only smirked and pecked her lips, nuzzling her to make her stop pouting. “I am sorry, I will not traumatize you again.”

“Like hell you won’t.” Katie huffed, knowing he enjoyed teasing her on this.

“Do you work tomorrow?” Connor asked as he looked back to the tv and Katie went back to flipping through selections.

“Yeah, just like you do. Although tomorrow might be slower.” Katie shrugged. “Summer break is almost here. Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to see Markus’s next art collection? They are going to be at the gallery tomorrow evening.” 

“Of course! So long as you don’t leave me stranded again.” Katie joked a little.

There were some occasions where Connor was on an investigation and had to cancel some of their activities together. Not that Katie minded, she could find someone else to hang out with or something else to do, but Connor knew how much it means to her to be with him. And for him it was the same. He took her hand and connected their link as he pecked her cheek. “I will not, I promise.”

“I’m just kidding Connor, I know your job is important-”

“Nothing is more important than being with you.” Connor replied, pecking the side of her head.

“God stoooop, you sap!” Katie giggled.

“You like it.” Connor smirked and started planting small kisses around her face, making her squirm and giggle as she tried to move, only to get pinned down by him. 

“Uncle! I give!” Katie giggled, practically sliding under the covers for protection and covering his mouth. “Ok I like your sappy remarks now stop!”

“Connor, 34. Katie, 21.” Connor said as he sat up again.

“Why do you keep score of our petty arguments and fights?” Katie shook her head but smiled and put on Singing in the Rain.

“Because it just proves how much you have to improve to beat me in an argument.” Connor winked, getting a nudge from Katie to his side.

“Shut it Romeo and watch the movie.” Katie nuzzled his side as he moved his arm around her.

This was perfect. Both had jobs, were together, and had many friends. There were bumps, miscommunication, jobs getting in the way of personal time, and occasionally Katie would be frustrated if Connor didn’t tell her what was on his mind. She tries so hard to make their relationship fair, taking both goods and bads and Connor is learning how to do the same. Every time they would interface, the link was filled with warmth and love, even when they did argue the icy feeling would melt just by interfacing and seeing what each other felt. There were of course people that protested to android marriage with a human, and even though Katie isn’t human, she saw it as a new fight. They both decided it would be best to keep Katie’s secret and not let anyone know she was an android for her safety, those that did know swore not to let it spread. But in the conclusion, Connor felt more alive than ever, he swore he could even heart a heartbeat in his chest as he always heard from Katie.


End file.
